Bless That Lonely Soul
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: What happens when a demon's prey falls in love? Jane was saved by Sebastian, then took over her family's job and became the Queen's mockingjay. Her hatred for her tragic past is strong and clear, but the demon butler's loyalty and eyes made her fall desperately in love with him. Will she be able to bear the tempting feelings? :::HIATUS:::
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Title: Her Butler, Sebastian Michaelis (Originally) NEW: Bless That Lonely Soul  
**

**Genre: Supernatural, Action, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama, Suspense**

**Rated: T/M ****(For language, violence, partial nudity, and mild sexual content) **  


**Pairing: Sebastian/OC, minor OC/OC  
**

**Summary: What happens when a demon's prey falls in love? Jane was saved by Sebastian, then took over her family's job and became the Queen's mockingjay. Her hatred for her tragic past is strong and clear, but the demon butler's loyalty and eyes made her fall desperately in love with him. How can she bear the tempting feelings? "Sebastian... Why are you so beautiful and perfect...?"**

* * *

_You look so sad as you sleep_

_As if you are having a bad dream_

_But I am here. Right beside you._

_And I won't go anywhere._

_How do I live without you?_

_Bird - Yuya Matsushita_

* * *

**~Prologue: The Beginning~**

* * *

Jane Worthington, daughter of Earl Niles and Mary Worthington, was a gracious and kind female, born on February 14, 1875, on Valentine's Day. She has her mother's dark brown hair, that almost blackens, it shines with brilliance and beauty, and her father's violet eyes, like two purple pools, reflecting every thing she sees. She would be cared for by her kind parents and her parents' butler, Tanaka. She was everything a brought up girl should be. She was with her butler Tanaka for an errand, since her parents were planning a perfect event for her what could have been, a betrothed to a distant household. That is, until at the age of eight, her parents died from murder.

Everything in Jane's world changed when she and Tanaka encountered the Worthington mansion being on fire. Their eyes were widen with confusion and fear. The brunette thought this was an illusion, but it wasn't.

"My lady, please stay here for your own sake!" Tanaka said, getting out of the carriage, running to the burning mansion. Jane did what she was told, but what if he got hurt and wouldn't be able to get out? If the others died, she would be all alone. She got out of the carriage and hurried to the Worthington mansion. Flames greeted her sight, while fear wrapped her presence.

Her foot caught something before stepping on it completely. Her necklace from Christmas, decorated with amethysts, her birthstone, and diamonds was on the floor. She put it on around her neck quickly, and ran to find her parents. What caused the fire in her home start? Was it her cook's accident, or did someone put too much fire at the fireplace?

"Mother! Father!" Jane screamed when her parents were at her sight, slaughtered in flames and blood. She gushed out tears, mourning for her deceased parents. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she saw a woman, who was smiling as if nothing happened. Blood covered her right hand, and her back seemed to be wings. Jane tried to get a good look, but she was then taken by a figure who sneaked up on her. It laid her on a table, ripping of her clothes and quickly covering her up with a black cloth.

"We have her now. How should we torture this little brat?" a voice said, sounding masculine. Jane wanted to scream, but no one else was there but herself and two figures were surrounding her.

"The same as her parents: kill her," another voice said, sounding feminine. Jane closed her eyes, wanting the life like nightmare to end. Before the two figures tried to kill Jane, another one, came down from above and revealed out its claws. It managed to slash the male a bit, but the female escaped with her wings.

"We should retreat," she said, flying to the sky.

"Agreed," the male said, following the woman.

Jane didn't know whether to open her eyes or not; if she's dead or still alive. She took the risk of opening them, and at her sight, was blackness. The black cloth was still covering her body, and the table that was below her wasn't there anymore; she was floating. She refused to move her body or to make a noise, however. She needed to know what's going on and what she's here for.

"Don't be afraid," a deep, manly voice said. "You are safe for now." Who is this mysterious person? And better yet, where is she?

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jane asked. She's afraid, but she shouldn't be more afraid. She can't see the man speaking, only black feathers and a dim light.

"I am nameless. All I know for me is that I am a demon. After all you've been through, I shall have something in store for you. However, think through this, little one. You have your faith since birth, but chances of you entering the gates of Paradise will be out of your reach." What is this so called "demon" saying? What is he talking about involving Heaven?

"A man like you..? Why on earth should I take something from someone that goes against God?" Jane replied. Her words made him laugh lightly, as if she told a joke.

"Little one, I shall ask once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" Jane could think of nothing but revenge. She must find the people responsible for the deaths of her parents. With no hesitation, she has her answer, ready to be spoken with her voice.

"I do! If we have a deal, then show me that we did!" Her command came just in time. The feathers went around the little girl as if a tornado was spinning around her. Blackness was then at her sight once again, but that doesn't mean she can't hear well.

When she opened her eyes, she was still inside her burnt down mansion. What came to her mind was where was the voice that offered her a contract. She went outside, only to see dark clouds. If this was some joke of some kind, then might as well be damned.

"You know that you don't live outside," a voice said. Jane gasped and looked at owner of that voice.

That was when it hit her: a tall man around six feet, almost the half of Jane's height for being around four feet, was there at the corner of her eye. He didn't even look like a demon at all. He sported with black silky hair, ruby red eyes that glistened with shine, and a face so devilishly handsome, it's like he's the most beautiful man Jane has ever seen. And she was not even lying through thought. He _is _beautiful.

"So that's your human form, isn't it?" Jane asked coldly. A quiet chuckle filled with darkness escaped the man's lips.

"That's right. You wouldn't want to see me in my true form, don't you?"

"Why, isn't it scary?"

"I wouldn't say scary, it's more likely... traumatizing," the demon replied, walking towards Jane. He got down on one knee and placed his left hand on her left eye. "This will hurt, little one." His eyes changed from red to fuchsia.

"What do you me- Ah!" Jane yelled in pain. The demon felt a little regretful for doing it to a little girl, but it was important to do. Normally Jane would cry, but she will not. She'll have to replace that with screaming or gasping. When his hand went away from her eye, it was no longer violet, but more of a contract symbol that is exactly the same as the demon's.

"Now that I am yours, what will you name me?" he asked her with a smile. The eight year old had her expression turned into a cold, serious, and calm girl. She will no longer show positive feelings to anyone, but smile when others are, support those who need her, and since it's just her and the demon, she will need to find Tanaka, and have around three servants for more support.

"I shall name you... Sebastian Michaelis!" Jane responded when rain started to pour with thunder roaring for emphasis. The tall man opened his mouth slightly with a smile, and bowed down to the young girl.

"What a wonderful name you picked for, me... my lady."

This is Jane's life now: find those who burnt down her home and parents. With her demon butler Sebastian, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. In the future, that doesn't mean she will expect it to be easy. It also means that she might face some feelings that will happen around her teenage years, despite not wanting to...

* * *

**A/N: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to me! It belongs to Yana Toboso, FUNimation, and other respectful owners. My OC Jane belongs to me, along with her parents and future characters along the way. There will be some plots that are similar to the anime, but rest assure, I will be aware of them so it can fit in the story. I hope you enjoy this story, because I am working hard to make it wonderful! ^_^**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**

**EDIT 7/13/12: I made the prologue a little bit longer so it can add more detail and of Jane's past. Hopefully this will be more impressive (to those who haven't read this yet, you're in luck. :D)**


	2. Her Butler, Talented

**~-=-Part I-=-~**

* * *

**~Chapter One: Her Butler, Talented~**

* * *

She had that dream again, meeting him and forming a contract from nearly nine years ago. The brunette may have been eight back then, but she still has the memory fresh in her mind, as if it were yesterday. Ever since then, he hasn't leave her sight, except for sleeping, sometimes changing, and bathing. When puberty came through, it became harder for him to change from her nightgown to her regular clothing, along with bathing. Jane would either have to scold him or moves his hands and cover herself. Sebastian Michaelis, the name Jane have given him, didn't mind, but since he takes care of his lady, he has to respect her orders.

Sebastian would make sure the food that is cooked or stored up is safe. He would even make sure no one disturbs the young woman in the study. Does it make her think that he's like an overprotective father? Not even close; he's her butler.

"My lady, it's time for you to wake up." Jane heard his voice from her sleep, as if he started to enter in her dream. Before she opened her eyes, today recalled her for something special: her birthday. She finally turned into an adult. The brunette opened her eyes, and it turned out to be a cloudy, yet peaceful winter morning, with snow falling so quietly.

"So beautiful.." she muttered quietly, when Sebastian poured hot tea into the pot on a tray.

"For breakfast, we have jack cheese grits with a scone and mint salad. How long do you want it to be done?" her butler asked, filling up a cup of tea for his lady.

"Around thirty minutes," Jane replied. She took a sip of her warm tea, carefully savoring the taste.

"Good, ma'am," he agreed. His face turn to the young woman's, and his face curled a smile. "Your age increases once again. You are blossoming into such a beautiful rose, that seeks a winter's day despite the weather." He got on his knees and started to unbutton her laced nightgown, adorn in black. He stopped, because Jane grabbed his hands.

"I can take care of changing into clothes, Sebastian," she told him with burning heat at her cheeks. Being at a size C can be embarrassing for Jane, but it's her mother's genes she had to blame for.

"You worry too much," he told her calmly, which was a relief for the brunette. He stared at her eyes, standing up. He left her nightgown alone, since it's Jane's job, and motioned his hand to her left eye, covered by her bangs, and revealed her eye, which is not the color violet, but a contract mark she made for the past nine years. He closed his eyes, and turned around, leaving her room.

"Get ready, and I'll have your breakfast done whenever you come in the dining room."

"Understood, Sebastian," Jane said. Her butler closed the door, leaving Jane some privacy to change clothes. Before doing so, she looked at her window, at the sky.

_Mother, father, I'm finally eighteen. It's been rough without you, but if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have made it this far._ Jane carefully found a magenta corset combined with laced long sleeves, along with black stockings that connect her also black skirt. She put on white high heel pumps, brightening the darkened outfit. She then found the Worthington necklace, that every man or woman should wear to pass on the generation. Putting it on, she went to her bathroom, getting ready to brush her hair. As soon as she finished, she went back to her nightstand, putting a black eye patch on to cover her contracted eye.

_It's already been almost ten years. How long will we find the ones responsible for the death of my parents? _Jane thought, heading to the dining room. She has Sebastian on her sight, setting her breakfast on the dining table.

"Haven't I forgot to tell you that it's also Valentine's Day?" he asked his lady. Jane sighed, not really wanting to talk about a holiday that expresses love.

"That would be correct. I don't really care for that holiday," Jane replied calmly. Her butler pulled her chair, letting the brunette sit down to eat her breakfast.

"My lady! Happy birthday!" Jane's maid Mey-Rin said, giving her a box with something inside. She decided not to open it yet, due to having a busy schedule. "Just something for you so you don't have to wear a boring nightgown." Jane blinked. Mey-Rin was like an older sister to her, so this was so unexpecting.

"Thank you," Jane said smiling.

"Lady Jane!" Her other servants ran up to their lady. The two males, Baldroy and Finnian gave her boxes, stuff hiding in there as well.

"Thank you. Sebastian, put these in my study," the brunette said.

"As you wish."

"Oh, and here's a Valentine's Day present!" Finnian said, giving Jane a red rose.

"Oh? Thanks, Finnian," she replied, smelling the sweet rose. A light blush went to her face. She doesn't have feelings for the gardener, but he's so sweet, any lady would be lucky to receive a pretty flower from a person so kind like him.

"My lady," Sebastian said.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Jane asked, giving the rose to her butler, putting it on top of Mey-Rin's box.

"The name of Krieg, I believe that's his last name, will be here by dinner time. He will be discussing clothing designs with you when he arrives. Or I can call him and tell him that we have to reschedule."

"Don't be silly. Just because it's my birthday, that doesn't mean it should be about me," Jane told him. He smiled and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lady. I shall take these to your office, and enjoy your breakfast. For you three, get to work; we cannot have laziness in this house," Sebastian told the three servants, glaring. They automatically took off running like cats in the rain. "For Tanaka." Sebastian looked at the man, who seemed smaller than from the past. "Well, you just do what you do." Jane chuckled from her butler's sentence, and then started to eat her scone.

The butler headed to his lady's office, which is just a few seconds away. Nostalgia greeted him when he entered her office. It was originally taken over by a close friend of her parents. When Jane became educated enough, she took over when she turned ten. Those years came by fast, and worked amazingly, since Queen Victoria owns a dress designed by her.

Heading out of her office, he encountered Jane. The look on his face made Jane wonder what's going on.

"Is everything alright, Sebastian?" Jane asked.

"It's splendid, ma'am. I put your gifts in your office just like you said. So how was your breakfast?"

"It was delicious, and good work on the gifts. Now set the dinner preparations for our guest."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

_The china is decorated in silver shine, while the tablecloth is wrinkle free and pure white. My lady's red roses shall not be bruised, but leave a blossoming appearance instead. And finally, the finest ingredients the Worthington household possess is a first class dinner set to perfection. _Sebastian thought to himself, organizing a decorated bouquet of flowers.

"This will be enough. It shall represent a Worthington welcome." Sebastian put down the bouquet to a safe place, and headed to the kitchen.

He removed his tailcoat, getting ready to work on the meal. Just before he did, a bell ring, the one below the room named Study. Sebastian sighed, and looked at his pocket watch, which appeared to be 3:30.

"So much work to do and she calls me now," he said to himself. He put on his tailcoat and started to head to the study. He opened the door and looked at his lady, who just finished a new design.

"What did you call me for, my lady?"

"I'm starving. I would like a parfait as an appetizer," she said. Her craving for sweets has gotten up, due to her menstrual cycle being a couple of days away.

"My lady, I understand your command, but since our guest from Germany is coming here, it'd be best not to ruin your appetite." Though he has a point, he will never understand what it's like to be a woman, especially for Jane's age. She clenched her teeth in disagreement, but she doesn't want to get mad at him.

"Fine. Off you go," she said. Sebastian frowned at the woman.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's fine. I can wait for dinner. Cravings will go away just as long as you don't think about it." Sebastian nodded and encountered the three servants, along with Tanaka. He was waiting to see them, because something happened that wasn't supposed to be.

"Now, then, you three. How did the kitchen, garden, and china fall out of your hands?" the butler asked calmly. Tanaka chuckled taking a sip of his drink, just being himself.

"The chicken looked like it would take a long time to cook, so I used my flamethrower," Baldroy said calmly, putting his hand on his puffy hair.

"I thought it would be faster if I used the weed killer," Finnian replied scaredly.

"I was getting the china set, but then the cabinet fell on it and ruined everything," Mey-Rin said. Sebastian glared at them for a bit, but then he started to think.

_Our guest will arrive at around six. It will take a lot of time to replace the china, and redecorate the courtyard. What should I do?_

"We're so sorry, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin and Finnian apologized.

"Calm down. We still have time-" And then something hit him. He walked up to Tanaka and took his drink. "We still have time to save today. Just follow what I have in store."

A few moments passed, and the kitchen was back to its original state. Sebastian looked at Baldroy, who was cutting chicken into pieces.

"How's it going?" he asked the cook.

"It's going good." Baldroy showed the sliced chicken to Sebastian. "Is this how you want it?"

"Excellent. Now all that's left is-"

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin yelled, getting his attention. "I found it!" She giggled along the way, and then tripped herself, leaving the boxes falling at random places. Sebastian luckily caught all of them, but in a circus act way. Mey-Rin found a way to be stopped, only to land on Sebastian's chest. She looked up at him, with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Really, Mey-Rin. Please don't run in the house; you'll get injured," he replied, looking at the woman who bumped into him. She blushed so hard as if she had a dirty image in her mind.

"Y-yes sir!" the red head said. "My glasses are cracked, so I apologize, sir!" Sebastian took his time to get the boxes of china in a stack, it being carried by his left hand.

"All right. Since our guest will be here in five minutes, I'll take care of the rest. You all did well, but do _very _well in dinner."

"He said it twice," Baldroy said.

"This must be serious," Finnian added. Mey-Rin swooned, her head being in the clouds because of Sebastian. The five of them headed outside, welcoming the arriving guest, who arrived on a carriage. He was impressed with the courtyard, and how it was designed.

"Welcome sir," the three servants said, bowing in respect.

"Well, this extraordinary!" Mr. Krieg said with a positive attitude.

"I'm glad you like it," Sebastian replied. "This is a Japanese inspired garden, planned by my lady to welcome your stay."

"That's what makes it more impressive, sir. So where is Ms. Worthington? I have information to tell her about the designing business."

"She is in the guest room, waiting. I shall take her to you." Sebastian walked in the manor with Mr. Krieg following. The three servants sighed a relief, along with Tanaka chuckling as usual.

"Looks like we past," Baldroy said.

"Indeed," Mey-Rin said.

"Now all we got to do is do well in dinner," Finnian said.

* * *

"So, Lady Worthington, how are the designs going?" Mr. Krieg asked Jane.

"It's going well actually. Her majesty actually bought a design I made myself. She offered to take me in as her adopted granddaughter, but I don't want to end my father's business. I'm more likely Queen Victoria's mockingjay." Mr. Krieg took the response seriously, but frowned.

"I take such pity on you. Being on your own for nine years must've been-" Before he continued on, the door opened, and Sebastian entered.

"Dinner is ready. I hope you find your dinner delectable."

"Ah, that's good. Shall we go on, Lady Worthington?"

"Very well. We can talk about the clothing design later."

"Very good, my lady," Mr. Krieg said. When Jane stood up and began walking, Mr. Krieg changed his expression into something wrong. Sebastian glared at him, thinking he has something on his sleeve that might involve something bad happening to her.

The three went outside at the courtyard, where the dinner table was placed, probably to make it a scenery for the event.

"Tonight's course includes Chinese chicken with sweet and sour sauce, courtesy from a friend of my lady's, served by Baldroy," Sebastian told the two people. Jane smiled, approving her butler's choice of dinner. The plates served to the two people, waiting for what's in store.

"This sauce; it looks really thick and tasty," Mr. Krieg said.

"You're eyes see right, sir," Sebastian replied. "This recipe is a delicacy from China. Now, you're wine shall be served." He looked at Mey-Rin, waiting for her to give the man wine. "Mey-Rin."

"Yes sir?" she replied.

"Get moving and pour the man a glass of wine," he whispered. Mey-Rin was screaming on the inside, blushing from hearing the butler's hushed voice.

"Hey, Finnian," Baldroy whispered, hiding in the bushes with him and Tanaka.

"Yeah?" Finnian replied.

"Is it me, or is Mey-Rin feeling loopy?" Mey-Rin walked to Mr. Krieg's side of the table, feeling dizzy.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said to herself, thinking of Sebastian's image. "Sebastian's watching me!" She lost her mind and pour the wine, only for it to be on the tablecloth. Everyone, except Mr. Krieg, who is distracted by the sweet and sour chicken, were in shock for what she's done.

"Mey-Rin, stop!" Finnian whispered. "You don't know what you're doing!" The wine stain is growing bigger, only for it to be near Mr. Krieg's lap. Before it could get there, Sebastian slide the tablecloth with high speed, being careful at the same time as well. Once the cloth was removed from the table, it barely made Jane's drink move.

"Well, that was delicious," Mr. Krieg said. Baldroy and Finnian hurried to Mey-Rin and dragged her into the manor. "Hey, what happened to the cloth?"

"There was some dirt. The cloth was remove so it wouldn't be a sight. I hope you understand," Jane replied.

"Excuse my apologies, sir. Please continue your meal, for your humble pleasure." The blond laughed heartily as a response.

"Once again, Lady Worthington, you've impressed me with your multi-talented butler."

"Don't mind him. He's just one of my best servants. I have to thank him for being with me for nine years." Sebastian looked pleased for what Jane said.

"My lady's is correct on that. You see, I'm simply on hell of a butler." Jane looked at him, and closed her eye, turning her head back to where it was.

"Excuse me, my lady. I am going to make a phone call, but then I will come back in the room and we will continue discussing the designs."

"Yes, sir," Jane replied. Mr. Krieg hurried into the Worthington mansion, trying to find a telephone. Once he did in the guest room, he made a call.

"Are you there? Okay, good. I sold my business, and now I shall squeeze some extra cash out of this bitch. I'll be there by tomorrow." He hang up and waited until Jane went into the room. Sebastian followed her, smiling at the two.

"I'll make preparations for dessert. I hope you are patient." He bowed and left the room. When he closed the door, Mr. Krieg spoke out,

_"Sie sind so dumm."_

"Excuse-" the blond invaded her personal space by jumping on her. Due to the difference of his weight and her's, Jane can't escape, even if she tried.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Jane screamed.

"You are nothing but trash! You English women are such drags who are dead end bitches! I'm so glad I sold the company!" His hands went to the strings of her corset.

"Get the hell off of me, you pervert!"

"Oh, you want me to make your life hell? You made this easier! Then when you can't walk, I'm going to take all of your money!" This was not what Jane wanted. The bastard on top of her wants to steal her money, and he sold his company?

"Sebastian," Jane said while the older man removed her corset, and covered herself quickly. She removed her eye patch, showing her contract symbol. "Take care of him."

"I don't think you're-" He was interrupted by her butler, by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, and his expression changed.

"My, my. I knew that we couldn't trust you in your visit." Sebastian's eyes we're not red, but in demon form instead. He removed his tailcoat and gave it to Jane to cover her chest with. His hand met Mr. Krieg's throat and began to choke him.

"Please! Let me go!" the German man begged.

"Oh no. I'm sure if I do that, then you would go and rape my lady."

"I will do anything if you just spare me!"

"I apologize, good sir. I shall follow my lady's orders. Because you see, I will be there with her until the very end." Her butler dropped the man, who seemed to be unconscious.

"What should I do with him, my lady?" Sebastian asked, his eyes returning to normal.

"Dispose of him. Selling his company and then trying to steal my money." Jane clinched her teeth. "Such a criminal he was being!" She felt rage inside her, but it ended with her butler putting his hand on her shoulder, making her gasp.

"Yes, my lady. That is such foolishness of him. Now go take a shower and relax. It has been a rough day."

"What about your tailcoat?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. When you call me, I will know what you're bidding."

"Thank you," Jane said smiling. "By the way, get my presents in my study, and send them to my bathroom; I now have the time to know and see what the others gave me."

"Understood, my lady," Sebastian said, placing his right hand to his chest, adding a smiling. Jane went up to her room, putting her eye patch on her nightstand, along with her necklace. She stripped down from her clothing, putting Sebastian's tailcoat on her bed, put the remaining on the bathroom counter, and turned on her shower, feeling heat touching her skin. Mist surrounded her, leaving the shower door covering her body. Her legs didn't really needed to be shaved, since she shaved last night. She grabbed her pink soap, and rubbed all over to cleanse the sweat and dirt of today. Shampoo was next, and she carefully stroke her hair into the product, rinsing it to treat her hair.

"My lady. I brought your presents up here. Is it alright to come in?" Sebastian asked through the door.

"You can come in. I have the door closed." Sebastian put on his tailcoat and opened the door and gasped softly when he saw Jane's naked body in silhouette.

"So, do you want me to open them for you, my lady?" he asked, looking away from the shower.

"That would be kind of you, Sebastian," Jane replied. He opened Mey-Rin's, and it was a lingerie with matching stockings.

"I'm sure you will love having a new sleepwear from Mey-Rin." Jane smiled. She exactly wanted one from her.

"What about the gifts from Baldroy and Finnian?"

"There is perfume from Baldroy, and make up from Finnian."

"That's so sweet of them," Jane said smiling. "I'm coming out." Sebastian grabbed a towel, giving it to Jane to dry herself and cover with. Her smile faded, realizing something that hurt her heart.

"What troubles you?" Sebastian asked, noticing his lady's frown.

"After what happened, will you protect me from any kind of danger?" A gasp escaped his lips softly, meaning he must've thought through this so long, he would have to. Another towel from his gentle hands rubbed the wetness of his lady's shoulders, and then wrapped the towel around her head, as if it was a wedding veil.

"I will always protect you, my lady. Don't expect any false." He brought Jane's head to lay on his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling the cotton on his clothing, and wrapping her wet arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Being comforted by her butler's arms felt really nice to her, as if she has her knight in shining armor. "I'm okay now. Just wait in my room." Sebastian smiled and followed her command. Jane put on her new nightwear, and dried off her hair with her towel, brushing it afterwards.

"So, nothing new tomorrow?" Jane asked, getting on her bed.

"As of now. I actually have a present for you as well. Since you're on a day off tomorrow, I shall give it to you by then. Do you want a Valentine's Day present as well?"

"Very good, Sebastian. I guess you can make it a surprise, though I really don't care about the holiday, just to be honest," Jane replied, smiling. She closed her eyes, getting ready to sleep on her comfortable bed.

"Good night, my lady, and happy birthday," Sebastian said, blowing out the candles. Jane sleeps peacefully, waiting another day to receive her answers.

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	3. Her Butler, Righteous

**~Chapter Two: Her Butler, Righteous~**

* * *

Jane made it through after what happened last night. If it wasn't for her contract, she would've been pregnant or dead. What's to do now, is just live life to the fullest until she dies. She took a sip of her almost empty tea, finishing the story of what happened on her birthday in the study, where there was a meeting with her and two other good friends.

"No way! That must've been horrible, Jane!" Madam Red, a doctor from Royal London Hospital said.

"I agree. At least you brought that man to justice, and that he liked my recipe," a Chinese noble, Lau, added. "So what have you done with him?"

"Sebastian took care of him. He's back at his country and Sebastian basically threatened him if he tries to come back to England," Jane told the two grown-ups.

"Oh, I would take that for you, dear!" Madam Red came to Jane, hugging her tight. For Jane, she's not really a hugging person, but she doesn't want to be rude to a friend of her parents.

"I understand you care, but you're crushing me," she told Madam Red.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It just breaks my heart that you almost got raped." She let her go, sitting back down at her couch.

"Really, Madam, I'm fine."

"I thank you, Sebastian, for taking care of her."

"It's no problem," Sebastian replied, bowing slightly.

"Oh, and by the way, my butler Grell will be under your butler's wing."

"I see-" Jane said, but was interrupted by Madam Red's butler, who came in riding the tea cart. Who rides on something that has hot tea with it? Slowing down, the cart manage to stop, but the tea spilled out and went toward to Finnian.

"Ah, hot hot hot!" Finnian yelled. He blew his shirt, trying to cool it down.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Grell said, getting a tablecloth to clean the stain. However, it had plates and silverware on it, it came down when the clumsy butler took it.

"I hope you won't mind. He can really use some practice," Madam Red told Jane.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about butlers," Lau added. "I'll be back at my place. See you later, ladies." The Chinese man headed out of the manor, leaving the others inside.

"Sebastian. Train Grell for Madam Red's sake," Jane commanded.

"Yes, my lady." The three servants glared at Grell for what he's done, bringing pressure to him.

"Well, I should be going now," Madam Red told Jane. The brunette sighed, but smiled when she left.

"I'm so sorry for my clumsiness. If only I can repay you!" Grell apologized. "Wait! I can do something! I must die for what I have done!" He ran out to the window, opening it.

"Woah, now! You don't have to go that far!" Baldroy said, looking shocked.

"Should we tell him to calm down?" Mey-Rin asked.

"There's no need to kill yourself," Sebastian said, putting his hand on Grell's shoulder. He turned around and the butler removed his hand. "If you do that, it would take so many hours to clean up your blood on the courtyard."

"You're so kind. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Well, that was close," Baldroy said, but the other two shook their heads in disagreement.

"And for serving weak tea, here's how you should do it," Sebastian told Grell. He picked up the tea pot, putting it on the cart. "First, have a spoonful for each person, then for the pot." He dabbed three spoonfuls of tea mix into the pot. "Then, you pour in a pint of boiling water, and let it steam for a bit until it is dark." Pouring the water into the pot, the three servants, wrote down what he said, while Tanaka opened his mouth, chuckling. Grell looked at Sebastian with sparkling eyes, as if he noticed something incredible.

Sebastian poured a cup of tea for his lady, right after the tea cooled down. She took a sip, enjoying the beverage at ease.

"My lady," Sebastian said, checking his watch, and then closing it.

"Hm?" Jane asked.

"Our ride is almost here. The carriage will be at the front drive."

"All right, then."

"For you three, watch over Grell, and make sure he doesn't break anything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the three servants replied.

"Just relax and feel welcome," Sebastian told Grell.

"Such a gentleman," Grell replied with hope. Sebastian and Jane headed out of the manor seeing their ride has come. He took her hand, offering to help her in. As soon as the carriage started off, Jane looked outside.

"So what's in town that you need, my lady?"

"There's a sword with the family crest on it that my father worked out to keep in a store. He told me once I turn eighteen, it will be in my possession."

"You can always call me if you're in danger you know." Jane looked at the man across from her.

"I know. It will be for both defense and show." Once they have made it to where Jane needed to be, they went inside the store.

"Ah, miss. You must be here because your father has the sword manufactured here," a middle aged man said.

"Actually," Sebastian said, bringing in a bag of coins, that seemed to be around one-hundred and twenty-five British pounds. "My lady's here for her own needs. She shall have the sword now."

"Yes, or course." He opened a box and gave the sword, hidden in the scabbard. Jane slowly pulled out her sword, admiring the texture and steel it provided.

"Accurate and well done. Let's go home, Sebastian," Jane told her butler, putting her household sword back into its scabbard.

"As you wish, my lady. Keep the change, and good day," Sebastian told the man. The two headed out to find their carriage, along with passing a store of Jane's.

"Now that it is mine, it shall be safe and unharmed by anyone," Jane said, gripping it softly.

"That is, unless Grell wanted a sword show and have access to the real event," Sebastian added.

"Hey, mother!" a teenage girl said. An older lady went to her direction to see what her daughter wanted. "Here's the corset I want from The Worthy Company!" Jane smiled that the younger lady admired her design, but Sebastian frowned at the brunette, since it wasn't the same without having a mother to tell what she wanted.

* * *

"The Worthy Company must be a success for Ms. Worthington. And by the age of ten, she did amazing as well! Not only that, this manor is wonderful, don't you think?" Grell said, chopping the grass statues, looking at Baldroy for a response.

"Yeah, and we've only been here for four years," Baldroy replied, taking out his cigarette, letting the smoke out of his breath.

"Really? You must be very lucky to live in such a beauty."

"That's correct. It's because it's the intention," an old man said. Grell turned around and was startled.

"It seems that Tanaka's back in his true form!" Mey-Rin said.

"It's been a long time since you were in that state," Finnian added.

"You see, this was a replica for the old manor. Despite it being a replica, it has the same windows, stairways, and even the architecture."

"It was a replacement?" Grell asked.

"It was burnt down ten years ago. It was in an ocean of flames, it was heartbreaking."

"I see. Well, I apologize to ask, but, Jane's parents. Did they?"

"Yes, they died in the fire that night."

"That poor woman," Grell replied, chopping leaves. Tanaka started to shrink, changing back to his small size.

"Oh no, Tanaka!" Grell said.

"His energy and stamina levels are far below than a normal person's," Baldroy told Grell. "He has to rest in order to get it back, which takes a long time."

"Well, that's interesting." Immediately, the three men heard screaming, which came from Mey-Rin's mouth. They went to her location, only to see her and Finnian seeing something disturbing. Grell screamed as well, realizing what he's done. There were grass statues of skulls on everyone he cut.

"Why are they all skulls?" Baldroy asked surprisingly.

"Oh no! I've done it again! I should be punished for the mistakes I've made." Grell ran to a ladder to find rope hanging on a tree branch. He put his head around the rope. "I can't go on with this! I must leave this world!"

"Come on, quit trying to die all the time," Baldroy told him.

"It's the only way to reclaim my honor! I must!" In the process of dying, a young lady, at around sixteen, took the ladder and caused Grell to choke.

"Grell!" the three said.

Moments have passed, and Jane and Sebastian have made it safely to the mansion.

"You must be tired, ma'am. I'll have some tea for you immediately." The brunette opened the door for his lady, and when Jane rubbed her eye, she looked as if she saw something so weird in her home.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked. He looked inside, and he received the same look at Jane's.

"I admit it! I like girly stuff, but this is too far!" Jane said with a pissed off look on her face. Her mansion was decorated entirely. The stairways have yellow veils, the doors have baby blue teddy bears acting like guards, and the columns holding the floors upstairs have pink sand paper in swirls.

"What happened here? This is a disaster!"

"Sebastian!" voice said, which was the three hopeless servants, wearing unusual costumes instead of their daily outfits.

"What the hell happened here? And why are you all dressed in something ridiculous?"

"She did this! She's crazy I tell you!" Baldroy told him.

"Who is crazy?" Jane asked. Hearing gagging, she turned around and went to the room she heard it, Sebastian following her. It turned out to be Grell, who was wearing an orange bonnet, who attempted to hang himself again.

"Grell? Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I believe I am in the process of dying, Lady Jane." Jane sighed, feeling pity for the idiotic butler.

"Sebastian, take him down."

"As you wish, my lady." Just before he untied the rope. A girl who was about at the height at Jane's chin is, went to her.

"Jane!" She hugged her, as if she hasn't seen her in a century. "It's been so long! Scotland's so far away from here! It's so good to see you!"

"I-Isabel! Didn't expect you here." Isabel let go of her older cousin, and looked at her with a big grin.

"Not only have you gotten a little bit taller, but your breasts have gotten bigger too! I hope mine will be around your size as well!" Jane gave her a look that expresses her discomfort.

"W-well, I have to thank my mother for that," Jane blushed, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Lady Isabel. It's good to see you," Sebastian said.

"Hello, Sebastian," Isabel replied. She frowned when she saw Grell beside him. "You took him down?"

"Yes, he was distracting us, and we wouldn't want him to waste his life feeling guilty.

"He was a decoration. You see," Isabel pointed at the room, "I'm sure this will help Jane make more designs for her company. Don't you agree, Antoinette?" The others look at Tanaka, who was wearing a blond wig, not minding.

"My mansion.. Too girly…" Jane said quietly.

"Tanaka as well, huh?" Sebastian added.

"Oh, and I have a present for you, Sebastian." He looked at her, who gave him a pink bonnet. His expression didn't change, but he must've felt disturbed for wearing a girl's color. "You're always in black, so I thought this would brighten your appearance. The three servants muffled their laughs, including Jane. Sebastian glared at them, except for Jane, and they all stopped.

"Your generosity overwhelms me, Lady Isabel," he told her politely.

"Besides, why are you here, Isabel? Did Aunt Harley said you can come here?" Jane asked.

"She did because I have wonderful news to tell you! But first, I want to have a ball in around one hour!"

"A.. ball?" Jane replied.

"So Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell asked.

"She is Isabel White from Scotland. She's a distant cousin of Jane, who goes by the name of Isabel Ella Primrose White, daughter of Earl John White and Lady Harley White."

"Now you should wear your best dress you have available! Now come now," Isabel said, taking Grell by the rope still around his neck. "I want to make you more prettier!" She started to giggle and run, with Grell yelping in rope burn, and by being dragged.

"Wait, Isabel! I don't want a ball!" Jane yelled, but the door closed as Isabel headed out of the living room.

* * *

"I care so much about Isabel, but she doesn't realize my schedule and my dislike of dancing," Jane told Sebastian in her study.

"I doubt she'll listen to what you have to say. She seems to be in a good mood to tell you what's going on," Sebastian replied, giving her a cup of tea and a strawberry chocolate parfait.

"You should give her some tea or something. Dances are just so cheesy and Cinderella like."

"My lady, she just wants to have fun."

"I respect that, but…" She looked at her butler, who seemed serious. "What is it?"

"I know you hate it, but I would like to see you try."

"Why should I learn? It wastes time and there are things to be done with instead." She took her tea and drank it, and then picked up her parfait and picked up a strawberry with her spoon, but Sebastian took them away.

"Because your cousin will expect you to be a great one. A gracious lady like you should at least learn how to waltz for her man. Your reputation will be ruined if you decline any invitations that is related to dancing."

"Okay! Now please put down my parfait and let's get this over with."

"Very good, my lady. It will be fine, I just know it."

"Now we just have to hire a tutor."

"I'm afraid we won't have time to do that. So, that leaves me to be your dance instructor."

"What? But you are so tall! I'm like eight inches shorter than you!"

"There's no need to worry, my lady." He took out his hand and smiled. "Now will I have this dance?"

"Sure, whatever," Jane muttered.

"Good. Now, to start off, you must place your right hand on the man's shoulder." Sebastian placed her hand there. "Then, I put my hand at your back. Now you follow my lead." No wonder why Jane hated dances; it was because of personal space needed to be invaded. "Now we shall take a turn." Jane never felt so dizzy and uncomfortable. "Up front now." Jane stepped on his right foot, making him stop and ended up bumping her head to her butler's chest. She looked up at him, and looked away blushing.

"You're doing fine, ma'am; you're just rushing up the lesson."

"Oh, shut up," Jane said blushing a little bit darker, due to embarrassment.

"I think that's enough. You'll do fine. I'm also disappointed that she didn't bring a man here for herself."

"I don't know. I'm not a love detector." Jane took her parfait and started to finish it. There was a knock on the door, and Sebastian looked at the door.

"Come in," Jane said. The door opened and it was Grell, who looked isn't girly looking anymore, and has the rope removed.

"Lady Isabel told me that it is time for the ball."

"Splendid. My lady will be ready as soon as she can," Sebastian told him. Grell closed the door and Sebastian looked at her. "Don't worry, mistress; just pretend that you're in love and you're desperate to find your Prince Charming."

"Don't say that phrase!" Jane scolded. She started shake, as if she was freezing.

"My lady?" Sebastian said worriedly.

"I've lost that feeling long ago," Jane said quietly. "Falling in love, or loving someone can lead to misery, divorce, or death. If I ever did fall in love, or love someone so dearly, it would be death that would drive my life to the end."

"Don't say that, my lady," Sebastian replied, putting his hand on Jane's shoulder. She placed her hand on his immediately. "You don't have to fall in love. It's your life."

_You are the only person that can comfort me without even trying,_ Jane thought, moving his hand away from her shoulder.

"I'll be getting ready. Tell Isabel that I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Yes, my lady." Jane walked upstairs to her room, finding a pretty black laced dress with purple outlining, including sleeves laying at the bottom of her shoulders, along with fingerless black gloves that lengthened to her elbows. With her black high heel pumps on her feet, she went to her bathroom and put on the perfume Baldroy gave her, along with purple lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush that was included in Finnian's present. She curled her hair that always moves to the front, leaving the rest flowing. Then she picked up a mini hat with white roses and a skull beside it, from Sebastian, made by himself.

_Might as well get this over with,_ Jane thought. She head out of her room, heading downstairs, seeing everyone else in the room. They were back to normal, without the accessories Isabel gave them. Heading down, Mey-Rin looked at her, and hurried up to see her up close.

"Oh, my lady, you look so beautiful!"

"You're about to cause a scene. I just want to go through this and then have fun," Jane whispered.

"Oh, I see. Well, come chat with me and Finnian and we'll have some punch!" While walking, Jane encountered Isabel, talking to Grell and another person who was unfamiliar to her.

_Who is that guy?_ the brunette thought. She bumped into someone taller, due to being distracted. "I'm sorry- Oh, it's you." It was Sebastian, who noticed how different his lady looked with make up on.

"You look so pretty, my lady," he told her, curling his lips into a smile. The brunette blushed, looking away.

"I swear, it feels like you say that to me everyday." The three watched them talk, which gave the red head a question to ask the two.

"Wow, don't you think that Jane looks beautiful?" Mey-Rin asked Baldroy and Finnian.

"Of course she is. She's the head of the Worthington family," Finnian replied.

"That's true," Baldroy said. Jane head over to the servants with a small smile.

"So, she let you free from her girly cuteness?" The cook rolled his eyes politely with a nod, while the gardener smiled.

"We are so relieved that she let us go in our daily clothes, yes we are," Mey-Rin told her.

"Jane! Can you come over here?" Isabel turned around, walked to her, and smiled at her blond cousin. "Oh, and you look so pretty as well!"

"Thank you, Isabel. So, will you tell me the good news you've been ranting on about?"

"Of course!" She squealed so happily, it is like hearing a pig. She showed out her ring, and it was beautiful. Jane's heart stopped.

"Isabel... Are you…?"

"Yes, I am! He's other there! Cheren!" A brunette talking to Grell looked at the two ladies, smiled, and head over to their direction.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Here's my favorite cousin, Jane Worthington. Jane, this is my fiancee, Cheren Williams."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said smiling. He was only four inches taller than her, and with a smile so warm, she knew Isabel would be so happy in her future.

"Well, you certainly are beautiful," Cheren complimented.

"Thank you. So when's the wedding?"

"Next week. We would be lucky to have you and your butler to come with us."

"That would be wonderful. Now you two have fun." Jane left the two alone. She sat down on a couch, drinking her punch. It was all so clear now: Isabel went through this, she had to celebrate her engagement here. A smile sneaked on her face, thinking about her cousin's bright future, which Jane herself will never have. She found Sebastian talking to Grell.

"It seems your lady wants you, Sebastian. I'll leave you two alone."

"What is it, my young lady?" he asked smiling.

"I'm tired. Walk with me to my room."

"Yes, my lady." They went upstairs, but not without a good night.

"Good night, Jane!" Isabel said. Jane looked at her and smiled. Sebastian opened her door, letting her in. She hurried into her lingerie and stockings, along with removing the makeup out of her face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sebastian asked when Jane got on her bed and removing her eye patch.

"She's growing up so fast. I'm so happy for her," Jane said with happy tears.

"It's been a long time since I saw you this happy," Sebastian said, wiping away her tears.

"This happens when someone close to you is having the event of a lifetime. Cheren is really kind, they offer us to attend their wedding."

"When is it?"

"Next week. They'll let us know when to arrive and all." She laid her head down on her bed, smiling.

"Wherever you want to go is your choice, my lady. Good night." He blew out the candles, leaving the room black.

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	4. Her Butler, Undercover

**~Chapter Three: Her Butler, Undercover~**

* * *

"I hate downtown London; too loud and full of people," Jane said, getting out of the carriage from riding in town.

"Yes, it was quite a crowd, but at least you'll have some peace and quiet in this house," Sebastian said. "I say that they don't care about the temperature in this season."

"The season, huh? Seems they don't give a damn about getting a cold."

"There must be something going on here, then. At least we don't have to worry about those four." Jane gripped an envelope she carries while heading upstairs.

"Quietness is all I need for this case from the queen," Jane said finding the room she needs to be in. Sebastian opened the door for his mistress, letting her in the room. It was messy and Lau, Madam Red, and Grell were in there, seeming to be looking for something.

"My goodness, where do they keep the tea in this place?" Madam Red asked, looking in a wooden cupboard.

"I can't find it either," Lau said. Sebastian smiled, while Jane looked pissed with having people in the house she needs to be in.

"Don't be silly! It won't be in there, you know!" Madam Red added.

"What are you three doing here?" Jane asked.

"Well you're here early, Lady Jane," Grell said.

"I guess I know what this means," Lau said.

"That's right. The queen sent you here for an important errand," Madam Red said smiling.

"That's right. Sebastian, fix us some tea and croissants."

"Yes, my mistress." He headed out of the room to fufill his lady's order, while Jane continued on about her errand.

"There was another murdering last night. A prostitute was found bleeding to death on her chest at a chapel, for according to the queen, was a different type of blade that isn't a knife. These kinds of killings are far from human. The most recent victim was a woman named Iris Ann Nelson. The name is probably for the newspaper who reported these incidents: Jack the Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau added. The door opened and Sebastian entered with tea and croissants.

"I hope you enjoy my lady's request," he said, smiling. He took a cup of tea and a small plate of a croissant, giving it to Jane.

"That's why I'm here early. I need to solve this case for the sake of Queen Victoria's people." Lau smiled and opened his eyes, looking at Jane.

"Are you sure you'll be brave enough to handle this? Even though you're an adult now, will you be able to take over a crime scene that bloody?"

"I've gotten over my fear of the sight of blood. It doesn't bother me anymore, so I'll be okay." She took a sip of her tea, refreshing her throat.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it, my lady. The blood and gore is pratically all over the place." Lau placed his hand on Jane's cheek, close to her ear. "Are you prepared to see such a thing? For being a woman, you might seem scared." Jane removed his hand from her face, looking at Lau in the eye.

"Since I'm head of the Worthington family, and the Queen's mockingjay, it'd be wise not to ask me foolish questions."

"You're right. Forgive me, Jane." Sebastian looked at Jane cautiously, understanding her words.

"Let's head there, then," the brunette said, heading out of the room. The others followed her and headed to the carriage. The area was filled with people; whispers and voices transmiting into one person's ear to another. They walked over to where a light brunette was standing where the scene was behind him, making sure the people in front of him stay out of the way. Jane and Sebastian went to his location, and tried to past, but the young man noticed and place his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Sorry ma'am. For your age, you shouldn't go through."

"I'm here to see the victim's body, good sir." The older man looked at her crazy and was shocked.

"The body? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, if it isn't Lady Worthington. What brings you here?" a man with glasses and a top hat asked.

"You know this woman, sir?" the brunette asked.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur, due to the queen's orders," Jane replied, showing her envelope. The two men were surprised, while Jane took the papers from the man beside Arthur. "So you haven't found any clues yet, huh?" Arthur took the papers and looked at Jane.

"We at Scotland Yard are capable of handling this case. No need for you to interfere," he told Jane.

"Excellent. Shall we go now, Sebastian?" she asked walking.

"Yes, my lady," he replied following her. The other three followed them after the two were ahead of them.

"So, Jane, where are we going now?" Madam Red asked.

"We're going to see someone who would know a crime like this."

"You don't mean..?" Lau asked.

"That's right. We're going to see him," Jane said. The group walked to a parlor, to what seemed like a scary, unusual place to be. They looked at the front, which was the Undertaker's store.

"So, what's this place?" Lau said.

"Can't you see it?" Jane yelled, glaring. She didn't want to be in such a bad mood, but at times, it feels like she's going through a hard time, especially being on her monthly.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Madam Red asked. Jane sighed, feeling her forehead from an intense headache.

"Not really. Sorry for acting up," she apologized respectfully.

"You see, Lau, this is a funeral parlor, owned by an aquaintence of my lady's," Sebastian told him. The five head in and it was dark with no light used at all.

"If we are looking for answers, then this is the place to be," Jane added. Grell closed the door, and after that, laughter was heard.

"Hehehehe~. Welcome; I thought I have been seeing you for some time now." Sebastian and Jane looked calm, while the other three were freaked out as if they were in a scary novel. "My lady, it's so good to see you. Do I have the pleasure of fitting you in my coffins today?"

"No, that is not why I am here. I wanted to-" Jane was interrupted by Undertaker's fingers lightly on her face.

"No need to say," he replied, putting his hand out of her way. "I'm already aware, very well aware. My last customer was a bit unusual we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the information please."

"I see now. The funeral parlor is only your cover business, right? If so, how much is it for information?" Lau said. Undertaker looked at Lau with his gleaming eyes and went to the Chinese man, creeping him out.

"I don't need coins, there's only one thing I want from you." Undertaker looked at Jane and went to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving the brunette an automatic uncomfortable look. "Please my lady. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything."

_Such a freak,_ Jane thought. The gray haired man clapped his hands and held them there.

"I need the true extraordinary gift of laughter! Just one joke and all the information you want will belong to you!"

"Lunatic," Jane mumbled.

"Allow me, my lady," Lau said. "Here is my joke; it's a classic. So on which side does the tiger have the most stripes? On the outside. Get it, haha?" Lau looked at him to see if he did. "Hehe?" For his silence, he failed.

"My turn," Madam Red said. "I live for gossip; so this story will make you laugh so hard just to get curled up and die." When she told her joke, it was full of swearing and unexplainable words she was using, it even made Jane and Sebastian looked disturbed and confused. The Undertaker of course, didn't laugh, so she's out.

"Now, my lady, it looks like you're the only one left. I have given you a special discount last time, and I'm not going to do it again." Jane clinched her teeth and growled, due to her disapproval.

"It can't be helped," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian?" Jane said.

"Hm." Undertaker smiled. Sebastian pulled his gloves down, closing his eyes.

"Everyone, please step outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." His face was serious, it took surprise to his lady.

"Will it work, Sebastian?" she asked.

"I never failed you, and I never will," he replied. Jane nodded and went outside with the others. She closed the door and looked at the store, waiting until the joke is done with. It turned into silence, as if they want to hear what Sebastian is telling Undertaker. All of a sudden, a loud, noticable laugh struck inside the parlor, coming from Undertaker. His laugh was so loud and strong, it took the sign down with no help. His laugh died down and the down opened, revealing Sebastian, smiling as usual.

"Please do come back in now. I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know." They took Sebastian's words and went back inside, seeing Undertaker with drool coming out of his mouth, probably due to lack of breathing after Sebastian told the secret joke. After he calmed down, he was able to talk and breath properly.

"It was an interesting pattern I've been seeing after all these days. I often get customers who are incomplete. Hehe."

"Incomplete?" Sebastian said out of curiosity.

"Yes; their interests was missing and it was completely.. odd." The listeners were surprised. "The killer makes a big mess at the body, but the part particularly was excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, but not on traffic," Sebastian said. "Wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particulary in the middle of the night?"

"You're a clever one, aren't you, butler? I was thinking the same thing." He went up to Jane again, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He would slit her throat with a sharp weapon, and then he rips her womb," motioning his hand to Jane's stomach, creeping her out. "After that, he takes her precious womanly part." He poked her cheek with his long finger nail. "There would be more places to slash through. Sadistic killings like this don't stop until someone makes them." He walks over to his desk, and turns his head to see Jane. "Can you sniff him out like a beautiful mockingjay?"

"I'm in honor for the Queen's orders and my family. I rid of the queen's threats that are in her hands. By any means necessary."

In the carriage, with Grell riding, due to him being silent, Jane figured out her clue for the murder.

"His information narrows down the suspects."

"First, we look at those with the necessary skillset," Sebastian added. "We cross out the alibi for the nights the murdering occured. The mover of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate on investigation the people on secret societies."

"As if that narrows this case? Why even I have the medical skills for this!" Madam Red said. Jane looked at the woman beside her. "Besides which, it's winter and the season is just half over. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city will be returning to the country-"

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly," Sebastian said.

"Impossible," Lau replied. Sebastian placed his right hand to his chest and smiled.

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Lau and Madam Red looked as if they had heard something wrong, while Jane smiled and looked at the outside view. His face turned to Jane's attention, making her look at him, leaving her smile to fade. "I'll begin the list of suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my mistress." He opened the door, planning on getting out. Grell turned around to see what was going on, and Sebastian's head was in his view. "Now if you all will excuse me."

"Sebastian," Jane spoke up before he let go

"Yes, my lady?"

"Be careful."

"I always will be for your sake, ma'am." He let himself free, and rode with the wind. The other two looked at him like he did something so stupid. They look at the back window, seeing that Sebastian isn't there.

"Does he even know we're moving?" Madam Red asked.

"Sebastian will take care of it now," Jane said calmly. "We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

An hour passed, and the four headed to the house, Lau opening the door. He along with Madam Red gasped when they saw Sebastian bowing and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your turn. Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawer room," he said taking Jane's coat and putting it on a black and gold coat hanger. She walked inside, while the other three looked at him with curious eyes.

"Hold on," Madam Red said, "how are you here?"

"I finished up a little errand, and I went home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?" she asked while Jane headed upstairs.

"Well, yes, I made up a list of names based on what we've discussed, and I contact them all, and I asked them relevant questions."

"Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible, even for you." Sebastian opened the scroll and started to read the suspects' information and awareness of the killing. Jane smiled, while Grell looked at him with awestruck. Lau looked pleased, while Madam Red was stunned by his quick thinking of how he did this. When he finished the suspects list, it dropped to the floor and it has come to his mind about the one responsible for the case.

"I have narrow down to one possible suspect."

"Are you sure you're not just a butler, not a secret officer?"

"You see, my lady. I'm just simply one hell of a butler," he told Madam Red, placing his right hand to his chest.

* * *

"It's Viscount of Druitt," Sebastian said, adjusting his glasses, "also known as Aleister Chamber. He graduated from medical school but has never gone into training. Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes of this is a secret gallery of his gatherings."

"I heard he was into black magic for his own cults," Madam Red replied.

"So you're suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices to local prositutes?" Lau asked.

"This is the last party of the season," Jane said, as the carriage door opened and a man took her hand to let her out, revealing her pink and black dress with gloves, along with a matching mini hat. "And this means this is our last chance." The four headed in the mansion, where there was other people with fabulous ball gowns and tuxedos the ladies and gentlemen wear.

"So, how will you plan this out, Madam Red?" Lau asked.

"Jane will be my younger sister visiting from Birmingham, and Sebastian will be her husband." Jane blushed with a glare.

"Why do I have to act like Sebastian's wife?"

"Because, dear, I think you two would be cute together," she added smiling.

"I agree," Lau said.

"You two must be drunk or something!"

"You may think I'm drunk, but you don't want them to know you're the Worthington daughter," Madam Red said walking to be beside Jane. "Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has a thing for women in a skirt, and we do need to catch his eye, right?"

"You know you did say something like that, didn't you?" Sebastian asked. Jane looked away with a disappointed look on her face, and her butler, or husband, as of now, took her and started walking to find Druitt.

"First things first, we need to locate this murderous viscount."

"Right, at least Isabel or Cheren isn't here. It would be hell."

"Oh wow! That dress is adorable!"

"Yes, it is, dear." The two instantly clicked and looked behind them, with shocking expressions. They were here, surprisingly. "Let's get a drink, Isabel." The two smiled at each other and went to a man carrying lemonade.

"It's not- Why the- How are they-" Jane stuttered, feeling pressure and anxiety.

"My lady, I-I mean, love, please calm down. Let's move quickly," Sebastian said, placing his hand on her shoulder and starting to walk.

"Oh, that dress is so beautiful!" Jane gulped and was paralyzed. She didn't want to be undercover and be in the same house with her cousin and future cousin-in-law. "You in the pink dress, it's so adorable!" Sebastian took his lady's waist and guide her to their left.

"Moving this way now."

"Hm? Where is she?" Isabel asked herself, trying to find Jane. Where the table has cake, Sebastian and Jane sneaked a peek if she's gone, and she was. The brunette sighed a relief while they went back down.

"This isn't good. I didn't expect her here," Sebastian added.

"If the head of the Worthington family was seen at a party like this," Jane said.

"Then the Worthington family name will be ruined for generations," Sebastian assisted her sentence. She gripped the table cloth, cursing and shaking her head. Sebastian placed his hand on Jane's naked shoulder. Jane turned around and looked at him.

"We'll go to Madam Red. It'll be okay, my lady." He helped her up and went to the laughing woman with Lau, fanning her, and Grell, serving her a drink.

"You are such a dear!"

"Seems she's having a swell time.." Jane mumbled.

"There you are!" Isabel said, making Jane jump. She was taken by the hand from Sebastian's.

"Come this way, my lady." They hurried through the ballroom, seeing a man carrying lemonade. "Sir, that lady over there requires lemonade."

"Yes, sir." When Isabel went to where the man was, he went to her, asking for lemonade. Being stalled, Jane and Sebastian went outside, where no one's there somehow.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Jane asked panting.

"Lord Druitt looks as handsome as ever!"

"His hair shines like the sun." The two went to look inside, to see a blond man talking to another man, drinking lemonade.

"That's him. Let's go," Jane said

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. When they head into the inside, violins started playing.

"Damn it. I'll never get close to him."

"The only way we can, is to dance our way to the viscount." He took his lady's hand and walked over to the dancing area.

"You'd expect me to dance in public, and with you?"

"You already know that I'm one hell of a dancer. Besides, I've taught you and you did well for Lady Isabel's, engagement party."

"Is it necessary?" Jane asked, looking pissed off.

"Shall we dance now, my mistress?" he asked, taking Jane's hands to his and began to waltz. He looked at Jane, seeing her discomfort, and then to find Isabel, who was watching them, impressed. "We cut across like so." They moved to their right and Jane felt her heart explode with embarrassment and exhaustion, panting in Sebastian's arms.

"Never, _ever_, do this to me again, Sebastian."

"How can you be so tired now. We just moved here twenty seconds ago." He helped his lady up, and together, they heard clapping, which was coming from Lord Druitt's hands.

"Your dancing is wonderful, just like a robin, my sweet lady," he said to Jane.

"Let me offer you a drink, mistress," Sebastian said, leaving them alone.

_Now's my chance,_ Jane thought. "Good evening, my lord." She bowed with a fake smile.

"I do hope you're enjoying the party." He took her hand and kissed it, making Jane feel sick.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. You see, I've been waiting for you to talk to me all evening."

"Really?"

"Yes, my lord. I've been bored of dancing and eating." The blond smiled and went closer to Jane.

"You are a spoiled, but beautiful robin, aren't you, my princess?" His hand met her waist, rubbing it softly. "Looking for something more entertaining perhaps?"

_I'm so going to kill this pervert. _Jane looked at the blond and smiled. "You have more amusements? I'd be more interested."

"Of course," he replied, putting his two fingers on Jane's chin. "I'd be happy to show it to you, my beautiful lady."

_I swear, I'm going to kill him after this is all over! _Jane thought. "Like what, my lord?" She looked at Isabel, who was watching them. _I must hurry before this dance is over._

"You want to know?"

"Yes, sir. I've been dying to know." _If Isabel comes this way, I'm done for, and my name will be ruined._

"You seem to be young."

"It's not wise to tease a lady like me; I'm not a little girl, you know." The music stopped, and Isabel ran to their direction. _She's coming!_

"Now, now. What has you so distracted, dear?" Lord Druitt asked Jane, cupping her chin.

"It's nothing, my lord." _My life is over. _When Isabel was a few feet away from Jane, a masked man was in front of her with a white cabinet.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention. The magic show will begin shortly." It was Sebastian, smiling. Jane sighed a relief with the blond knowing. "Sir, may I please have your assistance?" He looked at Lau, who smiled and went to his direction.

"Funny, I never called for a show this evening."

"My lord, I've seen all kinds of tricks. Can we please go?"

"Anything for you my sweet."

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ Jane thought, walking with Lord Druitt. Sebastian looked at them and smiled, knowing things are going according to plan.

"This is a normal cabinet, I shall be inside, binded with chains. Swords will pierce through the cabinet, and I shall emerged perfectly unharmed." He went inside the cabinet, closing it. Lau looked at the sword from his right hand, and then at the cabinet where Sebastian is.

"Here goes nothing," he said. He went on the of the cabinet, and stabbed the top of it, making the audience gasp with fear. He took more swords and stabbed where it looked like Sebastian was pierced by them. The chains seperated, and Sebastian opened the door, being completely unharmed. People applaud and cheered, impressed by the show.

"That was impressive, Sebastian. I never thought you would be able to survive," Madam Red said.

"For a moment there I thought I killed you," Lau added

"It actually hurt more than I expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died," Sebastian said.

"So what's the trick to this anyways?" Lau asked.

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing?" Madam Red asked glaring at Lau.

"Like I told you, there were no tricks or illusions, just magic."

Finding answers from the suspect, Jane followed Druitt, who opened a door for her.

"In here, I think you'll be amused with this." He closed the door, and Jane covered her mouth and nose.

_What's that terrible smell? It's so horrible. _Jane thought to herself. She couldn't take it in and started to faint, seeing Druitt smiling evilly.

"You'll be enjoying this, little robin."

Moments passed, and Jane doesn't know where she is, even by opening her eyes. She was blindfolded, and her hands were together by a rope.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel!" A curtain rose, Jane noticing despite being blindfolded.

"I'm sure she'll make a lovely decoration. You can keep her whole and healthy, and not to mention, she has two different eye colors. Now, for any biddings?"

_So that's what he's up to. He sells the person's organs and sells them at his parties? _A person started to untie the blindfold from Jane, leaving her to open her eyes.

"Sebastian, come get me now." Her eye started to glow, and the flames died down.

"What's this?" Druitt asked, blinded by the dark. Jane remained calm, while someone or something was beating up people unconcious. When it was over, the flames started to rise again from the candles, showing Sebastian in front of her.

"Really, my lady. Are you willing to get yourself captured like that?"

"As long as the contract is in place, you will follow me everywhere whether I asked you to or not."

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The demon and prey are bound by it, due to the prey's mark growing brighter when the demon is near her." He opened the cage with his hands, showing his strength.

"And no matter what you do, you'll never betray me." Sebastian smiled and ripped the ropes off of Jane.

"Yes, my lady. I will be with you until the end. Even if I perish, I will still be with you, in the depths of hell. This is how demons are compared to humans. I won't lie to you."

"Good. You'll never lie to me, no matter what."

"Yes, my mistress."

"I believe this solves the Jack the Ripper case," Jane said, looking at Druitt. "This was easier than I expected.

"Scotland Yard will probably be here soon. So let's take our leave." He picked his lady up to be on his back, making her blush. She gripped his shoulders in order not to fall. "Are you ready mistress?" Jane nodded and Sebastian took off his glasses, running to an open window, and jumping to the roof of the mansion. Isabel turned around to see if she saw something, but she didn't. She rubbed her eyes, and looked more clearly.

"I could've swore I saw something."

"There you are, dear!" Cheren said walking to her. "I was so worried that you would be lost."

"Don't worry, love. I just went outside to look at the sky," she replied smiling.

* * *

The next day came by and the newspaper's headline clearified that Jack the Ripper strikes again.

"The Ripper strikes again?" Lau said, looking at the paper.

"So the viscount wasn't him after all?" Madam Red added. Jane gripped her hands into fists, mad about the result.

_Damn it! I thought I cleared the case! _Jane thought, glaring at the headline. Sebastian frowned at her, but was serious as well, knowing who would be the actual murderer.

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	5. Her Butler, Valiant

**A/N: I apologize for making this a week or so later to update. However, I'd like to thank for the reviews, alerts, and subscriptions. I'm doing my best to make the story great! ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Her Butler, Valiant~**

* * *

"Why don't you leave all of this to Sebastian?" Madam Red asked Jane, looking at the black sky. She turned her head to see the woman who will respond.

"He follows my orders, but if it's the queen's bidding, I must do it," Jane replied, looking at the newspaper article of Jack the Ripper.

"I'm sure your mother and father would want you to have something else in life instead of this." Madam Red took a seat across from Jane. "And yet, you didn't want to fail the queen or your father's company. You're doing this to avenge your parents' death, aren't you?"

"Revenge won't solve anything just like violence. However, it wouldn't bring the dead back," Jane said, placing her hand to her necklace. "I didn't turn my head back to the Worthington mansion for my predecessors' sake. I did this for me. Once I find the ones who made me suffer, they shall have judgement from my hands. They will realize the pain and agony I went through." Madam Red smiled hopefully at Jane, despite hearing serious words.

"I remember the day my best friends welcomed you to this world," Madam Red said, heading to Jane. "You were like a precious jewel, and I thought, 'I must protect her from harm.'" She placed her hand to Jane's, rubbing it softly. "I wasn't able to have children, but you are like my own daughter. I think you should become an ordinary woman." Jane looked at the woman seriously, with determination in her eyes.

"That's every woman's desire, but I did this because I want to; for the queen. I won't regret it, and I won't let anyone mess up my reason for being here in a world created by God."

"I understand, Jane. Speaking of which, it's time I head home. Have a good night."

"You too. Sebastian, escort her out." Sebastian smiled and placed his hand over his chest.

"Yes, my lady." Following Madam Red, Sebastian head down the stairs with her, meeting her at the front door. Sebastian took her red coat and put on for her.

"You don't have to escort me, Sebastian."

"But my lady, if my mistress tolds me to, then I must." She smiled, but faded facing towards the butler's.

"Don't ever leave Jane's side. Please make sure she doesn't end up alone and lost." Sebastian got down on one knee and bowed to her.

"Don't fear. I will stay with and protect her until the very end." As he got up, he opened the door, showing rain and a man in front of them.

"I've come for you, my lady," Grell said carrying an umbrella, with a carriage behind him. Heading out of the house, Madam Red headed to her ride, leaving Sebastian to close the door. He went up to Jane's guest room, knocking on the door.

"Come in," she said. Sebastian opened the door, seeing the woman laying down on her bed, about to sleep. "Anything new?" She sat up, eyes on her butler.

"I examined it so many time, my lady, but no matter what, the results are the same." Jane looked down on her bedsheets, sighing.

"Of course, the viscount wasn't responsible for yesterday's murder."

"That's right. The humans that were in his mansion couldn't have done it, either."

"Yeah... The humans there weren't..." Jane said, placing her hand to her forehead. And then it hit her; something that can lead to the reason of the case. "Sebastian! You know the true...?" She looked at him, who was smiling.

"I do not lie, I've told you so many times. Anything involved in medicine, secret societies, or black magic, and no alibi for the nights before the bodies were discovered: Viscount Druitt is the only human who fits in those categories." Jane glared at him, clinching her teeth.

"So your investigation was nothing but nonsense?"

"You know I faithfully carry your instructions and commands, my lady. I'm one hell of a butler, after all." Jane closed her eyes and sighed. "With your order, I'll be your shield." He flew the papers away from his hand, putting his hand to his chest as an act. "Now, my lady, put the check for the one who commited the killings."

* * *

Hours flew by, and in order to solve the case, Jane put on peasant clothing to be disguised, along with her hair put down. Sebastian wore his black coat, as a cover up. The brunette turned her head to a house in downtown London, seeing if the coast is clear.

"Would he show up if we uncover this place?"

"That's right."

"The dead prostitutes have something in common besides having their organs removed."

"Black, beautiful silky hair," Sebastian said softly.

"But why kill them if they are innocent?"

"Such a sin to cherish."

"Tch... In your dreams," Jane replied rolled her eyes.

"So soft..."

"Hey! Pay attention to me! There's no time to pet a stray cat!" Jane yelled, seeing Sebastian with a black cat in his arms. She never knew why her butler, out of all people, would love something so fragile and harmless.

"I'm sorry, my lady. She's such eye candy." The cat started to purr softly, enjoying Sebastian's hands caressing her fur. A woman screamed loudly, that it caught Jane and Sebastian's attention, making him drop the cat down.

"How can they be ahead of us already? Let's head to the screaming!" Jane started to run, Sebastian following her. When her tracks meet a dead end with a door, she opened it and her eyes widen, while a small splat of blood went to her cheek. The body was bleeding to death, and it was so horrifying, it traumatized Jane. She stood still like a statue; she couldn't move an inch or breathe.

"No!" Sebastian said, covering his lady's eyes with his hand and moving back away from the door in about seven feet away. Jane breathed heavily and almost felt a tear coming out of her eye, despite her butler covering them.

_It was... It was..._

"You're extremely messy after all what you did, Jack the Ripper..." Sebastian said smiling, seeing a man approaching out of the crime scene. "Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?" It was him, covered in blood from head to toe. He looked bored, but his expression changed when he showed out his hand, protesting.

"You got it all wrong! She was screaming and I came over here to check, but she already..." Blood dripped out of his hand, leaving him.

"You can play innocent butler all you want, but in that body, it's not going to cut it. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world, Grell. You portrayed the part of 'harmless, clumsly butler' very extraordinary." Blood went down from Grell's eyes, as if he were crying tears of red liquid.

"Extraordinary, you say?" He asked quietly. When he smiled, his teeth were of a shark's kind. "You really think so?" He removed his glasses and scarf. "I'm quite the actress, you see; first-rate, how I would put it." He brushed his hair, leaving it down. He put on fake eyelashes, opening his eyes afterwards. "You're not 'Sebastian' either, aren't you?"

"My young lady gave me that name after all these years, so that's who I am, for now."

"Ah, so you're the hero of this story." Grell took a pair of red glasses, and put it on, adjusting them with his finger. "For a handsome looking man like you, that's just wonderful. Well, Sebastian... Actually, _Sebby_... let me re-introduce myself." He flipped his hair to his back. "I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we can be close friends, huh?" He winked and blew a kiss to Sebastian, leaving him disgusted and freaked out. "I finally get to meet you in my true form! A demon playing a butler is so unexpecting, so I was impressed when my eyes first found you!"

"I should be the one to say that. I never would've thought someone like you would play butler. Someone in the middle of man and God: a grim reaper. Why would someone so divine like yourself be a butler?"

"That's an excellent question, Sebby. I can tell you is that I fell in love with a special woman." It hit Jane, realizing who that woman is. Sebastian's face turned serious, feeling Jane's emotion as well.

"Who is this woman you speak of?"

"Why would you ask that?" a feminine voice asked. She was coming out from the same building Grell walked out of. When she stood beside Grell, Jane moved Sebastian's hand with her's wanting to see for herself.

"Madam Red," she spoke out with her lips. The red head smilied and closed her eyes.

"I never would've guessed for anyone to see Grell for what he really is."

"You were on the original suspect list. Your alibi was perfect, though."

"You suspect your parents' reliable friend?"

"If you had proof to be Jack, then the blood would be very irrelevant. Any human on the suspect list couldn't have commited all the murders. Anyone _inhuman_, now that can turn the tables around. If he had entered the room without noticing us, he would've gotten from the viscount's to the East End. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper: Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. The victims had other things in common. They all went through a specific surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work." Jane took a piece of paper out of her clothing and showed it to them. "The only victim on the list that hasn't been killed yet is Mary Kelly, who lived on that flat. I knew you'd be here if I kept an eye on this place." Jane frowned with regret. "I was too late to save her, however."

"How decieving, coming from my friends' daughter Jane. All I want from you is to be a free woman; be happy and not worry about taking over a company." Madam Red gripped her fist tight, feeling anger controlling her. "But..." She shot up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I won't give up anything this time!" Grell went to Jane with a weapon, but failed to get her, due to Sebastian using his hands to stop the weapon. They jumped back and Sebastian guarded Jane with his arms spread out.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Jane asked.

"Grim reapers own tools for collecting souls. That is a reaper's sickle," Sebastian told her.

"'Sickle' is such a boring name; don't call it that!" Grell ranted. "Not after I made it on how I want it to be! This is a 'death scythe' only I can hold, and it can cut anything into pieces! I've behaved myself recently, I'm out of shape! I could really use some exercise with _you_."

"Could I ask you not to say stupid things? I am on duty."

"How serious of you! Another about you that is attractive!" Grell added. His flamboyant attitude change when prepared his scythe. "You see, I love the color red. For hair, lipstick, and clothing, it's my favorite. So I dressed them up with pretty, pretty red blood. Sebby, I'll make you look more sexy than you already are. I'll tear you up on the inside." He winked at him again. "Then I'll make you red like scattered rose petals." Sebastian turned around to avoid the look on the reaper's face.

"A grim reaper silently harvests souls of the dead," he said, giving his coat to Jane to protect her from the falling rain. "A butler follows his lady like a shadow. Your foulness interrupts the aesthetics of both, and quite bluntly, I find it sickening."

"Oh, Sebby, you wounded me. I'm a more _deadly _handy butler than I look!" Jane placed her hand to her peasant eye patch, preparing to show her contract symbol.

"In honor of my name and that of Queen Victoria I order you: put an end to them!" Her eye glowed and Sebastian's eyes turned into his true ones.

"Yes, my lady." With a grin, he used his teeth to grip his black glove. Grell started his scythe and ran towards, trying to slash him.

"That's right! Run more than that! We'll play tag, Sebby!" Sebastian went back, dodging the scythe with ease. When Sebastian was close to a brick wall, Grell manage to hit where the butler was at, but he did a cartwheel, sliding back. When he stopped, he realized a close counter attack from Grell's sycthe above him, so he turned around and caught the weapon before it cut him, pinning him to a wall. The butler is trying his best to keep holding onto it so it won't be in Grell's grip, as it continues of cutting through the wall. "Now, now, Sebby. If you don't escape too fast you'll get cut." Even if it's in the reaper's grip, the scythe managed to cut the fabric of Sebastian's tailcoat. "It's much more better when it hurts a little, right?"

At Jane and Madam Red's corner, they stay in their positions, across from each other.

"We've become a mockingjay and his prey. If it's captured or to be captured," Madam Red said, pulling something out of her sleeve, while Jane looked sad about what has become of her parents' friend. Out of Madam Red's sleeve was a knife, and she was heading towards Jane. "There's only one choice now!" Jane managed to dodge, but only to have her arm slashed a little bit, bleeding. Jane looked scared for the wound she just recieved. Sebastian, still holding on to the grim reaper's scythe, noticed her injury, worried.

"You're a doctor. Why do this?" Jane asked the red head. For all women, especially her, Jane doesn't understand why she would betray her.

"A weak woman like you wouldn't understand... " Madam Red took Jane's throat, pinning her to a wall. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't get it!" Jane gasped, trying to resist the choking. "You... You... You shouldn't be alive at all!" Jane widened her eyes to the woman grasping her neck. Then, by Madam Red's vision, Jane's mother appeared, smiling in a wedding dress. Then her father came in, smiling as well.

_Mary? Niles? _Madam Red thought.

"My lady!" Sebastian yelled. Blood splattered, while Jane gasped and Madam Red covering her face. Her butler was behind Madam Red, trying to kill her.

"Sebastian, stop! Don't kill her!" With Jane's command, his hand stopped from touching Madam Red. She dropped her knife, and Sebastian panted from what he almost did, and covered his wound with his left hand. "Sebastian..."

"My my, Sebby, you've got backbone," Grell said after taking his scythe out of the wall he slashed Sebastian. "To think you would sacrifice your arm just to save that woman." He walked up to Madam Red, speaking of her next. "But how _awfully_ you compare, Madam. Hurry up and kill the woman!" He stopped, to see Madam Red crying. She revealed her eyes, to see Jane all right.

_I loved Mary... I loved Niles... I loved their..._

"I can't kill her! I can't kill their daughter. My best friends' daughter. Oh Jane, forgive me!"

"What are you saying, Madam? You killed so many women, you surely have the guts to kill Jane! If you don't erase her, she'll erase you!"

"Madam..." Jane said.

"But... But..." She turned to Grell. "This woman is-" The scythe went to her chest, spilling out blood. Jane blinked and gasped, as so did Sebastian.

"I'm displeased with you, Madam Red! You don't interest me if you're just another woman!" Pulling back his weapon, Madam Red flew back, with blood coming out of her mouth as well. Cinematic records came out of her, revealing her memories.

"This is..." Sebastian trailed off.

"As a grim reaper, it's our job to replay and examine memories of those on the To-Die list distributed by the Powers that Be. We figure what kind of person they were, the life they lived, whether they should be killed or alive."

"In other words, their life flashes before their eyes because you make them."

"Don't call it like that, Sebby! This is the grim reaper's true power: dramatic pain. This is the Cinematic Record!"

_"Nice to meet you, ladies. My name is Niles Worthington." His smile was like curing sadness. I am never sad when he smiles. __I hated red hair I got from my father. I hated every single shade and everything about it. _

_"Nice to meet you," Mary said. I was too shy to say something, due to my embarrasment of my hair color._

_"Red hair suits you well. It reminds me of those flowers: the spider lilies." After he said that, I came to love the color red, and my hair color. I came to love you._

_"Angelina, I have wonderful news!" Mary said to me, sitting beside Niles. They smiled and giggled, seeming to be excited. They told me they were getting married. I was a little bit jealous, but then I realized their love for each other. At their wedding day, I began to hate red again. But... I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Later at the reception, I fell in love and married the man I met._

_"Is it a boy, or a girl?" my husband asked me. I smiled and giggled, happy about his curiosity._

_"You are so impatient. We have to find out and see for ourselves." I was extremely happy. Fate gave me a path I wouldn't regret._

_"That runaway carriage hit someone! Call a doctor!" It was fading away from my hands..._

_"Your husband died right after the accident. And to save your life, we were forced to remove your uterus, along with the child inside." Everything was fading away from me... The people I love so dearly... The people I surely would have been able to love... The carriage stopped, and caused me to shake. I head out to see the stain spreading slowly. Over everything, on that hated color red._

_My best friends died together. I wish my feelings were buried in the ground with them._

_"A kid only gets in the way to recieve attention. I don't know who the father is and I can't take customers with a kid in tow." I lost everything. That woman had everything I wanted, what I can never obtain again, and she threw them away without second thoughts. I will stain her..._

_"Oh, you're that woman from- What are you doing? N-No!" I will stain everything red with my own hands._

_"My goodness! You really went to town to her!" I turned around and saw a man, a blood-red grim reaper with a smile. _

_A few months later, my best friends' daughter who was missing, came back. __Their daughter was very precious, she matured very well. Her eyes reminded me of Niles': violet and filled with shine, and her hair was just like Mary's: dark and beautiful. __When Jane was found, I was so happy that she was. _

_"Jane!" When I saw her, she was carried by a man in black, who was sleeping until my voice woke her up. __"Oh, Jane! Thank God you're okay!" She looked happy, but the way that wasn't her. Her eye patch was what made her different. That didn't matter, because she was the one thing I got back. The daughter of my best friends' was a blessing; a gift from God. She came back, so I won't let anyone take the ones I love. I won't give up on everything._

With the memories over with, her body fell to the ground, covered in blood, and final tears leaving her face.

"I loved when you painted the victims' bodies with their blood, along with you, Madam Red. I'm disappointed you were a trite woman all this time! You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your melodramatic story ends here. Farewell, Madam." Sebastian gasped while Grell was leaving, while Jane went to Madam Red, and used her hand to close her eyes.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" she asked. Sebastian gasped at her question. "I told you to end Jack the Ripper, didn't I? It's not over." The brunette looked at her butler. "Don't stand around. Hurry up and kill the other!" Sebastian smiled at her.

"And I shall, my lady." Grell chuckled mischeviously, and speaking out.

"I was going to let you off the hook, but if you insist, I'll send you to heaven!" His scythe went passed the demon.

"Heaven, you say?" He jumped up, leaving Grell in confusion. "Heaven and I are strangers." He let out his leg to kick him, but Grell dodged his head in time.

"You just went after a lady's face! How un-gentleman like!"

"Exactly. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Grell swayed his scythe to the opposite side.

"You think a demon like you can defeat a divine being?"

"Good question," Sebastian replied, turning his face to see Jane. "If my lady tells me to win, then I shall."

"You're quite protective of that woman. Why can't you serve someone like me?" Grell fretted. "Let's skip that question; Demons cease to exist if I reap them with my death scythe. Aren't you scared?"

"Not in the least. My lady belongs to me body and soul, even down to the final ruler in my head. As long as the contract's in place, I follow her orders. That's the butler's oath, you see."

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	6. Her Butler, Resistant

**~Chapter Five: Her Butler, Resistant~**

* * *

Jane walked up to the dead body of Madam Red, carrying a black cloth. She placed it over her body, covering her with it. She stays there, mourning for her with grief.

_Rest in peace, Madam Red._

Meanwhile, Grell ran up to Sebastian attempting to cut him, but Sebastian's speed was too great to even get slashed. With another sway of his scythe, Sebastian dodged it with a backflip.

"A demon and a grim reaper," Grell said. Sebastian lifted his leg to kick him, but the red headed dodged by jumping at inhuman capability. "A meeting between is seems impossible, doesn't it?" Sebastian jumped up as well, following him. "Our love is so forbidden! It's just like the tragedy Romeo and Juliet!" Sebastian wasn't pleased by his words, but Grell kept on going, placing his free hand to his heart. "Oh, Sebby! Wherefore art thou, Sebby?" With a glare, Sebastian managed to kick Grell, making him land on a rooftop, while Sebastian is across from him. "If you don't like the name your lady gave you and give me more attention..." Sebastian's mouth opened slightly, leaving him a smile along with it.

"When my lady called me 'Sebastian', that name became my rebirth and contract. I've been Sebastian ever since that day. By the moon above, I swear."

"That is so unkind of you, swearing by the moon. You have eyes that are impure and love no one. With your hands and lips, you feed on innocent souls without having second thoughts." Grell started to twirl and gush more about Sebastian. "Oh, it's so beautiful! You make me go crazy, Sebastian! I could just bear children with you if I wanted to!"

"Stop it. That's just wrong," Sebastian replied, backing away with a pissed off face.

"You're so haughty, Sebby," Grell told him, starting up his scythe. Sebastian kept focus, getting ready to avoid attacks. The grim reaper ran to him, preparing an attack. "Gorgeous demon!" Sebastian dodged, jumping and stretching his legs to escape the slash. "Savaged sinless!" Sebastian dodged once more. "Dove-feathered raven!" The demon punched the grim reaper's hand, hopefully to get the weapon out of his possession. "Sebby!" The scythe went to the rooftop, digging, held by Grell. Sebastian kicked down in order to not let Grell move his weapon. "Oh, Sebby... Should morning never return? If it happened, then the two of us would live in love forever." Grell went up to him where he was three inches away from Sebastian's face. "But sadly, our romantic adventure ends now."

Laughing evilly, Grell bumped his head to Sebastian's leaving blood to come out. He fell back, unmoved.

"We shall part with a passionate kiss," Grell told him. "A thousand times, a million times good night!" With his scythe, he finally cut Sebastian, leaving him eye widened and more blood leaving his body. "Now, show me the best and dramatic Record!" Out of Sebastian's chest, records of his past went out of him, leaving Grell to chuckle. Surprisingly, Tanaka came into the picture, in his small size, along with Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian, leaving Grell confused. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Who _are_ these people?" Sebastian got his consciousness back, leaving him a smile.

"That's my everyday life from the past two years, after all," he told Grell.

"This isn't what I wanted! Where are the good parts?" Sebastian went behind him, escaping from Grell's ability.

"I apologize," he said winking and placing a finger to his lips, "but it's going to cost if you want more of the rest."

"Cheapskate!" Sebastian almost kicked him, but Grell noticed before it was too late and avoided the attack.

"Oh, no, my clothes are now ruined, thanks to you." He unbuttoned his tailcoat. "This is past mending."

"You surely are brave to worry about your clothes in the middle of our fight. But my type of man is someone who's worried about their appearance, Sebby." Sebastian removed his tailcoat, gripping it with his hand.

"This is the technique I didn't want to use, but you leave me no choice."

"So you're going to be serious now, right?" Grell asked, starting his scythe. "Let's end this with the next blow, shall we? Say goodbye to this world. Let's join in the hereafter, Sebby!" The two jumped, beginning the collision. Grell prepared his scythe, but wasn't able to notice what Sebastian did. He used his tailcoat to stop the activity of Grell's weapon. It left him with confusion, making him drop down to the rooftop, and Sebastian earning a perfect landing. "What now?"

"That tailcoat is made of high-quality Yorkshire wool. Wool has one of the highest frictional forces of all cloths." Grell tried to get it off, while Sebastian continued to explain. "Once it gets stuck with something, it's impossible to get it out."

"No, why?" Grell whined. Sebastian moved his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.

"That coat was shipped to me from the estate, and I didn't want to use it. However, you ruined it already, after all." When Grell was trying to get the cloth away from his scythe, a shadow came up behind him. He turned around, and it was Sebastian, cracking his knuckles. "Now, let's handle this with a simple fistfight, since I feel much more confident."

"Not the face! Not the face!" Grell told him. Due to his dismay, however, he was punched in the face, along with being kicked. Sebastian managed to kick and punch him in mid-air, beating the hell out of him. Sebastian landed on the rooftop, getting ready for another powerful punch. When Grell was at a good spot, the demon punched him in the face again, leaving him to fall from the rooftop. Jane looked up at the grim reaper falling, who was coming to where she is. "Please stop!" Before he managed to land on her, Sebastian went to them and kicked Grell in the face, leaving the other two separated from him by about twenty feet. His weapon dropped to the ground, in no one's possession.

"Forgive me, my lady. I miscalculated the distance," Sebastian said. Jane got up and went to him.

"Well, you look terrible," Jane told him, noticing a dab of blood on the corner of his mouth. She wiped it off with her thumb. He took her hand and held it lightly.

"No need to clean me up. This shows I did your order." He smiled, looking at his lady. "I have a little bit of trouble with him though."

"I'll get you for this..." Grell groaned. Sebastian let go of his lady's hand, looking at the injured Grell.

"Oh, my. Seems that I can't kill a grim reaper with my bare hands, huh?" Walking to Grell's scythe, he picked it up, and walked over to the reaper himself. "How about this, instead? The grim reaper's sickle, which can cut anything it meets." Smiling, he took the cloth off the weapon. "I believe it can cut you as well, couldn't it?"

"Wh-What do you think you're doing? N-No!" Grell got kicked down to the face, leaving him defenseless.

"I don't like being kicked, but doing it feels so thrilling."

"That hurts! Sebby, it hurts, it hurts!"

"My lady, he is idiotic, but he's still a divine being." He turned his face towards Jane. "Are you willing to see the heavy crime of killing him?"

"Don't make me repeat my order." Sebastian smiled and faced Grell.

"Excellent, my lady." Starting the scythe, Grell screamed with fear. "You scream very nicely. Here's your gift: killing you with your favorite toy!"

"Stop, I'm begging you!" Grell pleaded.

"Sorry," Sebastian replied smiling.

"Don't you want to know who was responsible for killing her parents?" Jane looked at Grell, surprised that he would know who killed her parents. Sebastian started to prepare the scythe, ready to kill him, but out of nowhere, a weapon appeared, stopping the scythe. Sebastian and Jane looked up at the one responsible. It was coming from a figure of a man, carrying a weapon.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation." The weapon he carries decreased to its regular size. "My name is William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take pay of that reaper."

"William, it's you! You came to save me!" Grell said excitedly. William jumped to them, landing on Grell's face.

"Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. First of all, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Second, you used a death scythe for which the permission form wasn't filed. And last, but not least, you attempted to spoil information about the cause of death and the murderer's name." The grim reaper jumped off of the other, and bowed to Sebastian for apology. "I'm sorry for what this screw-up caused for trouble. Oh, and here's my card." He gave a card of his information to Sebastian. He took it without showing emotion. "I never thought I'd see the day to bow my head to a cruel beast like you. This is disgraceful to the job of a grim reaper." Sebastian chuckled and shrugged.

"Then it'd be best to keep an eye on your staff so that they don't cause trouble for us cruel beasts," he replied, throwing William's card away. "Humans are very naive when it comes to temptation. When they are placed in the bowels of despair, if a spider's thread appears before them that could get them out, they will hang to it without fail. Any human will." William stood up and looked at him.

"Aren't you demons the ones that take advantage of that to decieve humans and prey upon them?"

"I won't deny it." William turned his head slightly to see Jane, adjusting his glasses as well.

"It seems that you are a tamed beast with a collar; so I guess it makes you less evil than uncontrollable, mean dogs." He turned away from the woman. "We're leaving, Grell Sutcliff." He started to leave, with Grell being dragged by his hair from William. "We're honestly short-handed and won't be able to finish in regular hours. Thanks to you the Board will scold us, and we'll have to work overtime." Sebastian threw Grell's scythe at William, what looks like he was trying to kill him. With his two fingers, however, William caught it without a single scratch. Sebastian smiled in response.

"You forgot that."

"Thank you," William replied, letting the weapon slide out of his fingers, hitting Grell in the gut. The brunette grim reaper adjusted his glasses again. "Now, please excuse us." The two grim reapers started to leave, hiding them in the darkness of the area. Sebastian sighed a relief and went to Jane.

"I let half of Jack the Ripper get away. I'm sorry." Jane was looking down at the ground, feeling hurt.

"You apologized too many times... Besides, I don't care about it anymore..." Sebastian went to her side and touched her cheek, feeling like ice instead of heat.

"You're freezing. Let's get you back to the townhouse." Jane nodded in agreement, but she lost her consciousness and fell back, closing her eyes.

"My lady!" Sebastian said while she was falling to the ground. He caught her, and she had her eyes open after he took her in his arms.

"Sebastian... Please let go of me. I can walk," she mumbled, frowning with remorse.

"No," he replied strictly. Jane gasped and felt guilty after saying what she said. She frowned, but looked at the man holding her.

"You don't deserve to walk after what happened tonight. After fighting with Grell and seeing Madam Red get killed, the sight of blood has traumatized you, so please rest easy. And when we head back, I'll fix you some hot tea." He smiled, looking into Jane's eyes. "You'll feel better once we get there, my lady." Jane smiled back, gripping onto her butler's shoulders as he stood up and started walking. She closed her eyes, fulfilling Sebastian's request.

"Thank you... Sebastian..."

* * *

Two days later, morning arrives, but with rain. Madam Red's funeral was today, and the people who adored her and know her by work grieved for her. Unfortunately, Isabel and Cheren were acquainted with her when she went to get Grell from Jane's mansion. She shed tears while Cheren rubbed her back softly. Madam Red, lying on a bed of white irises, wore a white dress, laying peacefully.

"'Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone: but if it die, it bringeth forth much fruit.' So that we did not close off our distant future, all living things must open death's door."

"Madam Red... I knew you for a short time, but you were so kind to my cousin, you were like family," Isabel whispered.

"Yes she was, dear," Cheren replied.

"This lady has opened death's door and..." The church door opened, showing Jane holding a red dress, and Sebastian a few feet away from her right. Everyone turned around to see them, wondering what's going on.

"Jane?" Isabel said, standing up to see her. The brunette walked up to Madam Red, with no shame in her eyes, nor grief.

"Is that the Worthington woman?"

"A scarlet dress?"

"How improper at church!"

"But she loved that color." When Jane finally met up with Madam Red, she placed the dress over her body, looking down at her as well.

"White flowers and dresses don't suit your style. What fits you is a passionate red." Jane took her red rose corsage and put it beside the deceased woman's hair. The color of spider lilies blazing in the fields, Angelina." Rose petals that hold the color red, spread across the church, with a help of wind. "Sleep well, Madam Red."

Later, the church bells started to toll, bringing harmony to the area surrounding the building. The others manage to be outside of the building, since they are not in proper church clothing.

"The funeral must be starting now," Mey-Rin said.

"Madam Red won't visit anymore. It will be lonely without her now," Finnian added.

"Why the long faces now? This would be the time when we need to help our lady!" Baldroy explained.

"Right!" Finnian and Mey-Rin said. Tanaka chuckled, drinking his beverage, and changing back to his normal form. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"So you finally returned to your loved ones, my lady. May you rest in such peace."

* * *

"So, you're not going to reveal the identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" Lau asked.

"That's correct," Jane replied. "All she wanted from me is to end the incidents. Her wish has been fulfilled."

"And you'll keep on sinking into the quagmire, won't you? Even when you step foot on something you can't return from, I know you would never let anyone see you screaming and crying for help. Especially you, mockingjay of the Queen. My lady, I'll make sure that I won't be the next target."

"Opium dens are becoming a problem for me. If you are going to leave the country, then now's the time to do so."

"I have to think of another business to run then. Besides, I haven't grown out interest in England yet." Placing his hand to Jane's shoulder, he whispered to her. "Or in you, my lady." He walked on, leaving the other two. "I hope you'll have interesting shows to entertain me with." Jane turned around to leave the opposite direction.

"We have somewhere to go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady."

Moments passed, and they reached their destination; a cemetery. With flowers in her hand, Jane put them beside the tombstone of a woman.

"This is..." Sebastian said.

"My final customer of the Jack the Ripper murders," Undertaker continued.

"She was an immigrant," Jane said. Sebastian looked at her caringly. "They couldn't find anyone to identify her body." Jane felt Undertaker's finger nail touching her cheek.

"So, our sweet lady wanted me to make her beautiful and fix the gravestone for her."

"I'm not sweet. If I'd given her life first priority that night," Jane closed her eye, "then I could've saved her."

"Are you having regrets?" Undertaker asked her.

"No, I'm not. Jack the Ripper is gone and the Queen feels happy that her people are safe."

"Victoria, eh? I don't really like her. She forces misery into you while she sits back and watch." Jane gripped her necklace and closed her eye.

"This is my family's lot in life. With this necklace, it will pass down through many generations."

"That necklace is holding you like a dog collar. It connects you with the Queen in chains of 'fate.'"

"I'm the one who chose this!" Undertaker took Jane by the waist and brought her closer.

"I pray and hope you'll never get hang by that collar." He released the grip, making Jane bump into Sebastian from behind. "That would be so _pathetic_. Come by the shop whenever you need to. You and your butler are always welcome." He turned around and started to leave. The two looked at the graveyard, while Sebastian gave Jane her coat to give her warmth.

"You are kindhearted." Jane looked at him with a frown.

"I don't want to say this again, but I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. I've never met anyone so sweet and caring. If you weren't, then you would've been weak."

"What?"

"Why didn't you shoot? If you wanted to shoot her, then you could have. You refused, even if I urged you to, you wouldn't shoot her. Were you afraid of killing Madam Red?"

"I thought you would protect me from danger, even if it cost your life." She looked back at the graveyard sight. "Our contract demands that you serve me; that you protect me and do not kill me until my revenge is over. I would think that a demon has no loyalty, but you do. And for your sake of loyalty, you will always protect me. Am I wrong?"

"Then why did you stop me?"

"There was hesitation in her eyes, wanting to kill me. I thought she wouldn't be able to kill me... her own kin." Jane turned around walking a few steps until she passed her butler. "I won't hesitate." It shocked Sebastian, leaving him into a smile and to see Jane.

"That's what I like to hear out of you. You'll get your head in the game, and survive. You'll need me, Madam Red, and others who are in your way. If you fall, it's all over."

"I won't stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I will take. So here's my order for you," Jane turned around to look at her butler, preparing her words for him. "You are the man who must not betray me. Don't leave my side. Ever." Sebastian pledged himself by getting down on one knee and placing his hand to his chest.

"Yes, my lady."

_I shall be wherever you want me to be. Even if you fall, I shall stay beside you as you made it this far, until I hear your final wish._

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	7. Her Butler, At The Wedding

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_(Evanescence - Hello)_

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Her Butler, at the Wedding~**

* * *

"My lady, I'm coming in," Sebastian said through the door. He walked in to see Jane in a bathtub. Luckily, the bubble bath soap she used and the water helped cover her, since she just started her bath.

"What is it, Sebastian?" she asked. Sebastian carried what seems like an invitation to an event. Jane took it and observed it. Her lips curled into a smile after investigating it.

"What does it say, my lady?"

"The date has been set. Their wedding will be tomorrow night at seven; we can leave before the reception starts." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful. I'll be looking forward to it if you are." It was silent for a while between the two, until Jane covered her chest with her arms, making the water around her splash a little bit. She looked away from her butler, not wanting to look at him if he stares.

_I knew I couldn't trust him when I'm naked in the same room as him..._

"Y-You're not staring, r-right?" she asked stuttering.

"I'm not, unless you want me, too, my lady," Sebastian told her.

"Just wait until I get dressed, you pervert," Jane scolded, blushing. He smiled as if that incident never happened.

"Yes, my lady." He opened the door and closed it, leaving Jane some privacy. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the hot water cleansing her skin.

_You've grown up so fast, Isabel. I can't wait to be at your and Cheren's wedding, _Jane thought, smiling.

_"Isabel... Are you…?"_

_"Yes, I am! He's other there! Cheren!"_

_"Yes, my sweet?"_

_"Here's my favorite cousin, Jane Worthington. Jane, this is my fiancée, Cheren Williams."_

_"Nice to meet you." _

_"Well, you certainly are beautiful."_

_"Thank you. So when's the wedding?"_

_"Next week. We would be lucky to have you and your butler to come with us."_

_"That would be wonderful. Now you two have fun."_

_I know they will be happy together. _Done with her bath, she dried herself off and dressed in her nightwear. She opened the bathroom door to get into her bedroom, seeing Sebastian carrying a couple of expensive looking dresses that he bought for her.

"My lady, would you prefer the black and purple one, or red and white?"

"Black and purple," Jane replied getting on her bed.

"I also like to inform you that the others have to stay behind since Pluto came back."

_So you came back, huh?_ Jane thought.

"That's okay. I'm sure they are still freaked out by her making them wear those crazy costumes."

"Yes, my lady. Sleep well."

* * *

A destructive-sounding thud woke Jane up with shock. It wasn't thunder, nor a shotgun from Baldroy. She sat up and placed a hand to her heart.

_Wh-What was that? _she thought to herself. She panted slowly and calmly, trying to relax.

"My lady, are you okay?" Sebastian asked. She turned to where Sebastian is, looking at the window.

"I am. Is it Pluto causing this?" Jane asked. Sebastian nodded, looking at Jane.

"It's finally the day, my lady."

"It is. So, do you want to go in town and give them a-" Jane stopped her sentence with a small scream. She covered her eyes, seeing something that kind of scarred her.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. He turned around to see Pluto barking, hanging onto the wall naked.

"Oh, that's why."

"Since he likes you so much, please go distract him so I can change."

"Yes, mistress." Leaving Jane some privacy, Sebastian left her room and headed outside to see Mey-Rin screaming and the others trying to get him off of her.

"Pluto!" Mey-Rin screamed. "Please get off of me!"

"It can't be undone," Sebastian said to himself. "Pluto." He barked, looking at the demon who called his name. Despite being a demon, Sebastian doesn't really return the affectionate feelings, since he's part dog as well. The white haired demon went to him, hanging onto his leg, panting happily.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Well, maybe if you be careful and focus more, then you'll probably be aware of this mutt." He turned around to the other two. "When Jane and I are gone tonight, make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

"Yes sir!" Finnian and Baldroy replied.

"Now, Baldroy, you should be lucky you don't have to make breakfast since the young lady had a few rough days in London, so prepare her lunch." Baldroy sighed and let out his cigarette, placing it back to his lips.

"All right, Sebastian." The butler nodded and headed back to the mansion, heading to Jane's office. When he opened the door, he smiled seeing Jane working on new designs for new corsets.

"So, my lady, you want to head to town and get them a present?" he asked looking at his lady. She looked up at Sebastian.

"I actually already have made a gift for Isabel, but since you're a man, it'd be best you give Cheren something. Even though he's going to be my cousin-in-law, I don't know what men would want as a gift."

"Yes, my lady. Baldroy will bring your lunch in a few minutes, by the way." He bowed and left her office, while Jane continued focusing on the corset designing. She never thought it would look so gorgeous, especially by how the strings are waiting to be tied. A knock on the door can be heard, and Jane noticed.

"Is that you, Baldroy?" she asked.

"Yes it is, my lady. I have your lunch," he replied.

"Alright; come in." The dirty blond came in with fish and chips, a classic Jane likes, which Baldroy actually did a good job on. She took a bite of the meat, and it was delicious. "You're improving," she told him.

"Thanks, my lady," he replied, starting to head out. Before he did so, he stopped and turned around.

"I wanted to ask you something, ma'am."

"Yes, Baldroy?"

"He's really protective of you. Do you think that Sebastian has a soft side for you or something?" Jane smiled, eating the chips.

"If he's my butler, he should be. He owes me after saving my life ten years ago. I'm sure he'll soften up if I tell him to." Baldroy smiled.

"Alright, then, my lady. Enjoy your lunch," he replied leaving her office. Jane finished her lunch and got back to her corset designing, but another knock went to the door.

"Yes?" Jane asked. The gardener came in carrying two roses, which made Jane curious.

"My lady, I thought that these two roses can make good extra gifts while you and Sebastian are at the wedding," Finnian said smiling.

"This is wonderful, Finnian. Thank you."

_At least I don't have to worry about the rest._

"You're welcome, my lady. Do you want me to take that plate to the kitchen?" Jane nodded, so Finnian went to her to get the plate, and headed off.

"Oh, and Finnian. If you spot Sebastian, tell him to come here."

"Will do so, my lady." He went out of her office, heading to the kitchen. Luckily, he saw Sebastian walking past him, so he hurried to him.

"Why are you running, Finnian?" the demon asked.

"Jane wants you in her office," the gardener replied. Sebastian went back and opened the door.

"What is your bidding, my lady?"

"I got a call from Isabel saying that she's going to pick us up at around five. It turns out the wedding is starting an hour early. So I need to try on the dress I'm going in," Jane told him standing up. "Also, hang on to these roses; they're for the couple."

"Yes, my lady." He took the roses and followed his lady to her room.

"I'm actually glad you got me those two dresses," Jane told him smiling. She picked up the one she wanted to wear.

"Should I step out for you?" Sebastian asked her. Jane shook her head, adjusting an Asian object by stretching.

"It turns out I have a rice paper screen from Lau; I feel stupid." Jane chuckled to herself.

"You just didn't use your head, that's all. I'll wait here for you." Sebastian sat down on her bed, looking at the roses in his hand, then at the silhouette figure of Jane undressing. It was a good thing that she had it; otherwise he would've earned a slap for watching her. It would normally take forever for a lady like her to dress up, but she is quick and careful, which only took around five minutes, adding another two minutes to tie the strings of the corset, which she had no problem of. She took a deep breath, feeling okay about how the dress looks on her.

"S-So, does this look okay on me?" Jane asked, revealing herself out of the rice paper screen. Sebastian turned around to see his lady in the black and purple corset dress adorn with a purple ribbon untied below her chest. He widened his eyes slightly and opened his mouth. The brunette is beautiful, but he'd never seen her more beautiful in a dress he gave her. He found his smile, went to her and put on her black high heels.

"Very beautiful, my lady." She sat down on her bed beside him smiling.

"Thank you. However, I'm not really good at tying ribbons, but I wanted to be tied so it can complete the appearance." Sebastian looked at the ribbon, earning him a slight blush. Jane noticed and blushed a bit darker than him. She didn't do this on purpose, she's just isn't good at making ribbons perfect.

"Do you mind if I…?" Sebastian said, putting the roses to his side of the bed, looking up at Jane, placing his hands to the untied ribbon.

"N-No… J-Just hurry up and fix this…" the brunette replied shyly.

"Listen, you can just get rid of the ribbon if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, my lady." Sebastian put his hands slowly away from Jane, but she took them with her own hands.

"I'm okay. It's just a damn ribbon that needs to be fixed." She blushed deeper and avoided on looking at him, placing his hands to the ribbon, almost close to the bottom of her breasts. Eventually, her dress doesn't show much cleavage, but it still felt embarrassing to Jane.

"I swear I'll try not to touch them, my lady." Jane nodded and closed her eye. She surely didn't want to look at the man fixing her ribbon that is close to her personal area. His hands started to work on making a perfect bow. Even though it's being done well, she felt herself uncomfortable when he tightened the ribbon.

"Mm..." Jane squirmed slightly, opening her eye. Her butler stopped and looked at her.

"Did that bother you?" Sebastian asked her calmly.

"No; I'm just a little bit sensitive."

"Good. I'm almost finished, my lady." Jane nodded once more and watched as Sebastian finished tying her ribbon with a beautifully amazing bow like what a teddy bear would have attached to its neck.

"Thank you, Sebastian…" Jane whispered. Sebastian cupped her shoulder with one hand, while placing his hand on top of his lady's.

"My lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Sebastian?" He didn't reply, but attempted to whisper into her ear.

"I really didn't mean to be such a pervert, especially in front of you."

"I-It's not your fault. It's natural for you men." Why was he whispering? It's just only the two of them in her room alone. But for that, her heart was racing for a handsome man like him to whisper to her.

"Then can I tell you something?" Jane looked at his red eyes with her violet ones. So beautiful, it seemed unnatural.

"Yes, Sebastian," she spoke.

"My lady, I-"

"Lady Isabel is here to pick you up!" Mey-Rin said to the two. They looked at each other in shock, realizing how close their faces were, Mey-Rin didn't even noticed, ironically. Jane hurried to stand up, not looking at her butler, and trying to stop the blushing.

"We should get going, Sebastian." She started to thank Mey-Rin and head outside.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, getting the two roses. The two went outside in awkward silence, until Isabel came to hug Jane tightly. Surprisingly, she hugged her back.

"Oh, Jane! I'm so excited, aren't you?"

"I am." Isabel went inside the carriage, motioning her hand for Jane and Sebastian to get it. When they got in, Isabel told the driver to head off.

"So, where's my present, Jane?" Isabel asked excitedly.

"Well, I kind of brought two. First..." Jane handed her cousin a small box that would carry a type of jewelry. "Open that after the whole event is over. All I can say is that I decorated it, and it's something you can wear; you know where I'm getting at."

"Wonderful! What's the other one?" Jane smiled and took one of the rose from Sebastian.

"This rose," Jane said giving it to her. "I may never get a chance to marry someone, but at least you did. May your love be undying and live eternally."

"So kindhearted of you, Jane. Did you give anything to Cheren?"

"He shall also receive a rose that Sebastian is carrying, and he knows the gift that Cheren will have."

"Indeed my lady is right. I'm just one hell of a butler, after all."

"Speaking of your fiancée, where is he?" Jane asked.

"We planned on seeing each other at the wedding, so he stayed at a hotel downtown and I went to my mother's second home." Jane nodded, understanding.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" The butler took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Ten before six," he replied.

"Perfect!" Isabel said. "We don't have to worry about waiting!" The carriage stopped, and the blond looked outside. "Looks like we're here! Jane, come with me to my dressing room!"

"Alright. Sebastian, you go to Cheren and make sure he's prepared, and give him his wedding gift," Jane told Sebastian. He smiled and placed his hand to his chest.

"Yes, my lady." He got out and took the ladies' hands to be dropped off safely. The two went on their separate ways for preparation reasons. Once the two ladies made it to the rented dressing room, Isabel told Jane to wait for her to put on her dress. Jane waited for about five minutes before the wedding will start.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jane asked.

"I'm about to be done! Okay! What do you think?" Jane turned her head to see her cousin in a beautiful, white wedding dress. It looked like Jane designed the wedding dress.

"W-Wow, Isabel," Jane said in wonder. She smiled and hugged her cousin. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you so much! This is your dress, so I'm wearing this in honor of you! Also, I just want you to know Jane that I'm really happy that you came."

"Hey, you're my cousin. Why wouldn't I come to your wedding?" She let her cousin go, urging her to get to the end of the aisle.

"Go on, you got a vow to accept. I'll be sitting by Sebastian." Isabel nodded and headed to where a couple of young girls about two years younger than her. Jane went into the other room inside the church, where there were a lot of people she barely recognized. There are some people she knew, but since Isabel's from Scotland, there are around seventy percent of the people she'd never seen. Luckily, she found Sebastian talking to Cheren at the end of the aisle.

"Hey there, Jane," Cheren said smiling.

"Hey, Cheren. Are you ready for this?" Jane replied smiling.

"I am. I'm sure Isabel will be beautiful."

"You two will have a wonderful future together; I know it."

"Everyone, the wedding will start now. Take a seat," a minister said.

"Let's sit over there, my lady," Sebastian said taking Jane to a row where it is reserved. Unexpecting, but at least it is for the two of them. As soon as they sat down, the violins started to play, and everyone turned around to see Isabel with the two ladies carrying the end of her dress. It was too long for Jane to stand up and head outside to a balcony without causing a disturbance. Sebastian followed her without sound and stood beside her.

"Are you okay, mistress?" Sebastian asked Jane, who was looking at the moon. She wasn't sad, but there's got to be a reason why she's outside while the wedding was being held inside.

"I just need some air. I'll be back in." She shivered, so Sebastian gave her his tailcoat and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're happy for them, but sad as well. Why?" Jane gasped. Sebastian read her like a book.

"I just felt a little bit sad that I will never get to marry, even though I gave my future to you." She smiled and looked at Sebastian. "But you saved me, I couldn't ask for more."

"You have said enough, my lady. We need to get back in before we freeze." Jane nodded and Sebastian guided her back into the church, seeing the two exchanging their vows already.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The two did what the minister said and capture their lips together. Jane smiled with joy while taking off Sebastian's coat and giving it to him. The wedding ended, and after the newly-weds ended their kiss, Isabel went to the two and hugged her cousin once more.

"Will you join the reception?" Jane looked at her butler.

"Is that okay with you, Sebastian?" He smiled in response.

"Whatever you want to do is where I will be."

"Thank you. Give Cheren some company there."

"Yes, my lady." Once he left their sight, the two women headed to the reception, which was in a mansion beside the church.

"So Jane, I've gotten the perfect place for me and Cheren to have our honeymoon," Isabel told Jane.

"Really?" she replied, drinking her wine.

"That's right. We are going to Paris!" The city of love, huh? There will be some adventure over there.

"That's amazing, Isabel. I envy you." Isabel giggled, hugging her cousin. She then noticed someone who looked handsome, but since she's just got married, she knew who will be perfect for her.

**(A/N: I recommend listening to "Hello" by Evanescence for this part of the chapter, it fits this part and it has perfect piano piece! ^_^)**

"Hey, Jane. I got a note for you!" the blond told her while leaving the embrace.

"What is it, Isabel?" the brunette asked.

"There's a cute guy over there!"

"He is gorgeous, although, I'm not-" She took a closer look, seeing a handsome man with black hair, who was taking to a woman with white-blue hair and purple eyes just like her's. Wait a minute, does that remind Jane of someone long ago? Jane started to tremble and dropped her glass of wine, leaving the glass break and the wine pour to the floor.

"Are you okay, Jane? Did you need to go to the doctor?" Isabel asked. Jane kept her eye on the woman. She managed to look back at Jane, which made her scared.

"I-I... I'm sorry, Isabel, but I got to go!" Jane said running to find Sebastian. Was that woman the one who was in her past? Why was she there? Just where could Sebastian be?

_This can't be... Why here...? Sebastian...! Where the hell are you? _Her heart was racing; she was afraid for her life. What would happen if that woman noticed her running? How was she aware of Isabel and Cheren's wedding? When she found Sebastian talking to Cheren, she ran to them and gripped her butler's arm, panting.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked noticing Jane's presence.

"We have to go! Please!" she replied quickly. She couldn't look at the people around her, including Sebastian and Cheren.

_I hope it's not..._

"I apologize, Lord Cheren. We have to leave."

"It's all right, Sebastian. Hope you and Jane have a good night." Jane dragged Sebastian while ignoring his questions. How will he react if she told him about what happened?

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She ignored him and kept on running. The brunette found a good place to hide by heading to the garden behind the church where she looked at while up at the balcony, and stopped at where they won't be noticed with Sebastian pinned by her behind the stone wall. She looked hysterical, it wasn't even funny. She panted like a dog desperate for water, and she couldn't stop.

"My lady, are you okay?" She couldn't even breathe after what happened, which made her voice crack and stutter instead.

"Sh-She... She is..." she trailed off, dragging them down to the cold ground.

"Is it that lady from...?" Sebastian asked. Jane nodded and started to sob in his chest, gripping his back shoulders, while he brought her closer for comfort, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought that I was brave to face this, but I'm not! Even though the other one... Even though the other one is not here, I'm afraid..."

"My lady..." Sebastian whispered. "I _will _protect you, even if I die in front of you. I'm never going to leave you, my lady. _Never_." He brought her closer, leaving no space separating them.

"Sebastian..."

"Now what kind of butler would I be if I don't protect you?"

"Certainly not one hell of a butler, but you are; you are perfect," she whispered. Sebastian smiled at her, and left the embrace by wiping his lady's tears away, and cupping her cheek afterwards.

"That's what I like to hear. For your sake, we'll leave now. Just close your eyes and we'll be back at home before you know it." He picked her up princess style and with his speed, they head to the Worthington mansion. Sebastian put her down and opened the door for his lady.

"Are you okay, my lady? You were late," Finnian said.

"I'm okay. We got caught up from the wedding," Jane replied with a smile. "Nothing more."

"Did you take care of Pluto?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are watching him so that he'll go to sleep."

"Good. My lady," Sebastian said, looking at her. Finnian left, heading to his room.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Want me to take you to your room?" Jane nodded.

"After all, I'm tired, and I want this day to end and start another." Sebastian understood and took her in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay, my lady?" Sebastian asked her in the darkness.

"I am," she replied taking off her eye patch, showing her contract lighting up brighter due to Sebastian being near her. "I'll be better once I wake up." Sebastian smiled, cupping her hand with his.

"I hope you'll get better, too. Goodnight, my lady." He left the room, leaving quietness in her room. Jane put on her nightwear and lay down on her bed.

When Jane started to fall asleep, comfort was near. She would have a peaceful rest, forgetting about what happened at the reception, and be where she wanted to be: at home. However, she didn't know that the comfort she will receive can turn into harm...

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	8. Her Butler, Caring

**~Chapter Seven: Her Butler, Caring~**

* * *

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I will find you, young O tainted one, and you shall be cleansed for all sins that you committed for the past ten years!"

Waking up from her nightmare, Jane felt a sharp pain at her stomach, and heat at her forehead. How could she be sick if she wasn't out all day and the weather wasn't that bad for a winter's day, especially if she was just at a wedding? Comfort that leads to pain... Someone was her comfort while the other or others was her pain. This is what she gets after being comforted by Sebastian? She gripped her hair and cringed in silence.

_Damn it. Why should I get sick on a work day? I can't be- _Jane's throat started to throb and she coughed in response. She covered her mouth with her hands in order not to spread her sickness anywhere else. Sebastian opened the door, seeing the lady already awake.

"Good morning, my- Are you okay?" His expression changed when he heard her cough severely. He hurried to her side to get a closer look.

"I'm afraid I'm under the weather, Sebastian," she said, feeling a feverish blush invading her cheeks. Her butler went to sit on her bed and touched her forehead with his gloved hand. "It hurts as well..."

"Well, you are warm. I'll get your breakfast here," he told her, smiling. Jane glared slightly at him.

"Just because you are heartless, that doesn't mean you can smile for me."

"Well I'm your butler; I should take care of you until you take your last breath." He bowed down after his sentence and left the room. Sebastian's smile went from a kind one to a serious frown. He does get worried about Jane getting sick, but this is out of the blue. It was like a curse has been laid upon her.

_My lady, you suffered too much now. I need you to know that when I'm with you, you'll be okay. _Once he made his way to the kitchen, the three servants looked at him confused.

"Sebastian! Where's Lady Jane?" Mey-Rin asked the demon.

"She's not feeling well, so today, I'll take care of her, and you three shall have a day off, but when she needs something from you, you do it."

"But Lady Jane doesn't get sick in this time of the year..." Finnian replied.

"That's right," Baldroy added. "Oh no! Was it my lunch that made her got sick?"

"Aw, Baldroy, you should test the food before giving it to Lady Jane!" Mey-Rin said. Sebastian sighed.

"Don't worry too much, you three. Just go relax while I get the young lady's meal." The three headed off on their separate ways, while Tanaka, in his normal form, came to him.

"It's almost time, isn't it, Sebastian?" he asked the demon. Holding the breakfast tray, Sebastian looked at the older man.

"I believe so. I have to be more careful and protect her longer. As a butler, I shall do whatever it takes to make her safe." He started to head to Jane's room, his face being extremely serious. The other three went back to each other to look at Sebastian carefully.

"Sebastian seems more serious than the last time Jane's ever been sick, don't you think?" Finnian asked.

"Yeah. Do you think it's possible...?" Baldroy asked.

"Even though she didn't ask, I will give her some tea and ask her if she returns it or is aware!" Mey-Rin told them.

"Good. 'Cause if me or Finnian ask her, we wouldn't know where to start."

_Sebastian, you are the one she cares so deeply about. It'd be best to never leave her sight, _Tanaka thought, before turning back into his small form.

"My lady, I have your meal here for you." Carefully, he opened the door, seeing Jane groan in pain.

"It hurts like _hell_. Damn it...!" Sebastian put her breakfast tray on her nightstand beside her eye patch, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It will be okay, my lady. It will die down later."

"So... c-cold..." Jane mumbled. The demon butler unbuttoned his tailcoat and gave it to Jane, wrapping it around her.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked the sick woman.

"Just stay here a little bit longer... I-" Despite her body hurting, she hurried to her bathroom and went to her sink, vomiting. She panted, turning the faucet to wash what came out of her she wiped her mouth, there was blood, causing her to hesitate and step back.

"What happened, my lady?" Sebastian asked. Jane panted and stood in shock and horror. The sink was washed to its cleanest, but at the corners of Jane's mouth, there was blood dripping as if she drank someone's own blood. He grabbed a wash cloth, drenched it in water, and wiped the blood off of her mouth like a mother wiping formula off of her baby's mouth.

_It's worse than I thought: they are trying to get her._

"My lady, please calm down." He brought her in his arms, rubbing her back softly for comfort. Jane gripped onto his shoulders in order to balance.

"Take me... to my bed... Sebas-" Jane covered her mouth and began coughing again.

"Yes, my lady." He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Putting her down, he cupped her warm cheek. "Can you eat?" Jane shook her head, panting heavily.

"I'm afraid..." Jane trailed off.

"What are you afraid of?" Sebastian asked.

"Of... what will... happen... when we encounter..." Jane searched for Sebastian's hand slowly, finding it on her cheek he holds. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

"Don't worry about that," he told her, brushing her bangs until he sees her contract symbol. "I'll put up your breakfast, and if you need me, let me know." He let go of her cheek, got her tray of uneaten food, and headed out of her room. Jane gripped the tailcoat she wears, closing her eyes and decided to rest for a little bit.

Thoughts swam through her mind. She's afraid, but feels safe. She's happy, feels but sad. Her heart beats at normal rate, but it wasn't enough for her sickness. Then love came through. Even though she's in danger, she still felt loved for the past ten years. She was loved by her parents and Madam Red, despite being deceased. But her servants, Tanaka, and more importantly, Sebastian, were there for her when she needed them.

Sebastian wasn't the type of creature to care for a human, but he _does_. He saved her, fought for her, and protected her. It made her felt so guilty, she thought that she should continue on and work until she can retire for the day. She thought she could protect him instead of being a whiny princess wanting to be rescued.

She got up, head out of her room, and started walking to her office, despite feeling heavy. She gripped onto the walls for support, that way she won't fall. She winced from the pain of her stomach, but she continued on moving.

_My body feels numb, but I need to do my work! For the sake of the Queen, for the sake of the people! _She almost made it to her office, but Sebastian noticed her and was surprised and worried at the same time.

"My lady, what do you think you're doing?" the butler asked in shock. Jane looked up at Sebastian, panting softly, but sounded like she couldn't resist.

"Just because I'm feeling meek, that doesn't mean that I can't refrain from work," she replied weakly. Sebastian took four steps closer.

_I will not fail them! I can't let that happen!_

"Don't worry about that. I'll take you back to your room."

"Don't be absurd-" Jane felt dizzy and moaned, her eyesight fading to black.

_Damn it..._

"Mistress!" Sebastian said worriedly, taking her in his arms before she fell. He held her close, feeling her heart beat so. "You're such a fool. Keep struggling like this and you will suffer later." He wanted to know why Jane would do something so reckless, especially when she's in a bad condition. Walking to her room, Sebastian took his tailcoat from Jane, and put her under the blankets. Buttoning on his tailcoat, Sebastian looked at Jane resting.

_You are really beautiful, my lady. Your hair that falls to your upper back is extremely flawless, and eyes that were once the same color, is beyond any eye color I've ever seen. Being with you for all these years... If you get your revenge... When this is all over, how do I live without you? _The demon butler took a piece of paper and pen and started scribbling on it, putting it on Jane's nightstand before he left. Before he closed Jane's door, he took one last look at her and headed off.

* * *

Jane woke up, founding herself in her bed. She doesn't even know what time it is, or what happened while she was asleep. She got a little bit of strength back, but she still felt weak. The brunette looked outside, and it was raining so, it was the only thing she could see. Sebastian! Was he the one who put her in bed?

_Of course you have to do this to me,_ she thought. She planned on going back to her office, but she found a note on her nightstand. Picking it up, she unfolded it and started to read.

**I went off to town to get you medicine. Please don't go to your office; your condition should be taken care of. It concerns your servants, and more importantly, me.**

**Sebastian**

_What should I do since that bastard forced me to be bedridden?_ Jane thought to herself. Maybe reading a novel or something should at least keep her satisfied. There were two good choices that came to mind: _Alice in Wonderland_, or _Romeo & Juliet_. The adventure and tragedy can't be read at the same time, but she picked up the tragedy, and started off reading. The type of forbidden love so sweet, yet heart breaking at the same time, Shakespeare is Jane's favorite author for his painted pictured works.

Reading the book, Jane smiled when Tybalt entered the story, for him being her favorite character. He reminded her of her butler; not for the anger and resentful nature, but he's reliable, loyal, and strong. For the servants, they remind the brunette as Nurse, Mercutio, and Romeo. Baldroy is calm and very quick witted in his way like Mercutio. As for Romeo, or Finnian, sometimes get whiny about the girl he likes, who doesn't like him back. Maybe he'll find that special someone just like Romeo, but at least not in tragedy. Mey-Rin cares for Jane, but can end up bubbly sometimes like Nurse.

It didn't take long for her to get to Act III, which was where her favorite character died. But Sebastian couldn't die, because as long as she haves him, he'll stay alive. She kept going until the final act, where the two lovers died in each others arms.

_Killing your love out of sheer stupidity, is just a simple one-way ticket to the end of your life, _Jane thought closing the book and putting it on her nightstand. She then heard a knock on her door, and told that person he or she can come in. It was her maid, carrying a tray of tea.

"Hey there, my lady. I just came in here to give you more hot tea," Mey-Rin said smiling.

"Thank you." The brunette took a sip of her tea, slowly enjoying it. It felt good to have something to drink since eating will make her vomit.

"How are you handling it?"

"I'll be all right, especially when Sebastian will come back and get some medicine for me." That sparked up an idea for Mey-Rin causing her to giggle.

"Speaking of that, I have a question, Lady Jane." She looked at the red head, wanting to know what she wanted to ask. She took a seat on Jane's bed.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" Hopefully it wouldn't be ridiculous or idiotic.

"Do you have feelings for Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked the brunette. That was just ridiculous. Jane nearly choked from drinking tea, and coughed after swallowing. Her face shot up red and embarrassed after hearing that question.

"Feelings for my butler? That sounds just so wrong!" Jane replied blushing, and not from her fever. The red headed woman giggled.

"I don't think it sounds wrong. It's just that he's protective of you and you attend to be damsel-in-distress, waiting for his rescue. And come on! You've got the perfect genes, your personality helps Sebastian stay happy, and heck, you got big breasts." What the hell? That made Jane felt more uncomfortable. Why does every girl want to talk about her breasts?

"What do my breasts have to do with that?" Jane asked blushing darker, covering herself with her comforter.

"Because guys like him like breasts around your size. They are perfect for you," Mey-Rin said smiling at her lady.

"They are perfect?" Jane asked. She looked down to her chest, wondering. A C-cup size does look big, due to her height of five feet, five inches is what made it so. "I guess they are. But, why would I have feelings for Sebastian? He only took care of me when I was eight." She has a point, why have feelings for a demon butler who will take her soul away?

"Well, you have been close to him for so long, and when you have urges, it might involve him." Could what Mey-Rin said be actually true? Jane always depended on him for duties and sometimes rescuing, but feelings for a butler just sounds kind of strange.

"I don't know, Mey-Rin. I don't want to fall in love, so I just don't really know. You're free to go."

"Get better, Lady Jane." As soon as she closed the door, Jane went back to sleep. Really? Feelings for Sebastian?

_Well, he does have beautiful black hair, gorgeous red eyes, and his arms felt nice and very strong when he carries me... Oh, damn it! Why am I thinking of this? Just rest Jane; for your own sake just sleep._

* * *

Sebastian entered the Worthington mansion, removing his hat and coat for shelter from the rain. His mind set on Jane, wondering how she feels right now. He was gone for two hours, and Jane's condition could've been worse or she would heal a little bit. Heading to her room, his eyes showed with care. Opening her door, he gasped softly.

_You're trembling,_ Sebastian thought, looking at the shaking girl in her sleep. Walking over to her, he cupped her cheek gently in order to wake her up. When she felt it, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at her butler, who is smiling. She placed her hand to his, relieved.

"Sebastian," she said quietly. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"I'm here. I have your medicine here as well."

"Thank you," the brunette said. Sebastian just smiled as a response to "you're welcome". With a spoon out of his coat pocket, he used the silverware to pour the liquid on, and carefully helped Jane to take it as if he was feeding her. Once she swallowed the medicine, Sebastian moved the spoon out of her way.

"That should be enough," Sebastian said, putting the spoon and medicine bottle on her nightstand. "Have you been holding up well, my lady?"

"I have. Since you got me so bored, I have to read a novel and Mey-Rin came up here with tea. Then she and I started to talk about-" She blinked. What is she doing? Why did she almost tell Sebastian that she and Mey-Rin talked about her feelings for him?

"Talk about what? Go on." Jane blushed, looking away.

"Just girl stuff. It was nice talking to a woman who understands me." She looked back at Sebastian, frowning. "Listen, I'm sorry that I called you heartless. It was the sickness that got to me."

"I forgive you. That's a demon's nature though."

"But you _do_ have a heart," Jane argued. "No matter what kind of person you are, you have a moving organ that keeps you alive." She smiled, feeling positive to tell her butler that. He got down on one knee and took her hand, putting it between his hands.

"You're so kind, my lady. I wish I could serve you forever." He frowned, despite himself. Jane pulled him closer, embracing him.

"I'm still here," she told him. Sebastian smiled, looking at his lady beside him.

"You should be better by tomorrow. So I wish you a goodnight," Sebastian said, leaving their embrace, standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, Sebastian," Jane said. Sebastian looked at her, waiting for a response. "When a demon serves as a butler for long time, would a human fall for him?" Sebastian blinked, sat down on his lady's bed, and started to rub his lady's head lightly.

_What an odd question you just asked, my lady._

"This maybe your fever talking, but it depends on how long he served her. If they are close, then it's possible. For the demon, they can develop the same feelings as well, but the contract is far more important than the demon's feelings."

"I see," Jane replied. So that's why he almost blushes every time she gets off with a towel after her bath or shower. Yet, he seems to still be serious even seeing the woman almost naked. Sebastian's hand went to Jane's forehead, and the warmth was fading slowly.

"It's about to go down, so get some rest, my lady." In the darkness, he headed to her door.

"One more order, Sebastian." He turned around to see Jane once more.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Don't leave me. Be here when I wake up."

"As you wish," he replied lying on the bed beside Jane. She immediately closed her eyes, with Sebastian nothing to do but be on Jane's bed beside her until daylight. A smile sneaked on his face when he traced his finger on his lady's cheek. He carefully placed her head to his chest, just because he wanted to. Even though a demon doesn't need sleep, he closed his eyes. Jane noticed his chest beside her head, taking slow, deep breaths.

_I can feel your heart beating. Let it be the lullaby to my sleep, Sebastian._

Maybe comfort doesn't turn into pain. It was probably just a strong bug that got to Jane and made her get sick. But she is feeling better, so nothing horrible can happen to Jane, being held in her by her butler.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed, suscribed, and favorited my story! Hugs for you all, and thanks again for your amazing support! ^_^**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	9. Her Butler, In Her Dream

**~Chapter Eight: Her Butler, In Her Dream~**

* * *

Morning greeted the two sleeping beings with sunlight. It was one of those days where it wouldn't be cloudy nor raining. Sebastian woke up from his slumber, making sure the time is appropriate for his lady to wake up. He smiled at the world's alarm clock, so he decided to tell her to wake up.

"It's morning, my lady." Jane woke up, finding herself lying on Sebastian's chest. And never at once did she sleep so peacefully.

"Good to hear. So you stayed here, after all." She sat up rubbing her eyes with her hand. Sebastian smiled and did the same, except for rubbing his eyes, due to his nature.

"Of course, my lady. Now what kind of butler would I be if I didn't follow your command?" His hand met her forehead, checking her temperature. "Your fever has gone down. Do you think you can work now?" Jane nodded, seeing Sebastian's red eyes.

"Thanks to you, I feel better."

"That's good to know, my lady," Sebastian said smiling.

_"Do you have feelings for Sebastian?"_ It has been on her mind ever since he went to check up on her after Mey-Rin gave her some tea. Being with him for ten years and her going through changes for the remainder of the years must have caused the result.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the butler asked.

"Ye-yeah. I'm okay," Jane stuttered. The look in her eyes has made her thought of something so out of her character.

_Someone so talented and beautiful has made me filled up with bliss; everything and everyone are the exception. Sebastian, why haven't I realized this for so long?_

"Sebastian, do me a favor: stay where you are. Close your eyes and don't move a single inch." Sebastian blinked for a strange command, but if it's Jane's order, he still has to do it.

"Yes, my lady." Once he closed his eyes, it gave Jane more confidence.

_That's all I want to hear out of you: saying those three words to me. _Jane cupped his cheek, hearing him gasp._ I was so stupid for not telling you how I feel after all these years. I wouldn't mind if you touch me wherever you wanted to touch. I wouldn't mind if you remove my clothes and do what your sin's wish desires. And I wouldn't mind... if you took away my own soul, because you _are_ my soul._ Her lips are almost near her butler's, feeling fire in her veins. They were also quivering, meaning she was afraid he wouldn't accept it. Sebastian knew where this was going, but he kept his eyes closed just for Jane.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked, pulling his lady's body closer to his, leaving no space between the two. Despite having his eyes closed, he's good at knowing where Jane is.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Jane replied, placing her hand at the back of her butler's neck while holding Sebastian's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian said, placing his free hand on one of his lady's hips. Jane blushed when she straddled her butler's hips with her legs.

_What has gotten into me? I can't resist him...! But... Damn it... I want him..._

"I-I always said that falling in love can lead to sadness. But... I can't bring myself to stop these feelings. Se-Sebastian, I-" She was stopped by a pair of lips: Sebastian's to be exact. She felt so powerless and weak, she couldn't move or breathe. His lips feel like velvet, smoothing Jane's slowly. It was like heaven, but with hell. The butler kissed her again, only to leave her standing there, blushing darker than fire.

"Don't talk," he said opening his eyes with a smile. "I know what comes out of your mouth." He stole her lips again, cupping her face.

"Yes, Sebastian," she told him breathlessly. They kissed once more, finding each other's tongues and battling for dominance. Jane worked her way of removing Sebastian's tailcoat, then his removing his tie, and unbuttoning his waistcoat. She can feel the warmth of his torso through his buttoned white shirt. Sebastian deepened their passionate kiss by tangling his fingers in Jane's hair, while Jane slowly unbuttoned the butler's shirt.

She managed to undo all the buttons, but the butler stopped her by kissing her neck and putting his hands on her nightwear, feeling the silk of her lingerie. He found her breasts and groped them softly. The brunette closed her eyes and gripped his hair, resisting the teasing he's giving her.

"Se-Sebastian... I-I..." Jane moaned. He was in control, and he knew it. She started to blush darker than the previous times she blushed. Her womb started to burn so much, it brought her to ecstasy. She is lost, lost in his lust.

_Give me my sin; give me your love, because nothing else matters but you. Sebastian, I want you to love me..._

"Relax. Besides, you are so beautiful, my lady," he whispered in her ear, making her moan loudly. He embraced her sweetly and sealed a kiss in her lips. Jane's vision faded to black, losing her sight. Then she woke up, realizing it was all a dream. What the hell was all that?

"Are you okay, my lady?" Sebastian asked. Did Jane really dream that she and Sebastian did such passionate actions? She was on his chest like in her dream, which made her more confused. She sat up and looked away from the man beside her.

"Yes. It was my dream that bothered me."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her. She shook her head in response. After all, it was too steamy and romantic, it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"It was... It was just wrong, is all I can say." Sebastian frowned.

"Let me feel your forehead," he requested. Jane felt a blush but turned around and waited for his hand to touch her. He felt it, and it was in normal temperature. After he released his hand from his lady's forehead, he noticed Jane's reddened face. "Why are you blushing so hard, my lady?"

Pressure was all eyes on her now. She'd never tell someone why she's blushing due to either it's hot or if she feels sick. She does feel sick, sick of having confusing thoughts about why she had that dream.

"I-I don't-"

"Hey, Jane. Are you okay? I have your breakfast here!" Baldroy said, his voice muffled for being at the outside of her door.

_Thank _you_, Baldroy!_

"I'm fine. Just wait for a few minutes," Jane replied. She was relieved and safe for now.

"Are you able to work, my lady?" Sebastian asked. She stood up and got her clothes for today and hid in her rice paper screen.

"I suppose. Why do you think I'm getting dressed?" Sebastian chuckled, looking at the woman changing behind the screen.

"Your humor flatters me." He looked away, heading to the door. Opening it, Baldroy was standing there carrying Jane's tray.

"Is Lady Jane okay?" he asked the butler.

"Yes she is. For her health's sake, she'll eat in here." The demon took the tray from the cook's hands while the dirty blond closed the door for him. Putting the breakfast tray on her nightstand, Sebastian noticed Jane coming out with her favorite pink and black corset, black skirt and stockings. Like Prince Charming, Sebastian took her black heels and put them on for her.

"So, once I finish my breakfast, if you have anything new for today, let me know." Sebastian bowed to her.

"Yes, my lady." He left the room, giving Jane a sigh of relief. She took her tray and started to eat the hash browns, topped with cheddar cheese and bacon bits.

_Just why did I have that dream? If it's telling me that I belong with him, then that's just stupid. I gave my future to him, and I can't do anything about it. So why? Why think of someone so beautiful and gentlemen like... Oh, damn it all! _Jane drank her tea and finished her breakfast. Heading out, she put on her eye patch and headed to her office. That is, until she noticed the maid walking in the hall. Jane could really use some advice from another woman. She has to get angry, then lose all control and get paranoid. Then she bumped into a taller figure, almost falling to the floor, but he captured her in his arms.

"Are you all right, my lady?" his voice echoed to her ears. Sebastian was there, smiling. Jane's heart started to pound, beating some sense into her. She just nodded and he helped her up. She couldn't even take another look at him.

"J-Just get my breakfast tray and let Baldroy do the rest." He bowed to her and headed to her room.

_No, no, no! Why him? I can't take this anymore! _Jane went to the maid, who was walking to the living room. She took her wrist and the red headed turned around.

"Damn it, Mey-Rin!" Jane said glaring at the red headed. She turned around obviously scared about her rage. She has to release her anger, get the maid, and then she can start feeling afraid. Mey-Rin started to wobble and whimper quietly.

"W-Whoa, what's wrong, my lady?" she asked nervously. Jane dragged her, making the maid following her.

"We need to talk!" Jane replied, opening the storage room closet and closing it, turning on the light.

"Okay, but in the storage room?" Mey-Rin asked curiously. Jane finally let her anger get away and started to bury her face with her hands, becoming paranoid.

"Yes! Oh, God, what's wrong with me?" She got down on her knees and looked at the floor, shaking.

"What happened, Lady Jane?" Mey-Rin crouched down, placing her hand on her lady's shoulder. Jane looked up at the maid, frowning. She couldn't believe she was going this far. How will she be able to handle this in the future?

"You remember when you asked me about having feelings for Sebastian?"

"Well, of course! What happened?" Mey-Rin was hoping this would go well, but if it's in Jane's voice, it might not go well at all.

"Well, I had a dream last night... And I think that means I... I..." Jane trailed off, feeling scared. She clinched her teeth, trying to fight back tears.

"What, Lady Jane?" She gripped the other woman's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Jane took a deep breath, getting ready to confess.

"I think I'm in love with Sebastian!" Jane finally said, looking down at the floor, shaking again. Mey-Rin looked shocked, but then started to squeal out of joy. Jane didn't bother to look up, but why is Mey-Rin so excited? This is the exact polar opposite feeling she was getting.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I'm so happy for you!" Mey-Rin hugged Jane. Jane winced, feeling fear in her soul.

"Please help me, Mey-Rin... What should I do?" The maid let her go.

"Just try to stay calm. Since he's your butler, it shouldn't be that hard. After all, he is _really _handsome and strong. Not to mention-"

"Not helping Mey-Rin! Look, I'll just focus on my work. So go do yours," Jane said. She got up and opened the door, heading to her office.

_You're probably going to have to tell him sometime. Before he..._ Mey-Rin said, leaving the storage closet to do her duties for today. Opening her office door, she sat down on her desk, starting to work on the designs. Corsets are already done with, and so are skirts. Maybe she can work on stockings...

_Just relax, Jane. Focus on your work, and things will cool down._

* * *

Finished with her work, Jane went out of her study, heading to her library. She could really use a book to read since she retired early. Once she found one, she sat down on her couch, reading. She started to feel cozy and warm, getting used to the atmosphere, like an early Christmas morning. She wouldn't mind being disturbed, but she'd rather tell them to hush or she'll have to swear like a pirate.

That is, until Sebastian found her there. Sitting down beside the woman, he looked at her calmly, which made Jane more curious while reading her book.

"You have been acting so strange today, my lady. I'm really worried." Jane sighed, closing her book.

"I just got paranoid about my past. But I'm okay; I just need some peace and quiet." Sebastian nodded, but he also wanted to know why she was blushing so hard when he touched her forehead.

"Want me to heat up a bath for you?" Jane nodded, so she put her book back to its original place, and followed Sebastian to her bathroom. In there, he turned on the hot water, while Jane grabbed a towel. Jane got behind the rice paper screen, undressing so she can put on her towel. She put her clothes on the bathroom counter, and waited until Sebastian checked to make sure the water is perfect for her. He put on his gloves and headed out of her bathroom.

"I'll let you know if I need you," Jane told her butler. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes, mistress. I'll be fixing your dessert, then." Once he left and closed her bedroom door, Jane hurried into the bath and put her towel on a sitting stool. When she looked at that wooden object, it brought back that memory: her mother bathing her eight-year old body. She would want to stay in the water longer because it was like a tropical island of magical waters. Her mother would laugh and tell her that she would have prickly fingers if she stayed longer. It was a day before her parents died from the fire, the day before _they _tried to kill her.

In fact, Jane felt guilty for scolding Sebastian to let her have some privacy so she can bathe or shower by herself. It should be allowed, because it's her own personal space, but she felt like a terrible person as well. She felt bad for denying her undying feelings for Sebastian. Even though she told Mey-Rin, she kept on denying until it almost made her cry, which has happened while she was in her office. Every person falls in love, so how come Jane doesn't want to?

She depends on him. She believes in him. She cares about him. She _loves_ him. Wouldn't there be away to break the seal so they can be together until she dies? If her revenge wasn't that strong enough, then she would've care less and just tell him she loves him.

_Every time I try to hide from him, it feels like I'm slowly losing him. He takes the pain I feel, and my dreams don't comfort me. However, when I wake up to him, it never felt so real. Maybe... that dream did show me that I have special feelings for him... _Jane smiled, feeling the wet heat soothing her skin. Even at eighteen, she still thinks that this water is like a tropical island. There's nothing wrong with having a childish memory that can do good for her right now. The blessed curse she holds on her left eye means that she found someone who saved her with his smile.

_How do I live without you?_ Jane thought, cupping the water with her hands, seeing her reflection: face lightly flushed, bangs that have tiny water droplets, and the two eyes that holds a rare color, and her contract. When she heard a knock, she was surprised, but relieved to find out it was Mey-Rin. Luckily, she didn't have to cover herself since the red head herself knows what a female body looks like. She brought in more towels and put them in a cabinet above the sink, trying to be careful.

"Everything going okay, my lady?" the glasses wearing lady asked.

"Yes. I feel much better," Jane replied lying her head back at the end of the top, letting her hair stay off ground. "Even though I have memories that are painful, it at least taught me a lesson." She laughed lightly, closing her eyes. "Listen to me, I'm sounding like a old woman." Mey-Rin smiled and patted Jane's head kindly.

"That's not it, my lady. You're just turning into an adult."

_An adult..._ Of course, Jane already knew she was one, but she didn't know she would develop into a wonderful, caring adult.

"You know, I actually feel okay for having feelings for Sebastian."

"Really?"

"Really. I think fate is telling me that I'm Sebastian's gift from God. After all, 'gift from God' is my name meaning. Even though there's proof of Him, Sebastian can't believe in Him because of his nature. But since I'm the gift, Sebastian shall be pleased for what he has received."

"Wow... So you love him?" With a blush and smile, Jane nodded. Maybe with that in her way, she can become stronger and protect him so she can show her feelings.

"Ask Sebastian if my dessert is ready, and tell him that I'll be waiting at the dining room," Jane commanded, letting the water run out and getting up with her towel wrapped around her.

"On it!" Mey-Rin said proudly. While she headed off, Jane's smile returns with no regrets. She hurried into her outfit and went down to the dining room. She encountered Sebastian and Mey-Rin, expecting that her order has been fulfilled. She sat down, waiting for her dessert. A sound vibrated the dining table, revealing it to be a strawberry shortcake, one of her favorite desserts made by Sebastian.

"I hope you enjoy your dessert," he told her with a smile.

"Thank you." The brunette started to cut her strawberry carefully. She started to watch Sebastian leave with a smile on her face. But since she didn't pay attention to her knife, she cut her left hand almost close to her fingers. "Ah!" She dropped her knife and fork and winced from the pain of a sharp kitchen utensil. The demon turned around, hearing Jane's cry.

"What happened, my lady?" Sebastian asked. She showed out her left hand and was shaking. She never felt so careless for injuring herself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sebastian," she said quickly. Sebastian frowned as a response.

"You need to be more careful, mistress. You don't want to hurt yourself." He took her hand and began to lick to blood from the palm to between the fingers. Jane shuddered a little bit, due to her butler's warm tongue licking the warm red liquid leaving on the inside of her hand. Sebastian stopped, feeling guilty.

_I don't want to see you feel sorry._

"I could get the first-aid kit if you want..." Sebastian said. Jane shook her head in disagreement.

_I don't want to see you suffer._

"Don't resist," Jane blushed. "If I'm your prey, then satisfy yourself until we find the ones who made me suffer." She stood up and got closer to Sebastian, making it easier for him. "That's why..."

_I want to see you alive._

"My lady," Sebastian said, looking at her with worried eyes. His eyes resumed to her hand, licking the remaining blood. Though it is her soul that he craves, her blood satisfies him as of now.

_Take me away if you must... If I could have a second life, then I would use that life to run back to you and to tell you how I feel. But fate is making me suffer for you..._

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, a cliffhanger (it's one in my book if you didn't know). :P I also apologize for that dream Jane had, since you were hoping they were making out for real. At least she confessed to Mey-Rin that she's in love with him~. If that dream gave you a nosebleed, then don't worry, I got one too writing this. ^_^ So after this chapter, I'm going to have to go to where Soma and Agni come to England and of course, the infamous curry contest. After the two leave the story, I'll add in a couple more non-canon chapters, then we get to the end with the two antagonists. Or do we? Stick with me and you'll see what I have in store! ^_^**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	10. Her Butler, Engaged

**~Chapter Nine: Her Butler, Engaged~**

* * *

"What the hell were those Indians' problems? First, they try to attack me, then some 'prince' told his bodyguard to side with me." Jane said heading into the mansion.

"Who knows?" Sebastian replied. The others came in the living room while Sebastian was removing Jane's coat, glad that the two arrived safely.

"My lady!" Finnian said.

"Welcome back," Mey-Rin told her.

"Yeah, thanks. At least the errand from the Queen wasn't that bad. I'm just glad I'm done with it."

"Ah, my lady, you're here," Lau said, opening the front door.

"Lau? What are you doing here? You could've just written a letter to let me know if you're coming." Jane crossed her arms after her speaking.

"I always remember that, my lady."

"For our guest, I'll make some tea," Sebastian said. Jane sighed, but agreed with a nod.

"I'll have chai than English tea."

"Suit yourself." Jane looked at Lau, but it wasn't him who told her that. She looked behind him and noticed the two Indians at her house.

"Oh, w-well, hi there," Jane said freaked out.

"I found them on a street corner. They asked me if I knew you and I said yes. After that, they told me they want to see you."

"But... their people tried to attack us!"

"I told them to apologize," the purple haired said. "Besides, I think we could be great friends. After all, I helped you with Agni."

"Oh, I see..." Normally, Jane would get more upset, but today, she just feels calm. After all, it'd be best to just relax since she just finished her errands from the Queen.

"In my country, it's normal practice to invite your savior and entertain him or her," he told her heading upstairs.

"Who are you?" Jane asked looking at the man in her guest room. He was laying down on the bed, relaxing.

"You really need to ask? I told you earlier, I'm a prince."

"This is the twenty-sixth child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar," Agni told them.

"I'd like to thank you, Beauty, for letting me stay here."

_Beauty?_ Jane thought.

"You're a real prince?" Finnian asked excitedly. Mey-Rin was blushing and looking at him in wonder.

"A prince!" she said happily.

"This is the first time I've seen a prince up close!" Baldroy added.

"If you want to come closer, I won't mind," the prince told them. In a split second, Mey-Rin was sitting on the bed with him, while Baldroy and Finnian stood and watch Prince Soma talk.

"What is your castle like?" the maid asked.

"It's like a heaven blessed by our Goddess Kali and the Ganges River."

"Well they surely are excited aren't they?" Lau asked the two who stayed behind.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "I'm sure they'll be more happier since our guard dog is watching the mansion from harm."

"That should be all right," Lau agreed.

"Sebastian, even though they meant no harm, don't leave them out of your sight."

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

Another day arrives, and the curtains are drawn for daylight to wake Jane up.

"Good morning, Lady Worthington."

"'Lady Worthington'...?" Jane asked quietly, opening her eyes. Then all of the sudden, Agni went beside her and smiled, causing Jane to have a panic attack.

"Namaste ji, Lady Worthington." The confused brunette got off her bed and was startled.

"Why are you two in my room? Sebastian was supposed to-" Out of nowhere, Prince Soma picked up Jane, making her panic attack arrive.

"We're going out, Beauty. I would like to see your town today."

"Please don't call me 'Beauty'. My name is Jane. Also, please put me down, this is just not right." Jane may have felt uncomfortable, but she really doesn't want to be rude to the two Indian men.

"Ah, what a pretty name, Jane. I want you to take me to town, please." Prince Soma started to head out the door, but Sebastian blocked him.

"Forgive my excuse, but my lady has a schedule for today which includes work. And besides," he took Jane, bringing her in his arms, "only I can carry her."

_Sebastian...?  
_

"Now, I would like for you to step outside so my lady can change. She has a sword fight with me that she must attend." He put her down while instructing the two men to follow him. Once her door was closed, a smile escaped Jane's face.

_"...only I can carry her." _That was really sweet of him to know that he doesn't like it when another man carries her. Jane gasped, thinking too much. So she hurried into her clothing and headed into her practice room. Seeing Sebastian carrying two swords: one for fencing, while the one hidden in its scabbard, which is her family's.

Sebastian threw her sword to her, and she caught with no problem.

_It feels like it's been a long time. I can't wait to use you._ Jane took the sword out of its hiding place, seeing half of her face in the sword's reflection. Before the two could start practicing, the brunette heard humming and noticed at the corner of her eye a statue with a woman and heads sitting on Jane's piano.

"What in the world is that statue doing in my mansion?" Then she noticed the two Indians doing some sort of gesture, while Lau watches them. She and Sebastian walked over to their location and stare in wonder.

"They seemed to be praying," Lau told them. "However, it seems so unreal as well."

"It seems to be a statue of a woman carrying a severe head, and is wearing a necklace of other heads cut off. It's also dancing above a man's stomach."

"This is the goddess of our Hindu religion: Kali. She is the wife of Shiva and is the goddess of power," Agni replied. He took a picture and showed it to them. "Long ago, a demon challenged her to battle with him. Of course, she was unbeatable." Showing another picture, it reveals the goddess with severed heads in her possession. "After that, her urges of power were unstoppable, so she exchanged her life into devastation. So to protect the earth, her husband went below her feet." Jane almost looked disgusted to see the statue with the snakes and pose. "Thanks to Shiva, the world is saved and the goddess was returned to normal."

"That seems interesting," Jane added.

"I wasn't aware of a woman so strong. If ever go to India, I best be careful," Sebastian said. Jane aim her sword at her butler.

"Then you best be careful while we practice fencing." The butler smiled and began to walk a few feet away from Jane.

"Wait! What about guiding me to London?" Prince Soma asked. Jane turned her head around.

"Just be patient!" Jane replied turning her head towards Sebastian's. The prince pouted, so he decided to sit down and do what Jane said. Once their swords crossed each others, the demon made the first move by flinching her sword, but she knew where this was going. Jane galloped two steps backwards, getting some time to focus. She surely doesn't like it when Sebastian gets too dominate.

Clutching her sword with a light grip, she began to collide with Sebastian, fighting for her might. A crossed blade and a thin fencing sword seemed incompatible for fighting, but in this, it's anyone's competition. Sebastian chuckled, engaging his sword to Jane's. They both resisted, swords going back and forth.

"You look so cute when your firing up, my lady," Sebastian told her with a sneaky smile. Jane blushed slightly and swayed her sword to escape his grasp, taking to steps back.

_He's teasing? I'll show him who's boss._ "You know it's not wise to tease your lady in front of our guests," Jane replied slyly. Sebastian lunged forward and their swords slid against each other, enduring until their midpoint. The brunette swung the tip of her sword to get the first point, making the butler lose his grip. His sword dropped beside him and Jane got closer, readying her sword for the final blow. However, her confidence got the better of her because the winner is decided on at the edge of defeating someone, not when they are on their knees.

Sebastian smiled, sneaking the sword to his hand. He took her free hand and turned her to where he was facing her back. Jane was shocked for his cunning action to be so clever. As in this result, Sebastian wins.

"You've done so well, my lady," Sebastian said, bringing his weapon a few inches close to Jane's neck. "But it's over now." He moved it away from her so she can move. Calmly, she put her sword back into its scabbard.

"Such an impressive battle," Agni told the two. Jane smiled, giving thanks to the Indian.

"I'm sure we've would've made it longer if I haven't lost concentration." She raised and looked at her bandaged hand from five days ago. She never did that to herself on accident, but sometimes thinking without looking can lead to injuries.

"I would like to try fighting you," Prince Soma told Jane.

"Very well. Sebastian, give him your sword."

"Understood, ma'am." Following Jane's order, he threw the sword to the Indian prince, leaving him a cocky smile.

"If I win, then you'll have to give me a tour of London."

"I don't see how you will, but very well," the brunette said taking out her sword.

"I wish you luck, my prince," Agni told him. Once Agni and Jane are in preparation, Sebastian went to the middle of them. He raised his arm, motioning them.

"Begin!" Prince Soma rushed to Jane, while she stayed calm and engaged.

"I got you, Beauty!" When the prince got close, he aimed for the woman's ankle, which didn't took effect. "Why did it bend?" Jane smiled and told him,

"That's because if you hit someone's leg with a foil, then it won't hurt at all. I won't do it, because mine is made of steel texture, and it can cut yours."

"That's unfair!" Prince Soma fretted. "I don't even know how to play!" Jane took a step back and looked at him confused.

"Once we fight, it can't be undone. It's your fault for not knowing the rules." She engaged her sword and theirs clashed for the first time.

"Watch out, Your Highness!" Agni said, defending the prince from Jane's sword with a durable cup and poked Jane's pressure point of her arm with his bandaged hand. She began to lose feeling of her right arm, making her drop her sword and on her knees. It was just like earlier yesterday: he used his arm from the "gods" the Indian would tell. He used it on Sebastian, but he was unaffected. Jane cringed and held her numb arm with her injured hand. Agni noticed and got worried, crouching down to her side.

"Lady Worthington! Are you all right? When I saw the prince losing, I got carried away..."

"I-I'm okay. Just try not to get carried away..." Sebastian went to her and helped her up, feeling her right hand.

"So you can't feel it, my lady?"

"That's right." Prince Soma laughed, making the two of them look at him.

"That means I win!"

"Hang on a minute!" Jane replied, while Lau picked up Jane's sword, feeling the texture carefully with his fingers.

"Hey, Butler. I guess this means you have to avenge your lady." The Chinese noble threw the sword to Sebastian, who caught it.

"Really? I apologize my lady for having two useless hands. So as the Worthington butler, I'll show you no mercy to someone who hurts my lady."

"That's a good deal," Prince Soma added. "Agni, in the name of Kali, don't lose at any cost." Agni took the sword, honoring the prince's command.

"Sebastian, you hear my words: make him be quiet!" Sebastian nodded, while Prince Soma stepped back for them to face each other.

"Jo anja," Agni told the prince.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian told Jane. Their swords met, clashing and hoping to win their masters' honor. The butler almost hit the Indian, but he dodged and almost hit Sebastian in the face, but with Jane's sword he possesses, he used it to guard himself. Then they aimed for each other, trying to stab each others' eye, but they both ducked, which cause a reaction to the three watching especially to the purple haired man. When Agni aimed for an attack, Sebastian knew where this was going and copied his attack, making the ends of their swords meet. However, it was a dead end for Agni, because with Sebastian holding Jane's sword, it was no competition. The sword Agni holds started to break, leaving pieces falling to the floor.

"So Sebastian wins," Lau told the two. Even though that is true, Prince Soma smiled, agreeing.

"Your butler's not that bad, Jane."

_Even though Sebastian won, something feels strange about Agni... _Jane thought, walking up to her butler._  
_

_"_Agni's my best warrior. I've never seen someone who can beat him, though they are on the same terms!" Once Jane was beside the demon, Agni went to the prince.

"Sebastian, do you know who this man is? Is he inhuman like that other...?"

"Definitely not, my lady. He's just a human like you, but deadlier."

"That explains why, but that's a lot of power from a man like him."

"Yes. I bet he could hang men upside-down with no problem."

* * *

"Now it's time to start on dinner!" Baldroy said, gripping his frying pan. "I shall make my best-"

"I'll do the cooking," Sebastian said taking the frying pan out of Baldroy's grip. "You should relax."

"What now? Are you still upset with me about making Jane sick? I was planning on making-"

"Hey, Sebastian," Agni said entering the kitchen. "I was wondering if I could help with the cooking."

"Just leave it all to me. It's nothing much," he replied smiling. Agni stepped in, offering.

"Two people work faster than one. Just ask me for anything."

"Very well. Would you kindly make a cottage pie with some gooseberry sauce as the entree?"

"As you wish," Agni replied bowing slightly.

"Wait a second! Why are letting him cook, and not the chef! I swear, I apologize for the cooking that made Lady Jane sick!" Sebastian walked away, leaving Baldroy fretting. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"A lot to do right now," Sebastian said. Once he passed Agni, a serious face went to him. After the butler left, the cook sat down on the wooden stool and laid back with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, Chef?" Agni said.

"Y-You mean me?" Baldroy asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes." That caused the dirty blonde to smile and his eyes sparkle.

"Chef..."

"Since I don't know much of English food, can you help me?"

"Of course! Just believe in me and I'll do my best!"

Feeling confident, Baldroy grabbed a peeled onion, took its skin out, and started to cut it up with a required knife. Agni checked on one of the pots, making sure it was steaming well. Finnian opened the door, smelling the aroma of the room.

"What that wonderful smell?" he asked excitedly. Agni looked at the younger man and smiled.

"Just in time, sir! It would be kind of you to help us prepare the meal. How about mashing and pureeing the potatoes?"

"Wow, really? However, I don't know my strength and if I'll do well, since Sebastian told me not to touch the kitchen materials..."

"You're strong? That's great! Don't worry; just do what I tell you and you'll do fine."

"I know I will! I'll do it!" Finnian replied feeling the confidence. While the three men continued on the cooking preparations, Mey-Rin began to get the plates from the counter, trying to do more than one plate at a time to get the job done faster. She lost her balance and almost fell, but only saved by Agni who caught her and the falling plates without a single crack.

"Are you all right, Ms. Maid?" the Indian asked, giving Mey-Rin her nickname. She nodded her head in response. He smiled, relieved that she is. "Maybe if you took one plate at a time, then there would be no trouble for you." Mey-Rin blushed, stuttering a yes.

"Is everything going okay, Agni?" Sebastian asked heading into the kitchen. His words got the better of him when he noticed the three servants helping him with dinner, which was start.

"Thanks to these kind people, dinner will be scrumptious," Agni replied. Sebastian was just surprised by all the hard work they've done, but he joined in and helped cutting the ingredients of the meal.

"I'm impressed that you got them to support the meal."

"Everyone is born with their special talents. Their paths and duties are chosen by the gods. We children of the Divine Mother need only to follow her will and do our tasks." Sebastian looked at the Indian man.

"You are a man of perfect character."

"Not really. I was screwed up before I met the prince. I owe him more than anything. I used to hurt people, disobey the gods, and committed crimes. And when I was punished, I became a new man and started a new life."

"Agni, your pot is boiling," Sebastian told him checking it. He started to stir it, making the ingredients blend in.

"The prince is my ruler and god. Since he gave me a new life, I want to protect him with my own life."

"The gods are actually good-for-nothing, as I recommend."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing."

* * *

"So how long are you intending to stay here?" Jane asked the two Indians in the dining room.

"We'll be leaving once we accomplish something," Prince Soma replied.

"That's right. You told me that you were looking for someone."

"So what makes you want to stay in this mansion?" Lau asked.

"That's an interesting question." He took a piece of paper and showed the drawing. "I'm looking for a woman." The sketch seemed okay, but wasn't detailed on who that woman could be. "Her name is Mina, and she is my servant at the palace." Putting her fork and knife down, she looked at the demon.

"Sebastian, does that help you gain any clues?" Sebastian went to look at the drawing.

"This doesn't seem to help, but I'll do my best."

"You also said she was in England. Doing what, exactly?"

"She was more or less my nursemaid. My parents don't really pay attention to me, but she did, since I was alone in the palace. Then she was kidnapped and taken to England by a British nobleman!" Jane frowned, feeling the prince's agony.

"So that's why you came here. You want to get her back?"

"That's right. No matter what, I'll take her back and bring her home with me!"

_Why does this make me remind of someone...?_

"Why do you care so much if it's just one servant?" With that question, it made Prince Soma sat up._  
_

"What if that happened to you?" was all he could ask. Jane blinked and looked at the prince. It would get uglier if one of them said another negative question. She didn't want to lose someone like Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and more importantly, Sebastian. She wouldn't know what to do if he just disappeared out of her sight. "I'm sorry, Jane. Please forgive me, but me and Agni have an errand to be at. I'm a busy person like you."

"I see. I'll be retiring then. Goodnight." The brunette got up, Sebastian following her. Hurrying into her nightwear behind the rice paper screen, she removed her eye patch, getting ready for bed. "They surely are strange."

"I agree. And they are already back." That was strange, since they just left a few minutes ago. Maybe it was the winter storm that made them come back. Jane fell asleep, while Sebastian left her room with the candles blown. Walking through the living room, he noticed Agni leaving in a hurry, so he watch the Indian leave.

"So he made a move, huh?"

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)  
**


	11. Her Butler, Wise

**A/N: I took a day off yesterday to finish this and some more upcoming chapters. I also wanted to work on my Durarara fanfiction, which if you are interested in the anime, I recommend you checking it out when I publish it! I also like to thank Lightning LightX for drawing my OC! (I wasn't expecting this! *cries of happy tears*) You are a sweet person for doing so. Story wise, ****I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Ten: Her Butler, Wise~**

* * *

"My lady, he made the move," Sebastian told Jane. She opened her eyes, knowing this would happen.

"Good. Let's follow him," Jane replied, hurrying into her outfit from today. Even though this was part of a plan, a woman like her deserves some time to change into her clothes. They hurried to the front door, but Prince Soma blocked their way, along with Lau.

"I would like to participate," he said kindly. "When he tucked me in bed, I knew he was going somewhere when I fell asleep. So I would like to go with you!" Deciding that it would be okay, she opened the door, where the snowstorm greeted them.

"Let's go then," she replied.

The four followed the footprints where the snow was being stepped, enduring the cold. It was a long walk in the cold night, but no matter what, they are destined to figure out what Agni was keeping from them.

"So this is where Agni's footprints stop," Prince Soma said. "Who lives here, then?"

"It's a man named Harold West. This is where his job estate is that handles a long range of imported goods from India," Jane told the Indian. "He also owns stores, a coffeehouse, and more. I've met him, and let's just say he cares about the social ladder."

"The people who were hanged upside-down yesterday were over at his coffeehouse," Sebastian added. "However, since Mr. West, the representative, was away at the time being, he went away unharmed."

"What a lucky man he was," Lau replied.

"We should look now," Jane said.

"Understood, my lady," Sebastian replied, putting her on his back and jumping over the wall. The others caught up by having the gate opened, sneaking into the mansion. They crept quietly, trying to find a room that has a light on. When they did, Jane opened the door slightly, letting them get a good view of what's going on.

"You should have some Scotch and feel like at home," a man in the room said, revealing to be Harold West. "It's the best from Justerini & Brooks, holders of the Royal Warrant." He offered it to Agni, but he sat still, as if he was staring into space. "Everything is going according to plan. You're doing extremely well, Agni. There's no need for adding up more people now. We took care of my rivals." The blond man bent a little bit and took Agni's right hand, causing a shock for him. "The Royal Warrant will be impressed with your godly right hand."

"Royal Warrant?" Jane said in curiosity. "That's what he's aiming for?"

"If I do as your plan goes, then will Mina...?" Agni asked. When he said her name, it took Prince Soma like a bullet.

"What do you know of Mina?" he asked opening the door halfway through, showing himself.

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

"Prince Soma!" Agni said standing up when his eyes found him.

"Wha-" Jane said, but was interrupted by Sebastian covering her mouth and pulling her back close to him.

"They'll see us, my lady. We have to wait and know what's going on," he told her whispering. The glaring prince went to Agni, gripping his top.

"Agni! All this time you have known where Mina was?"

"So that's your master, right Agni?" Harold asked. Prince Soma looked at the man, his eyes turned on him.

"So you're the man that took Mina away!" he said pointing his finger at him. He turned his head at Agni. "Agni, stop him!" Agni started to shake, not knowing what to do. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I guess we can handle the dumb ass prince and withdraw as of now," Jane said watching the three.

"If you do that, my lady, then you and Butler will be recognized," Lau replied. Sebastian brought a smile to his face, closing his eyes for a second.

"Just leave it all to me," he told him.

"Agni," Harold said, "hit him so he can shut his mouth."

"What now?" Prince Soma replied in shock. Agni gripped his hands, closed his eyes, and winced for all the commands he received. Harold showed off an evil smile.

"Well?" His wincing started to fade, showing off his angry face and attempted to hit the prince with his godly hand, leaving the prince shocked. He closed his eyes and used his arms to protect himself, but then a man in a wearing a deer's head blocked the attack. Everyone was disturbed by what has happened. Why would someone that strange wear a dead animal's head to distract the three men.

"Wh-Who in the world is this deer man person?"

"I am a deer who came here to take the prince home," Sebastian's voice said through the head, bowing to the blond.

"Is he an enemy spy? Agni!"

"No, no. I am just simply one hell of a deer-" **(A/N: Sorry... I had to add it. XD)**

**"**Kill him now! Would you want our agreement to go away?" Agni blinked, getting his sense. "Do it now!" The Indian gripped his right hand, and while he did that, blood started to drop to the floor. It was coming from Agni, who was crying tears of blood. He got down on his knees, shaking along the way.

"I have only one god... only one master. I swear to myself that I would use this hand for my god's sake. For mistreating that god... I beg for forgiveness!"

"Agni, are you really...?" Prince Soma replied. The Indian ripped the wrappings of his right hand, letting the god take over him and attack Agni, but Sebastian took him and dodged the attack. While the two avoided the attacks from Agni, Harold started to complain about his furniture being destroyed.

"My crystal glasses I got from Thomas Goode! My Royal Worcester centerpiece!"

"Seems that things are going out of shape," Lau said, while Jane looked at the action. He took Jane's hand, warning her. "We have to get out of here."

"Stop this! We'll get attention if this doesn't stop! Get him and let's get out of here!" Sebastian missed Agni's attacks, looking back at Jane since she warned him.

"As you wish, mistress." When Agni made a move, the Sebastian and Prince Soma escaped through the window, breaking the glass. Agni looked down, his godly spirit calming down and turning him to normal.

* * *

"That man looks inhuman," Lau said drinking his tea.

"It's called the state of mental concentration: Samadhi," Prince Soma told him. "He is untouchable when it is activated in him."

"'Samadhi'?" Jane asked.

"I say it's kind of like a gaze," Sebastian replied. "He was holding in superhuman strength through his active faith in his master. That's the power of faith, born from believing and loving someone. A power we can't have." He turned his head to Jane with his hand to his heart.

_Sebastian... _Jane thought, turning her head slightly to see his.

"Why did he betray me, then?" Prince Soma asked banging the table with his fists. "The people I care about leave me without letting me know!" He pushed the tea set until they are on the ground, broken and spilling tea and sugar. Jane was shocked to see the man do that.

"Prince Soma?"

"I don't want this to happen...!" The prince went into his room, slamming the door.

"The tea set is ruined now," Sebastian said. "I was hoping it would satisfy my lady. Maybe restraining him could be good." He quietly entered his room, seeing the prince asleep. It wasn't for long, when he pulled him and his blanket to the floor, waking the Indian up.

"Hey! That was mean!"

"Which one of us is mean?" Sebastian asked. "You're in England, but in the estate of Worthington. With that said, you can't tell us Englishmen who we are, which makes you a pest. You are helpless and such a child, hoping for Agni to come help you. And now your highest strength has left you." The prince closed his eyes, feeling regret.

"That's true. I lost everyone important to me." Sebastian laughed quietly.

"You really are a child aren't you? You haven't lost them yet. A status from your parents, a palace from your parents, a servant from your parents. Never in your life, you knew what really belonged to you? You should be old enough to know the truth of Agni, but you are afraid to do so."

"You are wrong!" Prince Soma replied. "You are wrong! You are wrong! You are wrong!" Sebastian closed the door before the hopeless prince could get out.

"You know that I'm not wrong," Sebastian told him with a smile. "You want to see the truth, and play the tragic hero at the same time. Truly a pathetic child you are." The purple haired man got down on his knees.

"He told me forever..."

"You're so naive; you thought it would be forever. A child would know what to do than you. It's time for you to know that no one loved you."

"Please stop this, Sebastian," Jane said opening the door frowning.

"My lady..."

"In that month... It wouldn't be enough for him if he was in my shoes."

"What are you saying, Jane?"

"My family, killed and my house was burned down. I was treated like a slave... Just a hopeless child..." Sebastian frowned, placing his hand on Jane's shoulder. "When I turned around, I wanted those people to suffer the pain that I received. My parents weren't killed on accident, so I will wait for them to try to kill me."

"Why do that, though?" the Indian asked.

"It was sadness and remorse. If I stood still, then I wouldn't be here, but I'm still breathing. When I die, I don't want to die with regrets. Humans like you and me are capable to endure pain, and that's why we are here. I say I'm done talking to you for tonight." Jane took Sebastian's hand off of her shoulder, looking at him. "Sebastian, we need to talk about Harold West now." Jane went out of the room with Sebastian following her.

"Certainly."

"Wait, Jane!" Prince Soma said following the two. They turned around to know what he's planning on saying. "I may be seventeen, but talking to a woman like you proves that I _am _still a child. I'm also a spoiled brat! I figured there was something wrong with Agni, but I didn't even ask! When I see them in person, I want to ask them why they left me! I want to come with you!"

"I apologize. You don't know how people think of you, and I don't want to take care of you for your unclear actions."

"Listen, I'm sorry for having a bad temper and destroying your tea set. I beg for mercy." He turned around to see Sebastian, and then went behind Jane to shield himself. "And of course, you too, Sebastian."

"It's all right. I think you are quite an interesting person. Now let's head into the living room and I'll pour you some tea." Prince Soma agreed with a nod, while Jane hurried to the living room, seeing Lau sitting there, appeared to be waiting for the three.

"Why would Harold want something like a Royal Warrant?" Jane asked when she and Prince Soma sat down with Lau. "Probably being obsessed with being noticed is a reason."

"That reminds me, what is a Royal Warrant?" the prince asked. When Sebastian gave him a cup of tea, he freaked out a little by hugging his chair.

"It's an endorsement bestowed by a royal family who picks their favorite stores. Those who hold the Royal Warrant are purveyors to the Crown," Lau told him.

"That's right," Sebastian said. "In a week from now, a curry contest will be held at the Crystal Palace as part of the festivities."

"Curry?" Prince Soma said.

"Yes. I'm told by the Queen, who is a fan of curry, will attend this event."

"However, that was a rumor," Jane replied taking a sip of her tea she just got from the butler. "Since Prince Albert, her husband, died, she kept distance to herself. So basically, she never appeared in public."

"Do you know the connections of the crimes and the curry contest?" Prince Soma asked.

"Curry is the main attraction at West's coffeehouse. Once a Royal Warrant is sent to him, his sales will rise than what he's earning. By that, he used Agni to commit those crimes so he can stop his rivals from entering the contest. The threats to England were written so that they can make us think it was done by an Indian for having hatred towards the British. Using Mina supported the idea of making Agni do his foul work for the sake of his god." Getting the paper from Sebastian, Jane passed it down to the prince, explaining the document. "Your people worship Kali, a goddess who shows out her tongue, and since Agni drew this, he worships the goddess, meaning he did it all for your sake. He probably used his heart and soul to write an apology in that letter."

"Even if he left you, he believes and lives for you," Sebastian added. "You have an excellent butler."

"Well, that's an interesting ending!" Lau said clapping his hands. "Our work for today is over. Now we leave the rest to Yard..."

"Wait!" Prince Soma interrupted. "What about Agni and Mina? What will be their fate?"

"How should I know?"

"The criminal underworld wouldn't be behind all this. It doesn't bother us, so it's not a threat." The Indian gripped the letter.

"This is my problem, so I'll solve this myself."

"That's what I like to hear out of you," Jane said smiling. "I was called from London at the end of winter because of the lame crimes. Maybe I should get an award for that, how about it? Because of West, famous curry places won't be able to enter the contest. So if our company enters and wins, then we will earn ourselves a Royal Warrant. Maybe expanding the business into food items can do good. If I win the curry competition, I'll be receiving the good kind of attention."

"You only have a week to prepare, though, my lady," Lau said. "Can you get everything required for the competition in no time?" Jane smiled and looked at Sebastian.

"I don't think it's right to defy a lady with a butler of many talents. So I don't need to, do I, Sebastian?"

"A Worthington butler who doesn't do much stuff wouldn't be worth a cup of tea," the demon replied placing his hand to his heart. "No matter what, my lady, I'll get you that Royal Warrant-"

"Not possible! Since they have Agni, they are unbeatable. He has the godly hand of Kali!" Prince Soma said.

"Yes. Agni is one competitor," Jane replied. "It doesn't have to do with fighting, just cooking curry."

"My point exactly. You don't know what he really holds! You don't know the true taste of curry."

"True taste?"

"There are infinite possibilities. It's like trying to find a truth in a big universe. Agni can do it without a problem. His worlds are full of nothingness, like in the same rank as the gods. I've never tasted amazing curry better than his."

"I see now. He would name his curry after Kali!" Lau said laughing.

"You heard him, Sebastian," Jane said.

"He does sound like a challenge," the demon replied.

* * *

"You made all these by yourself?" the prince asked Sebastian the next day, looking at the numerous pots of curry the butler made.

"Yes, that's correct. You are the only one who knows the taste of Agni's curry. I'd like you to help me make more delicious curry as soon as possible."

"O-Okay! I'll eat as much as you need me to eat!"

"Good. Now I have to give my lady this treat I made for her. You eat now." Picking up the plate that holds cake, the demon butler headed to Jane's study. Opening the door, Jane noticed and looked at Sebastian.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Jane asked.

"Pardon my entrance, but I made a chocolate dome for you. I'm sure it'll help your energy since you didn't have regular sleep last night."

"Thank you. Also, get my attire I wear when the Queen is part of an audience." Eating the dome, she noticed berries inside the chocolate, along with the raspberry sauce lodged in.

"And you said she wouldn't come, and you want to dress so nicely. Seems the Queen's mockingjay is just as excellent as what I would expect."

"Have you made sure that your curry is better than Agni's?"

"According to the prince, there's something we're missing, so no."

"It'd be best to head back to the kitchen, then. Speaking of this chocolate you used, put it in the curry or in something else."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	12. Her Butler, In The Curry Contest

**A/N: A double update? I think so. ;) After this, I shall have some more Sebastian/Jane moments in three upcoming chapters~! =^_^=  
**

**~Chapter Eleven: Her Butler, In The Curry Contest~**

* * *

A week has passed since the incident of Agni and Harold West, who himself is using the Indian to win a Royal Warrant, which would benefit Prince Soma's wish of knowing where his servant Mina is. The curry contest is today, and those that are still in the manor of Worthington, are depending on Sebastian to win, for the sake of the Worthy Company. However, Prince Soma is worried, since he knows that Agni has the perfect recipe of curry, thanks to his hand of Kali.

Putting her scabbard and sword around her black thin waist belt connected at the top of her skirt, Jane looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a woman in her best wardrobe, since the Queen is coming to the contest. While looking at the mirror, she encounters Sebastian, walking towards her.

"Never in my life I see a beautiful woman dressed for Her Majesty," Sebastian said with a smile. Jane blushed and closed her eye.

"I hope you aren't saying that just to make me feel relaxed about the contest," the brunette replied. "Are you able to beat Agni?"

"For your sake, of course. I swear on the name of Worthington to win the Royal Warrant."

* * *

At the Crystal Palace, they stopped at an area inside where it wasn't crowded.

"I must head off now. I need to make preparations," Sebastian told the group.

"See you soon!" Finnian said.

"Get the job done soon!" Baldroy said. Not paying attention, Prince Soma noticed someone familiar in the corner of his eye. She had ebony hair and was wearing what Indian culture would bring. He ran to her, trying to catch up. He ran, trying not to disturb the people around him. He turned his head left and right, and then saw the woman.

"Mina!" The woman stopped, who seemed to recognize the voice. She turned around to see if it was him.

"Prince Soma?" she spoke up.

"Mina!" The prince wrapped his arms around her, finally found the woman he was looking for. "You're here! Agni got you back! There's no need to worry now! Let's head back to the palace!"

"Your Highness?" Mina said. Her face turned from confused, into a scowl. "Why are you so stupid? Are you trying to make me laugh by telling me to go home with you? Why should I go back there?" She turned around to avoid looking at the prince. "To escape India was probably the best for me. Some people can play all day while others work instead. That's how royalty is. Because of my caste, I had to be a servant until I die! I don't want to live a life that tells you what to be by the caste system!"

"So... you wanted to go to Europe...?" Mina turned around, glaring.

"Of course! Be a servant for the rest of my life, or a rich man's wife! A child would know which one's better! So I've had it taking care of you, you spoiled prince! Now that I see your face from long ago, I promised not to tell you, but you're old enough to know now." She took off, leaving the prince heartbroken. A few feet away from him, Jane and Lau looked at the man, seeing everything that happened. They walked up to him, wanting to know what happened.

"Prince Soma, was that...?" Jane asked.

"Yes, my servant Mina. I don't know why... she left me for her own happiness..." Jane frowned, feeling his sadness.

"I'm sorry, but we should head back to the others; they are looking for us." Watching the two go, it was best for the Indian prince to follow them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for being patient!" an announcer said as the three met up with the others. "The Curry Festival will now begin!" Seeing the competitors, Jane found Sebastian, right beside Agni.

_Don't bring me down, Sebastian.  
_

"Hey, it's him again," Lau said, mentioning Viscount Druitt, who was waving to the audience. Jane made a sick look, after what he did to her when she was in disguise._  
_

"Probably here for attention," she added. When Prince Soma looked at Agni, he frowned and walked away from the group. Agni noticed and frowned as well.

_You can't see my face anymore, Prince Soma? I don't blame you, after all I've done. _The Indian shook his head, trying to remain focus. _I must focus on the competition now._

"All right! Now let the contest-" the announcer said, but _someone _important started to appear.

"What is that?"

"It is..." Lau said. A red carpet was rolled in a line. The audience turned around, seeing what was going on. When Jane turned around, she noticed who it was.

"Her Majesty... is here..." she said, staring at the woman covered in black, walking with a tall, handsome man.

"Oh my!" the announcer said. He cleared his throat to speak more clearly. "Her Majesty Queen Victoria, mother of England has pleased us with her honored presence!"

"Her Majesty..."

"She's here!"

"It's been a long time!" While comments and questions were being uttered, Druitt stood up, starting to sing "God Save the Queen". Everyone joined in, except for Baldroy, who is from America, Lau, due to being from China. The Chinese noble opened his eyes, noticing something not right. Sebastian also, decided not to sing. When the song ended, the Queen and her companion stood behind her throne. Through her black veil, she turned her face to tell the taller man what she wanted to say.

"Her Majesty is here to tell you, 'I am sorry for my absence for so long. But now that I am in perfect health, that I will enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert loved curry as much as I do. I look forward to taste the best you can offer."

"With that out of the way, let's begin!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered, excited for the competition to start. Prince Soma, who was sitting near a fountain, can hear them, due to being far away from Agni.

"So it's finally started?" he said, looking at the people cheering.

_"Why are you so stupid?" _The purple haired prince frowned by that question Mina asked him.

_Prince Soma... My god... _Agni thought, unwrapping the gauges off his right hand. _For your sake, I'll use my power to win! _Flipping the ingredients from the pan, the Indian added more spices, making the curry smell amazing._  
_

"The Godly Hand of Kali," Harold said watching Agni. "I'll be sure to win-" A part of the audience were amazed at what they were seeing: Sebastian's speed and accuracy of adding spices into the curry just like Agni, but in his version.

"Worthy is taking my breath away!"

"That smells so good!"

_That damn butler..._ Harold thought.

"What's he doing?" a man beside him asked, pointing at Sebastian's movements. Harold blinked and noticed the demon's actions. He was putting chocolate in the curry, making the audience gossip and whisper to each other. With the help of his homemade chocolate, Sebastian knew this would be the curry recipe to die for.

"Exactly why the Worthy Company is run by a woman!" Harold said laughing along the way. Jane stayed quiet, despite hearing a rude comment from her rival.

"You're wrong," Agni told him. "That's a great seasoning. It blends in the curry with sweet aroma and bittersweet taste. Where did an Englishman like you get such an idea?" Agni asked Sebastian. Tasting the sample, the butler smiled.

"My lady asked me to put it in. No matter how strange or surprising her orders are, I shall carry her orders out. After all, I'm one hell of a butler."

"Is this all part of the plan?" Lau asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jane asked rolling her eye. Sebastian looked at Jane, making Agni noticed something strange.

"What a beautiful bond between a lady and a butler." The Indian looked at the audience, still looking for the prince.

_My prince, maybe you can't forgive after all... However, for you, I won't lose! _Out of Agni's basket, he carried out a blue lobster, making people more curious than ever.

"A blue lobster?"

_"Homard bleu!" _Druitt said in shock. "It's a rare lobster that exists in the seas of Brittany! Its shell rivals even Chartres Blue! It's like a gorgeous lady in a blue dress!"

"Now that's how you see my company!" Harold blurted out. "Mine will be the best curry you ever tasted!"

"Sebastian, I will let you see how you will be defeated!" Agni told the butler. "Your time is up!" With his speed, he gathered the ingredients faster than the others, which distracted them. The bell ringed, meaning that time is up.

"It's time for the judging!" the announcer said, while the competitors formed two lines facing each other, with Sebastian facing Agni. "First, we will start off with Parson Tubb & Company's beef curry!"

"The beef is cut perfectly and the portion is just wonderful!" a male with a mustache said.

"Yes, but the scent and taste are a little bit weaker," another male judge said. A couple more contestants came and gone, giving at least mixed to positive responses. Agni's is next, yet he feels calm and determined to help gain his prince's honor.

"Next up is Chef Agni from Harold West & Company!"

"This is my curry I'd like to share with you," Agni said, revealing his creation. His blue lobster was coated with certain amounts of spices and includes seven different types of curry, creating a painted picture of genius.

"Such bright colors!" the middle judge exclaimed. Taking a bite, it took him by pleasant surprise. "So good! The flavor is just amazing! It spreads through the tongue without fail!"

"This is like the beautiful woman I met at my ball! Seven jewels fitted to add your form is wonderful!" Druitt replied while gushing. "This stole my precious heart!"

"What a wonderful response!" the announcer told the audience. "However, will our final contestant be able to top the charts? Let's see what the Worthy Company holds!" Sebastian walked up to the judges, carrying his hidden curry.

"This is my curry," he told them. When he opened it, confusion went to the judges.

"Are you trying to play with us?" the middle judge asked while the butler put the unusual food into deep fry.

"What are you planning on, Sebastian?" Baldroy asked, while Mey-Rin and Finnian cringed in fear. "Are you trying to make doughnuts?"

"They're done," Sebastian said putting the "curry" out of the deep fryer. "I hope you enjoy the Worthy Company's curry."

"I don't see curry!" the middle judge replied.

"Hang on! It's..." Druitt replied, poking the food with his knife. When he did so, the curry came out.

"It's inside...?"

"What?" Harold said in shock.

"This curry is what Worthy will present," Sebastian told them. "It's called the 'curry bun'!" Everyone gasped, wondering what a creative butler Sebastian is for making something so not expecting.

"C-Curry bun?" The judges took a bite, and it impressed the middle one right after he tasted it.

"By Jove! It's amazing! The soft and crunchiness of the bread is extravagant!" the middle judge told the audience.

"The aroma and flavor is what holds the key in this curry!" the judge beside the middle replied. Viscount Druitt began to blush and fantasize about the wonders of the curry.

"The goddess like maiden I met at my party! You are a happy, chirping robin at day, and at night, you reveal your face to me, and I see the most beautiful creature ever! I want to hold you and never let you go!"

_I wish I could use my sword to cut him... _Jane thought shivering from his words.

"This is getting exciting! Will the outcome in this battle be in doubt?" the announcer said in amazement.

"Sebastian, what are you?" Agni asked him. He just smiled, giving Agni a small glare.

"Now it's time for the judges to decide the winner! While we wait for them, let's have a taste of the curry!" The crowd did so, picking various curry, more likely Agni's and Sebastian's. The three servants started to eat, while Lau and Jane watched the Queen, who is watching her people eat the curry.

"The Queen's not eating. Why would she be here if she's not examining the recipes?" Lau asked.

"I'm guessing she's wanting to save her health," Jane replied, looking at the Chinese man. She looked back at the Queen. "Hopefully, she'll at least try to have a sample for the one who takes her interest. That includes changing the judges' opinion. It's her choice only for whoever gets the Royal Warrant."

At Agni's and Harold's corner, they watch the people eating their curry. Harold gave off a laugh full of himself.

"My curry is no doubt the best and most popular!"

"Don't get carried away," Agni told him. "There are other people who are enjoying Sebastian's curry."

"You don't have to worry," Mina told them walking up to them. The two men turned around the see the Indian woman. "Is that right, dear?"

"What are you doing here, Mina?" Agni asked. "Get out of here before Your Highness sees you!"

"He already did."

"Already? Did you tell him...?" The Indian woman just grinned and wrapped her arms around Harold.

Far away, Prince Soma looked at an Indian statue, thinking. He never knew why Mina wanted to be here, and he might never know the truth.

"Agni... You knew the truth of Mina, and that's why it'd be best for me and her not to meet."

"Why are you bringing yourself down like this?" Jane asked. The prince turned around, seeing the woman speaking to her. "Your butler is in this competition for you, yet you refuse to see him try his best?"

"You're wrong. I came here to think of what I've done in the past. I didn't try to know anything. Not by how Mina felt, but also Agni."

"If you get it, then why stay here? You should think about what a master brings to his butler who fought for him." She started to leave, making the prince watch her go.

"Jane..."

"There you are, Your Highness!" Finnian said, with the other two servants running with him.

"Try the curry samples; they just got done!" Mey-Rin told him. Baldroy pointed at the area where it is being held.

"You'll miss it if you don't hurry." Prince Soma took the curry bread and took a bite. When he opened his eyes, it brought impression to his face.

_It's delicious!  
_

"Her butler's curry is excellent!"

* * *

Crying tears of blood, Agni couldn't believe what he was hearing from Mina.

"Why...? The prince cares a lot about you! And yet, you are just enjoying yourself!" Unwrapping her arms around her husband, she went to the Indian butler.

"You won't even understand. A Brahmin like you gave up everything just to be the prince's butler!"

"What did I earn for this, then?"

"Should I care?" Mina replied turning herself around to avoid looking at Agni. She ran away from him, being selfish.

_I will move up in this world, no matter what. _Walking up to the curry, she noticed one that caught her eye. Taking a bite, she began to feel something inside her.

"Sebastian, chef of Worthy Company," the Queen's companion said. The demon turned around. "Her majesty would like a curry bun. Would it be kind of you to do so?" Sebastian nodded. Everyone, including the judges looked at the butler taking a curry bun and giving it to the man in white.

"Please accept this curry bun as a Worthy welcome, Your Majesty," Sebastian said. The Queen took of her right black glove and lift up her veil slightly, taking a bite. The others stare in wonder, wondering what she would think. After she finished, she went to her companion, telling him to what she would say.

"Her Majesty tells you, 'You are kind enough to make this easier for a child to eat without a use of a fork or knife. Treating the classes, rich and poor, adult and child, it shows of how I want to rule my country: kind and noble.' Her Majesty is moved by your kindness in savoring the future."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mina said, making the Queen's companion gasp. "The way you flatter yourselves. The future?" She was shrouded in darkness, her eyes glowing pink. "The queen of a rich country who doesn't even do a damn thing!" She swayed the plates to the ground, while Harold comes to her.

"You're in front of Her Majesty, Mina!" She jabbed her husband in the stomach, making him rise to the tree above him.

"Stop her!" an officer general told his men.

"Stop your trap! The spiciness of curry is the important part!" Mina told them, hitting the officers. Two men then are getting the same feeling at Mina, a dark aura surrounding them. More people increase, making Jane becoming confused.

"Her Majesty!" The brunette ran to her but was stopped by two men in dark aura.

"Hatred and greed... I can smell it!" one of the men in front of her said. The victims in the aura went to her, as if they are trying to mob her.

"Remove the impurity." Jane gasped, but was saved by Sebastian, who used his spoon to hit the man with, along with some more.

"I think it's time we play the asura mowed down by Kali. Don't you agree, my lady?" Sebastian asked her.

"That is the demon's job to do so. Eliminate the legends, Sebastian. Stop Kali!"

"Yes, my lady."

Prince Soma looked at the people running, but he stopped a man, asking what's going on.

"An Indian woman has gone crazy!"

"What?" the prince replied. He let the man go, looking at the disaster that is happening. "This is..." The purple haired prince noticed Sebastian dodging Mina's attacks with great speed, some which she hit was the spoon Sebastian possesses.

"You're cunning," he told her. "That explains why you're the goddess who takes down demons."

"Mina..." the prince said looking at the woman.

"Your Highness!" Agni said, heading to the prince.

"Agni?" A man who was one of the contestants tried to attack Agni, but swatted him without looking. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. Mina and the other people ate the curry and then all of a sudden..." Prince Soma went to where Agni's curry is, tasting it. It hit him, something he knew that caused this.

"Kali Ma... My father told me about this. It's a forbidden spice that reacts to darkness in human hearts to greed and unsanitary, which turns them into fiends." He looked at the Indian woman, who is still trying to defeat Sebastian. "Mina, why haven't I seen you so heartbroken?"

"It's not your fault, my prince. When she was possessed by the dark spice..."

"I know. I don't to hear the rest. I would blame others on everything: me being alone, Mina gone. Obviously no one would love a whiny child like that. However," he continued looking at his butler, "you stood by my side, even when I don't deserve it." Agni was surprised so much, he ended up crying tears, instead of blood. "I'm sorry for not realizing the truth from now. Would you still by my butler?" he asked, putting his hand to the Indian's shoulder.

"Of course," Agni nodded. Prince Soma nodded as well, his face turning serious.

"Stop Mina, Agni."

"Jo anja!" the Indian replied, removing his gauges.

_I have just become one with a god! _Agni said, engaging his attacks on the ones whose hearts are darkened.

"I shall help you, Sebastian!"

"You're power has increased," he told him. "Right now, I'm invincible."

"Then you take the two in front of you." Agni nodded, swatting the dark hearts, while Sebastian used his strength carried in a spoon.

"You have a wonderful butler," the Queen's man said to Jane, who turned her head to look at him. "It seems I don't need to service at all. However, doesn't seem strange? Why are certain people affected to the spice and the others aren't? If the prince is correct, then more people would've gone insane. Because of that, in this world, no one has a pure heart, no one who is perfect."

It brought a light bulb to Jane's head when she saw the curry bread. Mina came towards Jane, the Queen, and her butler. All of a sudden, Prince Soma protected them with his body.

"Please stop, Mina!" Agni looked at the prince in shock.

"Prince Soma...!" Jane said in fear.

_I know this is the only way to stop Kali!_

"Keep on heading towards me, Mina!" And she did, until she slipped from the blue lobster and fell on her face, which was like a comedy play._  
_

"Prince Soma!" Agni called. The prince ran to the woman, apologizing before doing what can stop her madness. He stepped on Mina at the back with his foot, reminding Jane of the statue the prince and Agni prayed at.

"Sebastian!" Jane said, which made the butler turn around to lay eyes on her. "The curry buns! Feed it to those with dark hearts!"

"As you wish," he replied, holding a tray of curry buns. He started to the possessed successfully.

_Sweet curry made by a demon... He holds our hope here, despite his characteristics. But if he wants to put kindness in them, there's no doubt that anyone would be pleased._

"Hope you enjoy!" Sebastian said with a serious attitude. One landed on Mina's mouth, turning her back to normal, including the ones who had Agni's curry._  
_

"M-Mina? Are you okay?" the prince asked the woman on the ground.

"Soma... I was right all along. You are awful..." Mina fainted, her unconscious.

"Her Majesty wanted to tell you, 'These curry buns are full of kindness stopped the demon spice and healed those who became demons. The winner of the Royal Warrant is decided.'"

* * *

Hours went by at evening, leaving the Crystal Palace being taken care of and helping those who are injured. A paramedic took Mina, which Prince Soma frowned upon when she's still inactive.

"How will they be fixed?" Jane asked.

"Probably not too bad," the Queen's butler replied, which made herself, Agni, Prince Soma, and Sebastian pay attention to him. "Lady Worthington, I am proud of you for your amazing work today and for receiving the Royal Warrant." His head turns to the Queen. "Her Majesty expresses your gratitude by letting you have three days off from your work, because she knows you deserve it." Jane blinked in curiosity and looked at the Queen.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to do that-"

"But she wants you to relax. She even loves your dress designs. She also would like to say, 'I am sorry for causing you trouble. Your work for me is a blessing, even though I'm in the light, and you in the darkness. Despite the polar opposite, we work for the sake of the people in England.' Please continue on helping the Queen."

"I will."

"Have a good day, then." The Queen's butler and an officer started to head off, while the prince smiled at Jane.

"Thank you so much, Jane." The brunette turned around, looking at the prince. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be a selfish, hateful brat. Starting today, I will learn many things and explore England- no, the world until I become a kind, loyal man!"

"Sebastian," Agni said, making the demon pay attention to him. "At your household, we learned many things India hasn't taught us. I don't know how to thank you."

"Look up. I simply fought for my own reasons. There's no need for you to thank me. Kali and Shiva, the gods you believe in, realized their mistakes from their common pain. That's how we get: 'No pain, no gain.'"

"I'm probably ashamed of re-learning my country's lessons from an Englishman..."

"Nationality is irrelevant. Every place, time, are the same. That includes human nature."

"Yes, just as the evening sun over the Ganges River and the evening sun over the Thames are beautiful at the same time." When Agni said that, it brought tears to Prince Soma's eyes, making him hug Jane from behind.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mina!"

"Please let go of me!"

"I'm glad we went here," Agni said. "My prince and I met wonderful friends."

"'Friends'? You're the first person to ever say something like that to me."

"You're going to get my outfit wet!" Jane exclaimed.

* * *

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	13. Her Butler, On Vacation

**A/N: Hello~! I'm back from my hiatus and my writer's block is out of the way, including my Driver's Ed week! When I turn sixteen (which is in January~), I'll be getting my license! I probably won't get to drive much, since I have an older brother. Now to put that out of the side, enjoy this chapter and so on! It'll be shorter than the other chapters, but since I'm uploading this, that would make it up. ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Twelve: Her Butler, On Vacation~**

* * *

It was the beginning of April, and the temperature was cool and refreshing. Jane was really lucky enough to win the Royal Warrant from the Queen due to winning the curry contest. It all happened so fast for all this to happen: meeting an Indian prince and his butler with a godly hand, to entering the competition and get to relax for three days. She surely feels like she's in the beginning of paradise, but this is limited.

After all she's been through, she knows she at least deserves it. After that, what will be the next challenge she has to face? More crimes for the Queen's mockingjay, a determined guest that will arrive, or her ultimate goal: finding the ones responsible for her parents' death?

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Mey-Rin said with awestruck.

"Yes it is!" Finnian added. Tanaka let out his signature chuckle, while Baldroy let out his cigarette, exhaling the smoke.

"So this is the place?" Jane asked her butler, looking at a mansion bigger than her's. It was full of glass windows and had a small beach behind the house itself. It surely is like a paradise, despite the day being a little bit more cloudy than showing the sun.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure it will be more relaxing for you to have some time off," Sebastian told her.

"I could actually use some air to make me feel warm." Jane untied her hair, letting it fall freely.

"Man, the Queen was so nice to let us stay at one of her homes here!" Finnian added.

"Can we hurry to swim? I really want to get wet," Baldroy replied, stomping on his finished cigarette with his foot.

"Go on ahead," Jane sighed. "Sebastian, put our bags into our rooms; I don't care which one you give us."

"As you wish, my lady." Sebastian carried the five bags, which wasn't a problem for him. The four hurried to the ocean, while Jane laughed lightly when she saw them so hyped up. The three servants changing into their swimsuits in different places they won't be seen while Jane found a chair beside a table with an umbrella above. She took her heels off and put them on the table, so she can feel the lukewarm sand surrounding her feet.

"I don't know if I can..." Jane heard Mey-Rin said to herself. She covered herself with a curtain that is connected to a tent she changed in. The brunette looked at the other two, who are exposed in their torsos, but have swim trunks on made by Jane. Even though it was mostly women's clothing she designs, but when ideas come, it can be for males too.

"Wow, this water feels great!" Baldroy said when he rose from the water.

"Oohh..." Mey-Rin replied shyly. Jane put on her heels and went to her tent, seeing the woman shaking. Jane sighed for her shyness, which is not like her.

"Hey, Mey-Rin, if you don't feel like swimming, then we can go shop inside the hotel if you want," Jane told her. The red head went to hug the life out of Jane.

"Thank you, my lady! I would feel embarrassed to swim with two guys!" The two guys looked at the red head, offended.

"Hey, we wouldn't have said anything!" Finnian replied coming out of the water. Unusually, Jane laughed and smiled.

"That's how we girls feel when we swim barely naked, Finnian! Might as well get used to that!" She took Mey-Rin's hand and hurried into the house. Opening the glass door, it was bigger on the inside than outside.

"I'm so glad that the Queen has a mall inside!" the glasses wearing woman said. Jane nodded in agreement and hurried to a clothing store. Surely since the Queen is around in her eighties, her clothing was somehow of a young woman's appeal. Maybe for a distant relative or something. After all, it's a clothing store, so anything could be in there.

"Hey, my lady, I think you should get this!" the maid told her, showing a gorgeous mesh dress . A smile lit up her face, agreeing. Taking the dress, she looked for a person who is at the store, wanting to buy. The guy over looked like he was drunk, but it was just exhaustion that made him look screwed.

"How much is the set?" Jane asked the man. He shot up and studied the woman. He shot a wink and smiled.

"Ah, the Queen's mockingjay. She called me and told me that for all you have done for the past five years, she told me what you want to have is on the house. Hell, I bet you can even have this house since she doesn't come here anymore." Jane chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you." Heading off with her new dress, she and Mey-Rin encountered a blond who was sitting down at a bar. Isn't that...? "Wait, what? Why is she here?" Jane asked the maid.

"No way! Isabel's here!" Mey-Rin replied with joy. "Hey, Lady Isabel!"

"Huh?" she turned around and see the two ladies. "Hey, guys! Oh, Jane, I really want to tell you the details of my honeymoon with Cheren!"

"I see. Mey-Rin, find your room and settle there for a while," the brunette replied. The red head bowed and left the two.

"Let's sit here!" her cousin said guiding Jane to a bench near a fountain. Sitting down, Isabel began to speak. "So our weekend in Paris was just amazing! We saw the famous landmark and the shops were just incredible!" Jane smiled, feeling happy for her cousin.

"Is that so?"

"I actually bought almost everything, but of course Cheren wanted me to calm down and relax. I also have to tell you something extremely special that took me by surprise!"

"Cheren really loves you; that's why he told you to relax. However, I don't want to make you wait, but I need a shower since I'm a little bit freezing."

"Okay! Go take your shower, and at around five, I'll come by and tell you what will make you happy!" Jane nodded, smiling and hurrying into her temporary room. It was a wonder for her to have a room just like her's at home. She took off her eye patch and removed her outfit, covering her chest with her arm since she felt a draft that chilled her to the bone. Turning on the hot water, she let it warm her up like sunlight and stretch her arms out.

She closed her eyes, thinking. What came to her mind was Sebastian. Visions of him was turning from worried thoughts, to romantic thoughts. He kissed her on the lips passionately, then moved his hands down to her waist gently despite her clothing and kiss her neck so gently. In that vision, she was blushing madly and wanted more.

The feeling she never felt in her life was torture. The hot water that kissed her skin wouldn't wash away thoughts of him, no matter what. Heading to the glass wall, she pounded her arms there and laid her head down, slowly slipping down on her knees. She felt weak tears, but they refuse to come out. It was like drowning out her will to fly, to let go and break free.

"Sebastian..." she whispered to herself. "Why do you have to be so beautiful...?" Shaking her thoughts of him as best as she can, Jane turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into her bed, getting on it and falling asleep. Despite her pounding heart, she dreamed on to find some time to think.

* * *

Jane woke up from a peaceful nap and looked at the clock, almost five in the afternoon. She bet that Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka are sunburned for being there for a few hours. Who knows if the maid ever found her room yet? Knowing about Isabel, Sebastian was the one who she needed to find. Putting on her eye patch, she opened the door and unexpectedly, he was there, but with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. This made Jane go crazy in her mind. Surely he has to bathe as well, but why did he use her bathroom?

"W-Why are you walking around the room in a towel, Sebastian?" Jane asked blushing.**  
**

"Maybe I don't want you to feel the same way?" he replied with a smile. Jane noticed she was still wearing her towel, even though she finished her shower before Sebastian waited for his turn. Maybe if she hadn't taken a nap, then that wouldn't be the case. What is freaking her out is that she and Sebastian are _alone_ in her room only wearing towels.

_God damn it! I must not look! I must not look! I must not- Damn, he is so muscular from his chest to his arms... God, I would love to be held when he's without a shirt... Maybe I should ask him to carry me when I pretend to faint... And if I could only just remove that damn towel and have some fun there- What the hell is wrong with me? I maybe in love with him, but this is too much!_

"Sebastian, please put on your clothes. I won't look, but please hurry."

"Yes, my lady." After the response, she closed her eye so that blackness was in her vision. It better hurry up, or she might earn a nosebleed for all the thoughts she thought of Sebastian.

"Okay, I have everything on, mistress." Jane nodded opening her eye.

Getting her focus, she hurried to her bedroom door, but Sebastian caught her wrist. Her heart started to beat out of her chest, feeling her blood boil from his touch. This made her more nervous since she's almost naked in front of her butler.

"Are you okay, my lady? Even if you remain serious, you have been feeling pale and blush a lot." She couldn't turn away from his gaze. The look in his eyes desperately wanted to help her feel better. The fiery red was looking down at the cool purple.

"S-Sebastian I-" Her towel started to slip off her body, making her lose eye contact with her butler and hurrying to get the towel before it uncovered her breasts. Sebastian rushed to help cover her, but with the help of Jane's legs shaking, she pinned herself to the wall with Sebastian's chest against her's.

She couldn't believed what has happened. If it wasn't for that damn towel that almost came off of her, she wouldn't be held by Sebastian with the large cloth covering from her middle thighs to her chest. They didn't move or breathe. All they did was just stare into each others' eyes, gazing into their very souls.

Her legs were accidentally wrapped around Sebastian, in which their lower regions met with either throbbing or just paralyzed.

"Hello, anyone who is in there, will anyone who is in here please open the door?" Isabel asked pounding on the door. Sebastian blinked, slowly getting up and helping the brunette along the way.

"Get changed, my lady," he told her quietly, looking away. "I'll deal with this." Jane hurried into her room with a redder blush, locking her guest bedroom door, while Sebastian opened the door her cousin knocked on.

"Hi there, Sebastian. Is Jane here?" Isabel asked.

"My lady is in her room changing, but ask if it's okay for you to get in. Her room is just to the right in here." Isabel nodded in response, so she head to the direction Sebastian told her. When she made it to Jane's bedroom door, she knocked on it, making Jane gasp through it.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"It's me, Jane," Isabel replied.

"You can come in." Opening the door, she sees Jane in a turquoise corset top and her black satin panties. Luckily it was Isabel who came in, instead of Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka, or Sebastian, which she must not tell anyone about. It _was _his fault for taking her hand without her knowing why. Actually, she blamed herself for all this. Her blush was still spread across her face, making her uneasy.

"Oh, Jane, I am so excited to tell you this now!"

"What is it then, Isabel?" Squealing like a pig, the blond sat down beside Jane.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this now, but, I'm pregnant!" Jane gasped and looked at her cousin, who was just plain happy. Two questions came to her mind. One: "Has she told Cheren or anyone else?", and two: "Isn't it too early for her to get pregnant?" When her cousin hugged her, she hugged back, but was worried as well.

_Why are you so reckless, Isabel?_

* * *

******Wow... Okay, I added in my OC's cousin pregnant because I thought this would be a great addition to my story... XD Things are going to get a little bit romantic around Jane and Sebastian. By next chapter, it will show Sebastian's feelings towards Jane; so get ready~! I also want to thank for the reviews I got while I was on break. I love you guys so much! :D  
**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	14. Her Butler, In Love

**A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for being a lazy ass! TT_TT I was playing Guitar Hero and got a fanfic going on, so I'm sorry! I'll try to update as fast as I can... Good news is that it'll be shorter than this... I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: A bit of OOC Sebastian in this chapter. You'll see where I'm getting at ;)**

* * *

**~Chapter Thirteen: Her Butler, In Love~**

* * *

Her cousin, out of all women she's close to, is pregnant. And it only has been like almost two weeks since she and Cheren got married. This took Jane by surprise and now fears for her dear cousin's life. Such a kind heart, but such weak stamina for the sixteen-year-old.

"So you really are...?" Jane asked. Isabel nodded with excitement while the brunette put on a skirt that was sitting on her bed. Surely she can imagine her cousin pregnant, just not herself. Giving birth sounded like a threat, meaning a woman would either be dead or alive. Just thinking about it made her feel dead.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or girl. I guess I'll have to wait until nine months. Oh, and our night we did it was just glorious..." The blond told her cousin.

"Eh? What do you mean by 'did it'?" Jane replied. Was she thinking what her cousin is about to say?

"We made lo-" Jane waved her hands, urging her cousin to stop.

"Ah, okay, okay! Don't need to know all the pleasure and pain!" she told her blushing, closing her eye to see nothing for a while.

"He was gentle with me, actually." Jane blushed harder. "And besides, you have been blushing a lot more than ever. Are you okay, Jane?"

"That's what Sebastian asked me," the brunette mumbled. "I'm just not myself." Isabel giggled.

"I think I know where this is going, Jane," Isabel said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Jane asked opening her eye and looking at her cousin.

"Yes. You're in love, aren't you?" Jane can feel butterflies in her stomach, and felt as if she was on fire. She nodded yes, closing her eye again.

"You'll probably be surprised with who I'm in love with."

"Okay. Who?"

"Closer to me than you think." Isabel blinked, trying to think.

"Oh, it's-" Isabel gasped and took her cousin's hand with a frown. "It's your butler, isn't it?" Jane blushed deeper and whispered a yes. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat at a fast rate.

"It hurts so much... I don't know how to handle this... I would've been betrothed if my parents were still alive, but now I feel so much misery because I love Sebastian so dearly..." The blond put her hands to Jane's shoulders, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry, Jane. No matter what, you are the prettiest human being that I've ever known in my life. Any man would be lucky to have you," Isabel told her.

"Thank you..." Jane sighed. "Should I tell Sebastian about your news?"

"I'll tell him for you since you're love sick. I don't mind as long as he doesn't tell Cheren that."

"Speaking of that, why haven't you told him yet?"

"It was because I realized I was pregnant since he was away while on his trip to Switzerland. He should be back in about a couple of days."

"Ah, okay. Go ahead and tell Sebastian the news; I'll be in here if any one you need me."

"I change my mind. You can start off with, 'Isabel has something to tell you' or something." Jane sighed.

"All right, all right. Besides, I'm not afraid to look at Sebastian." The two ladies got up, leaving Jane's room. Seeing the room that is ahead, Sebastian was gone.

"Where could he be?" Isabel asked. Jane shrugged, looking at the window. Something caught her eye and she spotted her butler holding a black and white cat, rubbing its fur slowly.

"I know a place," Jane told her cousin. "Just follow me." The blond nodded and followed Jane to open the movable window, heading outside at the patio.

"Oh, hello my lady and Lady Isabel," Sebastian said putting the cat down.

"Where the hell did you get that cat?" Jane asked. Sebastian smiled.

"It was wondering outside of the house, so I took it in." The brunette sighed.

"You know I don't like your cat fetish. But anyway, Isabel has something to tell you."

"What news you bring me?"

"It turns out me and Cheren are going to have- Oh my!" Jane blinked and looked at Isabel.

"Are you okay, Isabel?" she asked.

"I think the baby made its first bump," Isabel replied calmly. Jane nodded.

"I guess Sebastian knows what's going on," the brunette said with a smile.

"My lady is correct on that. Congratulations, Lady Isabel," Sebastian told her.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian. Oh! What time is it? It's best I get back home at eight!" The butler took out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"It's around six, ma'am. I shall make dinner preparations for you two."

"Very good, Sebastian. We'll look for the others so we can aware them while you do your task," Jane replied.

"Understood, my lady."

* * *

Alone, Sebastian started to fix his famous curry in the large kitchen. This all wouldn't have happen if Jane didn't tell him to put chocolate in the curry. Such a heavenly ingredient from such a supernatural creature like himself. Thinking about his lady brought a devilish smile to his face. Seeing his lady blush made him felt like he had an advantage of her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her figure; her legs that are hidden in her thigh high socks, stockings, or just smooth skinned, her hips that are just so perfect to touch, and his favorite: her cup C size breasts. Due to his male hormones, he couldn't help staring at them, that it would leave him a blush, just like admiring a cat's appearance. As a demon, it would make him smile and laugh off the thoughts of his prey. He can't do anything about it, because he holds a feeling for Jane. However, their love is forbidden, due to the human and demon in the contract that will end the prey's life.

Every time she sheds tears, he wanted to kiss every one that falls from her cheeks. He wanted to hold her tight and tell her that he will never leave her like where they found one of those who killed her parents. Whenever she would call his name, he wanted to kiss the life out of her, begging her to say the name she'd given him again. When he sees her eyes, he is immediately lost in them, despite acting cool and himself. If he could, then he would ask her to be his wife.

His smile left off a light laugh, deciding to focus on the curry.

_Such foolish thoughts I'm thinking of. But... I can't escape what fate has brought me._

Indeed he can't escape his fate because he can't control time. Despite being perfect, he can't do everything nor change his feelings about Jane. He always knew that Jane would blush is because of what he did, or when something sexual related goes on. With a devious smile on his face again, he thought of Jane undressing and in her bath. He would love to touch her and do what he pleases whenever he thinks of her.

"Sebastian?" Finnian asked, with a sunburned appearance along with Baldroy, who seemed redder than him.

"Yes?" the butler asked turning around. "My, you really are red. This is amusing."

"Aw, don't mention it! Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. But seriously, you have sunburn pretty bad."

"Why don't you try being in the sun for five straight hours?" Baldroy replied. Sebastian smiled.

"I doubt my lady would let me do that. Just wait in the kitchen and I'll have dinner served." The two men left while the butler took the curry buns out of the pot. Heading to the dining room, he placed each on the guys' plates. They said their thanks while the demon went back to check on the remaining ones. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the three women walking in.

"That smells so good, Sebastian!" Isabel said, inhaling the aroma. "What is it?"

"It's the reason why we are here, Lady Isabel: my famous curry." Showing the cooking dinner, the blond seemed surprised.

"But how's that curry?"

"Have a bite and see for yourself," Jane told her cousin, patting a chair next to her. When the butler put a curry bun on her plate, Jane smiled, knowing that she'll like it.

"Oh, my... This is delicious! No wonder why you won," she said. Jane nodded and smiled. Just seeing her pregnant cousin happy is all she could ask for. If anyone ever hurts her, then that person will pay the consequences.

Everyone had a curry bun and admired the taste of it. When Isabel told the rest of the servants that she's pregnant, they were actually happy for her, since maybe she won't get crazy on decorating their mansion while having a bun in the oven.

"Wow, time sure went by fast. I have to head back home now." She got up, but Jane took her wrist.

"Wait, you said it was at around eight you have to be back," Jane replied.

"I know. It takes about thirty minutes to get to the train and head back at the house." The brunette looked at the clock, and it was 7:30. Jane slid her hand away, giving her cousin a hug.

"Be careful, Isabel, and tell Cheren so that he can protect you." Isabel smiled, embracing her cousin back.

"I will. If I need you, will you come over?"

"Of course. Just call me, okay?" The blond nodded, leaving the embrace.

"I'll do so."

"Good. Sebastian, escort her to the train station."

"Yes, my lady," her butler replied, heading for the door with Isabel. Jane went to follow them, but then she realized it's not their final goodbye. Maybe they will meet when Isabel's child comes to the world.

* * *

Jane worried for her cousin. In her slumber, she thought of Cheren and Isabel, holding their firstborn child. Flames began to interrupt their peace and left them in ashes. When the brunette woke up, sweat beads were on her face, due to the heat in her room. She wiped it off, looking at the clock. It was a quarter till two, which was too early to be up. Hopefully, no one was awake, so she got up, walking to the living room, which seemed five minutes to get there.

She looked at the portraits, which was gorgeous, but something seemed odd. If she was born in 1819, why were there pictures of her as a young girl at around thirteen? Jane shook her head, thinking absurd of the Queen. She's ruling the country with an iron fist, right? So what's to judge about the paintings?

Looking at the doorway to the living room, she sighed and went to the room, walking with a calm pace. It was more luxurious than her living room, since it's the Queen's of course.

"What are you doing up so early?" a deep voice asked, who was visible by sitting on a leather couch in front of the fireplace. Jane wasn't dumb; she knew it was Sebastian talking to her. It didn't surprise her either; demons don't sleep like humans. She sat down beside him, looking at the fire slowly dying.

"I-I couldn't sleep... Besides, I'm also worried about Isabel." Sebastian frowned.

"I'm sure she'll make it, my lady. Once she tells Cheren, they will be with each other until their child comes." Jane closed her eyes.

"I hope so. I don't want their child to end up like me." Tears formed from her eyes, making her shoulders quiver.

"Please don't cry, my lady," the demon told her, wiping her tears away and cupping her cheeks. "Look at me; I'm still your trusted servant." Jane opened her eyes and looked into the red orbs of her butler. They were so beautiful; she is just lost in them.

_Sebastian... Even though I cry for her, that's not why I'm crying... I'm crying for you... I want to confess, but not right now... If I could by the warm, relaxing fire, then it wouldn't be so hard..._

"I grow hungrier for you each day. When I devour your soul, I shall be with you until nothing exists anymore. No one but me will protect you and stay by your side until the end." The fire went out, leaving darkness in the room they're in. His hands slowly snaked down to her waist and legs, picking her up. Jane replied with a small gasp that Sebastian couldn't hear. Her arms wrapped around his neck, balancing her.

"Why are you carrying me, Sebastian?" Jane asked. He stopped and smiled at her.

"It seemed too dark for you to walk here by yourself." The brunette blushed, laying her head on her butler's front shoulder. The demon continued walking, heading to his lady's bedroom. He put her down on her bed, following her position. When his head laid on the young woman's collarbone, she looked at the man above her.

"S-Sebastian...?" Jane blushed redder.

"For all the years I lived, I always wonder how humans could fall into slumber. They tire, but I don't. For just this once, my lady, let me lay on you until I awake." Surely he fell asleep with Jane when she was sick, but now this was new. A smile escaped her face, wrapping her arms around him, as her hands went to his silky hair.

"If that's what you want, then I shall let you do so, Sebastian." The demon butler smiled.

_It seems that you made me love you, my lady, and you're not even trying or commanding me to... Even so, why am I afraid to love you?_

"Thank you, my lady," he told her, closing his eyes.

_Every time I rest with you, I tend to fall asleep so easily. Besides a demon, what are you, Sebastian?_

* * *

******UPDATE: I added in a poll of this story in my profile. Come check it out if you want! :)  
**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	15. Her Butler, Supportive

**~Chapter Fourteen: Her Butler, Supportive~**

* * *

Relief is what Jane always felt when she rests with her demon butler even when she didn't ask him. No matter many tears she shed. No matter what she thought of her fate. Sebastian was her cure of everything, even in her future death. She would be dead if he didn't enter her life.

Yet, she couldn't confess herself to tell her butler how deeply she feels. She's a human, and Sebastian, a demon, is the reason why their hidden feelings for each other are kept in cold silence. The damn curse that they must endure would only end once Sebastian takes her soul, yet, would he be able to do that?

At the Worthington mansion, the brunette smiled at the sky, showing a dark monsoon. She hadn't seen one like that ever since she contracted with Sebastian. So what if it thunders and reveals lightning? It's just gorgeous to look at, and it brings its gift: rain. Putting on her eye patch, she began to head out the door, but unfortunately for her...

"Morning, Lady Jane!" the blond gardener greeted with a kind grin.

"Um... Morning, Finnian," Jane replied blankly. "So what brings you here?"

"It's finally the day!" Finnian said. The day? What was he doing outside of Jane's room? It was often unlikely for him to be up here except when needed. When he said it's the day, it can only mean one thing.

"Oh... Switch Day, huh?"

"That's right! Today's the day we switch positions! You do the work while we relax! I promise I won't ask for much. Baldroy or Mey-Rin will probably, so you should blame them."

Jane didn't mind Switch Day at all; it was something the Queen gave them to teach the servants a lesson on how serious Jane is to serve the Queen herself by showing she can do the servants' work as well. Ever since she turned thirteen, she began to do this for Her Majesty. With a smile, Jane calmly told him her thanks and now has to change into her maid uniform.

_Hopefully he's right. Besides, I have Sebastian to help me._

**(A/N: Her maid outfit is in my profile. Come check it if you like!)**

Jane went to her closet to see the maid uniform (without the head piece part unfortunately) that was adorable, yet looked small in general. With that was the same type of boots Mey-Rin wears with her maid outfit. For about three years, she's able to put it on with no problem, but what bothers is that it squeezes her torso every time she puts it on.

"Ugh... I swear this maid outfit gets shorter and tighter when I wear this..." Jane said tightening the bow from the back of the dress. She turned around with a smile at the sky. "But hey, it's one day per year!" Putting on her thigh high stockings and boots, she head to the door to encounter Mey-Rin. Despite having the day off, the maid outfit for her really is just her basic clothing except for special events.

"Morning, my lady." Since Jane has to be the maid for the day, she has to do every movement of one, including bowing to the red head.

"Good morning, Mey-Rin. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Can you fix me some breakfast since Baldroy is on break with me and Finnian?" Jane smiled, since she loves to cook.

"Of course, Mey-Rin." She headed to the kitchen to start on Mey-Rin's meal. Her meal would consist of pancakes decorated with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate. Fixing it herself would make her hungry just thinking about it. However, this is the maid's meal, so no complaining.

Taking the ingredients out, Jane began to hum quietly while putting the pancake mix on the pan. She wasn't the type to hum, but if she does that, she's in a good mood. Being in the place where aroma kicks in is something she can't get enough of. She manages to get at least two big pancakes for Mey-Rin. Taking the dipping chocolate, whipped cream, and fresh strawberries from the ice box, she decorated the meal with a spoonful of whip cream on the center of the pancakes, cut even strawberries to surround the cream like an island, and last, but not least, pour the chocolate carefully to where it be a swirl to where the other toppings are.

"This should be good," Jane told herself, smiling at her creation for the maid.

"What should be good, my lady?" Sebastian asked, standing beside the woman. After putting them on a plate, she turned her head to the demon.

"It's the pancakes I made for Mey-Rin. Don't you... want to try? I know human food doesn't satisfy you completely, but it's the least I can do for all that you've done for me." Sebastian smiled as she cut out a bite.

"Of course I'll try, my lady." A smile lit up the brunette's face, giving the fork with a sample of the pancake to her butler. Taking a bite of it, he admired the taste.

"How is it?" Jane asked. Licking his lips after finishing the pancake, his smile returned.

"It's one hell of a meal, my lady."

"Thanks. Make the same for Baldroy and Finnian," Jane told her butler, heading to the dining room.

"Yes, my lady," was the last thing she heard. Seeing the red head waiting, she gave her the plate, which caught her attention right after.

"Wow, Lady Jane! This looks scrumptious!" she told Jane. She bowed slightly with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so. If there's anything you need, let me know." Jane nodded and headed back to the kitchen to see Sebastian done with the meals for the men.

"Is this how you want it, my lady?" he asked showing her the pancakes.

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll take it to them." Taking the plates, she went outside since Baldroy is a smoker, and Finnian was playing with Pluto, which was odd at times, but he cares for the demon dog.

"Lady Jane, what brings you here?

"You should eat as well, you two."

"Wow these are good looking pancakes!" Baldroy said taking his cigarette out.

"I'm pleased for what you said," Jane told him sitting down beside him. "You might want to hurry before it starts to rain."

"Don't worry, my lady," Finnian said, heading to where Jane and Baldroy are. "Once we finish breakfast, we'll get back in." Jane smiled for his response, but it faded when she noticed Pluto sniffing up to her legs.

"Ah, Pluto, don't get that close!" Jane said standing up so she can move faster. Despite having dog mannerisms, he can still have some of a man. Besides, she can't hang out with the three, since she is filling in as the Worthington maid for today. "Let me know if you need me, you two." Heading inside, she felt herself calm and ready for what the servants want.

* * *

Today, they have been so close, it didn't bother Jane when she almost tripped and Sebastian caught her before she fell while holding so much stuff when she had her shoelace untied when she didn't notice. She didn't mind when she had to do the servants' requests, no matter how tough it seemed for a person like her. It was easier than the last time she did this. Since it was raining, there was no need to water the plants, and Mey-Rin already washed the sheets early in the morning while she was asleep. All that was needed to be done for today was cooking, and it was fun to do.

_Now it's time to check on the closet,_ Jane thought to herself. Walking through the hall, she noticed how darker it got thanks to the clouds from morning. She can hear the rain while the thunder roar, which resulted in a smile for Jane. Opening the closet door, she investigated like a spy to make sure everything is in place for Mey-Rin to do for tomorrow. It was already neat; her day as a maid was finally over.

When relief took over her, it then made her felt sad and lonely. It wasn't the closet making her do this, it was Sebastian. Her mind was calling for him, needing him. No longer a servant, feeling those emotions are easier and a little bit painful for her. No wonder why the four never had a long face.

Jane stood still in thought, lost in her mind. She can hear footsteps coming her way, but would she seem to care?

"Is everything going okay, mistress?" Sebastian asked stopping to see how Jane studied the closet space and what's needed to be fixed in there. He walked in, leaving the door just a tad away from being closed, which himself didn't know why he did that. When she heard his voice, the brunette turned around. She nodded, giving him a yes with her eye closed. But when she came closer, she didn't expect him to smile like a gentleman when she opened her eye. Jane took his arm and pulled him into an embrace, not daring to look at him.

"You're here..." Jane said burying her face on Sebastian's chest. The butler was confused, but not in a bad way. Of course, he knew that Jane probably wanted comfort, something by the sound of her voice needing it. He automatically felt remorse when he heard that tone being used.

"My lady? What's wrong?" he asked. He wanted to see her face once more; just one look is what he could ask for. But no matter what he wishes for, it's up to Jane herself, not him.

"I need you... I need you to follow what I've wanted to tell you." On the outside, she was clearly scared, but on the inside, she was pissed for all that was avoiding her to come this far. Sebastian could tell how she's saying her words, but not what she's thinking of what will happen between them. He frowned with her emotion she's revealing.

_You poor little human being..._

Demons shouldn't love a mere creature like her, but why the hell not? Because of that, it made Sebastian worried, hurt, and angry for Jane. Beings like him are destined to have lovers, and he _found_ his; a caring, gracious woman who wanted to avenge her parents' death while working so hard just to protect the Queen and the country. Is that why demons and humans are forbidden to fall in love with each other? Just because a demon would contract with a human for a long time that can make them get closer?

Would the demon really have to take away the human soul just after the human got her revenge? No: that's what Sebastian would say right now. Jane did incredible experiences with him, including investigations from the underworld in England. He saved her from danger and risked his self to do so. But for right now, what will happen between them?

If Sebastian could have a second chance with her, he would use that chance to be with her forever. He wouldn't go back to the underworld, his true homeland, move to another country, or anywhere far from her. He wanted to be right where she is, no matter what the cost. Even with his negative, demon like qualities, he moved his arms to wrap her deeply, feeling the emotions she's having. He can feel her heart beat so well, he almost lost his words. He loves her so much, he would do _anything _just to obtain her love and see her smile.

"Everything you tell me to do will be my command. No matter how oblivious, I'll do it just for you."

"I know," Jane replied, looking up to reveal her face, but in darkness. She can barely see anything, except for his red eyes and the light from the hallway of the mansion. She can hear nothing, but the butler and herself breathing calmly. Being in her butler's arms again was just pure euphoria. When she says the words to him, will it bring them into a dark coated, passionate lust?

She mouthed her words, feeling herself tremble in the strong embrace of her butler. She failed to say it, which made her felt guilty for being weak. Sebastian worried for her fearing, so he went to her ear, having their faces close.

"It's okay, my lady. Please tell me what you are willing to say." Jane nodded slowly with determination in her eyes. In the darkness, even he can't see how she is ready for him. The blossoming feelings kept on growing stronger and passionate.

Jane can feel his hands on her upper back, not ever letting her go. In their positions, she can feel her womb burning along with her eyes about to bring tears, despite herself. Why bring misery to someone who is forbidden to love that person who's in the brink of sin? Was fate really making her suffer? Did it have something in store for her?

_I love you, Sebastian Michaelis; so much more than the air I breathe. I'm sick of crying; I'm sick of shedding every single tear for you. But for now, I will not cry when I'm about to tell you this. However, will you probably hate me when I say it to you? _She looked into the eyes of the demon butler, removing her eye patch with her hand, making it into a swift move, and revealing the bright light of her contract when the demon is close to her.

She wanted this so bad, her blood was boiling from pressure and impatience. Gripping his shoulders, she prepared herself for the command that will change them forever.

"Sebastian, I want you to ki-" The sound of plates breaking from afar stopped her from speaking. Sebastian left the embrace to open the closet door wider while Jane was quick enough to stop herself from crying so that the butler couldn't see her do so.

_Damn it... _Jane thought, gripping the eye patch she removed. The demon turned his head to the human's, his face still the same after their alone time.

"I'll check on it. It's getting late so please get some rest, my lady," Sebastian told her, heading to the sound of the now broken china. Jane clinched her teeth in rage, so close to telling him. But for his sake, she walked alone to her room and changed into her nightwear, feeling a chill running down her spine thinking of Sebastian while undressing. It felt like she had sex appeal when she wears something that covers her breasts, but is transparent to her thighs barely exposing her stomach and underwear with her matching stockings also transparent to her legs. Did Sebastian ever have dirty thoughts of her wearing something almost exposing?

Jane shook her head, trying to replace that question with Sebastian's smile from earlier. It saved her; saved her from sadness and from being alone. She walked to her large window to see it painted with rain drops. She placed her hand gently to the glass, looking into it as if she was hypnotized. As she looked deeply into it, Sebastian's image was there, mirroring what she's doing with a smile on his face.

It surprised Jane when his image appeared at the window covered with rain and blackness. Something about this moment wanted to draw herself closer towards Sebastian. She stopped herself, realizing he in reality, is far away from her. Slowly leaving the window, she took the comforter and covered herself from toe to shoulder, leaving her embraced in warmth. If only she was able to continue what she was about to command to Sebastian.

She drifted off to sleep, but with a creak from the door, it wasn't the time yet for her to rest.

"My lady, are you awake?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door. His face showed a frown, shamed after being together in a closet with her command unsaid. Jane opened her eyes, sitting up to see her butler. Jane studied his frown, wondering why he's showing it like that.

"Yes, I am. You came to check on me? And what happened back there?" Sebastian sighed calmly.

"I am. And that mess was Mey-Rin's clumsiness again. Even when she's not doing her job, I find it ridiculous."

"Obviously. I guess she found my dinner delectable, she must've wanted more." Jane smiled, gripping her comforter, closing her eyes for a bit. When she opened her eyes, a pair of gloved hands went to hers to hold, leaving the comforter together. He was sitting down at the side of her bed, looking down at the brunette. "Hm?" Jane blinked, looking at the demon.

"My lady, I'm so sorry I have to disrupt what you were about to tell me." The look in his eyes really meant it; Jane couldn't deny it, no matter what she thought. Closing them, she sighed before speaking.

"I forgive you, Sebastian." Her eyes found his again, leaving her lost in paradise. She held onto his hands, their fingers intertwining.

_These gentle hands... and those shining eyes... Sebastian, what I've been trying to tell you will be my answer when I do this..._

Her hands left the butler's, leaving him still. Cupping his face with a red blush, Jane went closer to Sebastian, their lips at least three inches away. Sebastian didn't know what was on her mind, but he didn't move. The brunette stopped before her lips touched his, and went back, placing her forehead on her butler's chest. She grew tired and hurt for what she didn't continue.

"Don't worry about what I was going to do. For my sake, please don't say a word and just stay with me like this until I wake up."

Sebastian nodded and looked at the woman next to him. He wanted to do the same thing Jane would've done. He'd never wanted to hurt her except for placing his seal on her left eye ten years ago. If he doesn't want to give her intense pain again, why didn't he kiss her if he wanted to? His eyes turned fuchsia with his pupils sharp as a needle, placing his arms around the resting human.

_If I can ask you something right now, would you protect me from what I want? Can you protect me? Because my lady, I'm desperate too... _

* * *

**So close! Man, now how will I handle this next chapter? Just wait and see. ;) When the next chapter comes, it'll be time for Jane and the others to appear in episode seventeen in my own twist. And for some reason, I want a painted image of Jane and Sebastian in the window scene. :P I don't have a tablet to do it on, so...**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	16. Her Butler, Reaching For Her

**A/N: This was one hell of a chapter to make (There has to be differences in the chapter from the episode since it involves my OC). I also want to get this out of my chest so here it is: **_**someone **_**important in this story is going to die. It might piss you off, or make you cry, because it's going to be heartbreaking to some of the characters. I might receive questions on who it is, but it's going to be surprising to you. If you do find out, please don't spoil while reviewing because I want this to be kept surprised to those who wanted to wait and find out until the chapter comes.**

**I also want to give out a couple of shout outs real quick before we start the chapter!**

**Imitation Paranoid Marionette: That's basically it. Jane would give up anything like a leg or her home just to be with Sebastian. She would give up her pride, beauty, and innocence as well. ^^**

**SexyTurtle75: I already message you this, but that was so sweet of you~! :') You're not the only one fangirling on this. XD Thanks again!**

**Now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Fifteen: Her Butler, Reaching For Her~**

* * *

_"Don't worry about what I was going to do. For my sake, please don't say a word and just stay with me like this until I wake up."_

He wanted to kiss her, take the pain away for her, but he couldn't. Jane didn't tell him anything, she just left him there waiting for her lips to meet his, but she refused. What would it take for her to tell him to kiss her? Or better yet, to tell him she loves him more than her own _soul_? His crimson eyes, something that she just adored, were one of the things about him that cursed her to fall for him.

_My lady, _Sebastian thought, looking at his lady who lays there in his arms asleep. _Why did you resist? Your lips that speak of sweet words are what I want to touch more than anything I want. You can tell me to say- No. _I_ will say it without your command, because my true words are what matter._

"Mm... " The sound came from Jane's voice, preparing to wake up. She found herself wrapped in her butler's arms, finding her bliss. Deep guilt went to her heart after thinking of last night.

"You're finally awake, my lady," the demon butler said with a smile. When Jane's eyes met Sebastian's, a frown went to her face and looked away a second later. She looked as if she was about to cry, but will not.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly. The demon blinked.

"What are you sorry for, mistress?" he asked.

"For trying to kiss you; It was foolish of me... You know me: I would say that love ends in tragedy." Jane laughed quietly with a weak smile. "I'm an idiot to fall for your charm. You use your attraction only for getting information from women, right?" The demon frowned in response. How could she say that?

_You're not an idiot, my lady..._

"That's right, my lady. It's just a kiss, so it's not a big deal. Just let it go, because today will be a normal one." He unwrapped his arms around the human, leaving the room. Part of Jane wanted to go up to him and just make the move, but another wanted her to know that it's not time.

_"Just let it go..."_ That part took Jane deeply like a knife through a heart. She doesn't want to, but Jane felt that those words were fake, as if he was lying.

_Sebastian, were you wanting to as well? _Jane thought putting on perfume around her neck. She hurried to get ready and dressed so she can get to work. Hopefully it will be a normal day, because if anything happens between her and Sebastian, it will break her heart. Leaving her room, she looked at her family necklace that lies around her neck. She gripped it with her frown filled with desperation.

_Yes... I would give up my family name so I can be with you..._

Despite the pain she's going through, she must work for the sake of the Queen. She'll hide her emotions except for her monthly since she has a right to release them, focus on amazing designs that will make women want to buy her clothes, and see a stranger with Tanaka. Wait, was that suppose to happen? Jane rubbed her eye and noticed it was someone familiar from the curry contest.

"Excuse me, but aren't you happening to be the Queen's butler?" Jane asked. The white haired man turned to her with a kind smile.

"That's right, Lady Worthington. Excuse my behavior towards Tanaka. I was explaining his facts on tea." Tanaka chuckled like usual, agreeing with him.

"So what brings you here?" Jane asked.

"Oh, so you've made it," Sebastian said entering the room with the three. Jane remained calm, but her heart thumped by the sound of his voice. She turned around to face him, since his words caught her head.

"Wait, you knew he's was going to be here?" she asked her butler. Sebastian looked at his lady and smiled.

"That's right, my lady. Ash is the one who delivers Her Majesty's orders after all."

_Then why the hell didn't you tell me after all this damn time?_

"Sebastian's right, Lady Worthington," Ash told the confused woman taking a sip of his tea. "There's a Catholic abbey outside of Preston. It was burned down during the Reformation, so it was abandoned. A cult of espousing deviant doctrines is gathering there. We've heard that its leader has the Doomsday Books of all followers."

"You mean the land registers, where their livestock and property are watched?" Jane asked crossing her arms. "Why would he want to know that?"

"That's not how it goes," Ash told her with a serious look on his face. "The Doomsday Books they care for are of an opposite sort. They are registers required when you stand before the Lord in heaven on Doomsday... the day of Judgment. Any sin you committed along with good works you did are recorded in the Book." Jane nodded, understanding where the Queen's butler is getting at.

"The mystic, huh?"

"Rumor has it that they are going to revolt against the government. Her Majesty worries for the people in Preston if their shaking with fear of the felonies."

"That being said, you're telling me to disassemble them, or maybe, get rid of them?" A somewhat devious smile came to Ash's face, despite his kindness.

"That will be your decision," he replied with a bow. Right after, there was shade that covers part of the window in the room. Sebastian looked at it and it turned out to be Pluto who excited to see Ash for some reason.

"Pluto?" the demon said curiosity. The white haired man looked at the demon dog, who shot a somewhat death glare, which made him felt sad, so he left.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"Just a servant," Sebastian replied.

"That's interesting. He seems to be amusing. I bid you all a good day; it's time for me to head back to the Queen." He bowed to Jane and left the room, leaving Sebastian with a slight glare at the man leaving.

"So how are we going to handle this?" Jane asked heading to her office while Sebastian followed.

"He said it was guarded with no problem. So if we head to the front door, it'll be impossible to get in. He even mentioned a large number of coffins have been sent there in the recent days." At the door, she turned around.

"Coffins?" Jane asked.

* * *

Of course when it comes to something related to that, it lead the two to the first place obvious: Undertaker's parlor. The demon butler opened the door for Jane, heading inside the shop.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" she asked while Sebastian closed the door. He laughed happily in which Jane found him at the corner of the store.

"Welcome," he replied.

"I'm here for a favor."

"I see..." He turned his head, and oddly enough, it was actually Grell in disguise. Jane looked shocked from what he was displaying. "Give me some amazing romance!" he said running towards Sebastian. He dodged much to Grell's dismay, as he ran into a wall. A skull from above hit his head, leaving him dazed for a bit.

"Grell? What in the world?" Jane replied for what she just watched.

"Hello, my lady," a voice said. The brunette headed to the voice's direction, seeing the man buried from the neck down in salt.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim reapers, so I buried him in salt," Grell said standing beside Jane.

"This just feels wonderful when all the moisture in my body is leeching out of my skin!" Undertaker said with a grin.

"A dangerous game," Sebastian added.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Jane asked looking at the red headed grim reaper. He shrugged with a smile.

"Will has offered me to do some investigation. However, there was no information, so I grew tired and hungry. I took a nap on a flowerbed and then found myself here when I woke up. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if I stopped breathing in my sleep?" He started to swoon at Sebastian, which disturbs him mentally. "I was waiting for a wake up kiss from my prince!"

"What are you investigating?" he asked Grell. It caught Grell's attention without a moment's delay.

"Oh, there were some Cinematic Records stolen lately." Jane and Undertaker looked at Grell curiously.

"Cinematic Records stolen?" the brunette asked. Grell smiled.

"I don't think a woman like you would be able to understand," Grell said crudely. Sebastian knew that was rude of him, so he looked at Jane.

"They're reel of film containing a person's memories from their life. Grim reapers extract them for those on their To-Die list, replay them, and decide if they should live or die."

"Just to make it clear," the red head said flipping his hair, "humans like you can only see them when you die."

"Are Records the type of things that can be 'stolen'?" Sebastian asked Grell.

"Well, if we don't use them, they are usually stored in the library. The full past of all people now living- in different terms, of everyone on the To-Die list: all the crimes, everything... In the form of books."

"So basically they are books prepared for the date of Doomsday," Jane answered.

"That reminds you of something, doesn't it, my lady?" Sebastian said. She nodded and looked back at Undertaker.

"There's something I need help on, if you may assist us." The undertaker let out a giggle.

"Then give me something to laugh about..." he responded. Due to his dismay, he looked at Grell, who was looking at him as if he was about to threaten him. "Actually, I'll let you in on this one for now."

* * *

Sunset has finally arrived. Undertaker started to stroll to the abbey where the grin he wears barely left his face. He stopped his ride and headed to a Catholic man who seems to be guarding the area.

"I've come to deliver the coffin you ordered," Undertaker told the man. Since he was the distraction, the curious man never remembered about ordering a coffin.

"Is that so, good sir? I haven't had the slightest word about the coffin."

"The order is right here," Undertaker told him digging through his clothing. Since he was having trouble "finding" it, he continued. "Hmm, where could it be, now?" Random items began coming out, including a rope. "Nope, not it." The Catholic man watched in confusion.

Meanwhile, the other three came out of the carriage and sneaked behind the bushes.

"All right. Please come in. That includes you as well." The man seemed to notice, so the three revealed their faces and were surprised that they are allowed in.

"I shall be off, then," Undertaker told him. "I've finished what I have to do."

"I see, then, good sir. Thank you. May your soul be cleansed." He showed a kind smile to the three, who were waiting to get inside, so he directed them through the abbey.

"You told me that it was hard to get in," Jane told Sebastian.

"That was what I was told about, mistress," the demon replied. As they continued to walk, they noticed three nuns who appeared to be young. When they laid eyes on them, they show a smile, bow, and left for their duties.

"They seemed to be in a good mood," the brunette said with a bit of coldness in her voice.

"You might be right, or maybe something's up in their sleeves," Sebastian told her.

"Maybe, because their smiles are fake."

"Please enjoy your stay," the Catholic man told them, when they are almost inside the building. Jane nodded in thanks while the demon and grim reaper stayed quiet. Their footsteps echoed when their feet touched the floor, viewing the church with seriousness. Jane noticed a painted window of Mary the Virgin, so she went up to the aisle and looked at it carefully. Another caught her eye, and it was a symbol that probably represents Catholicism.

It stopped her senses and she does not know why. It reminded her of ten years ago, when they almost marked her...

"My lady?" Sebastian asked, trying to get her sense into her. Jane blinked and looked at Sebastian, who was pleased when she came back to Earth.

"Good evening!" a childish voice echoed through the church, which made the two look at two children running to them. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" Grell flashed a grin, not carrying if his shark teeth are showing.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" he said to them. "Even though kids aren't my favorite." The two children, who included another who just came, went up to him with a smile.

"Why, hello unclean one. You look impure all over, I see," one of the children said positively. Grell looked at them with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"What's the matter, unclean one? You look pale." Grell took his arm and punched the kid's head, mad about what he was told.

"You're such a brat! Who are you calling 'unclean'?"

"Wah! An unclean one touched me! We need to be cleansed!" the abused boy cried running away with the other two children.

"Get back here!" the grim reaper replied.

"Another unclean one!" A nun looked at the children running, but she smiled kindly when they passed her. Grell was chasing them, but was stopped by her appearance.

"Everyone at a certain age is considered 'unclean'," she told Grell calmly. She looked at Jane and Sebastian, who was watching her too.

"From you're new clothing, you must be a new convert," the nun told Jane. "Don't worry, if you study the teachings of our leader, you're body will be purified."

"Hang on, now! Is this place-" Jane's words stopped when Sebastian placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. Jane looked at him, wanting to know what he meant.

"Unclean? How ridiculous to say," he told the nun. He walked to her, having a plan up his sleeve. "I can't believe a pretty woman like you is impure."

_What? _Jane thought glaring at her butler. He's calling her beautiful, yet he doesn't even know the damn woman's name? The young woman was startled when Sebastian went closer to her, making herself step back. She blushed visibly, looking into the red eyes of the demon.

"True that I have no idea of your sect yet. So would you mind telling me?"

"All right, but why did you come here, then?" Sebastian slammed the door with his hand, making the nun close her eyes. Jane widened her eye, noticing what he's doing. She couldn't let it happen; she just couldn't. Once she saw his face get closer to the nun's, she had had it.

"Don't, Sebastian!" Rage was in her voice, jealousy shrouded in it as well. Sebastian trying to seduce the nun was just making it worse. Even though it's his way of getting information from women, but this was different. He doesn't like the sound on that voice, but he can't look away from his lady.

"My lady...?" he said worriedly. She walked over to them so she wouldn't have to hear another word said softly to another from her butler. Her eyes lay on the blushing nun, glaring with wrath.

"Tell us about the Doomsday book, or your life will be the price if you don't," she threatened the nun. She shook in fear, but she gave in and took them in a room that has hay for strange reasons. She sat down and started to stroke her hair with her fingers.

_I don't like this woman at__all__... _Jane thought glaring at the nun who was looking at Sebastian.

"The Doomsday Books of those who have lived a long time are impure. Our leader cleanses the unclean passages. We were told that not only the past, but the future is recorded there."

"The future, you say?" Sebastian asked.

"That's right. But only the chosen children in the heavenly choir can be told it."

"So what, they sing hymns for the heavenly choir?" Jane asked, her tone still not changed. The nun shuddered, but continued if she wants her life saved.

"'Sing' might not be the word... But I hear beautiful voices from our leader's bedchamber..."

"That's all we need to know out of you," Jane replied. She turned around and left the room, as the two men followed her.

"The cleansing ceremony is about to start!" a boy said running with another, too busy to notice the three. Heading back into the church, a group of Catholics were there, seeming to be in an event.

"That should help us know what we need to find out," Sebastian told the two. Agreeing to what he said, they went to sit down on the stool at the back where they would be noticed, but not completely. Grell took Sebastian's arm and hold it against him, embracing it. Sebastian didn't bother to care, but what he must do with Grell and Jane is to watch the cleansing ceremony. A man in a white robe with a red and yellow symbol came up to the stone podium.

"Tonight, the sinful impure shall be made clean," he told the audience. A few feet to the left of him, there were two people disrobing the other two who are revealed naked, but only behind will they be viewed. They stepped forward, and they bear a black mark from their backs, which caught Jane's attention. In front of the two figures, there was a another robed man who was caring two books. He gave it to the speaker, who opened the first book.

"Are those Cinematic Records?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. Too far to tell," Grell replied.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these unclean, black children," the speaker said. "Jill Peasant." When the woman's name was said, she shook in fear. "The second daughter of a farmer, she conceived a child at fifteen." The robed man opened the other book. "Thomas Atkins. No evil deeds are in his soul, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. That is a grave sin." The man shivered, ashamed in presence. He started to scream while black aura was surrounding him, including the woman. The Catholics listening were praying, while the three just watch.

Golden light appeared out of the window, which made Jane realize something.

"That's..." The light was coming from the Virgin herself, brightening greatly until it showed the woman who was with child, then the man who was fishing. "This is..."

"Snuff out the unworthy, necessary, unfruitful, and the unclean!" the speaker said. Jane noticed the visions from the window and it started to shatter, leaving the two young adults to scream. Once it stopped, the speaker continued.

"Now nothing unclean is present among these two. They are our brother and sister, pure as white snow!" The Catholics who watched gasped in wonder, or whisper positive comments. The two robed people who were there earlier put the robes on those who were cleansed. A spark from one of them caught Sebastian, who made him look at Jane afterwards. Everyone started to leave, candles blown out and leaving the three to figure out what they just encountered.

"Those books weren't Cinematic Records at all," Grell explained.

"Then how did it have the power to explore people's pasts?" Jane asked. Sebastian was offered to answer, but kept silence to straighten it out.

"Thank goodness; you're still here!"

"Hm?" Jane asked turning around to see two nuns smiling.

"The heavens have smiled upon you, ma'am!" one of them said.

What could she mean? Was it really that easy for Jane to get what's coming to her?

* * *

"Whoa, hang on! I can undress myself!" Jane said struggling from the two nuns' trying to undo the back of her corset.

"But we have to get you ready to be cleansed! You're chosen for the heavenly choir!" one of them said calmly.

"I envy you for having beautiful skin!" the other said rubbing her cheek to Jane's arm.

"Don't ever touch me, again!" Jane scolded feeling violated. She backed away with a blush.

"Don't worry, ma'am; we already have been purified."

"Th-That's not the point!" Sebastian went in, which made the two nuns confused.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll take care of this," he told them with a smile.

"But you're not pure to do this!" the nuns said together. Sebastian made his expression soften, making it look innocent.

"You telling me I'm impure?" The two nuns blushed by the sound of his voice and felt bad afterwards.

"Actually, you are..."

"You are completely pure! I'm jealous that you get to touch her!"

_What? _Jane thought with a blush. _We're not going that far, you pervert! _Sebastian laughed lightly, escorting his lady to the washroom.

"Thank you..." Jane said as he closed the door.

"It's no problem, mistress," Sebastian said with a smile. "Just go ahead and take your bath. I'll be waiting right here. If you need me, let me know." Jane nodded, heading the water filled tub.

The demon went to stand behind the column that where he won't see Jane. When he closed his eyes, Jane was there smiling at him. The pain she felt in the past took a knife at his heart to let him feel the same pain.

_Will you hate me when I say what I want to say, my lady? _He turned his head, seeing Jane putting on a towel to dry her off. Seeing her in a towel reminded him that day they were in an almost embrace when they were both wearing towels. Seeing her in a towel again wanted to make him remove it and do what his hormones drive to.

"Hey, Sebastian?" Jane asked when she found him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"There's something I got to tell you." Sebastian blinked.

"I understand, but first, I need to say this: My lady, I'm sorry for earlier. I understand that it was too far for you," Sebastian said worriedly. Jane blushed lightly and looked away.

"N-No, don't be sorry. You were doing what you thought was right..." She looked back at him with a weak glare. "But if you were going that far of what I thought of, I will cut you."

"Anything that pleases you my lady," Sebastian smiled. Jane looked down, deep in thought with a frown.

_Why am I so nervous when I'm alone with you? But with other people, I feel okay and I can talk with you easily..._

Sebastian noticed how sad she looked. For what he was about to say is showing that he cares for Jane, will she take it as a yes? He took her hands for his to hold.

"Mistress, I can break the seal for you, and we don't have to worry about the ones that killed your parents. When we head back home, I'll do it so you won't feel any more pain."

Jane looked at her butler with widen eyes, shocked on what he just told her. That is what she wanted: a life with Sebastian. But if he breaks the seal, would that mean he would contract someone else and not pay attention to her forever? Jane shook her head, gripping his hands. She didn't know what to do after those words stopped her heart.

If what she thought of is true, then will he forget about Jane? Will he serve under evil? Or what would break her heart: receive a different name?

"Sebastian, I don't want you to leave me... Why are you asking me that? You're doing this so you can have my soul..." She clinched her teeth, preventing from crying. "Just forget it... I need to get out of this towel anyway..." Sliding her hands off of the demon, she started to walk away.

_You make me cry... Now you're making yourself suffer? What kind of butler are you?_

_I asked you that because you are everything to me, _the demon thought.

Sebastian followed her and embraced her from behind. As he did that, he captured her sweet aroma that she washed herself with while cleansing. It was so irresistible, it would attract any men. If she feels pain, then he wants to feel hers as well, because she isn't the one to receive it. She's his soul, so even a single scratch, burn, or stab would be his pain instead of hers.

"Don't go, my lady..." Jane's heart burst, leaving her breathless and frozen at the same time. So many emotions run through her heart: sadness, loneliness, suffering, misery. However, the one that took her heart out of all those painful feelings is love.

"Please don't leave me..." The brunette started to shed tears, crying for him.

"I'm not going to." He turned her around, pinning his lady to the wall. Jane blushed deeply like the nun earlier did.

"What are you...?"

"You are the only one that I want. My feelings about you... are stronger than the contract." Sebastian, destined to help her, wiped her tears away with his swift hands. They slowly went to her waist, earning a quiet and quick gasp from Jane when he pulled her back into his caring embrace.

_I won't say this to you now, but in here will have silence instead; I love you, my lady. I'm glad I am, because I never felt this emotion before in my long life before you, _Sebastian thought looking into the eyes of Jane. A color so rare, but filled with beauty at the same time, even though one has his symbol. It doesn't matter because he's hers and hers only until the day she dies.

_I'm the only one he wants? His feelings are stronger than the contract? Is he telling me...?_

"Please tell me... Why...?"

"My lady, I should've told you this long ago, but... if the ones responsible for your parents' death are finished, I will not eat your soul. I just can't..." Jane looked at Sebastian worriedly. He can't eat her soul? If he can't, then what was the real reason he's her butler?

That would probably mean...

"Sebastian... I'm not going to let you starve... Don't endanger yourself-"

"I want you." Jane's heart thumped faster and louder.

"W-What?"

"I want you to stay with me... forever."

_Forever... and ever... That's all I ever wanted, but..._

"But how? I will die in what seem like an instant for you."

"I know a way. Trust-" Stopping himself from speaking, he looked at the door, which was closed, but he felt that it was open while their conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense something bad. Go get dress so we can meet up with the idiot."

Jane hurried into her clothes calmly, and went with Sebastian for what she was going to receive: being atoned for her sins. The nuns who were with her earlier were waiting, placed their hands on her shoulders, escorting her to the church. Sebastian knew this wasn't going well.

Once the three of them have made it, the man who cleansed the two from earlier looked at them.

"We've brought her," one of the nuns said to the leader.

"Leave us," he told them. They bowed to him and left, leaving him and Jane alone. "You look divine, Jane." She blinked, wondering how he knew her name. "Come this way." Jane did what she was told, heading up to the podium beside the leader.

"It is an honor that you have chosen me," Jane told him. His hand ghostly went to her shoulder, which surprised Jane at first.

"Let me read you a book," he told her.

"Sir, if I may ask, what's a 'Doomsday Book'?"

"I'll read to you, until you grow weary," he continued as if he didn't listen to Jane's question. "Tonight is a treat, you know." Jane gasped quietly, remembering someone said that before.

_"Mother told me that after I spend time with my butler Tanaka, she and father will give me something amazing as a treat! We will have my favorite story to be read by her after that, and then..." _

_"I'll read to you until you fall asleep. It's the day before your birthday after all."_

That day ten years ago...

Jane noticed his hand creeping up on her face, as if he was caressing it.

_What...? His hand..._

"Cleanse yourself," an angelic voice said out of nowhere. Jane slapped the leader's hand out of her way, looking up at the direction of the voice. "Cleanse yourself for all the sins you committed here and now." The leader took his hands and started to choke Jane. She struggled, but she know what she's going to do.

_It can't be him..._

"Sebastian, this is an order! Kill him now!"

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said in the background. He and Grell appeared behind the window of Mary, taking a big shard of glass to kill the one choking Jane. It landed on his forehead, spilling blood out and killing him. The robed man behind Jane attempted to sneak up on her, but went through the same fate as the deceased one faced. Or so it didn't. It went through the robe completely, leaving feathers floating from the area.

With a glare, Sebastian watched the angel flying.

"I thought that was you, Angela."

"Hang on a second," Grell said. "What's an angel doing in this realm?" Angela went down and caught Jane around the waist, bringing her along.

"Mistress!" Sebastian yelled, while the angel revealed a book in her hand.

"That's the real Cinematic Record!" Grell pointed out. The threads of the Record went towards Sebastian, wrapping him so he couldn't escape.

"Grell, use your death scythe!" he told him. He noticed Grell was already working on it, but with rather tiny handheld scissors.

"I'm trying here!" he replied.

"What are _those_?"

"I can't help it! Will took the rest of my scythes away!" As the two were distracted, the angel smiled evilly.

"I shall show you all the darkness and light of your past," she told Jane. A flash of white light started to form and the two women headed there.

"Sebastian!" Jane cried out before she went to the light. With his strength, Grell cut all of the threads of the Record.

"I cut it!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Mistress! Let's go, Grell!"

"On it, Sebby!" he replied.

_My lady, I swear, I'll save you! _Sebastian thought before he and the grim reaper went to the light.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah for over six thousand words! :P I have to cut out where they went outside to figure out what's required for the heavenly choir, to where the actual thing happened and then put in a hopefully long Sebastian/Jane moment. :) Before I continue working on chapter sixteen, how about you check out the Gaian version of Jane. ^_^ Now it can help you visualize her and what she would look like in the anime. Her eye patch is sadly at the opposite eye, but it's still left eye period. I hope you like her Gaian appearance... or she'll get Sebastian to torture you. D: jk~**

**~=*...*...*...*=~**

**A/N Two: You know what, I'm going to leave in a preview of the next chapter, just to make you happier. It's short, but worth it. ^_^ And I'm rhyming. 8D But seriously, here's the excerpt.**

**~=*...*...*...*=~**

~Chapter Sixteen: Her Butler, The Savior (Preview)~

* * *

_Jane opened her eyes to find herself in a pool of cinematic records that are blank, probably hidden in the human eye. She was floating like from long ago, and wondered what's happening._

_"Jane," a angelic voice called out. "Jane." Could it be...? "Jane Worthington."_

What... is happening...? _Jane thought when she fully got her consciousness. _

_"This is your past. There are memories that brought you into happiness, while some inflict pain and sadness." Jane reached her hand out to the upcoming memory that was close to her. "I see. So that's the memory you want to revisit." _

_When her hand touched a record, it shined before her eyes. Will the memory be good, or bad? Would she be able to change it if she interferes?_

_Jane opened her eyes to see her memory of ten years ago. Flames caused her eyes to widen as it burned down the furniture and walls. Then they found her father, sitting there as if nothing's happening to him._

_"Father! Get out of here! Huh?" She noticed a figure beside him. Her hand was covered in blood, and she smiled innocently. "So it was you..."_

_The angel took her father's head, showing Jane that her father's head was one with her mother's. Jane stood there paralyzed. It made her felt sick, like if she was about to throw up._

_She realized it was just a vision in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly, finding herself on a couch. She put her hand to her head, groaning from the pain she felt while sitting up. She looked to her left, seeing an endless building that reveals a periwinkle light along the way._

_"So, you're awake now," a familiar said. Jane was surprised and looked to the direction of the sound, seeing the angel smiling at her. Jane glared at her so deeply that she was about to explode._

_"Angela Blanc... You were one of those responsible for...!"_

_"How did you feel about your past? Was it breathtaking and wonderful? Or was it like a-"_

_"Shut the hell up!" Jane interrupted. "That hand..." She gritted her teeth to express her anger deeper. "My father's hand was there... You were one of those that killed them! Where the hell is the other one that was there ten years ago?"_

_Angela laughed lightly. "The word 'kill' is such a gruesome word, dear. I guess I'll tell you that the one who was there decided not to join us now. Besides us, aren't we the only ones who harmed them? Wasn't it your butler... No, you, that killed them again?"_

_Jane took thought of what happened earlier, when she was nearly chocked to death and she ordered Sebastian to kill him. No. How could she do that? "You were smart for that," Angela commented while standing up. "Out of all humans, I didn't think that you to stay calm while facing a puzzled past."_

_"How dare you...?" Jane glared. Angela's wings flexed calmly as her response._

_"You're completely black," she told the brunette, flying towards Jane while she stepped back. "Although, what's hidden in that surface is something bright would be a shame to waste it." Placing her hand to cup Jane's chin, Angela's wings buried herself and Jane. "Should I change your painful, tragic past so you can have a happy life?"_

_Change Jane's past? Change it so she can have a happy life? Jane wondered what she meant, since she's facing her parents' murderer. There was something that wants to make her accept it. However, would she lose something important that was in her past?_

* * *

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	17. Her Butler, The Savior

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been inactive for days; I've been feeling depressed for strange reasons, but I'm not going to let that take over my chance of publishing new chapters. For depression, it's not the emo kind; it's more likely lost and worried. You have no idea how sweet this chapter is going to be, especially at the end; Beautiful Sebastian/Jane moment there. ^_^**

**I also want to give out shout outs since you supporters are awesome!**

**VampireSiren: It's a good thing I skipped it, because if it did happen here, then there will be lots of drama, jealousy *cough* Grell *cough* , and a LOT of blood (hopefully you know what I mean). I know you're just as excited when Sebastian confessed in thought. ^_^**

**Frostfire613: I'm just glad I skipped the nun scene. XD**

**Imitation Paranoid Marionette: It is such a decision. :)**

**didi28: Every love story has to have a lot of tension, and that will go away once the chapter is here... :)**

**It might not be recent updates, but better not that than never, right? Without further ado, here is chapter sixteen!**

* * *

**~Chapter Sixteen: Her Butler, The Savior~**

* * *

Jane opened her eyes to find herself in a pool of Cinematic Records that are blank, probably hidden in the human eye. She was floating like from long ago, and wondered what's happening.

"Jane," an angelic voice called out. "Jane." Could it be...? "Jane Worthington."

_What... is happening...?_ Jane thought when she fully got her consciousness.

"This is your past. There are memories that brought you into happiness, while some inflict pain and sadness." Jane reached her hand out to the upcoming memory that was close to her. "I see. So that's the memory you want to revisit."

When her hand touched a record, it shined before her eyes. Will the memory be good, or bad? Would she be able to change it if she interferes?

Jane opened her eyes to see her memory of ten years ago. Flames caused her eyes to widen as it burned down the furniture and walls. Then they found her father, sitting there as if nothing's happening to him.

"Father! Get out of here! Huh?" She noticed a figure beside him. Her hand was covered in blood, and she smiled innocently. "So it was you..."

The angel took her father's head, showing Jane that her father's head was one with her mother's. Jane stood there paralyzed. It made her felt sick, like if she was about to throw up.

She realized it was just a vision in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly, finding herself on a couch. She put her hand to her head, groaning from the pain she felt while sitting up. She looked to her left, seeing an endless building that reveals a periwinkle light along the way.

"So, you're awake now," a familiar said. Jane was surprised and looked to the direction of the sound, seeing the angel smiling at her. Jane glared at her so deeply that she was about to explode.

"Angela Blanc... You were one of those responsible for...!"

"How did you feel about your past? Was it breathtaking and wonderful? Or was it like a-"

"Shut the hell up!" Jane interrupted. "That hand..." She gritted her teeth to express her anger deeper. "My father's hand was there... You were one of those that killed them! Where the hell is the other one that was there ten years ago?"

Angela laughed lightly. "The word 'kill' is such a gruesome word, dear. I guess I'll tell you that the one who was there decided not to join us now. Besides us, aren't we the only ones who harmed them? Wasn't it your butler...? No, you, that killed them again?"

Jane took thought of what happened earlier, when she was nearly chocked to death and she ordered Sebastian to kill him. No. How could she do that? "You were smart for that," Angela commented while standing up. "Out of all humans, I didn't think that you to stay calm while facing a puzzled past."

"How dare you...?" Jane glared. Angela's wings flexed calmly as her response.

"You're completely black," she told the brunette, flying towards Jane while she stepped back. "Although, what's hidden in that surface is something bright would be a shame to waste it." Placing her hand to cup Jane's chin, Angela's wings buried herself and Jane. "Should I change your painful, tragic past so you can have a happy life?"

Change Jane's past? Change it so she can have a happy life? Jane wondered what she meant, since she's facing her parents' murderer. There was something that wants to make her accept it. However, would she lose something important that was in her past?

That just sounded completely stupid to her. She slapped the angel's hand away from her face and stepped back, leaving the angel's wings unfold.

"Don't play with me! You were the one who made me suffered!" A smile was on Angela's face, knowing that Jane would say that. She placed her hand to her face, startling Jane silently. It calmed her down, putting her into a coma like rest.

* * *

On the search for Jane, the demon and grim reaper were transported into a world that seemed different from the human world.

"Where's the mistress?" Sebastian asked looking around. Grell was surprised and turned around.

"There's the Grim Reaper's Library!" he exclaimed. He quickly calmed down with a smile. "That's where the Cinematic Records are kept." Without a word of thanks, the demon walked quickly there along with Grell. He was really desperate to get Jane back, no matter what the price.

If anything happens to her, then he would lose it. The thought of losing her was just life threatening.

Heading to the front door, Sebastian opened the door encountered a weapon coming his way, but his swift movements helped him avoid it, leaving Grell to almost get hit. It stretched back to the holder, who appeared to be William.

"So it is you. I thought I sensed something unpleasant," he said referring to Sebastian.

"Will!" Grell said excitedly.

"To think a demon would have the nerve to set foot in our territory..."

"Wait, Will! I'm looking for the Doomsday Books on your orders!" The brunette grim reaper closed his eyes.

"Honestly... A grim reaper, willingly inviting such a vermin here?" Opening his eyes, they laid on the red head. "Grell Sutcliff, you seemed to want a further demotion."

"Oh? Wh-What will it be this time?" Grell asked snipping his scissors.

"Removing vermin is all right and fine," Sebastian added. "But are you sure you ought to let your lice infestation go unchecked?" William took note on that, rolling his eyes like he's seeing something behind him.

"An angel," he said under his breath.

"That's right," Sebastian said.

"It seems I'll be getting home late tonight," William said, heading to the library, along with the demon and other grim reaper. "Angels have the ability to tamper the Cinematic Records." Sebastian turned his head to William.

"They can change the past?" he asked.

"I doubt that God can do that. They give you a limited false peace."

When Sebastian opened the door, his eyes found Jane struggling, but still stayed in a sleep. From her heart, Cinematic Records were rising, probably leaving her memory.

"Mistress!" he said with fear. The angel that is smiling and holding her head softly looked up at the three men.

"Her past is being rewritten. She's being purified, made clean and pure as white snow," she told them.

"Purified?" Sebastian asked.

"No one wants to harbor hatred," Angela added. "That makes it true for her as well."

Seeing Jane struggling made Sebastian worried more than the last time she was in danger. "Mistress!" he said running up to her.

"How sudden," William said, stopping the demon. He looked at him with a glare. "If you stop her now, then the woman's past won't be exactly contained in her, and she will become less human than now." Looking back at the angel, his glare revealed his emotion deeper.

"That's right," Angela told Sebastian. "She will become white as snow."

_How dare with the likes of you..._

"My lady... Being purified by you...?"

* * *

As soon as Jane opened her eyes, she was back at her flame engulfed mansion. Bringing tears to her eyes, she couldn't bare to see the pain anymore from long ago.

"It's okay, Jane," a deep, but kind voice said. Jane looked up, not seeing her burning mansion, but her parents, who were standing before her very eye. If they are dead, why are they standing there with a smile on their faces? This has to be an illusion, or just some kind of sick joke the angel gave her. "There's no need to grieve over our deaths, dear."

But it _is _them. Jane's father's voice was exactly the same. Niles and Mary Worthington at her clear sight made it no doubt that they are there.

"That's right, Jane," her mother told her. "We don't want you to cry for us." Her mother's soothing voice was no felony. It was heaven when she is with her parents. The wind was nothing more than a gentle breeze, the sky was a perfect blue that no cloud was in sight, and the grass field was cool to the touch.

Even if it was perfect, Jane still couldn't believe them.

"You're lying! Both of you! You were-"

"We saw a peaceful light at that moment," her mother added in.

"Light?" Jane said.

"A wonderful, brilliant light that shows loving-kindness. In death, your father and I became one in spirit and body completely."

"Yes," Niles told her. "Now that we've become one, Jane, we can embrace you in body and spirit as well." She always wanted to be with her parents, be showered in their affection and comfort. Hypnotized, she went forward to them.

"Jane, we love you," they told her together, opening their arms for her.

"I love you, too... Mother... Father..." Jane replied, lost in the path she's taking.

"Just keep walking, Jane," Mary told her. "We bare no grudge for anyone."

"That's right, Jane," Niles told her taking his hand out. "You shouldn't be in control by negative feelings. Remove your hatred, dear, because it represents uncleanness."

A deep heartbeat came to get Jane's senses back, thinking about her father's last sentence.

"What's wrong Jane?" Mary asked her daughter.

"Don't make me do that...!" Jane replied under her breath.

"Jane?"

"I don't want to...!"

"What are you saying, dear?"

"If you never bore such a grudge to anyone..." Jane started to shake in pain. "This has nothing to do with my damn hatred!"

"How could you say that, Jane?" Niles asked her caringly.

"Don't you love us, dear?" Mary said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"So much, mother... But someone has made me love him more than you two... That's why it hurts so much. I love him... Including my love for him, hatred was in place!" Niles went to cup his daughter's cheek.

"That's why you should let go those feelings-"

"No! I won't let it go! If I do that, then I wouldn't be who I am now!" They went back from her and it brought back that moment when she saw her parents as one. She screamed in agony, which caused her parents to worry.

"Jane..." Mary said worriedly.

"I will never let go of my pain... My love for him..." Jane said looking back at them with a glare. "I won't let go of those feelings!" Her parents screamed as they fade, which brought whiteness to Jane's vision.

* * *

Her body was up high, along with her Cinematic Records. It surprised them all for how she's resisting, despite not knowing of her pain except for Sebastian.

"She's rewinding the Cinematic Record by herself?" Grell said in astonishment. Angela was disappointed with rage hinted in it. After all the Records went back into her, she began to fall to the ground.

"Mistress!" Sebastian called out, heading to her to catch her. Once he caught her in his arms, Jane struggled a little bit, even though it was all over. "Just what the hell were you thinking? You made me worried..."

_Your voice... Are you near me?_

Jane opened her eye slowly, seeing her butler there with a worried look. It relieved her that she's in his arms, but she doesn't want to see him hurt.

"Se-Sebastian... You're finally here... Don't give me that look... please..." she trailed softly while placing a hand to Sebastian's pale cheek. A warm smile replaced his frown so it would please his lady.

"Amazing... You pass my expectations even when I didn't see it coming. You are worthy for being my soul... well, my dear mistress."

Even with the sweet moment that was happening between them, it didn't stop the angel from being so angry. Putting down Jane carefully, the demon stood beside her waiting for the angel's reaction.

"What a unclean, black heart; trapped in sin and foulness... I shouldn't have shown you pity. Right now, I shall purify you."

"Then let's do this," the demon replied revealing his knives.

"Disturbances in the library fall under grim reaper rules," William said adjusting his glasses. "We'll join them, Grell Sutcliff." Walking up beside Sebastian, Grell shot a smile.

"All right!" he said heading up with him. "Oh, what a trinity! The door opens a passionate battle!"

"Yes, yes coming through," Undertaker said strolling a cart of books as he head to the bookshelves. Just what was he doing when the three men were about to battle Angela? "Let see... Number eight... where is it?" he asked himself looking through the shelves.

"Undertaker!" Jane said.

"Hi!" he replied with a smile and wave.

"Wait now! What are you doing here-?" Grell asked before he got hit in the head by William's weapon.

"Mind your words! This is the virtuoso who passed judgment on the famous Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell. He's the legendary grim reaper who makes the staunchest of souls give up the ghost."

"Now hold on! How in the world is he a grim reaper like us?" He went up to Undertaker, just to get a closer look. "How could this dreary old man be a legendary grim reap-" When he looked at his eyes, he brought himself into Undertaker's arms. "Make love to me."

Angela flew back, which took back Jane and Sebastian from distraction of the latest news of Undertaker, and watched the bright light she's between in.

"Since you seem busy, I'll deal with my purification with that abbey."

"Running away again?" Sebastian asked. "You coward."

"I shall show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity." Sebastian attempted to throw the knives at the angel, but she disappeared before he had the chance. The light she carries went away as well, which made the room golden instead of blue.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jane said looking around the library.

"An angelic seal," William replied calmly. Grell ran to the door, trying to open it, but due to the seal, he couldn't.

"It won't open!" he complained. William closed his eyes to think.

"Good grief. It would seem we're trapped."

Still searching for a book, Undertaker noticed one that was shaking without someone's force, so he smiled and watched it fly until it landed on the floor, which caught the others' attention. It started to flip pages by itself and stopped to where there is an empty space on one page. William picked it up and observed that page carefully.

"This is the Cinematic Record of someone in that abbey."

"The abbey?" Grell asked. While William was reading the page, more words came like magic.

"I see," William continued. "'An angel of massacre descends on the abbey of the outskirts of Preston.'" It caught Jane's attention in a snap.

"An angel of massacre?"

"Ah, I see now," Undertaker said. Jane took arm and looked at him seriously.

"Stop her," she said to him. A smile escaped from Sebastian himself, seeing how Jane is caring about the abbey in a way.

"My, my, mistress, an act of charity? Didn't you attend to get rid of that abbey in any case?" Despite her deep feelings for him, she looked at him seriously.

"It's not that I want to help them. I don't want her to have her way. Nothing more."

"But what are we meant to do?" Grell asked. "We're stuck here, anyway."

"No," William replied adjusting his glasses once more. "There is another option: the ultimate grim reaper tool which only the managerial class of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association can use. We call it... the Death Bookmark."

"Bookmark?" Jane asked. Undertaker giggled with a smile, revealing it out.

"A pink one to be exact," he said. "If we use this to stop the story, we can take a red pen to it. This woman's name is Matilda Simmons."

_I swear to God if it's that woman who Sebastian tried to seduce... _Jane thought angrily, but serious by appearance.

"'She was purified in the abbey by the angel Angela'-"

"The sentence breaks off here," Jane said looking at the empty part of the page. Undertaker took the pen and began to dribble words on.

"So now I'll put in, '-But just then, Sebastian Michaelis appears.'" After he put in the words he spoke of in the book, Sebastian was transported.

Back at the abbey, Sebastian noticed the Catholics are struggling against Angela's power.

"That woman smells like a demon..." Angela said noticed the woman, who seems to be Matilda in white light.

"That's right," Sebastian said fully appearing inside the church.

"It's you!" Matilda said surprisingly.

"What a pious demon you are, to wish to die in the hands of an angel... Sebastian Michaelis." The demon launched his knives to the flying angel, who dodged them with her projectile feathers she used while flying. When she landed, she gave off an evil smile. "Do you think a demon like you can compete with a winged angel? Wingless demons are chained to the earth... for eternity."

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian asked standing up. "Does that mean angels are chained to the heavens?" Angela blinked and turned around to notice William pinning her up to the wall with his weapon.

"Grell Sutcliff!" he said, giving the red head a scythe to use similar to his. When he got it, he started to cheer for a new weapon.

"A brand-new death scythe!" he said happily. He used the same maneuver like William did, but made the end closed so that it stabbed Angela's hand. "Yes!"

"Wash it and return it when we're done here," William told him. Grell was disappointed as a response.

"You're so cruel," he told the grim reaper.

"This is an entertaining little diversion," Sebastian said referring to torturing Angela. "Let's have a little game of darts, shall we?" He hit the angel in the arm, which he knew would miss for her heart or head. "Seems that I've missed. Now where shall I hit her next?" he asked himself preparing his knives.

"I want to play, too!" Grell said raising his hand and waving it. William looked at him for a second and turned his head to the angel.

"You have strange tastes," he said.

Angela opened her eyes and let out a quiet laugh, turning brighter with a scream. Sebastian blinked, his reaction changing. Her body was if she was about to self-destruct, that it would blow up the abbey. The Catholics were watching as they were stunned by the brightness ignoring the fact that the church was collapsing slowly.

"What?" Sebastian said. "Does she mean to destroy herself along with us?"

"Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary," Angela said to herself.

"Boys, the ceiling is falling down!" Grell said. Sebastian turned his head to Matilda who was watching the whole thing.

"You are free to run if you wish," he told her.

"O-Okay!" she replied, heading out with some who wanted to follow her. The columns of the church began to drop, landing at the front of the podium where the leader's dead body is.

"We'll retreat as well, Grell Sutcliff," William told him. Grell started to run for his life like a coward, while he just followed him calmly. "Well, really! Never mind overtime pay, I'd like to request a day off." Before Sebastian was in the middle of the room, he looked at the angel, who would explode at any moment.

With that, he ran out of the church. When he was gone, Angela smiled before the whole placed collapsed entirely.

* * *

While Jane was with Undertaker, he looked at her with a smile.

"Is everything over?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady," he replied. "The abbey is destroyed, and the others made it safely. It seems that Angela is dead, but it depends." Jane felt her heart skipped a beat. If it's over, then that means...

"Write my name on there. I need to find Sebastian," she said.

"Very well," Undertaker said with a smile. She closed her eye calmly while Undertaker wrote down her part of the book. In an instant, she left the library safely.

When Jane opened her eye, the area around her was destroyed. There was only silence, daylight, and peace.

_It's finally done, right? If what she said when the other couldn't make it, maybe he was dead? That doesn't matter, because those who plunged me into a painful, bloody hell, is done with. Even so, she didn't tell me why she killed my parents..._

Turning around, she encountered Sebastian staring at her.

"Sebastian, I promised you this for a long time." He walked up to her, keeping his cool. Jane's heart started to beat, closing her eye and waiting for the demon to claim her soul. His hand went to her cheek, making Jane shudder. His other hand went to her back, pulling her forward.

Jane opened her eye in a flash, finding herself in Sebastian's deep embrace. This was surely not the way to take her soul away. She can't let go or even move. Why is he doing this?

"Why aren't you taking my soul? She must be dead, damn it!" The embrace she's stuck in could only mean...

_Or she isn't..._

A smile escaped from Sebastian's face, embracing her deeper, leaving Jane lost and embracing him back.

"That's right, my lady. I'll be serving you a little bit longer. For now, rest easy." Jane nodded, lost in his embrace.

As soon as she closed her eye, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Leaving the abbey, Sebastian carried her in his arms. He stopped, getting down on one knee and looked at the sleeping beauty, which brought him an idea. It was his chance to steal her first kiss. However, his frown was telling him something.

He couldn't bring himself to kiss her on the lips, but he crouched his head down, trailing a soft kiss on her neck, carefully not giving her a bruise nor finding her soft spot, which might wake her up. It was so soft from a woman like her, no wonder why he's so captivated by her, since his eyes turned into fuchsia. His heart knew that his soul mate would satisfy him no matter what state she's in. When his smile returned, he quickly placed another one on her neck again. Maybe after everything is balanced he can express his feelings for her, he would thought, getting up and heading back to the mansion.

He deeply craves lust for her, yet, for a sin like that, would Jane be capable for him to join her with him?

_I told you earlier: I can't eat your soul. You are the reason... I stay alive, my lady._

* * *

**Were you really glad that Sebastian gave Jane two kisses? If you are, I'm glad, even though she was sleeping. I was going to put it at the end of Part I, but since it was too much tension and desperation, I have to at least make Sebastian give her those gentle kisses. Let's just say their first kiss is very close, but yet far away. I can't give out details, because that's for later. ^_^ See you around!**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	18. Her Butler, Simple

**~Chapter Seventeen: Her Butler, Simple~**

* * *

A long rest is what Jane had been waiting for ever since she finished her work as the Queen's mockingjay. Almost losing her past with Sebastian was just the lowest thing that has ever happened to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she went into her bathroom to brush her hair, which has grown two inches longer like magic. The long dark brown that shines black in sunlight was like a treasure, wanting people to feel the silk like touch. At times she could just brush it forever, but no.

Looking at her mirror, she noticed something a little bit darker on her skin. It looked like a bruise, yet it didn't feel like one. It wasn't large, but more likely a small-medium circle. Could it be from sleeping on something that met her neck? Or was it from Angela while at the grim reaper library?

"It seems you're awake, my lady," Sebastian said entering her bathroom. Jane nodded and cupped the mark. He noticed her doing that, which brought up what he did earlier: kissing her neck. He was being gentle, yet how can he give her that mark? Maybe he caught her pulse and was lost kissing it?

"It seems that you're paying attention to my neck as well. I don't know how I got this spot."

"If it bothers you, then I must be concerned," he told her looking at her reflection.

"I know," Jane replied.

"My lady, may I?" the demon asked.

"Of course," she replied removing her hand away, turning around in the process. The demon bowed down slightly and looked at the mark carefully. Just as he thought, he was slowly taking in the soft skin for so long and the two kisses were about a minute long each.

"It's my fault that Angela got to you, mistress," he said softly. He was lying, however. His cruel wanting was the result of him kissing her neck twice. Even though it wasn't his fault, there's a part that blemishing a lady's skin represents possession. Such a sin, he is.

"I would like to see my parents', and my brother's graves today, if that's all right," Jane said to switch the subject. After all, it is just a small mark that will go away at a certain time.

"Yes, my lady. Anything you want," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Outside was pleasantly cool, but warm wind will come to heat up the world. Jane gripped the family necklace carefully, since it's her dead family she's visiting after all. Seeing her parents speaking and alive in a long time was like a sweet dream, but turned into a beautiful nightmare. She could never explain it to Sebastian, because it will bring her to tears. That also includes her deceased younger brother.

For this time, Jane never really talked about her brother once. When she was six, she heard from her mom that she's going to be a big sister, someone to play with and tease kindly. That never happened anyway. When her mom gave birth to him, he didn't _even_ cry, even when her mom knew that it was the right date to give birth. James Samuel Worthington: the one who was supposed to run the head of the Worthington household, but he never even got a chance to see his parents and Jane as well.

May 15, 1881: the date he came to the world and died in his mother's arms. That painful day could've made a brighter future for the family, but fate seemed to turn him down like a flunkey. In three weeks, it will be the twelfth anniversary of his death. Jane would bear children to keep the family name going, but can't. Her future was already dead, and she's almost there, because she knows the one who killed her parents.

No one was at the cemetery, thank goodness. Jane can have all the peace and quietness to look at the names of her family and their birth and death dates. When her eyes spot her family's grave sight, she took a deep breath so she can contain herself.

"Sebastian, wait here. I want to do this alone."

"Yes, ma'am," the demon replied. Aware of his response, Jane gripped the two lilies in her hands. She'll prevent her tears and have her tone into a calm, relaxing way. First, she'll go to her parents' graves, seeing the wide tombstone revealing her parents' names and their dates. She put the white lily down so she can rename their status.

"Mother, father, so many things happened from these ten years: I'm almost there to get revenge for you, and I found love. I'm in love with a demon, who shows kindness and cares for me no matter what. Would you regret it? Everyday, you tell me, 'Whatever you choose in love is what we will approve.' I hope you will accept it, because I love you so much, I would do anything so you can let me earn something."

She looked to her left, seeing an empty space that has not been used. When she looked at the ground where it seemed barely untouched, that is where Sebastian will bury her when she dies. She will be the last Worthington lady to walk on the earth. But then she encountered another tombstone: her brother's more likely.

"My dear, little brother," she spoke with a smile. "If our mother and father is holding you in their arms in Heaven, I'm happy for you, my beloved." She placed a white lily on his tombstone, never removing her smile. "I would join you and mother and father, but I'm afraid I'm destined at another place in the afterlife. I made a deal with a supernatural creature, and he is... amazing. He and I are together because we are tracking down those who took our parents into Heaven. They were good people, but the murderers killed them because of their evil reasons. When it's all over, I don't know if I can tell that creature... that I love him. You may never know what it is, but I'm glad that I'm in love, little brother. That means that I can be with him until I die, and eventually maybe bear his child. I doubt that it will happen, but I just want you to know that's what love is. James, I'm sure you would be the best little brother in the world."

She let the wind caress her hair, letting it feel good. Nothing can beat the sensation like that.

"Hey there, Jane," a familiar voice said. It sent chills to her spine because she hadn't heard of it in a long time. When she turned around, it was what she expected.

"Hello, Cheren. What brings you here?" Jane asked. The brunette clapped a hand on her shoulder, giving her a bright smile.

"I actually came here because I was visiting my parents' grave like you. When I saw you, I'd thought I stop by and say hi." That explains why she didn't see his parents at the wedding.

"I see. If it doesn't bother you much, how did they die?" Jane slightly cringed, since they were at a cemetery after all.

"Since you asked kindly, I shall tell you. My mother died in a carriage accident, and my father... well, a relative of mine is supposed to tell me today; because it's the tenth year he died today." Ten years, huh? Just like her parents...

"I'm sorry for your losses. It must be rough on you since I went through the same path like you. Also, has Isabel told you something really important lately?" Cheren looked at her differently.

"No, not really. Why?" he asked. Jane sighed, knowing that this would happen.

_Isabel, you said you'd tell him when he gets back. _Maybe at least she can enjoy the action when she sees the announcement being made.

It's _very_, happy news. We should head over to your manor and I'll let her know." She grinned.

"That sounds wonderful. Where's your butler, anyway?" the brunette asked the other.

"He's over there waiting for me," Jane replied looking at him. She looked back at Cheren. "I'll tell him to get a carriage."

"Oh, no need to worry, Jane. I already have one waiting." Jane smiled with a nod that told him, "Wait just a second."

The demon's smile went to his face when his prey went towards him.

"Cheren has a ride for us, hasn't he?" he asked. Jane blinked, getting the thought that he can hear well. Did he even hear what she said to her family?

"That's right. It will get interesting when we get there," the brunette replied escorting her butler to Cheren.

* * *

Cheren seemed nervous for what he's going to face today; the news of his precious wife, and his relative coming over to speak the truth of his father's death. Would he be the same? Would he even believe of what he's about to face?

"We're here," he told Jane and Sebastian. His mansion is beautiful, in between a bed of roses and a fountain with the engraved name of Williams.

"What a gorgeous house," Jane told him. Cheren accepted the compliment with thanks and opened the door, seeing his wife cooking lunch.

"Wait here, you two," he told them heading inside. "Hey, dear, I'm back, and I brought a surprise to make it special."

"Oh, what could it be?" the blond asked with a smile. When Cheren took a blindfold to cover Isabel's eyes, her smile faded into curiosity. The brunette motioned Jane and Sebastian to come in. Jane went to the blind cousin, standing beside the blond, heading to her cousin's ears.

"Tell him your news," she whispered. Isabel gasped with joy.

"Hey, Jane!" the blond said taking off the blindfold and hugging her cousin right away, since it was just a few weeks of not seeing her. She took her husband's hands to hold. "Cheren, are you prepared for this?"

"I am. What is this news you bring me?" Before she spoke the words, she breathed in and out so she can have confidence.

"I'm pregnant." Cheren's blue eyes widen, surprised.

"Oh, no..." he said. Isabel looked worried from his response.

"Is it my fault?" she asked fearfully.

"No, the pot is boiling," he said looking at it.

"Oh, dear me. I should really look over more carefully."

"Nonsense," Jane added. "Sebastian, take over the meal and make some tea afterwards."

"Yes, my lady." Knowing that is all clear, Jane pushed the couple into the living room.

"Okay, you two: celebrate since you know you're going to be parents." Taking Jane's advice, the two hugged each other into a tight embrace.

"Isabel, my dear, I'm so happy!" Cheren told her before kissing her cheeks.

"Aren't you? Maybe he or she will have your hair and eyes, or maybe look just like me!" Jane smiled at the happy couple, knowing that they will have a brighter future together with their child.

"I'm sure that it will be the cutest baby I've seen in the world," Jane told them with a smile. Just as much they would love to continue on, the phone rang.

"I'll get that," Cheren told the two ladies. "You two can get on with planning a baby shower or something." He headed over to the phone, taking the call like it was something important. "Hello?"

_"It's me. I'm at your room, because it'd be best not to let anyone else know of your father's death. Let's just say that person is in the house." _Cheren nodded.

"I understand. I'll be up there," he replied, hanging up the phone. Heading upstairs to his bedroom, he is ready to face the truth of his dear father's death, no matter how gruesome or grieving.

"I'm glad that you are still in one piece," that person said, the silhouette at the balcony that covers the figure with curtains flowing from the warm, calm wind.

"So you are the one giving me the information?" Cheren asked looking at the silhouette.

"That's correct. I'm the only one who holds the information. I am his sister, after all." Seems that would give Cheren a boost of information.

"You said the one that killed my parents is in this house. Right?" The woman moved the curtains away and smiled. Angela Blanc.

"Yes, my dear nephew. Once that being is out of the way, it'll make things better for the both of us, and your precious wife."

"Who is it, then?" he asked, determined to know. Angela went to her nephew's ear.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis." Cheren gasped silently, realizing after all people, it was his cousin-in-law's butler. How could he do that? Did he manage to meet him and killed him because of his sadistic, heartless nature?

_No... Then that means Jane is... _Cheren would be angry on the inside, but he doesn't want anyone in the house to hear his rage.

"I see. So what shall we do then, Aunt Angela?"

"Just leave everything to me. You haven't found your wings yet, but just sit back and watch the show. Then you will have pure happiness with your wife." He nodded in response. His desire to have a future with his growing family is what he really wanted.

_Don't worry, Jane. I'll save you before he takes you away for good, then we can be there for Isabel... for my child._

"Where do you want me to bring him?"

"How about the abandoned area that used to hold Noah's Ark Circus? No one goes there anymore and it will be a perfect place to bury that wretched demon."

"That sounds good, Aunt Angela. I shall make that arranged," he replied. Before he went out of his room, he was stopped by Angela's caring hand on his shoulder.

"I think you'll need this, nephew," she said, showing a dagger. It was made with silver texture and showed a symbol so exotic, yet with a secret meaning to it.

"Do I just stab him with this?" the brunette asked holding the blade smoothly. He placed it in his coat pocket, hiding it.

"That's right, dear. In the heart, especially; he'll die in seconds after being stabbed there. Use it wisely, because a human's blood that touches this will cancel the effect of this knife's special power."

"Is that so? Well, I'll make sure no human gets in the way."

"I'll meet up with you there later. Don't disappoint your aunt, now," Angela said heading to the balcony, spreading her wings out. For an angel like her, it was a beautiful sight, but a deadly inhuman creature to mess with. She flew away towards the sky. Cheren, with a serious glare, went down stairs to see Jane and Isabel chatting while eating lunch made by Sebastian.

What eased his mind was Isabel enjoying herself with her cousin, but with Sebastian in the same room, it made him a bit angry.

"Hey, Jane, I would like you and Sebastian to come with me to the Noah's Ark Circus grounds."

"Oh? Why there, Cheren?" Jane asked putting her bowl down, standing up afterwards.

"That's because I always had an interest in abandoned circus arenas. Hope that's not a problem for you."

"Oh, no, Lord Cheren, my lady won't mind us joining you," Sebastian told him. Cheren covered his glare with a fake smile and nodded.

"Then let's go. I'll be back home later, dear," he told Isabel. "I promise." As Jane and Sebastian head outside, Cheren was stopped by her hand, gripping his arm.

"Please be safe," she said quietly. "I love you." Cheren turned around, pulling his wife into an embrace and a quick kiss. He pulled back, cupping the blond's cheeks sweetly.

"I love you, too, Isabel." Slowly, he turned around to head with the other two, who are waiting in the carriage he called for earlier. He got in, telling the driver the place he wanted to be at. It may have been a betrothed, but they've grown to love each other no problem. Like soul mates, to be exact.

The three have been silent for a few minutes, but at least it wasn't awkward between them.

"Why are we going there? For real," Jane said, looking worried.

"I need to talk with you two about my future with Isabel. Even though I'll be with her, I need your help when she receives our firstborn child."

"For a family member of my lady," Sebastian said, "then we'll be there." Cheren looked outside, seeing the circus grounds. A devious smirk went to his face, excited to avenge his father's death. Once the carriage stopped, his heart started to race. He looked at Jane.

"Jane, would you mind staying in here for a bit? I would like to have a talk with Sebastian," Cheren said with a smile at his face. Jane raised an eyebrow, not expecting a man-to-man talk. She shrugged and nodded anyway.

"Of course. I need to rest a little bit anyway," she replied, closing her eyes and laying her head to the side. The two men head out, walking around the abandoned circus.

"It is a first for you to want to have a talk with me besides the wedding," the demon said looking at the broken mirrors outside of the tents. Cheren looked at the same thing, have a curious look on his face for seeing what interests him.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to know that I appreciate for you taking good care of Jane. She seems to really care about you." Sebastian smiled.

_That's not why you are here with me, isn't it?_

"That's certainly kind of you, Lord Cheren," Sebastian smiled pledging to the brunette. "After all, I'm simply one hell of a butler." The brunette clenched his teeth slightly.

_One hell of a butler, you say? No wonder why you killed my father...! _Cheren quietly took his knife out of his coat pocket, slowly walking behind him. _This is for you, Isabel and Jane. _

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. You did a great job protecting and serving Jane," launching his anti-demon dagger, he carefully did it cunningly, yet quiet, "but it's time to avenge my father's death!"

Jane opened her eyes with a gasp, hearing Cheren's voice. She looked at the view from the carriage, seeing Cheren about to injure Sebastian. She got out and ran and fast as she can towards them. She even recognized that symbol from afar; Sebastian told her that there are anti-demon weapons made that can injure them anywhere, but kill them stabbed at the heart or beheading. It can cut humans and other supernatural creatures, but not severely as demons, since there was no gene of a demon in them.

_"So, there is a way for you to die, isn't there?" _Jane, at age eight, asked after her mansion being built by Sebastian.

_"You are correct, my lady. They are rare, but weapons like guns or swords that have a spell on it with a specific sign will kill us in a matter of seconds."_

_"I figure you weren't a perfect being, after all."_

That memory was the first time she worried for Sebastian. It's now up to Jane to know why her dear cousin-in-law is doing this. It's up to her to save the demon, what she always wanted to do.

_No... What the hell are you doing, Cheren? How did you know...? _She can feel tears leaving her face, fearing for Sebastian's life. She won't let this happen to him; not now, not ever.

When Sebastian heard footsteps coming his and Cheren's way, he turned around to see her, but encountered Cheren launching his weapon at him as well. The wind blew his hair gently as he looked at the woman crying and running to him and Cheren.

_My lady...?_

_**~To be continued...~**  
_

* * *

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	19. Her Butler, In Danger

**A/N: Yeah for fast updates! I know I left a cliffhanger last chapter, but that doesn't mean it'll take me a week to work on this. ^_^ All I can say is that I don't how my watchers are going to feel about the end; trust me. I would like to know what you thought of this chapter, because I really worked hard to make this important. I also changed the title because it was getting old and doesn't seem to grab attention, despite I have watchers. I did that because I wanted it to describe Jane and her struggle.  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Eighteen: Her Butler, In Danger~**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

"So you are the one giving me the information?" Cheren asked looking at the silhouette.

"That's correct. I'm the only one who holds the information. I am his sister, after all." Seems that would give Cheren a boost of information.

"You said the one that killed my parents is in this house. Right?" The woman moved the curtains away and smiled. Angela Blanc.

"Yes, my dear nephew. Once that being is out of the way, it'll make things better for the both of us, and your precious wife."

"Who is it, then?" he asked, determined to know. Angela went to her nephew's ear.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis." Cheren gasped silently, realizing after all people, it was his cousin-in-law's butler. How could he do that? Did he manage to meet him and killed him because of his sadistic, heartless nature?

_No... Then that means Jane is... _Cheren would be angry on the inside, but he doesn't want anyone in the house to hear his rage.

"I see. So what shall we do then, Aunt Angela?"

"Just leave everything to me. You haven't found your wings yet, but just sit back and watch the show. Then you will have pure happiness with your wife." He nodded in response. His desire to have a future with his growing family is what he really wanted.

_Don't worry, Jane. I'll save you before he takes you away for good, then we can be there for Isabel... for my child._

**_~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~_**

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. You did a great job protecting and serving Jane," launching his anti-demon dagger, he carefully did it cunningly, yet quiet, "but it's time to avenge my father's death!"

Jane opened her eyes with a gasp, hearing Cheren's voice. She looked at the view from the carriage, seeing Cheren about to injure Sebastian. She got out and ran and fast as she can towards them. She even recognized that symbol from afar; Sebastian told her that there are anti-demon weapons made that can injure them anywhere, but kill them stabbed at the heart or beheading. It can cut humans and other supernatural creatures, but not severely as demons, since there was no gene of a demon in them.

_"So, there is a way for you to die, isn't there?" _Jane, at age eight, asked after her mansion being built by Sebastian.

_"You are correct, my lady. They are rare, but weapons like guns or swords that have a spell on it with a specific sign will kill us in a matter of seconds."_

_"I figure you weren't a perfect being, after all."_

That memory was the first time she worried for Sebastian. It's now up to Jane to know why her dear cousin-in-law is doing this. It's up to her to save the demon, what she always wanted to do.

_No... What the hell are you doing, Cheren? How did you know...? _She can feel tears leaving her face, fearing for Sebastian's life. She won't let this happen to him; not now, not ever.

When Sebastian heard footsteps coming his and Cheren's way, he turned around to see her, but encountered Cheren launching his weapon at him as well. The wind blew his hair gently as he looked at the woman crying and running to him and Cheren.

_My lady...?_

* * *

_~**Present~**_

_Just because I'm human, that doesn't mean I can't protect you... _Jane thought to Sebastian. Cheren couldn't care less on who is running towards them; all that matters is just killing Sebastian.

"Stop, Cheren!" Jane told him, gripping the blade so that it would draw blood from her hand. She whimpered quietly, but she doesn't give a damn now. She needs her answers so nobody gets hurt. Now that her blood drenches the blade, it broke the spell and now Sebastian can't be killed, even when the dagger itself is being washed in the future. "Why are you trying to kill Sebastian?"

Cheren remained unmoved, but he changed his expression from anger to confusion.

"Jane... Why are you defending that heartless creature?" Jane blinked in realization for the true meaning of demon. She couldn't respond to that, but she still has other words to speak out of her lips.

"I'm not letting go of this knife until you tell my why you almost killed my butler!"

"Mistress..." Sebastian said, surprised by Jane's bravery. Jane turned around to meet his eyes. Why is he looking at her like that? Impressed, confused, or maybe...?

_You planned for me to do this, haven't you..._ She looked back at Cheren with tears in her eyes. She doesn't want her love ones to collide like this.

"Please," she mouthed, sobbing in between. Cheren wanted revenge, but seeing her cry like that showed how much she cares for the both of them. For her sake, he dropped the knife, watching Jane with a frown. Her blood from her left hand started to drip down to the cool ground. She gave in and took Sebastian's hand with her clean and bloody ones.

_You really love him, don't you?_ Cheren thought as he watched the two.

"You are an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did you do this to yourself? You know you could get killed, you bastard!" She whispered sharply. Even with her fear for Sebastian's injury made her angry, Sebastian himself couldn't help but smile. His reason was obvious, placing her head on his chest with his free hand.

"You did well, my lady. I'm okay, just like you want me to be."

"I really hate you right now," Jane said coldly. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" Sebastian removed his tie and wrapped it around Jane's cut hand to stop the bleeding.

"Anything for you, my lady," the demon replied tightening the tie on her hand. Jane pulled herself back, face to face with her love. Her tears faded, but her eye is a little bit red.

"For now, Sebastian, if you bleed for me, I bleed for you. I don't want you to feel my pain." Turning around, she encountered Cheren calm as a clam. "Tell me, why did you try to kill him?" Cheren sighed a nervous breath.

"...It was because my aunt told me he was the one who killed my father."

"Aunt, you say?" Sebastian asked.

"It'd be best if tell you no more. If you could spare my life, just for Isabel." Jane had a worried look on her face.

"Cheren... Why would you think that?"

"She will be here anytime soon! If she sees my failure, then who the hell knows what will happen?"

"That means I will have to take care of them myself." That voice again... Jane looked at it flying above them.

_No... It's her? Cheren, that's why..._

"Messing with my cousin-in-law is just screwed up, Angela!" she said with a glare.

"I'm not messing him up, dear. I'm taking him to the path of his wings," she replied with her smile. Wings? Jane looked at Cheren, very shocked. "So killing your butler would have to do."

"You're... an angel?" Cheren nodded, closing his eyes.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you that much."

"You two, it'd be best to get in the tent so we can be safe," Sebastian said taking them inside from the evil angel.

"Who's the coward now, Sebastian?" Angela said taking one of her feathers and throwing them at high speed, making a cut through the others' hiding place.

Luckily, it's daytime, so no need for the lights to be on, which might not have the power anyway.

"You two, stay here. I'll hold her off," the demon said as he started to walk out of the tent. Jane went to him and stopped him with the grip of her hand before his foot stepped outside.

"Don't die; that's an order." A smirk escaped him like he knew she'd say that.

"Yes, my lady." Knowing he will follow that order, she let go of his tailcoat and watched him leave the tent to face of the angel once again. Jane turned around and sat down on a slightly clean couch.

"You love him. I see why that would hurt you if I tried to kill him," Cheren said looking at Jane. She nodded, impressed for having a new smart family member.

"Sebastian wouldn't kill your father unless I told him to. He would never do that under my orders."

"Then who would kill my father?"

"My first guess would have to be Angela. She must be tricking you or something."

"My only aunt, doing that to me? Why?" Jane placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but she and another angel tried to kill me ten years ago. Once she's dead, my life here will be complete."

"Complete? What are you talking about?" Jane removed her eye patch and looked dead straight at Cheren's eyes. He was surprised by its symbol and color.

"I'm Sebastian's prey. With this mark, I can command him whatever I want. The contract can last for so long until my revenge is done with. I will go to Hell afterwards once he eats my soul. He even convinced me that he doesn't want my soul and wants me to be with him forever. I want that, but I don't want him to give up what he desires."

"He probably feels the same way you feel about him," Cheren spoke up. Jane gasped, but smiled calmly after that dramatic moment.

"I know. What I don't know is that how he will say it to me."

"You know what, Jane?" he asked standing up. "I know how I can get my wings. It's time I stop being the half-human I was for so long."

In the angel's and demon's battle, it was just fifty-fifty. With Sebastian's knives, it was always evaded thanks to Angela's wings.

"Face it, Sebastian. You know from our last fight that knives are a waste of time," Angela teased.

"Well, I'm not going to die. That's my lady's order." He quickly dodged Angela's feathers, which landed on the tent, making more holes than ever.

"Really? You would go this far in your loyalty for her. She must be bleeding for your sake as well."

"Yes, I suppose so. I only want her, nothing more."

"You know you want her soul to feast upon. Don't go soft just because she's a weak female." Over at the tent, Cheren went out to see how it was going, just to make sure. He never saw a battle between an angel and a demon, which was rare and extraordinary.

"Jane, please stay here."

"No," Jane argued. "I need to know if Sebastian's okay."

_Stubborn like Isabel, huh?_

"All right, but please don't get hurt." The two stepped outside, watching the fight like an extravagant play in real live action.

"How will you get your wings? You'll end up trying to get yourself killed," Jane said watching Angela fly. Her eyes met Jane's, ignoring Sebastian's attacks.

"You made this too easy," she told her throwing her projectile wing at Jane. She missed, but not completely.

Jane widens her eyes, feeling something hit her neck. It was a cut, but she seemed too stunned to move. The angel flew to her, gripping another angel feather that turned to steel when touched. She began to move her feather into Jane.

"Now, Jane Worthington... you will die." Her signature smile was seen through Jane's eyes. Was this her true fate than from later?

"Mistress!" Sebastian yelled, hurrying towards her. Cheren couldn't let her die, so he ran to her stepping in between the two women.

"No! Don't kill her, Aunt Angela! She is- ah!" The brunette went to the ground, feeling pain ripping his back shoulders. Angela looked down to see her nephew on the ground, on his knees. Sebastian took Jane, panting slightly and jumping back away from them.

"You trying to get me worried?" he asked her, watching Jane stare at the angels.

"No," she replied calmly. "I'm trying to help him achieve his goal."

"What in God's name are you doing, Cheren?" Angela asked face to face with him.

"I'm here to stop this. You were not the one to battle Sebastian. You were here to battle _me_." Angela gasped with a shriek. She never thought he would turn against her, since she told her the death of his father.

"Think about this, nephew! They are the ones who killed your father! When they are dead, we can-"

"_No,_" Cheren interrupted, standing up to resist the pain. His glare burned his eyes, but he doesn't care anymore. "_You_ were the one who killed my father. You used him just so you can try to kill my innocent cousin. I don't need you in my life, Aunt- _no_:_ y_ou were never my aunt. For the sake of my pregnant wife, and my cousin and her butler, I'll stop you."

The pain from his upper back was no more. Instead of the treacherous pain, it was reborn as wings of an angel. Killing the demon wasn't his reason for his wings to be found, it was standing up to protect the ones he cares for from the heart.

"Thanks to the three, I know my reason! You are the one who shall be cleansed for what you've done to innocent people!"

_Cheren... They are... so beautiful..._ Jane thought in wonder, staring at the newly grown wings from Cheren's back.

"My lady, we need to move out of the way," Sebastian told her embracing her from behind and taking her back a few feet away from the angels.

An evil angel and a good one, aunt and nephew: their hearts reached for the exact opposite. Once Cheren flew up to the sky, it was a beautiful sight; it was too bad Isabel wasn't there to see him fly. When he thought of his wife, it almost broke his heart. Will he make it out alive? Or will Angela finish him off with no problem?

"You've made a big mistake to be against your aunt."

"Tell me why you killed my father," Cheren said with rage.

"If it satisfies my nephew, then I hope it pleases you. Since you've figured out that your father and I tried to kill Jane, I decided to kill him after because he was supposed to do it perfectly. Thanks to Sebastian, I have to do that so I can take care of that brat instead."

"Why are you so obsessed with killing her? What has she done to you?" Throwing a projectile feather, he threw it with his incredible strength, which Angela avoided it of course, but has her arm slashed in the process, bleeding.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, my dear," she laughed; landing on the ground to get the dagger she gave Cheren earlier.

Thunder. It was here, along with small and light raindrops. That was why she was getting down, or maybe for another reason...

_What is she...?_

"That knife doesn't work anymore. You know that," Cheren told the evil angel, landing down with another feather in his hand. Angela washed the dagger with the rain, and quickly added her blood to it.

"True, but you know what won't work anymore?" she asked, flying towards him and piercing the dagger into Cheren's heart. He gasped for air, started to become very numb. "Your heart."

"No!" Jane screamed, trying to run to Cheren, but Sebastian stopped her so she won't get hurt.

"My lady... it's too late," Sebastian said calmly, glaring at the winning angel.

"I also forgot to tell you this, dear nephew: when an angel's blood is in place of the knife, a new spell is born. It can kill the same being just like the demon. You're life was a waste just like your father's," she whispered to Cheren, as she pulled out the knife, heading to the sky, while Cheren fell to the ground. "I will be facing you two again, but one of us will die," she told the other two.

Jane let go of her butler's grip and ran to the bleeding angel. She lifted his head up, while putting his hand on the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Cheren! Don't leave, damn it!" she cried. Cheren opened his eyes, looking at his wife's cousin.

"I'm all right... Jane..." he trailed, cupping her cheek. He coughed, leaving blood run from the corners of his mouth.

"No you're not!" she argued back, shedding tears again. He smiled, but his vision started to blur.

"I am... Isabel told me... That I'm going to be... a father..." He looked at the sky, at the rain, at the gray clouds.

"Don't leave her, please! She can't raise the child without you!"

"Tell her... that I'm the happiest... husband... and father... as well... Tell her... I love..." His hand slipped away from Jane's cheek, landing on the ground. Jane froze for a second, but he began to shake him like a parent would to calm down her infant. His eyes were closed, and he died with a smile on his face.

"Cheren! Come back! Please tell her that you won't leave her! Cheren...!"

"My lady..." Sebastian whispered carrying her into a gentle hug. She sobbed into his chest and held onto the demon like she was going to crush him like a twig.

"Damn it all! Who will help be there when her child comes to this world? Who, damn it?" Even Sebastian himself couldn't answer that.

"My lady, you'll catch a cold if we don't hurry inside." He picked her up and headed inside one of the tents that holds shelter and warmth. "You're bleeding," the demon told her looking at her neck. She sat down on the single bed and felt the wetness on her neck.

"Oh... Is there anything that can cover the wound?" Jane asked quietly, still hurt for the loss of her cousin-in-law. She placed her finger on her neck, where it was bleeding. She removed it and it was showing a bit of it on that finger, but it smudged a little larger on her neck.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. Just relax," Sebastian replied getting closer.

"Rela-?" Jane gasped in a hushed voice, feeling Sebastian's tongue on her neck. It was like a drug related rush taking over her. It took her by surprise, but she liked how it feels: frenzy and wanted this to end. To prevent from moaning, she bit her lip and closed her eyes so she couldn't see the demon licking her blood. It felt good, sending her into an ecstasy, taking her sadness away.

But for all that to add up, why does he like to use his tongue to clean her wounds? Is it worth saving so he wouldn't have to use a cloth? Or maybe... is it his demon instincts? He could sample a taste of his prey so he wouldn't be desperate. When he looked at the woman, blushing and hanging onto him, he put his hand to her hair, tangling it into the silkiness.

_If I have to choose between loving you or to stay alive, I would use my last breath to say I love you. That won't happen to me, though. I'm never going to leave you._

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered in Jane's ear, closing his eyes and licking the remaining blood.

_How could you say that, Sebastian? I belong heart and soul to you: a strong, beautiful, dark, male demon. No one else can have me, but you. I want you to know that this was no mistake. We are here for a reason, my love. No matter what you say, I want you to have my soul._

"I... I forgive you..." Jane whispered back.

The demon looked at the smiling human. Her eyes gazed his into a deep eye contact. If she smiles, so does Sebastian.

"I'm glad that you do." Her smile faded a second later, thinking about how Isabel will react.

"But dear Isabel... How can we tell her the death of Cheren?"

"I'll get Undertaker to help me with burying him, while you stay here and rest easy. When I return, we'll head over and just tell her."

"I understand. Please come back as soon as you can," Jane told him, lying down on her bed, her eyes closed for rest.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

When Jane and Sebastian are at the door of Cheren's mansion, the brunette herself can't bear to see Isabel's reaction. Knocking on the door, the blond opened it and saw the look on their faces.

"Why are you two looking so sad?" she asked.

"Isabel, it'd be best if we have a talk," Jane told her, heading inside with her butler. "Sebastian, please make some dinner. We'd really appreciate it."

"Yes, mistress," he said. His frown showed his respects for Cheren, even if he almost killed him, but he was tricked.

"Isabel... I don't know how to say this," Jane said cupping her eye patch, "but Cheren... I'm afraid he won't be returning for so long. He told me that he was glad that he was going to be a father..."

"Wait... what are you saying?" A gasp went to her, bursting into huge tears. "You're lying! Oh, God, why is he gone?" Jane embraced her cousin, feeling a tear running down her face again.

"I'm so sorry, Isabel..."

"Where is he? Please tell me!" Jane clinched her teeth in agony.

"He's in Heaven, Isabel. With his parents, and... with the angels. He will wait for you; he will wait until he sees you so he can embrace you once again. He loves you so much, just as much as I do for you."

"Who will help me? Will I have to go back to Scotland?"

"I'm afraid so, but we'll work it out. Your parents will help you with the child." Pulling back from her embrace, she smiled weakly. "You still have your baby. He's a part of Cheren, who will be there with you."

"You think it's a b-boy...?" Isabel sniffed.

"I know it's a boy," Jane said, her smile widened just a bit. "He will be the most precious child I will ever see."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad now that Angela betrayed, tricked, and killed Cheren. I feel more bad for Isabel... :( What I really need is some Guitar Hero. XD I got the phrase "You bleed for me and I bleed for you" from Monsters by Matchbook Romance. I thought that was the perfect saying for Jane, since she just did earlier. :D I also could've made the battle between Cheren and Angela longer and more epic, but I'm not good at that sort of thing. ^^; Hope you appreciate what I've got though.  
**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	20. Her Butler, Separated

**A/N: My apologizes for not updating as recent as you want it to be. I've been busy with back to school shopping and all that crap going on. I start on the 20th, so hopefully I'll get Part I of this done before then, but I'm not giving up. ^^ And since I'm now at one hundred reviews (Thank you pammazola!), I will hold something at the end of Part I, and I will need your help if you want to take part. By what I'm talking about, is an OC contest. :D I don't want to give out more details, because that's where a certain chapter holds it. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Nineteen: Her Butler, Separated~**

* * *

Despite the tragic week that has gone by, it eventually died down slowly after Jane gave a gift set for her cousin's child. She already set off to Scotland when her mother, who knew the news of Cheren, came to help her and be there for her child. Jane was thankful for her aunt to help the pregnant Isabel, even through the bad times that will happen in the future. It still hurts her that she may not be able to see her son or daughter because either she's busy or dead. The Queen gives pity on her mockingjay, but something about her still bothers Jane at the least.

The Queen is vacationing in Paris, from what Jane has heard. So today, she thought she and Sebastian would head over there.

She looked at the window of her bedroom, thinking calmly, but had a painful look on her face. Whatever she's feeling, she'll not let that get in the way of heading to her destination.

"Finny, get the remaining bags!" Baldroy called out in Jane's room.

"Okay!"

"Tanaka, is everything going okay?" Jane asked, he who appears in his normal form.

"My lady, according to your orders, it is all being carried out." She nodded, closing her eye.

"My lady," Mey-Rin said heading to Jane's ear. "Do you need a couple of cloth pads?" With that question, Jane can always rely on her maid to for her personal needs.

"Yes. Put them along with my underclothes," she replied.

"On it!" Now it was just her into deep thought. The atmosphere around her was different, especially when someone important to her isn't in there with her.

"Mistress," his voice poured into her ears from afar. It decreased her negative feeling, which was a good. Turning around, she encountered her butler. "I've reserved our lodgings."

"Good," Jane replied, turning herself back to the window. Sebastian looked worried for her, especially with his frown of light remorse.

"Hey, my lady, where are you going on this trip?" Finnian asked. Baldroy swatted him on the head.

"So for all this time, you packed for her and don't know where she's going?!" Jane didn't want to leave her servant filled with unanswered questions, so she turned around again and looked at the two.

"We're heading to Paris."

* * *

"Her Majesty headed to Paris three days ago, and should be viewing the Exposition now. Since the hotel will be greatly guarded..." The demon trailed, looking at Jane who stares at the sea, as if she wasn't paying attention. "Mistress?" Jane looked at her butler.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"You've been awfully quiet ever since we on board. Are you okay?" She doesn't want Sebastian to worry, this was her problem.

"I just need some rest. If I don't return, then you know where to find me." Jane stood up and never looked back. She frowned so wide, she walked faster to head into her temporary room. Everything feels like it's being controlled by the Queen. When she sees her in Paris, what will she do?

She opened her room, which showed two twin sized beds and a stationary. Looking at the clock, Jane decided it was okay to take a nap.

Hours have passed, and Jane was resting in her bed calmly, but inside, she felt screwed.

_Why does it have to hurt so much? _Sitting up, she looked at her hands, shaking without her help. She felt dumb to not bring or remind the servants to pack up her medicine. Why couldn't the Queen just head to Paris later instead of now? Well, it wasn't her fault, so since she's the ruler of England, she can do whatever she wants.

Jane placed one of her shaking hands to her forehead. She didn't feel warm, but it was a splitting headache. When she heard the door creak, it slightly hurt her head a little bit. She looked at it opening, putting her hand down.

"I brought you some tea, my lady," Sebastian said, carrying a tray of the tea set. His voice was the only exception. Even if he would be yelling at the top of his lungs, it wouldn't bother her at all. To her, he was like her personal kind of medicine.

"I was about to look for you, but I didn't really want to get up," the brunette replied smiling lightly. She watched as Sebastian poured the tea into a cup, and giving it to her. The demon out the tray on the stationary soon right after. When she drank it, it got Sebastian the idea of why she's not feeling too bright.

"You're looking pale, my lady. Is it that time...?" Jane blushed when he asked that. Clearly, since he's her butler, he has to know the sickness, or in this case, her period. When she told him, he was okay to know of.

She feared if it freaked him out, but he took care of her when her symptoms activated. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll be okay. It'll take us a few hours to get to Paris, anyway. I only have around a couple of days or so."

"I remember you trying to tell me," the demon said with a frown, "it would've been easier if you told Mey-Rin first." Jane rolled her eyes slightly.

"She would be the to spoil, telling everyone else. You were the one who wanted to know why I was acting like a bitch, so I just told you. My twelve-year-old body back then was just a trip to Hell."

"Female demons go through the same thing like you, but since I'm not female, I don't know how long it differs from yours. I just wish you don't have to suffer too much pain, my lady." This time, Jane frowned.

"Don't feel bad. It's just a- Ohh..." Jane moaned, gripping her stomach with her right hand. Sebastian rushed to her side, sitting on the bed.

"I'm here, mistress," the demon said, taking her left hand with his own hands.

"Thank you..." she said weakly. Her eye met his a second later.

His ruby eyes showed her face, looking down at her soul, something extremely precious to him. When she stared into his eyes, dirty thoughts of him, surprisingly, were in her head, which was not what she wanted. Thoughts of something so spoiled is comfort for perverts, and she was not one of them.

_Get it together, Jane. This is your hormones causing all this. Just try resting after this so nothing bad will happen._

"S-Sebastian?" Jane stuttered, looking away.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I lay on your shoulder?"

"Of course, mistress." Just like that, she was at peace when she rested on her trusting butler. She inhaled, giving her lungs more oxygen right after. Closing her eye, she felt bliss. The demon looked at the woman, who was comfortable to him, which is all right as long as she is.

"Will you stay here until we arrive in France?" Jane asked, finding her butler's hand with hers. Their fingers entwined as she looked down to see the floor, probably feeling a little bit shy to look at Sebastian.

"You know I will, my lady. So are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yes. Sebastian... you smell rather wonderful." Sebastian blinked, looking away with a slight blush.

"So it took you that long to compliment my scent?"

"Not really. I just want to be kind to you..." The demon looked at Jane again. He smiled with kindness.

"You're always kind to me."

A horn blasted from the outside, letting them know that they arrive in their destination. In response, Jane laughed weakly.

"Funny. I've never expect being on your shoulder would make the ride faster."

"Me neither, my lady," the demon agreed.

* * *

Jane never expected Paris to be that beautiful, despite hearing of it and Isabel and Cheren on their honeymoon there. Actually, she should never thought of what their honeymoon was like. Looking at the city, she smiled as the wind blew from behind.

"The Champ de Mars is home to the Palace of Fine Arts and a crowd of national pavilions, with the Eiffel Tower designated as the Exposition entranceway," Sebastian looking at the landmark of what he spoke of. His head turned to another building. "There's the Machinery Hall, a mammoth work of iron and glass representing the pinnacle of modern technology. At the Trocadero Palace is a horticultural exhibition." He turned his head to Jane's with a smile. "We don't see an Expo every day, my lady. Maybe we should look around a little bit more."

Jane blinked slowly with a sigh in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea," she told him.

"Are you positive?" a man behind them said. The two turned around to see what's going on. They can understand French very well, so they have no need to worry about what they are about to bring up with happy expressions.

"Yes; rumor has it that there is a stuffed angel at the Palace of Wonders!" another said.

"That sounds interesting!"

"A stuffed angel?" Jane asked. It could be a sight to see, so they headed to the Palace of Wonders, which wasn't that far to where they are walking from. They headed inside, seeing a big crowd of people waiting in line, then heading to the room, where the "angel" is. It was nothing but a monkey with angel wings, so why are they making a big deal? "Such a waste of time. Let's go."

The two went back to leave the place, but the angel's eyes started to glow. A woman was heard screaming, so they turned their heads back to where the angel was. The glass prison the angel was in broke out and flew across them, resulting in Sebastian pulling Jane's shoulders down so it wouldn't attack her.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the flying monkey. It flew to hit the lights, blacking out the place. Jane stood up, noticing the real problem. "This is-" Sebastian took her hand, looking in her eye despite the dark.

"It's going to be okay, mistress," he told her. Jane gripped his hand.

"But..."

"You lived in the darkness for so long. A weak dimness shouldn't put you out in the least." Jane took those words deeply; he was right, she has for ten years. It has been her true friend and ally, so she should do the same. "For my sake, please leave here. I'll take care of this."

"Be careful," she told him, letting go of his hand.

She ran. Through the darkness, she ran for her butler, so he wouldn't have to worry. Yes, the darkness was her true friend, but she found her true _love _in it. Would light bring her the opposite of what she's been given? She was twenty feet away from the light that shows the outside world, heading there for safety.

_It's no doubt that I can run in the darkness. My soul has been through the darkness even before that day. Because of that day, I've been running in the dark... if I hadn't..._

Heading to the light, she met the blue sky and atmosphere so pure, yet filled with wretchedness. Without the use of a hat, her eyes were sensitive from the sunlight, using her arm for protection.

_It's so bright... Is this the world I belong in? _She looked around, until something caught her eye. At a water fountain, she laid eyes on something familiar, actually, someone. That person's appearance was rippled from the water moving in large to small sizes. She was smiling, and it was taunting. Angela.

Jane looked traumatized. She remembered that day when she killed Cheren in the heart. Poor, poor Cheren, who had a family growing, but now Isabel has to raise the child on her own thanks to that damn angel. She even remembered that when she sees them again, one of them will die.

_No... Not now...! _She ran away from the angel, as far as possible. She can't die now, it would be just screwed. Even with her heart thumping out of her, she won't stop until she's away from that wretched angel. Luckily, she found a way to get in through the Eifel Tower, through the stairs and finally into the motorized cart. Once she got in, she closed the the cart's door, pinning herself to it and panting deeply and slowly.

"My, my, you seemed to be in a rush," a feminine, soft voice echoed in the cart. Jane gasped slightly, surprised that someone else in the cart. Getting her oxygen back together, she had a slight heart attack from knowing who that woman is.

"It's you...!"

"Jane," the woman called out. "Long time, hasn't been?"

"Your Majesty! What are you-" Jane shook, due to the cart moving up to the sky. They are heading to the top of the Eifel Tower, but what's the reason?

"Look at the view from up here," the Queen told Jane, tilting her head slightly to her right. The brunette did so, but it was just a view of Paris. What's she getting at? "As she faces the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. Although, there is something unclean. Even over there to the left of the river." Turning her head to Jane, she pointed at her. "There's uncleaningness right here."

_What...? I'm... unclean...? _Jane was shocked. From all people, the Queen herself declared that Jane is impure?

"The whole area must be cleaned in place. Without destruction, there cannot be any new creation. So that the new century can be pure, I cleansed the house that has taken on all that is negative in our nation: the Worthington household." Jane stopped her breath. Her family name is negative to England, as said by the Queen...?

The moving cart stopped, so the Queen got up and headed out of the cart, lifting her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip up the stairs. Jane followed, hearing the Queen singing a famous lullaby. Almost at the top, Jane stopped for a second, glaring at the woman.

_So... She is the one I've been looking for all this time... _At the top, Jane caught up with the Queen, a few feet away from her.

"I need to ask you something," she said straightforwardly. The Queen turned around, face to face with Jane.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"You made the killing filled with gore and fear, didn't you?" Jane clinched her teeth. "How could you?"

"Watch your words, Jane. I _purified_ them." That was it for Jane.

"How is that purifying?! You think that demeaning the dead is the definition?!"

"Demeaning?"

"You heard me!"

"Demeaning..." the Queen's words started to shake a little bit. "I just wanted to pay what tribute I could for the Worthingtons since they showed me such loyalty..." She started to look down and cupped her hands.

"What?!" Jane asked as the wind blew. It was strong, it took the Queen's black veil away with it, revealing the Queen's face. It was of gray hair and teal eyes, shown with tears. Jane took a step back, her reaction to her identity was astonishing.

"Y-Your..." she trailed, but stopped when she heard a masculine laughter above her. She turned around and encountered the Queen's butler.

"Impressed? She's all but aglow with youth, isn't she?" he asked with a smile.

"Ash!" Jane said, while he went ahead to the women.

"Ever since the loss of her beloved husband, her days of happiness died. In her grief over his death," he continued walking pass Jane, "she even tried to end her own life. So, I joined his body with hers, so that she'll live with the man she loves forever." Jane blinked, glaring slightly.

"My husband is pleased with my work, as far as I can tell. His body beats within me," the Queen said, placing her hands to her heart. "Thump... Thump... It's the throbbing of life. The happiness of becoming one with someone you love... I felt that if I gave the Worthingtons the same, it wouldn't be a horrid death at all."

"The Queen and her husband intend to take England to a world of perfect light. That aim has included their own impurities, transforming Her Majesty into the young girl you see before you. She is such a worthy master for an angel." Jane gasped softly.

"Angel? You are one... aren't you?"

"Ash, let this wretched woman fall to your sacred blade," the Queen said without any remorse. Jane's heart beated sense out of her. "His sword is a thing of beauty. It represents light of the new century." Clutching his sword, Ash took it out, showing its brilliance with the sunlight.

"I shall draw my sword against the beauty of thy wisdom, and I shall punish the beast within thee." The sword pointed at Jane, as the holder wore a smile. "May an immaculate heaven greet thee, Jane Worthington." Dashing towards her, he aimed the sword at Jane's heart to hit her, but was too late, due to Sebastian taking her in his arms and evading the attack. His incredible speed met up with the angel, taunting him, which later would be five feet away from the Queen and her butler.

Putting Jane down and letting his arm out to refrain her from moving, Sebastian showed off his smirk.

"Your sword is meaningless if you can't land a blow." His smirk got wider. "Maybe I'll land one perfectly and make you cry in pain. My lady, this may be the end of their joy. Your orders, if I may receive?" The mortal looked at the demon, who seemed different that what she expected from him. But he's right; they are facing the ones responsible for her parents' death, so complaining won't do.

"Jane..." Queen Victoria said with a sad tone.

"Kill Ash," Jane let out.

"Is that all, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"No... Kill the Queen as well!" She was moved when she heard her title being called out with a deadly verb.

"Jane!"

"Your words are my command, mistress," the demon said, launching his knives at the Queen. The angel took the knives with his swords, reflecting them so it wouldn't give her a single scratch. The two men launched to the sky, colliding with their weapons. Queen Victoria was devastated when seeing them fight.

"Jane, please stop him! I'm begging you!" Jane herself looked at the Queen, seeing her covering her face. She moved her head to the angel and demon battling. She ran to the view from below, seeing some of the architecture falling near a crowd of people. It was giving them attention...

"Sebastian, stop now!" He landed in front of her, clutching his knives.

"Why?" he asked.

"The commotion's getting bigger; we're throwing too much attention."

"We shouldn't bother to worry for them, my lady. They're just humans." Jane couldn't believe what he just said with that voice. Her emotions were in a jumbo now, she couldn't figure out which one to respond with.

"We're withdrawing, damn it!" she responded with panic. The demon looked at her wordlessly and with shock. Jane felt herself tremble with that look, seeing the confusion in his eyes. It didn't stop the enemy flying with the Queen, revealing his wings.

"Like Cheren..." she said, watching them fly away.

* * *

Neither of them had anything to say to each other. One was afraid that she might be yelled at, while he would worry for her voice to rise up, despite his disappointment of not finishing her order.

"Why did you stop me?" the demon asked.

"Like I said, we were attracting people," the brunette replied, trying her best not to look at him.

"I could have finished them off like you wanted me to," he argued.

"I know, but I don't want them to know your identity."

"Even if you know of the truth," Sebastian said skipping her subject, "would you still remain loyal to the Queen?"

"Tch. I can never trust anybody of higher rank, anyway. I'm the head of the Worthingtons."

"I see," was all he said.

"That's all you have to say?!" Jane asked, turning her head to see Sebastian. "Can't you understand that I'm worried-" Jane blinked fearfully, seeing her demon butler glaring at her, something he's never done when he served her. His glare disappeared, instead with a more serious look.

"You are probably tired, my lady. You should head back to the hotel and rest." Jane looked at him worriedly, wondering where he's going with that. He looked at his view, never looking back. "Nothing more than a foul capital."

The regretful hours went by, as night took its course of the day. The hotel room they are in was of nothing but dark with a candle light so gentle it can cheer that blackened room. It was needed when Jane hide herself from a rice paper screen to change into her night wear. She stopped, looking at the silhouette of her butler.

"Even until now, you watch me undress and change into something new. A demon playing a butler; I could never expect that to be possible." She couldn't blame him. There was just no way.

"A Worthington butler always make sure that she's in security of a place outside of the manor," Sebastian said, watching her reveal herself in her sleep wear. Taking Jane's hand that she used to protect him from being stabbed by that special dagger, he slowly removed the bandages off, putting it in a trash can beside the bed. "You should go to sleep, mistress. You deserve it, after all." She pulled the covers, getting on the bed.

A single word was not need to be exchanged. Watching him leave her hotel room was just in show for her eyes. Before he left the room, he looked back at Jane with a smile. It shook her heart, seeing that smile filled with sincere and care. "Forget about today, and may your dreams be pleasent," he said before leaving her sight.

Point is, she never remembered drifting off into her sleep. But she knows that she's dreaming right now.

"Jane. Are you there?" a voice called her. She was in a space of white mist and was floating as well. When she blinked, she encountered Cheren. She gasped slightly, surprised that he would be there despite his death. His smile was pure and perfect. "You have a chance to get your future back."

"What are you saying? He took my future so I can get my revenge!" Jane replied with shock.

"Give up your title as the 'Queen's mockingjay,' give up your revenge, and most important, tell him that you love him." The light around them was so bright, Jane couldn't see him anymore.

She woke up, feeling her heart beat fast. In fact, she wasn't suppose to wake up until her butler tells her. By that, where is he? She got up, looking around the hotel room and bathroom, but he wasn't there. That reminds Jane of something: she headed to the bathroom mirror and looked at her contracted eye. It was still there, but something's going on...

"I have to get back to England!" she told herself, closing her eyes. He left her without saying goodbye, it brought her to tears. The one who she loves was gone without warning. How could he do that to her, if she told him to never leave her side?

_No. I won't cry anymore, _Jane thought, drying her tears away. _Even if I starve to death, I will find you Sebastian. I will be with you again!_

* * *

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	21. Her Butler, Embraced In Flames

**A/N: Before I go on, I got a comment from "Guest" saying that Ash is spelled with an "e" at the end. Yes, that is true, but I prefer to use the original spelling (I hope you aren't offended.). I like the dub too, but this is how it goes. However, I appreciate that you like my story. ^^ Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Her Butler, Embraced In Flames**

* * *

After walking through France, trying to get to London, Jane had the urge to ask a carriage rider to get her to the closest port, but she doesn't want to risk losing her money for nothing, since she can't trust strangers outside of England. Guilt ran down to her spine from what she did earlier: telling her butler to stop the fight. She doesn't even know if he is hers anymore, since he left without a word exchanged. If that hadn't happened, then she and Sebastian would still be with each other. Even when she told him months ago to never leave her, he did.

She was equally tired, cold, and pissed. Risking her life as a part of nobility blood was something she shouldn't do. Since it was around twelve in the afternoon, as she can tell by the sun's angle in the sky, she decided to stop for a while and rest easy before she risks her health once more. Dragging herself to the wall of a building, she took it easy and closed her eye, embracing herself for warmth. When Jane closed her eye, Sebastian was all she could think about.

What is he doing right now? _Where _is he right now? Did he left so he can finish Ash and the Queen off? What will the people of England have to say about the after part? Will he come back to-

"Meow."

Jane gasped and found a black cat in her vision. It was no illusion, and no doubt that it was there. Now one of Sebastian's favorite things is there to taunt her, or was it just common for them to be out in the town she's in? She smiled, since she likes cats too, but not as much as Sebastian. The eyes were just pretty along with its fur.

"You actually remind of someone," she spoke up without thinking. She let out her hand to the curious cat. "Come here." The cat came closer, following her order. It nudged and licked her hand gently and playfully at the same time.

Why does the cat remind her of Sebastian? Was it because of its fur coat being black like his hair, or his eyes red as blood? Was it obedient like him? It was when Jane offered her hand to the feline, but eventually, it jumped on her lap. It purred when it laid its head on her left breast, making the brunette blush.

_Jane, don't be ridiculous; this cat is a stray that needs love, not someone who is familiar to you. _She stopped and looked at the cat seeing its eyes staring at hers. The cat jumped off her lap, letting out a soft sound to tell her something. Since she can't understand their language, Jane followed it, wondering where it is taking her. It wasn't that long of a walk, but more like downhill where she was planning on resting.

The cat purred again, more likely saying that what it was about to show Jane is there. She was moved, amazed and glad.

_The port... I'm here... _Since it was there, there were passengers getting on the ship. She had to find a way to get on without getting caught. There were two ways: sneak on as one of the passengers, claiming she paid for the ride, or find a way to get in the storage room. Before doing one of those chances, she turned her head back to the cat to thank it, but it disappeared. A frown played a part on her lips, but she took the chance to head into the storage part of the ship.

Unfortunately, it was dumb for the captain to not have any suspicious people to sneak on the ship, so it was too easy for her to get in without a sound or need of identification. The storage was quite large for it to have, despite it being a one way ride. Now all she has to do is wait until they arrive at London and try to find something to eat. Maybe if the hours can run by fast so she can make it to London.

"Strong winds, huh?" a masculine voice said. Jane jumped and hurried to hide in between boxes. She watched as footsteps were heard from a few feet away.

"Aye, and it's unnatural for it to be too warm as well. There's also rough waters as well."

"Hopefully we'll be at London tonight." When they passed Jane, she sighed in relief. She rested calmly, waiting for a response telling them that they are there. Hours passed as she wished, but not when they are even close.

"Hello, my lady," a familiar voice said beside her. When Jane woke up, she was startled. After all, it was really odd of him to be on the same ship as him.

"Undertaker?" Out of all people, what was he doing outside of his parlor? Jane had to shrug off the question sadly, since she found a snack that looks like dog biscuits, but it was shaped like one. She tried to take one, but Undertaker teased her by pulling it out of her reach and taking one. It irritated her, since she hasn't eaten anything in almost a day.

"Here," he said, giving her the biscuits. She didn't want to be too eager, but she took two and started shoving them down. They tasted so sweet, like Sebastian's desserts he made... No, she can't get depressed in front of the Undertaker.

"So why are you here?" Jane muffled through the treats.

"You see, that fussy bloke Will captured me..." he told Jane while she kept eating on the biscuits. "Apparently, he'll be shorthanded in the London area, so he pulled me into this by promising to waive my library fines." The brunette stopped, looking at Undertaker.

"The London area, you say?"

"Correct. We have to collect a great many of souls in London tonight." Great many of souls? What's going on in London?

Ah! Look at that!" a female voice said. Jane looked at the way of heading to the outside.

"What is it?!"

"So it has begun," Undertaker said with a smile. The two head outside of the storage room, looking at the view of London far away from the ship. It was glowing... with flames. How could that happen? "So they put on quite a show, huh?" Undertaker said. "I must be on my way."

Jane watched him walk away. She needs to know her answers, unfortunately. Flames didn't stop her, so she clenched his sleeve before he left.

"Wait!" Jane replied to him. "What brings you here, for real?"

"You and I have history together. So I want to give you a warning..." He turned his head around with a grin. "My lady, in just a while, you will die." Jane blinked in shock. Her body warmed up from her heart pumping blood so hard.

"What are you trying to say, Undertaker?" she asked with a serious glare. Before she can get her answer, a woman cried, "No," due to London being on fire. It took Jane's eye contact away from the former grim reaper, so he disappeared.

_"...you will die." _A frown escaped her lips, replacing her glare from knowing what Undertaker said.

_Sebastian isn't with me anymore. So the death that's coming to me is..._ She cupped her eye patch, closing her other eye. She opened her eye, shaking her head slightly.

"It's useless... impossible..." She turned her head to the burning city, watching the orange color glow brightly.

_My feelings... my pain: they're leaving... Burning away into ashes... If I'm going to die, will it be on this ship, or somewhere else? _Jane almost lost her balance due to the ship changing direction. No... She _has _to be at London.

She ran to the captain with a glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We can't go back to London what it's like now, now can we?" he replied in monotone. "We'll just have to form a different shape-"

"But why? Besides, we are almost there, aren't we?" To her left, she spot another ship heading there. Maybe that could give her the chance to be on it. "Fine, I'll get on that one," she pointed out. "Get me a rowboat!" With a sly smile, he looked at Jane funny.

"For a young woman like you? Can't you even swim? If there's money on the hand..."

"Greedy bastard..." she mumbled under her breath. "I have to return to London!" Suddenly, something hit her, making her think differently about what she was begging for.

_Is it really necessary...? I didn't kill Her Majesty... No... I couldn't... If I let go of my hatred, who will I be right now...?_

"Who would I be? What will be my future?"

"Wake up, woman! You daydreaming?" the captain said, noticing her expression. "I'm a busy man, so why don't you-" Jane bowed her head down slightly, piling up her laughter. With her eye closed, she laughed like a villainess who just killed her archenemy. "You've gone mad, woman?"

Catching her breath, she removed her family necklace, giving it to the captain.

"Have it, or sell it for money." He was shocked as he observed the diamonds and amethysts as part of her necklace.

"Amazing... Just amazing... Look at how it shines!"

"It possesses very rare diamonds. This may be the first and last time you will see these."

"Wait, a woman like you... Don't tell me you are..."

"Take it, and give me a boat!" The more he looked at it, the more he craves for it. Giving up the only Worthington necklace was something she will regret, but her requests would come first.

* * *

Jane ran to the ground of her homeland, watching it burn and seeing people running away in order to not burn.

_Am I in Hell? What is this place...? _She slowly walked through the town, halfway hypnotized. Dead bodies were everywhere, children were crying for help. God can't help them, and that was despicable.

She can't help them, either. She was powerless and without an ally. A part of a building above her began to crack, about to fall down. Jane watched, but was saved by a familiar person before it crashed on her.

"Woman, what were you doing standing- Huh?" Jane looked up at Mey-Rin, seeing her face satisfied that she's okay. "Lady Jane!" The brunette blinked.

"Mey-Rin, what on earth are you doing outside of the mansion?" she asked calmly. The red head stood back and bowed respectively multiple times.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lady! It's my duty to protect the mansion for you-"

"Take it easy," Jane interrupted, protesting her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong. What happened?" When she showed her head, tears were about to pour from her face.

"It's Plu-Plu..." she said softly.

"What's wrong with Pluto?"

Above them, stands Ash, impressed that she made it without the demon's help. An evil grin was what he wore, admiring the view of flames burning down the city.

"Ah, so she finally arrived. Amazingly done without your help. Tell me, does the view please you? What are your thoughts?" he asked, turning his head around to another being. With a serious glare, he began to speak.

_Sebastian._

"Much like The Great Fire in London in 1666, this one, well, seems to burn slowly."

"Indeed you're right," the angel replied. "This city is so unclean, it takes time to burn filth. It will be long before London is utterly purified. Even so," he continued, rising up the flames with his abilities of an angel. "Good shall prevail. This fire will burn everything out. Then at long last, a cleaner world will be able to emerge. The door will be open, to a new century."

The demon looked down to lay his eyes on Jane, noticing how she and Mey-Rin are running to the one responsible for the flames. He wished he'd never left her in the first place, resulted him a small frown. If he loves her, why is he with the evil angel?

_Your soul is getting lonelier without me. What will you do, mistress?_

Far away, the other two servants watched helplessly as Pluto continues to burn down to city. Baldroy added in more bullets, while Finnian looked at the demon dog sadly.

"The damn tranquilizers won't work," the American said.

"Plu-Plu..." Finnian said.

"You think we did the right thing chasing Pluto all the way out here?" The blond looked at the other. "The reason why we are hired in the first place is to protect the estate, ain't it?" Baldroy turned his head to Pluto. "Doesn't look like we can do anything to help here."

"But the house itself isn't all I want to protect. I want to protect the relationships in it. All the good times we had in it... For us to have that, everyone. Everyone has to live, including Pluto."

Footsteps attracted their ears, making the two men turn to see who's running. Jane and Mey-Rin finally met up with them, catching their breaths.

"Lady Jane!" Finnian said looking at them.

"What were you thinking bringing the mistress here?" Baldroy asked Mey-Rin.

"She wants to be here, it's not my choice to say no," she replied. Jane looked at Pluto, shocking her.

"Pluto!"

_No... _she thought clenching her fist. The two opposites looked at the four mortals watching Pluto; one with the grin, and one with the frown.

"An ironic world, isn't it?" the angel asked the demon. "You fought against me for your lady's sake. And now here you are, standing beside me and watching her tragedy slowly build up."

"I cannot act out for the moment... not without my lady's order, and for now, I have no lady to follow." Looking at the demon, he use his words to make him forget about Jane.

"Through all of this, I thought to myself: I might not mind joining forces with you. We can rule the newly reborn world: the clean world. When it springs from the fire." With a glare, Sebastian closed his eyes right after.

"How would that work? I thought I was the opposite you so detest."

"When you look at them closely, all things are two sides of a coin: morning and night, man and woman, light and darkness. But when they are put through the purifying flames, they become one." The demon opened his eyes, looking at the angel.

"You want me to be one of those vulgar patchwork dolls you're so fond of?" Sebastian replied.

"No," Ash replied, removing parts of his clothing, especially from his torso. The shirts were unbuttoned, his hands were holding onto them. "Is there something else you want?" he asked, combined with a familiar voice: Angela's. Sebastian doesn't even bother to care what the angel was doing, since it was revealing its chest of a female. "If you hunger," their voices said, "I can come to you as a woman."

His glare remained, later looking away from Angela's face and looking down at Jane. The look in her eye revealed something that will surprise him and the servants.

"What are you standing here for?" she said to the three.

"Well, it's just... We wanted Pluto to be who he is," Finnian replied. He bowed to her. "We're sorry, ma'am."

"And we're already out of tranquilizer darts," Baldroy told her.

"Think more than this," Jane said with a glare. "You have real bullets, don't you?" Sebastian was surprised to hear her say that, including the other three.

"My lady, are you telling us that we should shoot him?" Mey-Rin asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Look at his eyes," she told them. They did so, seeing the eyes of their trusted companion. "His mind is already gone. That up there isn't the Pluto you know. Just a beast. You three know what it's like, don't you?" They look at her. "To have your pride stolen away, to be left behind hollow; it's a tragic way to live." Her regrets of killing of Pluto were already gone. She will not shed tears for anyone anymore. "I order you: Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, kill the demon hound!"

Tears of sadness escaped two out of the three servants: Mey-Rin and Finnian. The three saluted to her, giving her command away.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jane nodded, watching them launch their weapons at their dear friend. She hurried to be somewhere else, wanting to know where she will die.

"Is everything I would expect someone to employ a demon such as you?" the angel said, dressing their clothing back. "Unfeeling and ruthless... a soul for ever beyond redemption. As I said before, you and I should join-" They stopped, due to Sebastian being gone from the top of the building. With a glare, they said to themselves, "So it seems... No matter how much time goes by, angels and demons will forever be on opposite sides of the coin."

* * *

Jane ran until she found something to ride on, which is particularly is a horse. She got on and before she instructed it to run, she heard the sounds of the servants' weapons. They did it, if it worked. Jane showed off her small frown and ordered the horse to head to the Queen's palace.

_Now all I can do is run. If I'm going to die, I will die with the soul he desires. Then I can regain my own desire._

Finally there, she encountered two guards, so she has to give out her name.

"I'm Lady Worthington. Jane Worthington. I request to see-" What's with them? Are they just statues, or just letting anyone to come in. She took that chance and entered the palace, seeing more of them not daring to move. "Time is still as ice. Maybe a trap? No time to think about that!" She ran to find the Queen's room, seeing a door open.

When she entered, she encountered the Queen's rotting and dead. Jane gasp and heard a scream from a woman behind her.

"What's this?! What happened?!" Jane left the room, to be caught by two guards. She ran to the exit, but the followed. "Who's that?!"

"It's Her Majesty..." the woman said to one of the guards.

"The Queen's been murdered!"The bells started to ring off a warning. Jane ran as fast as she can in order to get away from them, but the guards surrounded her in the middle of the living room. "Who is this murderer?!"

_This is probably my fate._

"I'm Jane. I'm Lady Worthington! As my father was Earl until his death!"

"Worthington? You mean to say the Queen's mockingjay has betrayed her?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm no longer her mockingjay; I cast off that title long ago. However, I'm not the one who killed her."

"You think you have a way out of this?" one of them said drawing their weapons at her. Jane laughed quietly.

"No. You're right on that," Jane said with a smile. "No matter what you say or do, I won't be stopped!"

_Bang._

When the bullet went through Jane's side, his voice of multiple words echoed in her head. Amazingly, the bullet itself went out of her to make the pain far more greater, as for his words, they grew louder and unbearable.

_I'm bleeding... It hurts..._

_"You have your faith since birth, but chances of you entering the gates of Paradise will be out of your reach."_

_"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"_

_So... I'll be going to Hell then...? _She fell to the ground, the bullet that hit her was the beginning of her Hell. Angry, she took off her eye patch and endured a bit longer.

"Damn it... I will not die here!" Her blood painted the symbol of her contract, yet she remained unmoved. "Not like this!" Jane's eye started to glow, someone who was waiting for this.

When she tried to get up, the guards aim their guns at her, and immediately, they fired, but instead, was reflected and went into them, finishing them off. Jane watch them fall to the ground like rain. Knowing that she's safe, she stood up slowly to leave the palace, but her injuries were too great, leaving her to face her slow, painful bleeding alone. She waited for the cold ground to give her extra pain, but unfortunately, she didn't end there. She was too afraid to open her eyes in order to know what's going on.

It was similar... The arms were able to hold her for a long time, the warmth was like her own heaven, and that voice that breathes into her lungs was euphoria.

_My love, are you near me...?_

"Forgive me for leaving you, mistress."

_So, you are... I'm so thankful... _She opened her eyes, seeing her butler smiling.

"S-Sebastian..." Jane stuttered, slowly resting her hand on Sebastian's cheek. "You came back..."

"That is exactly what you said. There's no way I won't leave you here."

"Then... why did you leave me?"

"I was preparing for something that will happen after the battle with the angel. I can tell that you... we will be happy."

"Is that so? Mmh..." Jane whimpered, feeling her wound sting. "Please... take me to the angel of massacre."

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian replied. Taking Jane bridal style, they left the palace, only for the demon's speed to make the time not wasted.

* * *

Pluto's cry was still there, he was still alive. Are the others still alive?

"Sebastian, can they do it? Can they really stop him?" Jane asked him, about the servants taking care of Pluto.

"Assuming the servants fight with all their strength," he replied. "They should have a good chance of winning."

"Well, whoever loses..." Jane winced from the wound Sebastian treated. It hurts, but it was slowly healing. "Before much longer, they will be there... I'll see them in Hell again."

_You'll not be there when this is over, my lady,_ he thought, his frown returning. If Sebastian says so, then what will he do instead of eating her soul?

* * *

**OMG, Part I is almost over (two more chapters left). :,( But on the bright side, a part in the next chapter will be rather... satisfying. ;****)**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	22. Her Butler, The One

**Once again, I have to deal with another anonymous reviewer for a question (whom I greatly appreciate for reviewing). For now on, I want those who are in anonymous to put their usernames in so I will be aware. For the reviewer, you put second chapter, don't you mean Part II? Because I already have a second chapter of this story. XD It's when Isabel and Cheren make their debut. I have some who are kindly enough to give out their username if they have or don't have an account, but I would like that to be clear. :)**

**Oh, gosh, I can't believe I'm going to publish this. A _lot _of you wanted this, so I'm giving it to you. ^_^ And also, I even added in suspense at the end of the chapter, along with an author's note that you would like to see if you are interested in a _certain_ request. Enjoy~!**

**I also want to give out that I won't have time to upload the next chapter, which is the finale of Part I, because I'm going to be a sophomore in high school. I'll get working on it hopefully if I don't get homework (heck, I barely even had any last year). But here's the second last chapter of Part I!**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-One: Her Butler, The One~**

* * *

"Mistress, prepare yourself," the demon told Jane, rowing the canoe. Embers fall down like snow, but it leaves a small pain instead of melting into water. Some of it died in water, which something caught Jane's eye. An angel's feather.

"Where are we going?" she asked calmly.

"Here in England there are several bridges name, "Devil's Bridge," so called because legend has it they were made by demons. In contrast, the Tower Bridge is a holy bridge which I surmise that the angel instructed Her Majesty to build." Just as they passed it, moans can be heard from the bridge itself.

"Human sacrifices? _This _is meant to be a 'holy bridge'?" Jane said with curiosity. As for the demon, he was surprised it was this far.

"Taken too far, saintliness is far more dark than evil." At a stopping point, Sebastian used the rope from the canoe and tied it so it won't leave. "Mistress, please wait here," he told her.

"No," she replied. She looked at him with a frown. "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again!" The demon butler couldn't but smile with relief.

"I'll worry since you're dragging me down, but anything for you, my lady."

"I understand. If you're without me, then you can't win." Pledging to her, he put his hand over his heart.

"Very well, then. You shall have the perfect view, my lady," the demon told her, carrying her to make it easier to climb the ladder.

* * *

The angel, who is watching the city burn slowly, smiles as the wind caresses him.

"They're burning down... Her Majesty's dreams, and the human world. Ah, at last, the great and notable day of our Father cometh! The signs shall be blood, and fire, and vapor of smoke." The tears ran down Ash's face like a stream, expressing his feelings of happiness for what he thought will be right. "Isn't that right, demon?"

The two looked at their enemy, watching the view.

"Why did you kill the Queen too?" Jane asked the angel. His tears fade away, as if he didn't want them to see him cry.

"Her clouded fish-eyes," he replied.

"Fish-eyes?"

"Her eyes should have been fixed on the future, but they were held back from her past, and they dulled and rotted." He turned to their direction, continuing his answer. "There was nothing left to do but to cleanse her." Right after, Sebastian carried Jane a few feet away, letting her sit on a steel bench.

"I apologize for it being uncomfortable, my lady, but this will give you the best view," he told her with his grin.

"It's okay," she said. Before he stood up, Jane removed her eye patch for good and pulled him into an embrace. "This is an order," she whispered, her voice almost breaking. "Kill the angel!" The demon looked at the woman with a frown, but his arms wrapped her sweetly before he left her. His eyes changed into a demon's.

"Yes, my lady," he said, leaving the embrace. He didn't want to leave, but his order was clear. He must use his strength to protect Jane, no matter what.

"Once this bridge is complete, it will seal eastern London from uncleanliness," Ash said looking at the view below. "As an angel, I have no choice but to purge any demons who alight upon this gate." He encountered Sebastian across from him. "Purge them into pure-white beings: without stain, without heart, without life."

The two opposites engaged in the fight: one with swords, and one with knives. The steel in their weapons made small friction, barely making a spark. Both strengths were equal, seemingly impossible to figure out who would win at all expectations. Unfortunately, stained spirits went to Sebastian, possibly stopping him from getting a chance to attack the angel.

"Sebastian!" Jane cried out, seeing the black aura as well.

"This mist..." Sebastian trailed, watching it increase slowly.

"Yes, it feels wonderful," Ash said with satisfaction. Through the mist, he transformed into Angela. "This feels wonderful..." she said with a smile. "They're so warm and clammy; nicer to touch than the finest furs." The angel wasn't even pure at all, as Sebastian thought that to himself.

"An angel clothed in uncleanliness? How the mighty have fallen."

"The pleasures of uncleanliness are unpleasant and unbearable to me. However..." Ash said pausing as he threw his angel feathers at the demon. Despite the mist, he dodged perfectly.

"The despair of uncleanliness gives me power," Angela finished. The mist revealed Ash with his wings after.

"I grow stronger and stronger," he said. He grinned in evil. "Oh, what should I do? I still..."

"...Haven't given up on you, you know." In Sebastian's shock, she went behind him. He looked at her with a glare. "I'm afraid I already found someone special who doesn't associate with dogs."

"If you won't embrace me, a woman..." Angela said now in front of the demon, transforming into Ash.

"I will stay in this man's form, as the Sun..." As he licked his blade, he changed to Angela once again.

"...and sink my shaft into you all the way to the hilt."

"Your taste really couldn't get any worse," the demon told her. When she launched the sword, bright light occurred, changing her gender once more.

"The Final Judgement approaches," Ash said through bravery. "Hear me, demon: your chest shall be the sheath to my sword." His grin became darker and scarier, running towards him. "Take it into yourself!" Sebastian evaded, but was slashed at his arm, his blood leaving it.

**(A/N: I know that Sebastian had his arm cut off, but for this, I have to make it different. :P)**

"Sebastian!" Jane cried, seeing his blood from afar. Sebastian gripped his arm, slowly losing feeling unless he gets it healed, which can't happen right now.

"Demon, this pain is a blessing," Angela told him slyly. "Supreme pleasure..."

"...the zenith can only be enjoyed by first enduring searing pain,"Ash finished.

"I see..." Sebastian replied with his grin. The angel gripped his sword, laughing while trying to hit Sebastian again. The demon jumped back, trying to protect his injuries as well.

"Sebastian!" Jane said, looking at him with worry. He looked at her, noticing something. The angel ran to the demon with anger.

"How dare you take your eyes off me in the midst of our glorious battle?! You spoil my mood." Unexpected to his vision, sparks came, due to the shinigamis' work in the midst of the flames in London. The black mist disappeared for good.

"Those blasted reapers dare to interfere with this noble and hallowed ceremony?!"

"What a pity," Sebastian replied. "It doesn't look as though we'll be able to greet this 'zenith.' Shall I make my counterattack?" Ash chuckled with darkness.

"I'd hope to have more fun with you, but there's no hope for it..." With his two fingers, he whistled. Sebastian's smile proved him that it was a waste of time. The servants have gotten rid of him; Pluto is now dead. "The demon hound!" he exclaimed, realizing what has happened.

"They did it," Sebastian said. Jane can hear, which brought her into a smile. The angel was lost with words, trying to speak, but ended up stammering.

"Useless..." he declared. Sebastian blinked, looking at him curiously. "Useless...Useless...Useless... They're all useless!" It was bad, really bad. The angel would use its strongest power, which is why the demon ran to his lady.

"Mistress!" he said, reaching his bloody hand out to her.

"Taste the flames of hell!" the two genders said combined. Sebastian took her in his arms, getting away from the angel's attack. Ashes were rising, making someone cough if they were caught in it. The brunette didn't want to open her eyes, but she wanted to know where she is. When she did so, Sebastian was there, on top of her, shielding her.

"Sebastian..." Jane said, opening her eyes, feeling something wet and warm on her hand. It was blood, Sebastian's to be exact. His back was newly pierced with around seven angel feathers. His smile shows like it was nothing to worry about.

"My lady, I'd like to ask you a favor." He went to his lady's ear, whispering. "Please close your eyes." Jane turned her head slightly to look at the man whispering to her.

"Sebastian...?"

"I am your butler. I don't want you to be traumatized badly of my appearance. Please don't open them until I say so, for me." Noticing a little bit of blood on his face, Jane wiped it softly with her finger and slowly let her hand down. He's beautiful, she would say to herself; how can he say something like that?

"I understand." Following Sebastian's command, she closed her eyes. His smile faded when he left her, heading to the angel. His eyes were of a demon's.

"Now I can show you my true form," he said with a dark grin. Black feathers of a raven surrounded him, slowly transforming. "My unsightly, disgusting, repulsive true form." The angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was acting hysterical and fearful.

"A-A demon..." he stammered. Jane sat up, her eyes still closed for Sebastian's sake. Ash's scream was heard, including the atmosphere around her rumbling. It was powerful, it slide her off to the edge of the construction of the bridge. She hanged on to the edge, never opening her eyes.

"Mistress," Sebastian said while attacking the angel, "can you survive long enough for me to count down from ten?"

"Yes!" Jane replied, hanging on.

"Then here we go. Ten!" Blood was splattering from the angel. "Nine!"

"Revolting!" the angel cried out.

"Eight!"

"Unclean, unfruitful..."

"Seven!"

"Unnecessary, unfertile!"

"Six!" Ash's blood mixed with his feathers, becoming one.

"Unprofitable! Unlawful!"

"Five!" His screams become loud, without hope. "Four! Three!"

"Filth! Filth, filth, filth, filth...!"

"Two!" The angel's volume increased, as if it could deafen a person. Finishing off Ash, the demon said, "One." The angel let out a final scream before fading away from the world. The white light removed the holy bridge's human sacrifices, releasing them.

As soon as the white light was gone, it was all over. Sebastian walked to Jane, who was still hanging on from the edge of the construction area. His form change back to normal, smiling at her.

"It's done, my lady." Jane opened her eyes, seeing her butler safe and sound. She smiled, so relieved that he's alive.

"I see," she replied, giving out her hand to the demon. He took and gripped it, never letting it go. Due to waiting and holding on to the edge of the floor, it made gravity harsh on her legs.

Her knees gave in, leaving them to be embraced in each others' arms. They looked at each other, knowing it was a mistake, but at the same time, they like it. That's when it hit her: they are alone in the cool night. His pierced red eyes stared into hers deeply. When she does what she desires, what will be his opinion?

_At least for now, we won't be interrupted..._

She kissed him passionately. She finally did what her heart poured to do. She was afraid to open her eyes, fearing that her butler would pull away. But he didn't; he was surprised, but didn't kiss her back. His eyes watch her face flushed with eyes shut and her hand holding onto his.

When she pulled away, her face turned scarlet and covered her lips with her hand. She looked away, embarrassed to lay eyes on her butler.

"S-Sebastian, I'm so sorry... My mind is going insane after-" Before she knew it, he took her hand and kissed her wrist gently. His taller body hovered above hers, pinning her now. Now her face turned from scarlet to maroon.

Did he like her kiss?

"I told you before, my lady, I only desire you. This is why I don't want to eat your soul," he said to her. "I care for you and only you. Our bond is something unbreakable: forever and invincible. I..." A smile was added from him. "...love you, mistress."

Jane couldn't breathe. Those four words sucked the breath out of her, leaving her frozen. She felt like she about to hesitate if she started to speak. She wanted to believe him, but demons don't possess feelings as much as humans. She wanted to know if this is a dream.

"Damn me to Hell if this will be one-sided, Sebastian," she spoke up, her eyes staring deeply into his.

"It's not, my lady. I won't our love be limited."

"Then..." her voice came to a whisper, "I love you, too," she replied letting her arms rest around his back. His hands sneaked down to her waist, pulling her closer so they can lean into a new kiss, the one that no one has to steal. He held her deeply in his arms, letting her be placed between his legs.

Claiming her mouth, she gasp before it was fully closed with his. Sebastian wanted this for so long, it was clear that he would be glad Jane kissed him first. She stole _his_. His tongue licked her lips slowly, asking permission. Her hands found his cheek along with his hair and let his tongue in her mouth.

She felt numb, yet she can feel Sebastian on top of her. His tongue was skilled and strong, battling hers to prove which one's stronger. Love may be a battlefield, but it was more than love. Their saliva were collected as one, pulling away for breath. Due to having more energy, Sebastian carried on with his lips at her neck, trailing hot kisses and licks.

The mortal herself closed her eyes, letting the demon do what he desires. The male is always dominant in the activity, so she will not stop him. She was burning on the inside and pleasantly shocked on the outside. She wanted him to love her, to please her. When she looked up at the sky, she wondered if her parents would ever forgive her to fall madly for a demon like Sebastian.

His hand found hers, while the other touched her left breast, slowly massaging it. Jane released her moan of pleasure, letting him know what her voice in pleasure sounds like. A grin escaped his lips, loving the sound of her moaning. He decided to grip the other one, but harder, letting Jane moan once more. The fire in her stomach was just too much to bear, she felt like she would orgasm, despite not being in intercourse.

She crashed his lips to stop him from groping her chest. As much as she wanted this, Jane was so unsure. Not that she didn't like it, but Sebastian's still injured, herself included.

"Sebastian," Jane said, pulling away breathlessly. Her hands gripped his shoulders slightly so he wouldn't leave her.

"Yes, mistress?" When she looked into his eyes, she can see something tempting and what he's craving for: lust. He can see it in her eyes as well.

_I would give it to only you... I want you to take my virginity away, but..._

"Are we...?" She stopped before she can continue. Rain greeted the earth, pelting down the flames and wetting the burning skin of the two.

"We should head home, mistress," he told her as he picked her up. Before he carried her, Jane gripped his wrist.

"Not now," she told him. She blushed red while the rain's speed increased. "It was unfair; I stole your lips without telling you if it's okay."

"I forgive you," he said with a smile. "Your orders?" When he held her in his strong arms, a small smile escaped from Jane's lips.

"Kiss me." The tips of his gloved fingers met the back of her neck a second later. Their embrace was so deep and caring, it made the kiss breathtaking and sweet. Being in nature's shower and kissed by her handsome butler was the one thing she wanted as a moment for life.

_What will you do since you won't eat my soul, Sebastian?_

* * *

She is free. She is no longer the Queen's mockingjay, due to her death and the new Queen's words. It would be impossible to pretend that it never happened, since she's still a Worthington. Morning light greeted her face, letting her know it's time to see a brand new day. The mansion was rebuilt back to its former glory, thanks to the demon.

"It's time to wake up, my lady," his voice swayed through her ears. When she opened her eyes, it reminded her the first time he said that to her. Her eyes found Sebastian, smiling.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"You just told me to wake up, didn't you?" she asked with a sly smile. She closed them, however. Sebastian took out something that holds precious to her, and placed it around her neck. Her smile faded, and opened her eyes, looking at what he put on her. "My necklace? How did you...?"

"If I couldn't find the one who possessed the necklace, what kind of butler would I be?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you..." Jane replied, bringing her butler into a soft kiss. He placed her hands on his chest, bringing them closer.

"That's not the only thing I am here for," Sebastian said, moving his lips near her ear, planning to whisper.

"What is it then, Sebastian?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"I want you to be happy, mistress, so there's something that you should hear from my voice." Jane was nervous, like if she was being told a secret no one else can know or she'll be dead.

"Yes?" she replied. A smile was in place of Sebastian's lips, preparing his words.

"I would like for you to..." The words were barely audible, it was like she couldn't hear. But she did. Jane widened her eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat even Sebastian can tell that she's surprised.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked through light tears. She wasn't sad on what he said to her. Giving her another kiss, he wiped her tears away with his gloved hand.

"Yes, my lady," he said after pulling away.

"Then I will..." she said with a smile, embracing her love.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, what could he simply said to her in whisper? ;) Is it wrong for me to cry? Even though the story's not even over, I love this chapter so freaking much! When they kissed and embraced each other, I was like, "Oh, make love, you two!" :P However, that will have to wait because I have a twist before Part I is over. It's technically two, but one will be revealed in that next chapter, while I will have this here: OC Contest~!**

**I am having one so it can help the story, and I would like your help! Of course, there has to be rules:**

**One: you must have an account on FanFiction so I can check your messages. If you don't have one and want to enter, go ahead and hurry before the deadline.**

**Two: your OC can be male or female.  
**

**Three: your butler/maid or both has to be from the anime (Claude, Hannah, maybe Grell or other shinigamis. To make it simpler, non-canon butlers and maids are what I can't accept.)**

**Four: you must message me your OC's personality, reason why you contracted with your butler/maid, and if you want to have romantic feelings with him/her or not. :P  
**

**Five: since Alois is the Queen's spider (example), that can be your alias or you can make up one. Just message me the name if you please.  
**

**There you have it! I wish everyone good luck on the contest! For those who I didn't pick as a winner, all will be revealed in time. Deadline is August 25th (I'll let you know who will win through next chapter, while for those who entered, I'll message you the results). I can't continue the story if I don't get messages because this is urgent. Thanks! ^_^**

**********If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	23. Her Butler, Forever

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for making you wait for like, two weeks? High school's a bitch, especially when you have an essay rough draft due when you get back from school. -_- Microsoft Word doesn't work on this laptop anymore, so I have to freaking write it. My chapter comes first, so I cannot worry about the waiting. It will be shorter than the other chapters (at around two thousand words or maybe less, depending how it goes).**

**Oh dear... I told you there was a twist at the end, right? Well, it's going to be... Actually, read it if you want to know what's going on. Part II will be after this chapter, and since school's in the way, it'll take some time for me to upload. Either way, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Two: Her Butler, Forever~**

* * *

_"I would like for you to marry me, mistress."_

Is it really happening? After the hours that have past, and her revenge over with, Sebastian asked for her to marry him? She said yes, but how will it work? Can he transform her into a demonness? What will the others think?

Jane, in her office, stared at her desk filled with papers. She still has to work in order to get paid after all. Yet, her hand with a pen started to shake, lost in thought.

"Mistress?" Sebastian asked, entering the office. She stood up and dropped her pen, blushing.

"Y-Yes?" she replied. The demon was surprised by the display, but smiled while standing across from her, only for the desk to separate them.

"You seemed to be nervous," he told her heading to her ear. "Perhaps after our marriage, I'll 'save' you from it," he said laced with seduction. Jane blushed darker and gasped when his hands met her lower back. No matter what mood she's in, he always can make her horny.

"I-I have to work, you know. And I swear, if you tell anyone about our secret wedding, I'll be so pissed," she said with a slight glare. A grin like the Cheshire Cat went to Sebastian's face. In his arms, she captured his irresistable scent, so her arms were slowly wrapping his neck. Jane didn't care for her work anymore, just in a charming snap.

"For your sake, I won't."

"Where will it be, then?" she whispered before the demon stole her lips. She felt numb just like their kiss last night, only feeling his lips on hers. Their tongues traced each others like two people dancing.

"All will be revealed in due time. I'll run you a relaxing bath," he replied murmuring in between their new kiss. The demon left his love to fulfill his unspoken order, leaving Jane to wonder of her future with him. To her, she has nothing to worry about, because after all, he's basically immortal. When she says "I do," then her life will be perfect.

She won't suffer anymore, or even be alone. The feet that took her to her bathroom was a little bit rushed, despite wanting to let time go by so she can marry him. Opening the door, she noticed the bath water steaming slowly, along with a scent so wonderful. She stripped down slowly, leaving her clothes folded on her counter. The warm water was waiting to wet her skin so she can enjoy the pleasure of relaxation.

She felt like she was being watched, someone like a pervert. The water distracted her vision, but her ears can hear footsteps.

That's when she noticed Sebastian behind her. His coat was no longer on him, along with his waistcoat, gloves, and tie. His white shirt was unbuttoned completely, but he wanted to leave it on. Covering her chest, she looked at him with a blush. It was like he was about to strip tease or something.

"W-What the hell are you doing?! You know this is my privacy!" A smirk escaped the demon butler's face.

"True, but that won't matter later." Jane rolled her eyes, yet a part of her didn't give a damn being naked and relaxed in front of her fiancée.

"You can rub me, but not... in certain places, yet..."

"As you wish, mistress," he told her. He took a sponge and rubbed it with soap and water. Since he's behind her, Jane uncovered her breasts and sat up so he can have better accuracy for washing and rubbing.

The baths she had were completely different. The one she's in was hot, steamy, and yet, smells so sweet like vanilla. Intoxicating was the word that fits the bath perfectly. The way he brushed her back with a sponge was smooth and careful. His free hand slowly went to her shoulder, trailing it down to the water to touch the skin that is wet.

Her back was beautiful to him. So womanly and gracious, he wanted to kiss it all over. The free hand went to her stomach, slowly wrapping her waist for sometime. If it keeps up, she'd be afraid that she'll lose her virginity not for so long. She wanted to wait until after she marries him, because it isn't just sex that will be a part of their relationship.

It was love itself. They can't see it, but they can feel it, since love is blind.

"S-Sebastian," Jane said with a sigh.

"Hm?" he asked slowly rubbing her thigh. The pressure of being touched while wet and naked was too much. Maybe after their wedding, they can be alone a little bit longer. Her heart was racing, beating sensation.

"I want to get married, after this bath. That is an order.

_So impatient, aren't you, love?_

"Yes, my lady," he told her.

* * *

Black corset dress: adorn with lace and red silk, laced gloves: like spider webs embracing her arms, blood red heels: like the color of his eyes, and her necklace: enriched with rubies and onyx jewels, resulting in her wedding necklace, to be exact. Jane never felt so beautiful in her life. She wanted to look perfect for him, even though it's eyes that hold the beauty within. She was nervous as hell, even though no one is attending but her and Sebastian.

"Are you ready, my lady?" the demon asked through the door. She didn't want to respond now, so she opened her door, finding her butler's eyes starstruck. Jane smiled with a blush.

"I am if you are," she said. He barely even changed color for his outfit, but he's still breathtaking. The demon opened her window and carried her bridal style. The other four must not know their marriage until something big pops up. The cool night in near summer was refreshing and clean.

Landing on his feet, he began walking to the place they will wed. He only knows, so it will be a surprise for Jane.

"Before I continue getting there, there's something you should see," the demon told Jane, stopping their tracks. Hanging onto her, he took out a diary, which seemed to be years older than Jane herself. She took it with her hand, while the other hanged onto him.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it to see pages written.

"Tanaka's diary. It holds something you should know." Jane noticed the date: February 13th, 1883, the day her parents died. It was written earlier, however, at seven in the morning.

_It was only a day before Lady Jane's birthday. She would turn eight, but her parents won't be around for much longer. From Earl Worthington himself, he told me that the Queen will burn down the mansion tonight. He and Lady Worthington will wait for their deaths, for the sake of their loyalty to the Queen._

_"After me and my wife will leave this world, I want my daughter to still remain loyal to Her Majesty. Please don't tell her the reason why the mansion will be burned down, along with our bodies," he told me with his kind smile. "Hatred is uncleanliness." _

_I couldn't believe he would let her do something like that. If fate has something in store for Lady Jane, will he or she be able to help her in this world? I will no longer be a butler, but the Worthingtons are family to me, so I won't leave them._

"So, my parents and Tanaka knew of this all along, huh?" Jane asked while Sebastian continued to walk. She closed the book, wrapping her arm around the demon to hang on. He didn't say anything, but if he did, he'd tell her she's right.

"We're here," he told her, laying eyes on the courtyard covered with roses. It even has an aisle included.

"It's beautiful," she said to him. When he smiled, he left out his arm to be wrapped around hers. "Better not make this slow because I'm too damn nervous now," she said looking away. The demon chuckled from her humor, as she put her arm around his. If there were music to ruin the moment, she would take the instrument and put it on fire, helping her embarrassment ease.

The aisle was only ten feet long, so it would take them twenty seconds to be done with it. They faced each other, waiting for their words to come out. **(OMG, OMG, it's here! I need a tissue~!)**

"I take you, Jane Worthington, to be my wife. Forever I will stand by your side, and love you until time dies." The way he said her name was music to her ears. She almost started to cry, but she felt like she forgot to speak.

"And I take you, Sebastian Michaelis, to by my husband," she embraced him, looking down at their feet, slightly embarrassed, yet very happy. "I've known you ever since I have been rebirth to form a contract with you. I love everything about you, and I want to be with you until this world is no more." She looked at him seeing him smile and his arms around her to secure her.

"I love you, Jane Michaelis," he said before stealing her lips.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Jane said closing her eyes. His lips crashed down to hers, leaving them into a long, everlastingly beautiful kiss. Their chests left no space, it was like it would make it harder to breathe, but this is the only exception. Jane's sorrow was no longer a part of her, instead, is love. The kiss was wanting to be longer, but Jane let go, only to have her eyes still closed.

Her arms went to her sides, leaving the embrace. The demon wondered what's going on, why she is unconscious.

_This can't be..._ Sebastian thought, looking at the human, not moving. Her body temperature was slowly dropping, her color turning paler. He didn't take the life out of her, but who did?

The dark aura around him was so powerful, that it can destroy the courtyard they are on. Carrying her in his arms, his eyes turned fuchsia, along with the area behind them turning into an oblivion. It can only mean one thing in Jane's fate.

She's unresponsive, but not technically dead. A heartbeat on mute, skin cold as ice. She was his, his alone. She was the one who loved him no matter how much blood she shed. Despite what has happened, is she really gone forever?

_No. _There's still a way to save her. That's because, Sebastian's simply one hell of a butler... Her butler, no one else's.

* * *

**~-=-Part I-=-~**

**~:End:~**

* * *

**********Oh, God, please don't kill me. D: That was the reason I had the OC contest anyway (shown in last chapter), so it can have conflicts like in Black Butler II (some will have some episodes similar to it, while others will be very different). It was a hard time to figure out who will win my OC contest because they all have good descriptions and details of why they contracted a certain butler.**

**********But for that, a winner has been chosen. The winner is VampireSiren. :) The rest of you did a fantastic job as well. :) The Queen's Hummingbird and the Spider will appear next chapter. Beware of the exciting suspense and romance in Part II. ^_^**

**********Oh, and you know that ending I used to make it suspenseful? Well, Jane will have some of her memories, more likely before she realizes she's in love with Sebastian. So, she won't remember Isabel pregnant, Cheren dead, and of course, Ash and Angela dead. There is one way for her to have her memories back, and that is... Wait for future chapters to reveal all in due time. I'll see you next time when I upload the next chapter! Before I go, I want to say thank you for the following for reviewing in Part I:**

**********42Believer**

**********Jessica1209**

**********Kuroshitsuji Fan**

**********Ciel Phantomhive Fangirl **

**********didi28**

**********VampireSiren**

**********Hetalia-EnglandthePirate**

**********xDarkMoonRoxas**

**********light**

**********Lightning LightX **

**********Akira Chikara**

**********Princess queen cupcake**

**********bravelyking**

**********SebFanGirl**

**********InvestigatingLove78**

**********reetweeter**

**********eeelliiie**

**********AloisxTrancy **

**********geo123**

**********HimeConnie**

**********annitheboss**

**********Frostfire613**

**********Guest**

**********xDiamond Rainx**

**********pammazola**

**********Guest**

**********tifa2001**

**********Lilith Graves**

**********Guest**

**********Imitation Paranoid Marionette**

**********SexyTurtle75**

**********howlingwolf456**

**********Guest**

**********Guest**

**********Guest**

**********BlueberryEmo**

**********TheDDRFreak **

**********Guest**

**********anonymous**

**********Guest**

**********Guest**

**********emmay1**

**********anoyamous**

**********Guest**

**********Blade Draco**

**********KHRLover1997**

**********Also, I want to thank those who followed, favorited, and add me on their favorite author list! If it haven't been for you all, then this wouldn't be possible. I hope for most of you to return to check back on my next update, because Part II will hold something very "special" at the end. When Part III comes in, it will be very worthy seeing it. I'll see you next time! ^_^**

**********If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	24. His Bride, Soulless

**A/N: Oh boy, this is what you've been waiting for~! Now you will know what happened to Jane and I get to introduce Claude and VampireSiren's Queen's Hummingbird, Alicia McCloud (Haha, StarFox reference XD)! I gotta leave a warning before I start this chapter!**

**Warning: Alicia will have a personality similar to Alois. So, if you love Hannah, skip the parts she gets beaten up. Also, the triplets won't appear, since they rarely speak and that Part II will be _very_ different compared to Black Butler II.**

**Here we go~!**

* * *

_"It was not my to employ this sort of tactic, but I have no choice. Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over. I will follow you, no matter where you go."_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

* * *

**~-=-Part II-=-~**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Three: His Bride, Soulless~**

* * *

How can he live without her? That peaceful almost summer night... What happens when a soul has been taken away by someone that's not the contracted demon? That soul would be lost in an abyss of emptiness... darkness especially. The love she holds for the demon that stays with her ten years is slowly fading away.

Whoever did all this, he, she, or _they_, must've wanted the two to suffer because of jealousy, or for their own needs. The mortal herself has been in darkness before, but not the kind her soul is in now. That day she told her maid she's in love with her butler disappeared as her Cinematic Record of it went out of her body. That one important moment in her life is being separated because of the darkness that embraced her. If she could, she would run to it and take it back.

The memories that left her this time was Isabel telling her she's pregnant, and Cheren dying in her arms. Those that shocked her, and brought tears to her eyes. She even told Cheren that she's the demon's prey, which resulted him that he earned his wings thanks to her. Isabel telling her of her pregnancy was a complete shocker. She is cheerful and bright, but has a weak body and pain hits her badly.

Next, was Ash and Angela, and the truth behind her parents' death. That one memory before she changed from happy-go-lucky, to cold, and serious. If they're dead, would that matter to her, or not? The reason for her parents' death shouldn't even leave her, because she just learned of it, thanks to Tanaka's journal. The darkness in the void is too cruel for doing this to her.

And finally, the memory of the handsome demon telling her he loves her, wants to marry her, and becoming Jane Michaelis. His lips on hers saved her from sadness, misery. When he told her his love confession, she was breathless and happy, like she went to Heaven. Asking to marry her was so quick, yet perfect, she couldn't say no. Becoming Jane Michaelis was one of the most amazing moments ever, but something wretched her fate...  
Her body was stable, unmoving. The demon himself looked at her in the mansion, in the moonlight. A suitcase that can fit the woman's body in was on the bed, along with her.

"I'll revive you, my love," he told her, caressing her face. It was still cold, but his hand was warm enough to give her the warmth she needs. Planting a soft kiss on her cold lips, he placed his hand on hers. "I'll have to put you in this. I hope you can forgive me."

He put her in the suitcase, letting the space around her body to be crowded and tight. Until her memories return, Sebastian must address her as his lady, or mistress. Once she awakens, how will she recruit the memory of not being a Worthington anymore?

"Now, I must prepare for the next day," the demon said, leaving the room her body lays in.

* * *

The day has begun anew, especially at an extraordinary mansion. The air was clean and perfect, along with the waters being so clear. Fog that barely hides the mansion was like walking to your fate. As the birds sing, their pitch was just too cheerful, trying to warn those who dare to enter. Everything around the mansion was just quiet, too quiet.

In the bedroom of a gorgeous woman, she sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly. Her nightgown adorn with green floated just as she slowly went to her window, admiring the view of the May morning. A knock occurred, before the young woman removed her nightgown, just to have the straps at her side shoulders. A woman's voice asked to come in. The honey blond haired woman didn't bother to care about replying, but she began to strip down, finding her clothes in her closet to wear.

The door opened, revealing an astounding woman with lightly tanned skin, bluish white hair, and purple eyes. The woman in front of her turned her head around to see her maid.

"My lady, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," the maid told her. Putting on her dress, adorn with pink and purple, she looked at her maid with a slightly disappointing face.

"I see," the blond replied. She walked out of her room, ignoring her maid's question of why walking without shoes on. A smirk went to her face, planning that the day will be interesting.

Despite by the fact that she's in a well bred family, her past was not all that happy and cheerful. Her parents died when she was just a child. Half of her was glad, but another resulted her in deep guilt. She didn't kill them, but they abused her quite severely. If it weren't for a certain demon, then she would be dead.

All she wanted was to be loved, and not alone. But she found him. A demon saved her and will follow her until the final call. She seemed gentle, but since the abuse of her parents scarred her, whoever makes her upset, better watch out.

"Good morning, my lady," a tall, dark haired man with glasses said, emotionless. The blond's brown eyes found a golden yellow. That man was the one who saved her from the pain she went through, the loneliness that dwells within her heart. "This morning's tea is Her Majesty's blend from Ridgeway's; most excellent."

She sat down, watching the tea that boils with sweet steam being poured into a rather fine teacup. Putting it beside her meal, he bowed respectively. "Please excuse me," he told her, leaving the dining room.

"Hannah," the blond said to the maid, which caught her attention, "don't you find fried eggs rather pathetic?" With her knife, she poked the eye of the egg, seemingly bored. "Nakedly exposed for all eyes to see. Indeed, they almost look like eyes themselves. But, they'll never become eyes, but as my breakfast instead." Her expression darkened a bit. "All that possiblity wiped out by me."

Hannah looked down, understanding her comments. With the knife she used to destroy the eye, she "accidentally," spilled the wine, leaving it to stain the table cloth. "Hannah," the blond called to her maid. The light blue haired woman went to her aid, but when she did, the blond screamed like she's in pain. It scared Hannah, but Alicia was laughing because she faked it all.

She laughed, showing off an evil grin. "Simply pitiful," she said sadistically. She took her two fingers and aimed them towards Hannah's left eye, resulting a gasp in pain. The blond laughed again, rubbing her eye in circles. "Didn't Claude tell you to not look into my eyes like that? Surely you know _before _you look into my eyes." Her face turned so cruel and yet, not serious. "You have to forgive me. If I don't punish you, Claude will be so upset about this." Removing her fingers from Hannah's eye, she smiled and watched the maid cup her bleeding eye. "Clean yourself up," she told her. "You look so messy."

The door opened, revealing the man in black: Claude. "You should clean up," he told Hannah. She nodded and headed out of the dining room, while Claude took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off the floor and the blond's fingers.

Moments went by, only for the woman and her butler to be in her office, himself with information. "David McCloud will be dining with us today," he told her.

"No way; my uncle probably wants my money," she replied with laying back on her chair.

"A priest will be joining him as well," Claude continued. "He says that he has doubts about your time 'held hostage by the fairies.'" It alerted the young woman, standing up with her hands clutched to her desk.

"No, Claude, what should I do now?! I changed all the decorations! The disappointing curtains, the rugs with the ancient patterns, everything else...!"

"No need to worry. I'll take of everything all at once," he said calmly, still with no emotion.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Her butler bowed to her, pledging.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

When the brown eyed girl went to see how everything's going, she was amazed by how Claude redecorated the manor. She smiled sweetly, taking a rose from one of the flower pots. Putting it on Claude's coat pocket, only showing the rose as a corsage, it completed his appearance in her opinion.

"As long as you're with me, I don't need those useless asses." Claude looked at her with his usual expression.

When he saved her from her parents, no single emotion was exchanged, as what a demon would possess. He always remembered that day like it was yesterday. What shocked him invisibly was the reason for his contract with her. He was to be there for her, no matter what the cost, and... someone to love. If he expresses that powerful emotion, it would be too easy for him to eat her soul.

He must remain that way so he won't lose her, until something bad is in their way, he will do it for her.

"Huh?" his prey said. "They are here already!" She eagerly walked outside, until she's outside, seeing her uncle with a priest and surprisingly, Viscount Druitt. "Uncle David!" she called out with a smile. Her uncle, seemingly calm, smiled at her niece.

"Ah, Alicia, you have grown," he said. The Viscount seemingly swooned, blushing lightly.

"Oh, you're past makes me feel so much pity!" he said.

"E-Er..." the priest replied, feeling disturbed for the Viscount's behavior. When Alicia heard footsteps, she smiled to see Claude coming their way with a bow.

Heading into the manor, the three guests observed the inside, seeing the decorations completely different from Alicia's original one.

"Oh, it's all the same when Uncle McCloud was alive!" Viscount exclaimed with a twirl of a dancer. "The glittering gold of the mansion! The league of Cipangu springs to life in its sublime gleam!"

"That's right," Alicia replied with her sweet smile. "I haven't changed every single thing since my father's death." She grew to have small tears, her bangs covering them. "Even though he abused me for his own pleasure, I at least, don't won't to lose the warmth and happiness he put into this place."

The priest looked at her in deep guilt, feeling the pain she's been through, despite not knowing what it's like to be abused. With a deep breath and frown, he felt his words were necessary. "That really proves that you love him so much." Alicia nodded, walking to the dining room, since Claude made soup for the guests.

They admired the decoration that her father left in there especially. It was so lively and gorgeous, if it was nominated for an award, it would be hands down. The four sat down on the luxurious chairs, while Claude went to get the dinner. The blond wanted them to know a bit more of her past, since she felt it was necessary.

"Even when I was born, my parents were disappointed. I wanted to show them my love for them, but instead, I would get slapped, beaten until I started to cry, or lock me in my room until God knows when." They felt sympathy for her, while Claude came back with bowls of delicious looking soup. "They always yell at me for not being a son, since they really wanted one to succeed my father."

"Goodness," the priest told her with a frown.

"They wouldn't even tutor me about the world, numbers, and how to read. I was basically all alone... What was worse: my parents died from murder. There's no record of how they were killed nor who was responsible."

"You poor young lady," the priest said.

"O Lord, how could you give this wonderful young lady a horrible past?" Viscount asked, taking the priest's shoulders and shaking him while he cries for Alicia.

"Despair is a sin," he said after the Viscount calmed down a bit. "You are one of God's beloved children. I'll help you in any possible way I can."

"Thank you so much," Alicia said standing up. Her uncle clenched her teeth quietly. "But I'll be okay." He stopped, confused to what his niece said. She went to him to wrap her arms around him with a smile. "I have Uncle David still!"

"Yes, you do, my dear niece," he replied.

* * *

When the three men left, a storm picked up, resulting in heavy rain and thunderstorms. With a candle in his hand, Claude headed to his office for preparations of tomorrow, but he heard a knock from the outside. He walked over there in a calm pace, heading to the front door to see a person in a black trench coat with a matching top hat, and carrying a suitcase.

"What brings you here at our manor at this late hour?" Claude asked the man.

"I've been caught outside of this wicked storm. I hope you won't mind my lodgings tonight," he replied just before the thunder crashed behind him. The blond appeared behind Claude, amazed at the man's appearance.

"Well, well, look at yourself! You're dirty just like a drowned rat!" Alicia said to the man. "However, from where I am, you smell rather fascinating. So, mind telling me your name?" Even though he didn't reply to her question, she couldn't care less because she was impressed. Turning her head to Claude, she smiled. "He shall stay with us for the night. Understood, Claude?"

He guided the mysterious man to the dining room, which resulted in Alicia sitting down beside him. They waited until Claude served a couple of dinner plates, one with bread, and the other as a delicious entrée.

"You should try this; Claude's dinner is delicious," the blond told the man, showing him the plate.

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice. However, please inspect the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I don't sense the mere trifling care it would take to dab it with a cloth." Claude bowed, understanding.

"My apologizes. I'll clear this right away," he said, taking the plate. "I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me," he replied.

"Come!" Alicia told the coated man. "I'll take you to your room for tonight!" He stood up and followed her, which only took about a couple of minutes. She left with her innocent smile. In his room, he sat down on the bed, thinking. When he heard a knock, he looked to observed who it is.

"Pardon me," Hannah said, putting a pot of hot water on a table beside another pot.

"Mind if I asked why you wear a bandage over your eye?" It earned a gasp from the maid, looking away.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"I'm impressed that you can still work," he told Hannah. She closed her eye for a brief moment.

"Hannah," Alicia called out, making the maid shake in slight fear. "Might if I asked what you're doing here?"

"I... I came to change the water," Hannah replied, turning her head to her lady's but not to look at her in the eye.

"Hmm. Are you sure you weren't trying to impress this traveler's interest by wearing that stupid bandage and acting dumb?" she asked, looking at the guest for a brief second. She dropped the pot, leaving the water to spill out. "Get out of here, you bitch!" the blond scolded Hannah, dragging her hair to make her fall on the floor. Alicia kicked her before getting up and bowing to her lady. With her glare gone, she frowned at her guest for light sympathy. "I'm very sorry; forgive her, sir."

"Are you certain she'll be all right?"

"Oh, who knows? I don't like her, she's such an embarrassment. Who knows what she's thinking. Actually, I don't suppose to know what anyone is thinking." Her tone started to change from curiosity to cheerfulness. "So, what's in that trunk of yours?" She went to it, feeling the texture. "I'm jealous of you. It must be fun to travel to all sorts of places. This mansion is so dull."

"It's dull?" the mysterious man said, parting his lips to a grin. "But I've been told there's something interesting underneath this mansion."

"Really?" Alicia asked with brightness.

"If you show it to me, I'll show what's in this trunk." The blond rubbed the trunk with a laugh, resulting a frown to the coated man. However, he followed her to the storage room with a candlelight, slowly viewing the hallway while they walk. Alicia opened the door, turning her head to the man.

"This way," she told him. They walked down the stairs, encountering boxes of tea. It seem odd, since it was the majority of the objects in the basement. In the mysterious man's vision, he encountered a certain box of tea.

"That must be it," he said to her. The blond went to get it, looking confused.

"What this? It's just tea," she commented.

"It's New Moon Drop," he told her. "People say that tea leaves plucked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite, however: being tea leaves plucked at new moon. They give off a rather indistinct scent that brings to mind a bottomless darkness." His expression grew darker. "It's otherwise known as the 'soul's temperature.'" He used his hand to get it, but Alicia took it away before he could.

"Not quite yet," she told him.

"'Yet'?"

"It's all right, I'll show to you, I promise. But one thing first..."

"First you'll hand over that trunk," Claude's voice told him. The coated man turned around, seeing golden knives in the butler's possession. With his might, Claude threw the knives at him, only to pierce through the coat. It revealed the man, who sported black hair and a face that leaves a sin. His red eyes remained calm, gripping the trunk and stepping back at bit from the knives' attack. "Sebastian Michaelis!"

Claude aimed his weapons again, while Sebastian used his coat the guard himself. Taking the box from Alicia, he ran upstairs, planning to escape with everything he needs. "He's getting away!" Alicia cried out. Taking the coat off of him, Claude went to follow him. "Don't kill him, I want him alive!" He took off his glasses, chasing the demon with his knives engaged.

Sebastian, realizing that it would be accurate, defended the trunk and took the hit of the knives, closing his eyes in slight pain for a second. He opened them with a glare. Claude walked to him slowly, thinking how Sebastian would protect the suitcase. "You value that trunk with your own life?" The demon refused to answer, scowling at him. "Well, then!" Claude said, throwing a plate at him. Sebastian took the trunk and dodge with his speed, running away. The opening of the suitcase was parting, which made the demon slow down and stop his tracks, revealing Jane.

"Jane Worthington?" Alicia said in wonder, heading up beside Claude. However, that expression darkened. She always had a grudge against her family name, probably due to jealousy or something darker. "So you came out to play as well? Well, when I get my hands on you, everything will be complete!"

"There's no way that will happen," Sebastian replied, taking the two knives that pierced him and aimed them at Alicia's face. She was shocked, but saved by Claude's hand. The demon closed the trunk with a frown, seeing his love being buried in there again. "I will not let the likes of you touch her," he said darkly. "It would defile my mistress to someone so foul and vulgar lay a finger on her."

"What?!" Alicia replied with a glare. Sebastian went to the cart and slide down the hallway with the speed he gave it.

"You put your feet on something that's meant to carry food. What kind of butler are you?!" Claude said, chasing Sebastian who's speed is faster.

"What kind of butler am I? Well, I'm simply one hell- No, I'm afraid that it's not quite time for that," he replied with a smirk. In the main hall, the two butlers face across each other, railing down the stairs.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" Claude exclaimed, spreading his arms out so he could adjust his balancing from sliding on the stair handle. The demon, who is almost at the end of the stairway, jumped along with the trunk that carries Jane at the top of the chandelier.

"I seem to recall that your saying is 'day into night, sugar into salt, and navy into golden.' Well then," he continued, placing his hand over his heart. "I guess I'll have to transform golden into black." The chandelier fell, droplets of glass in the middle of the main hall. Alicia screamed due to her fear of the dark.

"C-Claude... It's dark... I'm scared!" she said into the darkness.

"Light!" Claude called out, revealing Hannah with a candle. They encountered Alicia on her knees panting from her fear. Another type of glass was shattered, revealing that Sebastian escaped by jumping out of the window. They looked at the window destroyed, leaving the blond with a glare.

"After him! Quickly!" she called out. Hannah respected her order, heading out there. Claude went to follow, but she stopped him. "Wait, Claude!" Alicia cried out, gripping his arm.

"Mistress?"

"Don't leave me... Please..." Tears poured out of her eyes. I'm begging you... Don't leave me all alone..." Claude is usually emotionless, but he felt slight grief for his mistress, looking at her with little emotion in his heart.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere. We are companions after all." He took her hands, getting on one knee to look at her perfectly. "Day into night, sugar into salt, creature and corpse, defiled and immaculate."

"No!" Alicia sobbed softly. "Uncle was right earlier, I'm nothing but a brat." Putting on his glasses, he cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"You are my lady," he told her calmly.

"Oh, be quiet. You feel the same way," Alicia replied, tears increasing. Claude wiped them softly, making Alicia look at him directly.

"Look at me, I'm still your loyal servant. You needn't set out to arouse my interest. I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you." Alicia gasped softly, her worst fear is Claude taking her soul away when her life is done with. She placed a hand on her butler's, wiping her tears away with her free arm. "Please forget everything... Everyone... can just end up in the darkness..."

* * *

The demon ran. In the dark abyss of the woods, his face remained serious, desperate to revive Jane. That beautiful, young creature was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. He would spend countless hours to be beside her and take a bullet for her. Her sweetness and caring lighten up his heart like a charm, a spell that lays for eternity.

The darkness was his home, but even though Jane lived in darkness all her life as well, she was his light, more likely an angel. Her blushing, body, and smile got him so out of breath, he wanted to kiss her to get back his oxygen. When his heart met hers, they pounded out of sensation, with love.

Finding a peaceful area with no darkness, instead with a lush flowery paradise, the demon went to a flower bed and undid the trunk, taking Jane out of there and into his arms.

"Jane..." he said softly, cupping her cold cheek. He brushed her bangs slightly with a smile, later opening the New Moon Drop box. Instead of tea ingredients, there was a tube shaped container with red liquid. It wasn't blood, but something that the demon knows of. He opened it, trying to put it in her mouth, but since she's unconscious, it would be impossible.

_It seems you are quite stubborn, love._

Instead of making her drink it, he did so, but swallowing it won't be good enough. He pulled her closer, embracing her with his eyes closed.

His lips touched hers, letting the potion pour from his mouth to hers. Once he made her drink every single drop, his lips pulled back, holding her securely in his arms. The silence around them was clear, nothing would interrupt them. This time, Sebastian will do everything in his might to protect her and catch the memories that fade away. As much as he wants to call her by her name, he must address what a butler should say.

He smiled, waiting for the potion to take effect.

"My lady, it's time for you to wake up." The warm breeze was gentle to them, making it peaceful for Jane to open her eyes slowly...

* * *

**-sweat drop- Finally, this chapter is whoopy-freaking done. XD Be nice to VampireSiren's OC, because not everyone likes Alois due to his sadistic nature. :) I hope to update as soon as I can (damn school...) because I finished my Guitar Hero story and I will hopefully put the planned sequel on hold so I can focus better. English is actually getting tougher (I am passing, but I hope to get an A), and my new Spanish teacher sounds like a character from _Family Guy_. God, I hate her so much, my classmates and I couldn't understand a word she's saying. -_- Hope you like how Part II is going, and I'll see you in the next update! ^_^**

**I'm also debating on how long this story will be. I already figured out that I will be having a poll in the future, which will involve a different, new story. However, still enjoy this story. ****^_^**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	25. His Bride, Reborn

**Wow... I've made you all wait a month didn't I? -_- I really hate myself for making you all wait, but I really appreciate the reviews and alerts while I was away. I'll make sure to update my schedule to finish the chapters for you guys. ^_^ I'm hoping maybe when I have free time after school, I'll try my best to get working on the upcoming chapters. :)**

**I also found a theme for Jane, if you are interested. Type in _Nemo_ by Nightwish, and you can listen to the instrumental one if you like. (I prefer that one since it's much more epic.) Maybe I should make a soundtrack for this story. What do you guys think? XD Hahaha~!**

**So... about this chapter, I thought of doing a trip down to memory lane and put up about maybe three to five chapters of Jane's past (two parts on one of them). I hope it sounds good, because I thought this would be a good time to experience her memories that remained in Jane's heart. ^_^ Enjoy this memory arc. XD**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Four: His Bride, Reborn~**

* * *

_February 13th, 1883._

That day took away seven-year-old Jane's happiness, faith, and gave her loneliness. Her mother would tell her stories until she fell asleep so she can prepare her birthday event. Her father would take her around town to see what she wanted for her birthday. If those responsible didn't burn down her mansion, then how would she meet the demon that saved her?

The cold snow touched her shoulders, making the little girl wrap the black cloth around her tightly for warmth. The calm, quiet winter described her emotions perfectly. The snow represents her positive emotions falling slowly. The gentle, yet freezing wind expresses the pain she encountered earlier. And the moon, that endures the night, means that she is alone.

The rain and thunder that occurred when Jane named Sebastian was short and only drenched the flames from her mansion. The tragic day seemed to explain Jane's emotions with three weather conditions. Sunny: her cheerfulness and smiles laid that time. Rain: the tears Jane shed when her home and parents were taken away from her. Snow: the calmness and coldness that is growing onto Jane to make her a totally different person.

Her faith was fading, more likely since the demon who offered a contract would make her be damned to Hell until her true goal is achieved: to kill those who took her parents' lives. He would become her shield, her sword, her butler. Sebastian thought to himself that eating human souls would just be boring and the same thing over and over again. He was wrong. This time, he realized that the young girl was something special.

In his mind, he found the _perfect_ meal.

Jane was mesmerized by the demon's appearance despite her young age. In the cold night, she watched her "butler" rebuild the mansion, as she ordered him. It has been only two hours since the mansion burned down, and he was nearly done rebuilding the roof. In the moonlight, he was awestruck to look at. Amazingly, he remodeled the furniture just before rebuilding the rest of the house.

She watched him jump down to the front of her mansion, where the girl was waiting.

"How can you do that in a matter of hours?" she asked with slight praise. The demon rested his gloved hand over his heart, grinning.

"You see, my lady, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Jane turned herself to the newly furnished door, gripping onto her black cloth again.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me up when morning comes."

"As you wish," the demon told her.

Watching his new lady heading to her room, he took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and looked at it.

**Dear Earl and Lady Worthington,**

**We apologize for not being able to make it today. Our son was sick and had to be taken care of right away. However, we would like to make it up by giving our future daughter-in-law a present for her birthday tomorrow.**

Sebastian took out a small box, opened it, and revealed out a diamond ring with a sapphire in the very middle. He put it back in his coat pocket, continuing on reading the letter.

**We'll let you know when we can make up our day. As much as I support you on our children's marriage, I hope you can forgive our absence.**

**Sincerely, Earl...**

The rest of the letter was singed. With that, Sebastian headed to Jane's bedroom, which took him a couple of minutes due to the reconstruction of the mansion. His red eyes laid on the sleeping girl which resulted him in a dark chuckle. For a little girl like her, she slept peacefully, unlike other children at her age. Taking out the box that held the ring, he placed it on her new nightstand.

Looking at her in the moonlight and falling snow gave him some perspective. He can see her dark side, her hatred, but in moonlight and such, it was like a disguise. Humans to him are such confusing creatures, but how they work to survive interested him. With his grin, he left the room, waiting for tomorrow. For her eighth birthday.

A happy birthday indeed...

* * *

The day has come, yet, it feel as if it was just a normal day. What was strange is that Sebastian didn't make it to Jane's room to tell her to wake up. Has something happen to him, or was he trying to find the murderers of her parents?

When Jane woke up, she heard a strong pound at the front door. "What...?" she groaned softly, slowly getting up from her bed. Her nightgown flowing slowly resulted in her determination to know who has come on her eighth birthday. She then stopped herself, realizing about what happened last night.

A small frown dressed her lips. Her hands embracing herself from the cold that she felt. And more importantly, her eye. The eye that her demon butler laid the contract on. No one, but those close to her can find out. Closing that eye, she went down the stairs to hear the louder knocking. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, seeing a familiar person picking her up into his arms.

_He is still alive after all._

"My lady! Thank goodness you're okay!" Tanaka's voice echoed in her eyes, resulting joy for her. At least for now, she still has her parents' butler. She couldn't speak, due to sheer happiness. All that was for her to respond was tears and a smile. When the old man put her down, she got her voice back and wiped the tears away.

"What happened to you? How did you survive?"

"My lady, I think he should tell you," was all he replied. Turning her head to see what he meant, she saw a familiar grin.

"He was stabbed in the back right after you went into the manor," Sebastian told her. "Before I came to you, I sent him to Royal Hospital, after hearing that a friend of your parents works there." Jane looked at Tanaka worriedly.

"You know what he is then, don't you?" He nodded slowly, leaving the young brunette to open her eye, revealing her contract. She looked at the pocket watch the demon possesses, resulting her in a gasp. "Tanaka?" she looked back at the butler. "You gave him your watch? Why?" She looked back at him.

"He shall be succeeding me as the new Worthington butler," he replied. "I'll take over your father's job until you are of age. Sebastian, _he_ can protect you until he can claim your soul." He frowned, feeling guilty about saying that to the only heir of the household. Jane herself doesn't care, however.

She's doing this for her parents. She will not regret of what she decided for her fate. "My soul may be damned to Hell..." Jane paused, seeing Tanaka's reaction. He was shocked to see a little girl not afraid of dying in the hands of a demon. "...but that doesn't mean you should feel guilty." She smiled so warmly. "For our love ones, it's my duty as the next heir of the Worthington household, to find the truth of my parents' death."

Sebastian licked his lips, grinning afterwards. His eyes narrowed down to the girl, admiring her bravery for her age. He was right: he knew he made the right decision to become her butler. "My lady, shall I make preparations for breakfast?" Her smile faded after hearing her butler's deep voice. Not that it ruined her mood, but what is happening now until her death is what made it so.

"Yes, Sebastian," she replied calmly. "I'll head to my room to wear proper clothing." The demon bowed, respecting her motivations.

The hours that drove by seemed an instant to the little girl. Wearing the dress her mother made her before her final hours, the necklace that is to be worn by every successor of the family, and an eye patch to cover her contract she made with the demon.

Even if the hours pass by, how many days, weeks, months, or even years will it take her to uncover the mystery of her parents' death? The wind that drives toward Jane, was just a second, something done with and simple.

"Jane!" a feminine voice called out. It was familiar, yet different. When she turn around, she spot her cousin, Isabel. The blond stopped, surprised Jane's display. Her frown made her worried, because she was cheerful when she was with her. Her eye patch especially, shocked the young girl. "What happened to you?!"

"I hate to say this to you, but my eye was damaged due to the injuries I received last night." Jane hated lying, but her cousin must not know she's the prey of a supernatural creature like Sebastian. Isabel didn't cry, but she ran to her like a lost puppy and hugged her.

"You shouldn't go through this during your birthday!" she told her. It made it easy for Jane to even reply to that.

"It's okay," Jane warmed up, smiling at her. She stepped back and closed her eye. "There's always more birthdays for me. You should be thankful that Aunt Harley drove you all the way here from Scotland just to see how I'm doing and paying respects for my parents. I still have Tanaka, and if it wasn't for Sebastian, then this house wouldn't be fixed completely."

"Who's Sebastian?" the six-year old asked. The two girls heard footsteps, making Isabel turn around and see a taller man.

"That would be me, Lady Isabel," he replied with a bow. _I'm so relieved they won't be brats for much longer, _he thought on the inside. In his past, he had to deal with a prey who's little sibling would act like one and he could get away with it. Despite Jane being a child, she will develop into a pretty young woman. Isabel was stunned, his appearance catching her green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian," she bowed in respect. "So how long-"

"Isabel, dear!" The blond looked at the view, seeing her mother waving.

"I should get going," she said to them. In what looks like a fist, she unfolded it and gave something to Jane. "Let all the sadness that lives within you be gone forever," she whispered to her. All Jane could do was nodded, later watching her close cousin leave to her home country. She looked at the letter she received from Isabel.

Her feet guided her to the manor, heading to the library and reading the letter. Sebastian watched as she read the letter, then moving his eyes to the flames of the fireplace. Jane threw the letter to the fire, watching it burn slowly just like the manor itself last night. Despite having a new life and Tanaka, she felt that smiling was just a lame excuse or showing fake feelings.

"Positive feelings are nothing more than just impressions that die away right after," Jane said with a glare, but without the anger in her voice or feeling. The fire that lays across her violet eye burns brightly like the stars. The flames that try to interrupt her way shall be extinguished right away, no matter how big. She turned away from the flame and looked at her butler. "Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

The demon grinned. "Yes, my lady."

Yes... Jane will do everything in her growing power to destroy those who ruined everything perfect and loving in her life. With Sebastian, every command will be valid, every answer will be yes, and everything will go _her_ way.

Until Sebastian hears her final command, it will be in his honor to be her shield, sword, and trusting companion who will not lie to or betray her. Since he's just becoming one hell of a butler, those who interfered with them will receive eternal punishment from the hands of the Devil.

* * *

**I hope you like "Her Memories Arc"! That's probably the title of this arc in Part II. XD Since you basically got the idea that she would've been engaged, you won't believe who it will be, and how it never made it. :) I thought that he shouldn't, but he's awesome. He will be in the chapter after the next one. Hope you're ready. ^_^**

**Also, I want you to look at my poll to see what kind of story you would want to read from me. It's a tough decision since it's not Black Butler related (sadly), but one thing's for sure is that the lemon you requested will be uploaded sometime before Part II is over. It seems far away, but better late than nothing, right?**

**I also want to make it clear that I will put this on HIATUS. I hate making you all wait without warning, and I deeply apologize. :( I'm not going anywhere (except freaking school and sometimes church), and I _promise_ that I'll update weekly on Saturday mornings. The chapters that are written already based on this arc will take time for me to edit, get references/help, and follow how the present is occurring. (I hope that makes sense... O_o) I'll see you soon! :)**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	26. His Bride, Surprised

**I AM SO, SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! I know I put this on hiatus, but I really feel bad for leaving this story on hold for almost _two_ months, added to the fact that this chapter is in Jane's Memories Arc. (Yep, I'm still using that title) -_- -sigh- Now, time for the author's note. Thank you, Thanksgiving break!**

**Hey, my readers! It is great to be back and to feature another chapter of Jane's past. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long, but it's better than not uploading at all, right?**

**I'm going to make this perfectly clear and quick: I have to cancel the upcoming story due to school being a drag. :( I'm sorry for that to happen, but I hope to start a new poll when this story is finished. ^_^**

**So yeah... This chapter is surprising, especially at the end. Be prepared for one of the most surprising chapters of your life. ^_^**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Five: His Bride, Surprised~**

* * *

_"Positive feelings are nothing more than just impressions that die away right after. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"_

Those years that tormented sixteen-year old Jane were no longer a threat, despite having strong revenge. Working in her father's office, she studied the corsets and dresses, making sure they were copied down from her sketchbook. Through her extraordinary work, the brunette smiled and and filled out a form.

"All right," she said, "they're all ready to be made into two-hundred thousand clothing for all of England." Writing down her signature, she stopped the pen at the track when she heard a knock from her door. "Come in," she told that person. When the door was halfway open, the eyes met hers with a gleam of respect.

"My lady, I am now heading out to find a housemaid," Sebastian told her, his voice serious.

"Very well, then. Let Tanaka take care of the rest like the last two," Jane replied, determined like him. Since she obtained Baldroy, the cook, and Finnian, the gardener, a housemaid is what completes the household of Worthington. Closing the door, Sebastian grinned and headed outside, ready to fulfill his lady's command.

It was cold, just like falling snow, yet it is merely a cool, spring night. A full moon captured the perfect image of nighttime in London. Big Ben was chiming its bell, marking the time of 21:00*. Just below the clock, stand a woman with vivid red hair such as a rose, despite the front covering her eyes. The clothing she sports was of a mysterious person: an assassin. Black as night, she would be unfitting along without wearing a skirt.

She aimed her weapon at great ease, preparing herself to kill who is needed to be. The words of a person that she obeyed echoed her head, even if she tries to shrug it off.

_"You don't need to know the name of your targets. There's only one thing for you to do." _The red head clinched her teeth in distraction, taking off the scope. "This is in the way," she muttered, aiming the target again.

_"This is the only way for you to live with those sharp eyes of yours that can even pick out the distant of prey. Is it not?" _Getting her focus, she slowly moved her index finger to the trigger, but stopped for her to notice what's coming in the picture. Her victim picked up his son, then his wife and baby daughter came in, happy that they are together as a family. It caught the assassin, feeling guilty for doing this, especially to the one with a loving wife and children.

_"There's only one thing for you to do," _her master's voice echoed again, making her aim the weapon for accuracy again. Her finger started to tremble, trying to pull the trigger. It was halfway done, only for someone to stop at her tracks.

"You have incredible eyes," Sebastian said out of nowhere, especially to the sniper. "I'd like to offer you a position." Her head continually looked for the possession of the voice. "Room and broad would be included," he continued, his grin positive he found the right woman. She aimed her weapon at where he was, thinking to herself she's hallucinating. "No experience is required." It shocked the sniper once more, the voice beside her ear. His grin reappeared. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

She sighed of relief, revealing her hazel eye to look at him. "What position would that be?" she asked calmly.

* * *

Tanaka, in his real form, opened the front door, seeing the two standing in front of him. "I've engaged a housemaid," Sebastian told him, letting her in the manor. Tanaka guided her into a room, one with a simple bed, closet, and mirror.

"The head of the household shall be here in a minute," Tanaka told her, leaving the room. All the sniper could do was stare at herself in the mirror. She's starting a new life, without having to kill someone. In order to gain the freedom from her former master, she must follow her new one. _But... _What if the master is looking for her already? What will he do when she finds her? Will she be killed as the price?

Footsteps became louder, making her heart race. She felt her thoughts becoming a knot, pressuring her to be paranoid. When she turned around, she saw a smile, but this time from Jane.

"You're the head? A woman?" she asked, so surprised. Jane chuckled and gave a dark smile, sitting down on the maid's new bed.

"You expect me to be male? How rude of a new employee, especially since this is our first conversation."

"Forgive me," the red head told her. Jane's smile fade, but she wasn't displeased with the new employee's unknowing.

"How about this: We start off by introducing our names instead. I'm the head of the Worthington, Jane."

"Mey-Rin," she told the brunette quickly. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Just 'Mey-Rin'? No last name?" She nodded, making Jane more curious. She went to the closet, took out a maid outfit, and put it on her bed. Mey-Rin looked at her, then the outfit. "First, I have to give you a haircut, so you won't see the same person." She seemed startled at first, but then relaxed, knowing what she wants. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the top drawer, she stood behind the sniper and began to cut the long red hair.

Mey-Rin seemed unaffected from Jane doing that, yet she will be wondering what she will look like now. When she glimpsed her red hair falling, it reminded her of blood dropping from her victims' bodies. "All right, back is done, now turn around," Jane told her. Doing so, she let her front hair be cut, her eyes closed in calmness. It didn't take long, since it was just on the sniper's forehead. With a sigh, Jane smiled and put the scissors away, giving Mey-Rin the maid outfit.

"Wait," she said to Jane. She clutched the maid outfit, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What if my master finds out where I am?" Jane blinked, inhaling for oxygen.

"My butler will take care of that. He follows my every word. He's simply... Well, you'll hear him say that. You will never be committing the same sin again," she reassured her. "There's also another thing besides that maid outfit as well." Searching one of the drawers, she found a pair of glasses, putting it on for Mey-Rin. "This will help you become a different person," she told her with a smile.

The red head looked at the mirror, seeing herself with a blush and a voice so different from her serious one. "Thank you so much, Lady Jane!" she said with a new Cockney accent. Jane herself was surprised by the reaction, but smiled and nodded in response, heading out of the new maid's room.

In the hallway, she yawned and stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes due to a working day.

_Wow... I guess this will be another new chapter in my life, won't it? _Jane thought to herself, smiling once more. Her eye encountered Sebastian wiping his gloves. "You got rid of him, already?" she asked. The demon noticed her and grinned lightly.

"Yes, my lady. Unfortunately, he was from China, so knowing of him wasn't that difficult, yet he is a part of a Chinese Assassination Group." He took off his gloves, leaving Jane to see the bloodstains on them. She gasped, not to the sight of blood, her small phobia, but the bloodstain covered by his tail coat.

"He got you, didn't he?" she asked nervously, slowly unbuttoning the tail coat. Just as she predicted: he got shot multiple times on his chest. Normally, Jane wouldn't strip her butler unless she commanded him for her to do it, but this got her worried. Even though he's a demon, it still wasn't enough.

"Even if he did, I won't stop until your command is checked off," he replied calmly. Feeling the blood colored shirt, she felt the blood slowly spilling. She gasped quietly, her hand trembling when she felt his demon blood.

"I'm not leaving you like this," she said softly. "I'll get you cleaned up." It was his lady's words after all, so he let her instruct him to the washroom. She blushed slightly, taking a white rag and putting it in hot water. "Leave yourself topless," she said shyly, but with decisiveness. Sebastian nodded, removing the bloodstained vest and white collared shirt to be discarded to the floor. Squeezing the washcloth, she turned around the hurriedly wash the blood away.

She winced, worrying that it would burn him slightly. When she looked up at him, she saw a smile. Looking down at the wound, she noticed how perfectly built her butler was. It was the first time she's ever seen Sebastian shirtless, which was a first for men as well. Her violet eye became heavily lidded, slowly feeling his torso with the washcloth. Sebastian didn't seem to mind, even added to the fact that she was going above the wound. But her vision went from hazy to clear when she heard the front door being knocked.

"I wonder who that could be," the demon told Jane. "It's odd for someone to arrive at this hour." Jane hurried and stopped washing his torso, hiding the blush and opened her eye again, gaining back her serious nature.

"Quite," she replied calmly. "When you are willing to, prepare me some tea in my room. I'll be there shortly." Sebastian nodded and Jane left the room. In her life, she was never that close to a man- no a _demon. _It left her wondering if she would ever be interested in beginning to fall in love. She went to the front door, opening it to see a familiar face, surprising her the first time she looked at the visitor.

"Seems you are alive after all."

The voice was rich, yet tingling. The eyes were of rich blue, like a sapphire sea. The skin like hers, but slightly darker just a bit. The smile was dark, yet charming, ironically. The height was at least four inches taller, making Jane's head at that person's neck. The smile and eyes were what attracted her like a butterfly to a spider's web.

With a small blush across her face, her lips quivered of nervousness and shock.

"...C-Ciel?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay I'm done with this chapter! Truthfully, I didn't even want to put Ciel in as her fiance, but then I ****decided, "What the hell?" Ciel is an awesome character for a story, so why not put him in? For age, I'd say he be around eighteen, since twelve to thirteen is too weird. :P Now you're gonna wonder: "What happened to him?" or "Jane doesn't want to fall in love, but ends up falling in love with Sebastian." That last part is true, but for the first one, you'll have to just see how it goes. See you soon! :) I want to see some action by leaving reviews of what happened this chapter. :) Next chapter will be the last of Jane's Memories Arc, then the real action begins. ^_^**

***21:00, if you don't know, is nine at night, since the timing in England is different from the United States.**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	27. His Bride, Betrothed

**Here's the last chapter of Jane's memories! I really wanted to add in another chapter with Noah's Ark Circus, but due to school and lack of time, I couldn't get the manga volumes to get reference and know the characters' personalities. Either way, let's just get to the chapter. :)**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Six: His Bride, Betrothed~**

* * *

Jane remained confused and paralyzed seeing her "friend" from the past, taking the sight of his smiling face. It was strange however, because he wasn't that different from the last eight years. Before she knew it, he placed a slightly cold hand on her cheek, chuckling afterwards from the warmth.

"Ha... Still have the soft cheeks, don't you?" Jane felt heat in her cheeks, shaking on the inside. It brought back that memory; the one with them playing outside in the garden. His smile was so bright back then, but now... it was just dark and sly.

"C-Ciel... what are you doing here?" Jane asked before closing her eye, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I'm here to see my future wife, is that not your liking?" Ciel replied, moving his hand from her cheek and using his hands to pull her into a caring embrace. "I've missed you so much, love. I was worried that I would lose my first friend." This shocked Jane; she noticed how his voice was trembling a second later after he gave her such a sweet smile. To Jane, there was no way that he is acting insane.

"I've missed you too," Jane replied kindly, accepting the hug by placing her arms around him. She now knows the reason why she liked him in the first place. To her, he was caring, protective, and a gentleman. Probably her parents and his made the right decision for them to be betrothed.

"Oh, and who would the man embracing you be, my lady?" Sebastian asked when he spot them with his red eyes. Jane felt her heart tremble in surprise, and turned around to look at her butler.

"Sebastian, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my... betrothed," Jane replied with a nervous look. "Ciel, this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." The two men looked at each other in neutral expressions. Jane cringed, feeling so apologetic for not telling Sebastian who he was earlier.

"I've heard you were the one who saved my love from the fire eight years ago," Ciel said in a calm manner. He later gave his dark smile. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." The demon didn't say a word, but nodded. The way he looked at him was just darker than Ciel's smile.

"Um... Sebastian? I'll take him to the guest room, and you prepare my tea, okay?" Sebastian blinked and looked at his mistress, bowing in respect.

"Yes, my lady." After the response, she took Ciel's hand and guided him to his temporary room. It was an awkward silence, since she took his hand without asking or even talking to him and later doing so.

"So... how's the Phuntom Company doing?" she asked looking away slightly. Ciel smiled and brought her closer, wrapping his arm around hers.

"I actually just succeeded my father today. He's proud of me along with my mother." His smile turned into a small frown. "I'm sure your parents would be proud as well for you to come out strong and holding a huge company." Jane stopped, making him stop as well. She opened the door and sat down on the guest bed.

"I know they are." Jane sighed, smiling sadly. "It's a shame that it's not like years ago." She stood up, heading out the door. "Goodnight, Ciel." Closing the door, she stood there pinning herself to the door, sighing out of confusion. How did Ciel know that she was alive when she found the burnt letter the day her house was destroyed? Why did Sebastian give a different look that what she would receive?

Like a matching pair, she felt her heartbeat and can hear footsteps getting louder. When she opened her eye and looked to her left, she encountered Sebastian with a candle. "Mistress, I have prepared your tea like you asked me to."

"Thank you," Jane replied, feeling herself smile at her butler. He smiled back, which was one of those times that was rare. She removed her smile, looking worried for a bit. "Are you all right now?" she asked with care.

"I will always be just simply one hell of a butler, mistress. The warm water helped the wound soothe a bit," he told her, his smile still there for her.

_Thank goodness... _Jane thought, sighing out of relief. "Don't worry about me heading to my room; the darkness is a friend of ours," she smiled, then turning around to leave the light from the glowing candle. With Jane gone for the night, the demon went to check on Ciel, his face emotionless, yet there was something buried in it that would show his sadistic, heartless nature.

_"I've heard you were the one who saved my love from the fire eight years ago." _The demon's eyes turned into fuchsia, showing off a small glare at the sleeping man, later closing the door gently so he won't awake.

_ "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." _Sebastian shrugged off the past, heading into the deep darkness of the manor.

"Time to prepare for the next day."

* * *

The sun rose slowly, marking a new day. When it shined on her skin, it becomes irrelevant. When it went to her eyelids, it woke her up like a spell. She opened her eyes slowly, breathing softly as she awakened. Sitting up, she looked around to see if Sebastian have come to be at her side like every morning. But this time, he didn't... She put on her eye patch and necklace, feeling the purple gem in the middle.

Jane sighed again, slowly undressing to change into a long sleeved black shirt attached to a corset for admiration. She found a skirt that matched the color and put it on carefully, trying not to rush herself if she heard someone coming in her room while dressing. When she heard a knock, she stopped to see who it was. She found eyes blue as an ocean: Ciel. She smiled and resumed putting on black thigh high stockings, making Ciel blush and looking away to stare at the window. "Did you sleep well, Jane?"

The brunette stopped herself, frowning slightly. By that, she had a rough night, thinking of what's going on with the demon. He looked at Ciel differently like if he was a dog, and now he didn't come to give her a daily good morning. Jane also thought of Ciel; just out of the blue, he decided to come visit her without calling or writing a letter to her. When she even thought of him in a husband way, she just felt confused. Will she even marry him? Will Ciel's parents know of her existence.

"I slept rather great, thanks for asking," Jane lied, faking a smile when she put on her laced boots. "I'll be in the library if you need me," she said to her fiance, leaving the room to abandon her fake smile and head on to think more of what is going on between the two men. When she found her haven, she noticed a man with black hair and red eyes. Jane's reaction was determined; she must know why he was being strange.

"Hey," she said before it captured Sebastian's attention. He blinked and looked at her with an expression that looked stern, but it wasn't her that he's concerned about. "Ever since last night, you've been acting differently." Jane looked away with a guilty face.

"My lady, I think it'd be best if we talk about... him_,_" he brought up, his voice normal like always. Jane looked back at him with surprise.

"You mean Ciel, right?" she asked. The demon nodded slowly, letting her know she's correct. "...Okay. What is it about him you want me to ask?"

"Do you love him?" he asked darkly. Jane gasped, noticing that his eyes aren't red anymore. Her lips quivered with fear, thoughts rushing through her head of what might happen in the future.

"I do-"

"Is he that special to you?" Sebastian interrupted. Now he won't let her answer? Jane sighed of desperation hating whenever someone interrupts her when she talks. She opened her mouth to speak.

"He-"

"Will he take you away from here?" he said, stopping her again. Jane was frustrated for Sebastian doing this, but she doesn't want to show it.

"I- Please, Sebastian, let me finish. To answer the first question, he _is_ my fiance. Shouldn't I?" His eyes turned back to red, his face becoming more soft.

"On the contrary, since you two are distant households to be married, it'll take time for your chemistry with him to work. However, all I can say is is that I don't trust him, since we have our contract."

"I see. If we do get married, I swear to you that I won't let him know our bond," Jane replied courageously with a gentle smile. Sebastian chuckled, taking her delicate hand with his large ones.

"And more one thing: he doesn't have an engagement ring, so how can he marry you without proposing to you first?" Jane felt pressure, feeling heat rise up on her cheeks. Despite being betrothed to Ciel, he was right: there has to be an engagement ring, added to the fact that their connection broke for nearly a decade, which was the deal of their parents' plan for the marriage if it didn't happen yet.

_Sebastian, are you... jealous? A demon like you...? _Jane thought, looking at his blood red eyes. "Sebastian..." Jane sighed, and frowned with regret. "You're right. Besides, I don't know if he actually loves me despite showing me affection." A small but shy smile escaped from her lips again. "Let's just wait and see what happens. Either way, nothing and no one will interfere the contract." She slid her hand away from his, trying to be gentle and not to offend him. Before walking away, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak.

"Breakfast is prepared for you, my lady." Jane chuckled in a way Sebastian couldn't hear.

"Thank you," she replied, heading to the dining room. The demon watched her walk away, smiling that his prey is smart enough to think her future through.

"Sebastian, isn't?" Ciel asked the butler out of nowhere.

"Yes, and you're Ciel Phantomhive, am I not wrong?" Sebastian mirrored back, but with ease. Ciel glared a bit, but changed his expression into a normal one.

"That's right. I wanted to know what you think of Jane," he said with coldness. Sebastian blinked in response.

"Hm? Why I think my lady is a special woman. She is capable of designing clothing and not suffering from carpel tunnel or any kind of hand-" Ciel's hand slapped across the demon's cheek, leaving him confused.

"Cut the crap, you bastard! You will wish that you haven't had this 'bond' with her. She will live with me when I give her that engagement ring and becoming my bride. I see the way you look at her, wanting some 'alone time' with her, I suppose. I'm the Queen's guard dog, so if it was you who killed her parents, you will receive damnation from Hell." He left the library room, stopping for a second. "Actually, you _do_ belong in Hell."

Once he left, what Sebastian could do was admire the rather weak threats he received. He laughed quietly and smiled slyly, his eyes turning fuchsia again. "It's amazing that you heard half of the conversation between me and my lady. I'm afraid it's not that kind of bond, you presumed, good sir."

* * *

"Jane, love, can I ask you something?" Ciel said while drinking tea with her. When she finished her tea, she looked up at him. Sebastian pour her some more tea and looked at Ciel, being cautious of what he might say next.

"What is it, Ciel?" she asked.

"I need to head back to my manor to get some things. I'm also needing to investigate a crime the Queen has instructed. After I'm done, I will let my parents know that you're still alive and that we will marry." Jane nodded, understanding his goals.

"Very well. Be careful," Jane said with a smile. Ciel left the living room, which gave Sebastian his signature smirk. He quickly removed it so Jane won't notice.

"Mistress, please excuse me to go to town. I need to get some ingredients for dinner tonight." Jane thought of that statement for a second, because Sebastian never goes out for shopping until the end of the month, when Jane gets paid. She shrugged, deciding it's not a bad idea.

"All right. I'll be looking forward to dinner." Sebastian bowed and left the manor, his eyes fuchsia with greed. His smile revealed his sharpened teeth, expressing his future plan.

_I need to make sure that no one knows of our bond, _Sebastian thought, using his inhuman speed to head to town without anyone knowing. There, he found Ciel waiting for the driver of the carriage to rude him home. Sneaking with great ease, Sebastian headed to the carriage and started the ride with no questions asked around the society. Ciel, on the other hand, was resting, unaware of who the driver is, and that he was driving him out of town, meaning in the forest.

Once the demon stopped the carriage, Ciel awoke and looked outside, eyes later widen. "Hey, what the hell is this?! I paid to give you my address!" Sebastian smirked as always.

"I'm afraid you were dreaming of a future with your fiance instead of giving directions, sir," Sebastian told him.

_That voice, I remember it! Is it- No, how can it be?! _Ciel thought with teeth clinched and eyes narrowed with anger. "Show yourself!" he commanded. It was the time when Sebastian gained his sharp teeth and demon eyes, showing himself to Ciel. His face was from anger to fear, eyes trembling along with his body shaking.

"Who- Who the hell are you?!" he asked before Sebastian stabbed him with his kitchen knives. Ciel's heart stopped, closing his eyes to accept his death utterly cussing at the demon before his last breath. He was left there to bleed, leaving Sebastian to smile and answer his final question.

"You see, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler," he said kindly. Getting out of the carriage, he removed his smile and released the horses, and looked back at the bleeding human. "You really think that my relationship with my lady is romantic? How disappointing of you to guess that."

For a demon like him, he'd never felt guilt in his eternal life. Thinking of it carefully, he must keep Ciel's death a secret. Someone may find him, but they will never know who did such a thing. As it is selfish to do, he swore upon the moon that only himself will know the secret. The manor was locked and he left the key, so with that, he leaped up to Jane's balcony, opening the doors to see Jane about to sleep. When she sees the demon, she went to him to stand in front of him. "You're okay," she said, her voice nearly broke.

"My lady, why do you feel sad?" Sebastian asked. Her shoulders shook and she looked down, not wanting him to look at her face.

"S-Sebastian... What happened to Ciel? He called earlier and said that he was supposed to be back at this hour." A frown dressed his lips, worried that she won't like what he was about to say.

"I think you should sit down to hear this my lady," Sebastian told her. She did so, just to know what's going on. He sat down beside her, getting ready to give the answer. "I'm afraid he died while heading back to his manor. I was heading to town to get the ingredients, but then I heard people talking about a carriage accident with a drunk driver. Then I looked to see that he was there, bleeding. I'm very sorry, my lady," he said calmly.

If he could tell her the truth, he would desperately would. He _despised_ lying to Jane, but it was to protect them from Ciel knowing that he's a demon from another world. Jane gushed out tears, covering her face.

"No! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why?!" Sebastian never saw her this devastated. Her heart has been torn into a million pieces, only for him to watch her mourn.

"I know how he feels about you. He loved you so much, he would go all this trouble to find you in secret," Sebastian told her, removing her hands from her face, revealing her eyes red from so much crying. Jane thought of what Sebastian told her, of what Ciel felt about her.

"I did loved him... Not as a friend, but... not as a betrothed either... I was just in love with the idea of love..." She frowned, but she calmed down a bit. "Starting now, I will never show love for anything, or anyone. Sebastian, I don't want to cry anymore, but it will happen in the future. So this is an order: always be by my side every hour of everyday until I burn in Hell. Make sure you will catch every single tear I shed." Placing her head on his shoulder, he looked at her worriedly, yet he was pleased when he received an order.

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

**Sebastian, no! DX You technically just broke Jane's heart! Now she's never going to fall in- Okay, we know what happened later. I was also laughing for adding a stay-away-from-her thing I put in between Sebastian and Ciel. XD And now you know what happened to him. I feel bad for killing him off the story, but at least Jane has Sebastian. :) Be sure to look out for the next chapter, because Claude and Alicia will be coming back for more of the tension, drama, and of course, the dark romance! (That'll be explained within the next chapters.) ^_^ Although, it won't upload the next day or next week, so keep stay tuned. Love you all guys!**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	28. His Bride, Determined

**Good news: I survived the Apocalypse and came back with a Sebastian plushie for Christmas. Bad news: ...Well, it's not that bad, but it's at the author's note. It seems that the past wasn't very satisfying to you, but at least I got good feedback. ^_^ Now it's time for the real thing. Like I put from my previous chapters, some chapters will be anime based, like this one, but it will end up different instead of the ending of Black Butler II (I'm not going to spoil what happens for the sake of those who haven't finished it.) Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I also hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_Hand of Sorrow - Within Temptation_

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven: His Bride, Determined~**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

"Jane..." he said softly, cupping her cold cheek. He brushed her bangs slightly with a smile, later opening the New Moon Drop box. Instead of tea ingredients, there was a tube shaped container with red liquid. It wasn't blood, but something that the demon knows of. He opened it, trying to put it in her mouth, but since she's unconscious, it would be impossible.

_It seems you are quite stubborn, love._

Instead of making her drink it, he did so, but swallowing it won't be good enough. He pulled her closer, embracing her with his eyes closed.

His lips touched hers, letting the potion pour from his mouth to hers. Once he made her drink every single drop, his lips pulled back, holding her securely in his arms. The silence around them was clear, nothing would interrupt them. This time, Sebastian will do everything in his might to protect her and catch the memories that fade away. As much as he wants to call her by her name, he must address what a butler should say.

He smiled, waiting for the potion to take effect.

"My lady, it's time for you to wake up." The warm breeze was gentle to them, making it peaceful for Jane to open her eyes slowly...

* * *

**_~Present~_**

Jane slowly gazed at a piece of paper she's possessing. When she found the word "masquerade", she almost crushed the letter. It can only mean one thing... Before losing her grip, she sighed in despair.

"For the thousandth time, I don't dance, and what the hell is this bloody vampire theme?!" Jane slammed her desk with a fist while throwing the letter down. Sebastian sighed, picking up the letter Jane put on her desk. Once he read it, his eyes narrowed a bit, recognizing the one who sent it. He looked at Jane with a calm expression so he won't let her notice.

"Mistress, you danced at your cousin's engagement party; I'm sure this one won't be that bad," her butler reassured her with a small smile. Jane sighed, rubbing her temple slowly.

"Can you at least tell me what this 'vampire' thing is?" she asked. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Certainly, my lady. From my distinct knowledge, vampires are human-like creatures that are impure just like demons. The difference is that instead of souls, they feast on human blood. They have beautiful appearances, which is one of their deadly strategies. Their weaknesses happens to be holy water, garlic, and sunlight." Jane turned her attention to Sebastian. She seemed impressed to know what a horrifying, yet beautiful creature can have and of their weaknesses.

"Mythical creatures, right?" Jane asked. Sebastian's red eyes glistened a bit after she asked such a question.

"As of now; there are other greater beings than myself, you see." Jane smiled, leaving her office. "Before you proceed to lunch, my lady, when is this event going to happen?"

"Tonight at around eight. The others can come, if you want that," the brunette replied. The demon butler bowed, grinning with a touch to the bow. Jane looked away and removed her smile, heading to the dining room. But before she could do that, she heard the telephone ring. She walked to it and picked it up, placing it to her ear and mouth. "This is the Worthington household. Who am I speaking to now?" she asked almost in a monotone way.

_"Oh, Jane, hello,"_ Isabel's voice picked up. Jane's eye widen a bit, but lowered them a second later. Last time she recalled, the last time she saw her in person was the wedding of Isabel and Cheren's.

"Hey, so are you feeling better?" Jane asked calmly. She can feel her hand shaking, ever since she found out that Isabel has been "sick". The blond herself knew of Jane's memory loss from Sebastian, but now she has to face the reaction her cousin will get when she tells her again. She smiled nonetheless.

_"Jane, didn't I tell you that I'm pregnant?"_ The brunette's eye widened and she gasp of utter shock. She saw her butler at the corner, himself knowing what they're talking about. He nodded at her, his eyes deep red in absolution. Jane's breath started to stagger quietly and gulped before she could speak normally.

"When did it happen?" she asked nervously.

_"It was around when Cheren and I were on our honeymoon; a week after the wedding to be exacted." _Despite Jane not knowing of this now, she clutched a fist to her chest, sighing deeply.

"Hey, um... I have to get ready for a party, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jane asked, changing the subject politely.

_"Okay, bye, Jane," _Isabel said before Jane hang up. Placing herself on the wall, she closed her eye and sighed deeply.

"Please be careful, Isabel," Jane whispered to herself.

* * *

The stars glistened in the dark night sky. The summer breeze was cool, yet it adds a hint of warmness to it. It wasn't eight yet, but they were called to be their early since they were the McCloud's special "guests".

"It was nice of letting us servants come as long as we wear the costumes!" Baldroy said while Finnian was chanting about going to the ball. "What was his name again? It has a 'Mc' to it, right?"

"It's McCloud, yes it is!" Mey-Rin said with a grin. Inside the carriage, Sebastian and Jane looked at each other for a bit before Jane spoke up.

"Alicia McCloud... When did her father die before she succeeded him?" Jane asked with determination in her eye.

"I've heard it was around three years ago," the demon answered. Jane closed her eye, thinking deeply.

"Sources say that she was missing during that time, her body covered in dark bruises and then returned home with a mysterious person in black. That was the time when she saw her parents murdered. Is that story correct, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady. The story is familiar somehow." Jane knew what he meant, the area around her eyes being covered by her bangs. Her eye twitched repeatedly, trying to shake of the tears. Free of them, she had the courage to look up at her butler.

"This maybe false, but I also heard that she was beaten ruthlessly by her parents, always swearing at her and telling her she's a disgrace to the family." Jane frowned, feeling guilty for someone she hasn't met.

The carriage met its destination, dropping off Jane and Sebastian at the McCloud mansion. The demon took Jane's hand, helping her out, and closed the door after she is completely away. "We'll be coming back later," Baldroy said with a smile.

"See you later, Lady Jane," Mey-Rin said cheerfully before they head off.

"Look forward to seeing our costumes!" Finnian said happily. Looking away, Jane raised her head to see the large mansion, as if it was about a thousand feet above. Later, she and Sebastian walked to the door, the demon prepared to knock on it, but it opened thanks to his hand. Jane blinked and her vision laid on a man in black. His hair is dark as Sebastian's, but with a hint of dark brown.

Claude Faustus.

"I presume that you're the Lady of Worthington; Jane, right?" he said, looking down at the young woman. He closed his eyes and bowed his head to her. "We've been expecting you." He opened his eyes, backing up his head from the bow. "I'm Claude Faustus, butler of this house." He moved out of the others' way, opening the door to let them in. "Won't you please come in?"

Jane started to head inside, along with Sebastian, but something above caught his eye: a spider and its web. The brunette noticed and stopped to look at him. "What's wrong, Sebastian?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Claude said, noticing the demon's gaze at the arachnid. "The McCloud family holds the spider as their coat of arms, so killing them isn't the best thing to do."

"That makes it clear," Sebastian told Claude, his gaze still at the spider. "If you ever force it away, it will cling to you for life." He looked back and gave a devilish grin. Claude's face remained neutral, instructing them to head inside.

"This way, please." When the three of them went inside, Jane stopped, her head feeling hazy. Her vision started to be disoriented, starting to lose herself from reality. She felt that she has been here before, but it felt like a spell on placed on her mind. She fell back on Sebastian, himself catching her from falling. His hands laid on her shoulders, giving her a chance to sigh out of relief and turning herself to grip Sebastian's forearm, closing her eye for a second.

"My lady, is something troubling you?" The demon asked her, his face dark, but his voice so polite. Jane opened her eye and released herself from Sebastian's light grip, fully awakened.

"It's nothing," she told him with seriousness. Without looking at Claude, she began to ask him a question. "Can my butler come along with me?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Let's go," Jane said rather too quickly. Sebastian gave her a curious look and walked with her.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid my lady is away for business reasons," Claude said, making the two stop. He closed the door, continuing his words. "However, she'll be here just in time for the ball. I've laid out tea in the drawing room for everyone who is here."

"What do you mean by 'Everyone else'?" Jane asked. Claude didn't answer, but Sebastian escorted her to the room, opening the door for her.

"Jane!" a familiar voice picked up. She caught her in an embrace and Jane was in shock and out of breath when she didn't see her cousin coming here.

"Isabel? But you're..." Jane said, looking at her cousin's larger belly. Isabel smiled nonetheless, happy to see Jane.

"You're late, my lady," another familiar voice picked up. Jane looked to the carrier of the voice, revealing to be Lau with his bodyguard. Jane, Sebastian, and Isabel walked up to the two.

"Lau? So you and Isabel were invited as well?" Jane asked, looking around. "Isabel, where's Cheren? He should be here since he's my in-law." Isabel's eyes glistened, sadness about to dwell in, despite Jane not knowing the truth. Lau opened his eye, which was rare, since he knew of Jane's memory loss as well. "I didn't expect him to have any business trips since he's your husband." Isabel's green eyes almost shed tears, but Jane comforted her by placing her hands on her cousin's shoulders.

"Isabel, I'm so sorry if that upset you. I just didn't know what happened..."

"Jane!" another familiar voice picked up. He came to Jane in an embrace and she was more shocked than finding out Isabel was here. Prince Soma began to shed tears, clutching onto Jane like a lost person.

"Oh my," Lau said in his normal tone.

"Jane! Oh, Jane!" Soma cried out.

"What the bloody hell, Soma?! Please get off of me!" Jane said, trying to release herself from Soma's embrace.

"Jane..." he said softly, leaving the embrace. "Didn't anyone tell you...? That you have..." He shed more tears and embraced her again.

"Let me go, damn it!" Jane complained.

"Is that...?" Isabel dragged off. Sebastian glared at Soma, but whispered to Isabel.

"That's Prince Soma. You don't have to worry, because he has _him_." "He" appeared, forcing Soma to release Jane and calm down.

"Your Highness, you must not do that to Lady Jane!"

"No, Agni! Jane! Jane!" The brunette frowned, looking at the prince with sympathy and curiosity. Why is he crying for her? Why is he wanting her to know of something.

"He's deeply moved that he gets to see you again, my lady," Agni explained calmly while consoling the prince. Sebastian sighed, placing a hand on Jane's upper back.

"My lady, we should retire to our rooms and prepare for the ball." Heading out of the room, they encounter Claude, himself knowing that they are heading to their room. He instructed them to follow him, heading to a hallway. Jane looked around to her left, her vision becoming out of balanced, but shrugged it off right after.

"Sebastian," she whispered, looking at him, "search through this mansion top to bottom, got it?"

"I understand," he whispered back.

* * *

**I have to make this quick and alright as possible. I guess you can say this is the last update of 2012. :) However, I hope to update before I get back to school.**

**I also want to make this clear: I was going to put in three parts in this story, but due to time and for the sake of not losing interest in this story, it will now have two parts. I'm planning on putting this story to around forty chapters, the last chapter showing something _really_ good, if you catch my drift. ;) I'm also thinking of putting two extra chapters, kinda like a two part epilogue. So please stay tuned~! :D**

**~IMPORTANT**** INFO: There's a contest on YouTube called, "Top 32 Sexiest Men of Anime 2012". It's the fifth year and as this was updated, Sebastian is in the semi-finals. The voting polls are closed and we need to hope that he makes it to the finals again! If he makes it, vote for him like crazy! He was the 2011 champion, but let's see if he can make it to be the champion again!**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	29. His Bride, Curious

**I guess you can say this is part II of the last chapter. I've wanted to update so badly and quickly so I can get this over with (by that I mean the chapter, not story; don't worry, I love you guys so much!) ^_^ I have nothing else to say, but please do enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight: His Bride, Curious~**

* * *

The masquerade ball had just started, but it was just like any other party, just with a vampire theme. A lot of people were confused on what they were wearing, despite themselves. The only thing that matters is if they are having a good time, in which they are.

"Jane!" Isabel said, catching Jane's attention from watching the other guests dancing. She looked at her to know what she wants. "Put this on, it'll look good on you." Jane looked at the necklace with red jewels, along with gold embroidery. She had to admit, it would look good on her, especially since her costume was with lace and silk.

"Thank you," she said softly, putting it around her neck and smiling right after. "Are you confused about the theme?" she asked. Isabel nodded, but smiled despite her answer.

"Why don't you dance with Finnian or Baldroy? I'm sure that they will love to have fun and to see you again," Jane said to her cousin. The pregnant woman shrugged, agreeing to her opinion, and started walking other to where the three servants are. Before she could got some punch, someone spilled wine on her top part of the costume. Her eye widen, and looked at the one responsible.

"Please forgive me, ma'am," a blond haired woman said, her eyes shocked to see what she has done. Jane ushered her by raising her hand.

"Don't blame yourself; it was an accident," she replied calmly. The blond came closer, taking a look at the stain.

"It would be terrible if that beautiful costume would have such a harsh stain." She looked up at Jane, smiling at her with her brown eyes gleaming. Jane blinked, looking away for a second. "Just follow me. I'll get it cleaned up," the blond said to Jane, guiding her to the hallways. She looked at Jane differently than her innocent expression, which is now turning into an evil grin and darkness defining her eyes.

The brunette looked at the woman, eyeing her suspiciously, feeling that there was something strange about the blond. When she opened the door and let Jane in, she closed the door. She took a handheld towel and wiped the stain carefully so it wouldn't irritate Jane. She watched the blond, her eye carefully observing the blond. "I'm finished," the brown eyed girl told the violet eyed. She looked down at the stain, barely seeing any difference, but the dampness of it was gone.

Jane's expression changed, realizing who the woman is. "Excuse me, but aren't you-?" She blinked and looked at the blond's hand that is admiring the necklace she wears.

"My, my, such a pretty shade of purple! Even wonder if this would be the color of your soul when you die?" Jane looked at her eyes, confused.

"What are you saying?"

The blond looked at her reflection in Jane's violet eyes, a smirk from her face showing. She cupped Jane's cheek and smiled.

"The same color as your eye... Do you think that when I share the same body as you, I would have that gorgeous color?" Her hand moved closer to Jane's eye patch, taking it off like a sneaky thief. Without hesitation, Jane covered her left eye, preventing her from showing her contract. It was too late, though, due to the blond smirking darkly. "Your eye is impure," she said before taking off. Jane clenched her fist and chased after her.

"Give it back!" she said, before the blond disappeared. Jane stopped herself, her vision becoming distorted like last time. She shook it off and ran, trying to find the woman. She heard giggling and found her, running after her. She opened a door that would lead to the storage room. She parted her lips slightly, gasping softly.

_Do I know this mansion? I don't understand, but it's so familiar... somehow, _Jane thought, taking a look at the place. Looking around for a few seconds, she found another door, deciding to head over there. Opening it, she looked down to see stairs and more items held in there. She can hear footsteps, then later, a vision of a man dressed in a black hat and coat. Jane noticed who it was and gasped.

"Sebastian...?"

_"It's New Moon Drop." _Hearing him speak in her head, she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to eliminate what was happening. As she begins to struggle, she can still hear him speak clearly, as if he was in the room with her. Gripping on the stair handle, she slowly walked down. _"People say that tea leaves plucked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite, however: being tea leaves plucked at new moon. They give off a rather indistinct scent that brings to mind a bottomless darkness."_

Jane looked both ways to see what would be in her way. Seeing Sebastian once more shocked her. As if he was looking directly at her, he spoke up.

_"It's otherwise known as the 'soul's temperature.'"_

"Sebastian!" she said, running up to him, but once she touched him, he disappeared. She looked up, her eyes on the tea leaves that Sebastian was talking about. It caused her to feel dizzy, to moan in pain.

_"Not quite yet," _a feminine familiar voice spoke up. Jane calmed down a bit and listened to the voice of the woman she was chasing. _"It's all right, I'll show to you, I promise. But one thing first..."_

_"First you'll hand over that trunk, Sebastian Michaelis!" _Claude's voice spoke up, making Jane cover her mouth to not let anyone hear her scream. She hurriedly ran out of the room, trying to find her way out of the mansion.

_"Don't kill him, I want him alive!" _

Jane gulped, hearing the woman's voice again. No matter how many times she try to shrug off the voices, they keep coming back to her.

_"Jane Worthington? So you came out to play as well? Well, when I get my hands on you, everything will be complete!"_

Finally finding the door towards outside, she opened it with her might and didn't stop until she found a place in a small forest near the place to catch her breath. She arched her back and raised her head, closing her eyes to breath in the refreshing air of the night.

"Are you sick or something?" a woman's voice picked up. Jane opened her eyes and looked at darkness, later turning out to be the woman she was chasing after. She smiled as if nothing horrible was happening. "Does it hurt so badly? Can't you breathe in the sweet air? If it does, I'll rub it till it feels much better. I'll heal your wounds."

"Enough of your sham," Jane replied coldly. Enough of all of it, Alicia McCloud!" Alicia smiled, crossing her arms.

"So you knew about me, don't you?"

"I thought you made that move so you can plan something when you got me alone."

"And yet, you followed me on purpose? You mustn't..." Alicia trailed off, revealing Claude behind the tree beside her. Jane smiled darkly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't underestimate me like that."

"My lady is quite correct on that," Sebastian said, appearing from the same way Claude did. His expression darkened. "I believed that I warned you earlier." Claude, looked at the demon, thinking back, even though he didn't care.

_"I will not let you have my bride,"_ Sebastian said._ "I am her butler."_

_"My lady's orders are absolute," _Claude replied back._ "I'm simply one hell of a butler as well."_

"Oh, we just wanted to chat somewhere quiet," Alicia told Sebastian.

"What could you possibly even want enough to hold a vampire masquerade and act all innocent?" Jane asked with a glare.

"It's simple: I want you," Alicia replied, her smile a bit darker. Jane glared more.

"What are you saying?"

"I want you, Jane Worthington. If you even refuse..." the blond paused, looking at her mansion. "I'll have everyone in there dead." Inside, Jane froze in fear, realizing that the people she cares about are in there still. On the outside, however, she remained calm. The demon beside her looked at her with caring, knowing that certain people in the mansion would know what to do when the time comes. "I've arranged a performance, so when it starts, everyone will die." The demon looked at the blond, glaring at her. "Of course, that would include the people you love in there."

The wind blew softly, Jane's expression remained unchanged. "So, do you like my beautiful plan?" she asked Jane. The brunette smiled and chuckled, closing her eyes.

"Do what you want," she told her. The two across from her gave her different expressions: Alicia surprised and Claude calm. Sebastian smiled along with her.

"Are you sure about that?" Alicia said, anger slowly rising. Jane began to smirk sinfully.

"I believe so- _if_ you are capable of doing that. I have something that I would like to ask you as well."

"Sure thing. I'll tell you... If you come over here and let me slap that bitch right out of you!" Alicia said, her anger showing on her face.

"I wonder who will end up slapping the face when this is all over," Jane replied cunningly.

"Well, aren't _you_ so confident?" the blond replied, letting herself wrap her arms around Claude. "Don't get that way just because your butler has talent." She unwrapped her arms, pointing at her butler. "My butler Claude is more amazing!" She revealed her contract from her forehead, showing off a yellow glow.

"I knew you'd have one," Jane replied, letting the wind sway through her body. "You cherish our contract, Sebastian. You will serve me, protect me, and will not kill me until the contract is complete."

"Of course, mistress. I've been your trusting servant since that day ten years ago. Any wish you want is mine to give." His words became a dark lie when he spoke up now. "Until the contract is fulfilled, I shall take your soul." Jane smiled at Sebastian.

"Amazing answer," she replied. Alicia glared, looking up at Claude.

"Give me, Jane, Claude!" Jane glared as well.

"Sebastian, your order: protect me, and don't fail."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Claude replied to his prey.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian replied to his bride. Claude revealed his golden knives, aiming at Sebastian. With his amazing speed, he picked Jane up and dodged them perfectly. While carrying her in his arms, he couldn't help but mumble about the last time he picked her up. "You were like a beautiful doll." Jane didn't hear exactly, but it caught her attention.

"Did you say something, Sebastian?"

"I said if you'd let me put you in a trunk, mistress, then it would be easier for me to carry you," he teased softly. Jane blushed and glared.

"Sebastian, now's not the time to joke like that!" she replied, her face glowing red.

"Forgive me, my lady," he replied. To save his energy and his lady's, they stopped in the middle of the forest far away from Claude and Alicia. He put her down carefully, as she walked to slide herself down, her back on a tree. Jane breathed slowly, closing her eyes to rest a bit. Sebastian smiled kindly at her, stepping towards her to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Jane trembled, feeling his touch while breathing deeply. She, however, didn't mind the touch of his hand, which was soothing, and soft as silk.

Suddenly, an eerie sound appeared from the mansion, which the demon knew of. He looked at her worriedly and cautiously. "My lady, please cover your ears," he said in warning. Jane looked at him with a curious stare.

"What are you say- Ah!" Jane yelped, covering her ears after hearing a painful sound. Sebastian frowned and placed his hands where hers are, helping the sound to be mute. "What is this bloody sound?!" she cried in slight pain. The demon looked at the mansion.

"It's been around a century since I've heard of that sound." Wincing quietly, Jane opened her eyes, enduring the pain.

"Sebastian, we have to go back." The demon grinned darkly.

"Don't worry, my lady," he replied calmly. "One of my very few friends is here today." Sebastian's very few friends? Surely he would consider Jane a friend, but she's with him. If one of his friends can help, how would it solve the problem of the eerie sound? He picked her up in a way where their chests touched, due to the sound occurring which would hurt Jane's ears. With his speed, he hurriedly went towards the mansion. Jane moaned from the sound, trying to make the pain stop. The demon looked at her seriously, yet with caring. "Are you all right, my lady?" he asked sweetly.

Jane opened her eyes slowly, looking at his blood red eyes. She frowned, but she was concerned with the others inside. "Go faster, they need us," she told him, gripping the nape of his neck gently.

"Certainly, mistress," he replied.

* * *

The people in the ballroom were covering their ears to reduce the pain, but it was too much. It was harsh on the servants, Soma, and Isabel, since they are mere mortals. Some were on the floor, crying out in pain, screaming involved. There was one, who was playing, and _she _didn't seem to be affected: Hannah. Her fingers on her hands except her thumbs were covered in saliva, which was probably required to played the odd, yet beautiful looking piano.

Her eye was still bandaged from the day Alicia "punished" her for looking at her in the eye. Despite that, she played the piano beautifully and watched the people in the room suffering with a smile.

Around the room, Agni opened his eyes and unwrapped his godly hand, raising it up as high as he can. It was unwrapping by itself like magic, revealing a light blue aura coming from his hand. It affected only the three servants, which made their senses come to them like an electric shock. They cheered happily, relieved that the sound doesn't hurt their ears anymore.

"Oh, it's all quiet now!" Finnian said before his mouth even closed.

"All the noise around me's gotten softer, yes it has," Mey-Rin replied with a smile, getting the same thing Finnian got.

"My headache's gone- wait," Baldroy said, noticing what's going on. Finnian covered his ears and whined, disappointed on what their voices are doing. "There's something screwed up with our voices!"

"Our voices are being delayed!" Finnian replied worriedly.

"It's like that volleyball move where you fake a timing of your jump!" Mey-Rin added.

While their voices are in the middle of the side effects of Agni's power, he went to Soma and used his scarf to cover his prince's ears. They turned their heads to everyone, hoping it would get attention to what Agni will say. "They're coming, everyone." In front of them, were the guests that are possessed from the music Hannah is playing. They went to them like zombies craving human flesh. They were defenseless, but then Ran-Mao went behind one of them and kicked that possessed person from the back of his head, using her combat skills to take on others surrounding her.

Isabel couldn't handle the stress of the sound, so she gave in, herself being possessed. Soma went behind her, and slightly cringed, knowing of her pregnancy, but it was for the sake of her and the child. He knocked her out on the head, catching her when she passed out. "Forgive me," he said kindly. The purple haired prince knew the solution, so he turned his head to his servant, who fighting others who are in control. "Agni! Stop their attacks by knocking them unconscious!"

"Jo anja!" Agni replied to his prince, just right when he punched a man in the jaw. Just when they were on the floor, they start to come back up again, due to Hannah playing the piano strongly.

"Oh, hell!" Soma said after he dodged a couple of possessed men. "There are just too many of them!" There was a crowd of the possessed, trying to get to Soma. His servant noticed and looked at them, himself heading there to defend his prince.

"Prince Soma!" he yelled in fear. The possessed stopped when their ears caught a sound familiar. "Are you hurt, Prince Soma?!" Agni continued, hurrying to him. He pushed the men out of the way, taking Soma by the arm to check on him.

"Agni..." he replied. He looked at the men surrounding them. "What's happening?"

The three servants, who were also surrounded, looked around to see where the sound is coming from, and one of them found it, Finnian pointing to prove it. "It's Sebastian!" he said with relief. The demon was using water filled glasses to create a harmonious sound to soothe the eerie sound of the piano. Two out of the servants smiled, Baldroy looking at him with low lidded eyes and scratching the inside of his ear. "I feel so peaceful somehow!" Mey-Rin put back on her glasses.

"Relaxed, yes!" Agni and Soma watched him as well, their expressions revealed to be as surprised.

"I can hardly believe it!" Agni said. "Sebastian's performance is merging with hers and transforming the quality of the sound. To think those ominous, uncanny sound waves could change into something full of warmth and loving-kindness..." Clapping his hands together and shedding _real_ tears, he looked at the demon with happiness. "It proves the performer's purity of heart! You are indeed wonderful, Sebastian!"

The demoness looked at the demon carefully, trying to trick him with her piano. Much to her dismay, Sebastian sped up, making the tune faster, yet still soothing to the ears. The more he did that, the more people are being released from the sound of Hannah's playing. They walked up to the demon, admiring his music. Hannah tried her best to make the sound more intense, but it wouldn't work.

While they were watching him, Ran-Mao looked down and moved the bottom part of her costume, Isabel being in there to be safe. **(A/N: Ran-Mao, wtf? XD) **Isabel's green eyes opened, hearing the sound of the music.

It was like a race to get more attention. Sebastian was winning, of course, but Hannah is just as strong as him. Despite that, the inside of the purple notes were glowing, which shattered, making Hannah fall out of her seat, catching a couple people's attention. Sebastian ended his performance, bowing afterwards. The guests applauded, whistles included. Sebastian went to Hannah, crouching down beside her with an evil grin. "It was a magnificent performance thanks to you," he whispered to the defeated demoness. "I'm very grateful."

Jane, who was secret beside the others, smiled mischievously. Luckily, she had another eye patch so no one would be suspicious of her left eye. With her arms crossed, she opened her eye. "That was just amazing," she said. It caught the others' attention, Isabel speaking up to her.

"Jane? Where have you...?" She didn't answer, since it was for the best. The demon walked to her, which resulted in Jane to ask him something.

"What was that strange instrument?"

"An armonica. It was extremely popular in the eighteenth century," Sebastian replied. "People called it, 'the voice of the angels.' Some people feared that it disturbed the minds of those it enchanted, so it was banished to the dark corners of our history as a demon's instrument." Jane's smile grew darker, looking at the demon.

"So a demon's instrument created by humans could be no match for you?" The demon turned his head to his lady.

"Yes, I found the sound rather pleasant."

"What was the fuss about, though?" Soma asked.

"It was a diversion for the guests," Alicia said out of nowhere, Claude appearing with her. She walked up with a sweet smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for being so late. I am Alicia McCloud. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." She looked at Hannah, later at the guests. "I'm happy to see that you enjoyed the entertainment while I was busy. Her eyes laid on Jane, heading towards her and the demon, Claude following her. As much as it would kill her to play nice to the two of them, she has to do it for now on. "I was impressed with the performance. You have great musical talent."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, bowing his head slightly. "I believe I don't deserve much praise," he told Alicia. "You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Alicia's bright brown eyes laid on Jane's violet one.

"You have a wonderful butler, Lady Worthington."

"You shouldn't praise him like he said," Jane said almost coldly, but reflecting back to what Sebastian said.

"My lady," Sebastian said to Jane. She looked up, seeing his face sincere for some strange reason. "I have a carriage out for the others. You should go along with them while I have a word with Claude." Jane was shocked, looking at his red eyes for a long time.

"Why not, Claude?" Alicia said cheerfully. Her expression grew darker. "Make it ten minutes, that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Claude replied. The two demons started to walked out of the room, before Jane took Sebastian's hand and gathered it with her smaller ones, clutching it to her.

"My lady?" Sebastian said with surprise. Jane looked at him shyly, but with decisiveness.

"Don't die; You hear me?" she whispered. Sebastian smiled, his free hand cupping her cheek softly. Jane trembled, but she didn't mind, since she will have her absolute answer from her butler.

"Yes, my lady. I'll be there when it's all settled," he told her, which resulted in Jane releasing his hand and holding onto the hand that is on her cheek for a second. She nodded, their hands slipping away as she told the others that it's time to go. She didn't look back, her face serious, yet frightened. As they head to their ride home, Jane took one last look at the mansion before it went off to their destination.

* * *

**Sebastian made it to the finals! If you don't know what I mean, then go back to the previous chapter and look at my author's note. I believe he should win again, since he is an amazing character, and as obvious, sexy! Please do vote before tomorrow! And when the video of the results is uploaded, I'll be surprised, but exciting to see if he wins again. If he doesn't, he's still my sexy anime man. (And other fans' too.) ^_^ When Agni was crying of happiness, I wanted to put in the blooper that the English voice actor made XD (You rock, Patrick Seitz!), but the dialogue has to be serious, so it's a no. :(**

**Back to story territory: I have to make the -cough-small-cough- battle between Claude and Sebastian different since the triplets aren't in the story. They don't even talk, and it would give me much more thinking time to know what will be the alternate ending of the story. Tehehe~ I'm kind of scared of Alicia now. D: VampireSiren does make awesome OCs though. ^_^ I hope I captured her character great like I did in the chapter she debuted in. **

**I have to make the ending different, which is good and a bit of a pain in the ass. It was either make Sebastian have a carriage for the others or wait a goddamn long hour for him and Claude to do the deal like in the anime. I don't want to copy the anime's plot, so this is how it is. ^_^ And about the next chapter, you are so gonna love it. A lot of tension will rise between the demon and mortal, so savor the moment when it is released! ^_~**

**What I'm really excited for in this story is when Jane and Sebastian will have more tasks to do for the "Queen". You know why I put quotes around it. :) Despite this being an anime based story, I do like having chapters that have nothing to do with the actual story, so you can see the main couple's story. :D See you around~!**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	30. His Bride, In Agony

**Before, during, or after Valentine's Day, I'm still uploading this. *sighs* Don't you love having writer's block? Other than that, it's great to be back! Before I get on with this chapter, here's what this chapter has included: angst. Yep, you hear me: complete and tempting angst. We get to see Jane worry and have thoughts of Sebastian. Aww~ isn't that sweet~? -Clears throat- Next chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Nine: His Bride, In Agony~**

* * *

As their ride head off back to her manor, Jane looked back at the McCloud mansion carefully, knowing that Sebastian will be back with his business with Claude, whatever that will be. All she can come up with is that Alicia is up to something so dastardly evil, it can end Jane's life. Just as long as Sebastian is with her, then she's safe. She looked away to see that her cousin, Agni, and Soma are inside with her, while the three servants are driving them home.

"Lady Jane, have you been feeling better from having a good time?" Agni asked her politely. Soma was about to lose it, but his servant stopped before he can jump on and embrace her. Jane smiled kindly and nodded, leaning her head back on her seat to take it easy. After she told Sebastian her command, she hadn't spoken a word since then. The others thought she was tired, but she is instead worried. "Maybe I should make some curry for all of you," he added.

"That's a great idea, Agni!" Isabel said with joy, as usual. She rubbed her stomach, looking at it sweetly. "I guess he's hungry too," she added, referring to Jane's prediction of the child being a boy. "If Cheren were here, he would be so happy."

As soon as the carriage stopped, that was when Jane came back to earth and realizing that she's home. With a help of Agni getting her off the carriage, she looked at the three servants. "Come back when you turned the ride back in." She and the other three went inside the manor, finally back at her haven. Other than what she said a few moments ago, Jane turned silent than the night. For some reason, she has the urge to be alone for a while, but she couldn't really explain.

While Agni, Soma, and Isabel were heading to the kitchen, Jane went to her room, a frown starting to form from her lips. She untied her hair and went up the stairs faster by using her hands to help her feet being free from her dress. Once she's in her room, she finally felt the peace of loneliness and the sound of quietness.

She slowly stripped down to her nightwear, the one Mey-Rin got for her eighteenth birthday. It was a bit showy for the stomach and back area, but it's pretty if she wanted comfort for her sleep. After that, she laid her eye patch on her nightstand, along with her jewelry that decorates her appearance For some reason, when she thought of her birthday, she couldn't help but think of what happened.

Her butler would wake her up, her breakfast would be served, then later, she would continue on with her work. The servants had to do their best since her guest from Germany was coming to visit about the shipping of Jane's designs. It turns out, however, that he was planning to rape her and get all of her money so he can get his own way. Thanks to Sebastian, she was saved, and the German was either dead or heavily injured.

Meeting Cheren was so surprising, since he was handsome and so kind. Hearing of Isabel's engagement to him was so rushed, but planned. Now that she's pregnant with his child, Jane wonders what he or she will look like. Since she has no memory of Cheren's death, it would be so painful to hear it again and to see how Isabel would act, even though she's known it for months now.

After the curry contest, Jane couldn't think of what really happened. Her mind was covered in fog, it was difficult to know what was in her head. She first thought of the demon, the night he saved her, and how he would protect her with his own body, if it was the last thing he did.

Was he being something a demon shouldn't? Or was it his way of being loyal to his lady? Jane was locked in between those two questions, because both of them would either soothe or trick her. A small, tingling, yet dark feeling was inside her, and it would bloom like a rose in the night. Why would it interfere with Jane in a way like this?

As she sat down on her bed, she began to think deeply of what is going through her troubled head. Demons are heartless creatures that only want human souls to satisfy their hunger. They would do anything, even becoming a servant, to gain the human's goal so they can taste of what they sinfully desire. Jane did this for the sake of her parents' honor. She loved them so much, it hurts.

If her goal is finished, will Sebastian really take her soul? Will she be spared, despite the contract? If only she knew the whole truth...

Real tears dripped down from her eyes, crying so hard, she sobbed strongly enough to get on her knees. She never thought that she would worry too much for Sebastian. He may be a demon, but her knowledge shows that Claude is one as well, and who knows what Alicia might command him to do. He's one hell of a butler, just like Sebastian. _That _is what made Jane worried about the most.

_Sebastian... I've never been so scared of you not being here,_ Jane thought. _When I was back at their mansion, I can hear your voice as if you were with me. Your vision was there, too. Not to mention... did you say something that a lover would say...? I want to ask you, but... I'm afraid..._

As more tears slowly slide down her face, she chuckled weakly and shook her head from asking that question. It was like from the past, feeling the same emotions and being confused, but if she still knew... "That's just ridiculous... Falling in love when you know you will end up in sadness and damn drama," she whispered to herself, noting the words that she said before, but doesn't remember. "I can't love anyone because I don't how to. I lost my parents and Ciel, and I certainly don't want to lose you, Sebastian. You're all that I really have..."

She gasped when she said that. Did she just said something about loving Sebastian? Her eyes widen in shock, feeling so stupid and guilty about saying that almost aloud. She shook her head, pulling herself into the covers for the warmth she desperately needs. "I'm not... But what if I am...?" Jane muttered.

Deciding that she had enough of the night, she drifted off to sleep. Her violet eyes slowly lowered while getting comfortable in her king size bed. Sleeping was one of her comforting moments that can help her ease the hard times of the events happening now.

As much as she hungers for slumber, she couldn't stop thinking about her demon butler. She never felt so thankful for someone that is supernatural, yet he chooses to be her butler for the taste of her soul. He was special to her, and she couldn't figure out what to say about him. His smile saved her, even when times were difficult to handle. To her, he was rather... perfect.

Jane tried to sleep, but her thoughts of the demon speeding in her head were in the way. He was the reason why she couldn't even fall into slumber. Even if she tried to deny those feelings, they come back to her like a boomerang. With a demon like him, it's entirely impossible to fall for a charm coming from a being of Lucifer.

Sometimes, she would wonder what would have happened if she'd never made the contract with him at all...

Her door opened slowly, revealing the demon that loves her deeply. Before opening his mouth, he noticed that Jane was asleep, but also took note that she had been crying. One of the things he disliked the most was seeing his lady shed tears. The way it leaves her eyes was hurting to him, despite being a heartless creature himself. He smiled warmly, relieved to see her in peace at least.

It was dark in her room, no light supporting his sight. He can still see her, and that was just what he needed. He wanted to come closer, but for the sake of her rest, he must be out of her reach. Watching her sleep, he looked at her deeply with his pierced red eyes.

"I'm here, mistress. It's all over," Sebastian said aloud, but quiet so it wouldn't disturb her. Jane's heart started to beat the sense out of her, hearing his voice in her sleep. It would either taunt her or please her just to make her feel hopeful then disappointed.

_You appeared in my dream as well...?_ Jane thought, slowly opening her eyes. Despite being dark, she knows where her butler stands. She was satisfied on the inside, feeling thankful for that Sebastian is still alive. To her relief, she got up from her bed and embraced him very strongly, her hands shaking when they clutched onto him. "You're okay. I really thought you would really be..." Her head was right next to his heart, feeling the warmth that the demon carries.

Sebastian was surprised by the unexpected hug he was given. Feeling her body next to his was ecstatic, since she lost her memories of her forbidden love for him. Giving into the embrace, he wrapped his arms around the weak being, his gloved hand being hidden in the strands of Jane's dark, glossy hair. It matched the night perfectly, in his opinion, since it was almost as dark as his hair. "You know I would follow your every order, mistress," Sebastian told her, referring to the order was given from her.

Jane looked at him with her eyes, the contracted one shining bright due to their strong bond. She nodded, feeling herself blush while doing so. Now that he's here, what will she do. There were so many things that she wanted to say, or tell Sebastian what her orders are. There was one that will involve with sin. Then she thought back to her words she said earlier. Would Sebastian even try to tell her of what is of their fate right now, or will she have to do that by herself without his help?

As much as she never wants to leave the embrace, she left, walking to her bed to head to sleep. She frowned, but she was smiling on the inside. The demon went a few steps forward to stand beside the bed, smiling as he watched her rest for the night.

"I will always be by your side, no matter where that may be, until the end, my lovely bride."

* * *

******I know, I know, I've been away for some time, (damn you, Spanish projects!) but better than being dead right? I _really_ hate how short this chapter is. I really wanted to update so badly, I just had to upload this one. For this story, it's only ten to eleven chapters away from being finished! :D For those of you who added me in the author's subscription, there will be a story coming soon from me. It's not Black Butler, but I hope that some of you readers are fans of this fanbase. (That is you'll have to wait until it's uploaded.) **

******Speaking of Black Butler, there's an ACTION LIVE MOVIE coming soon! I am not kidding! If you go to Anime News Network and type in "Black Butler live action movie", you will see the announcement of the movie (which was announced on my birthday~! One of my best presents ever~!). That has to be one of the coolest things that has happened to the manga/anime. I'm so gonna see it when FUNimation owns the rights to it. :D **

******Nothing else to say, but I hope that you have a Happy Valentine's Day, and please do respond to note down below. Bye~. **

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	31. His Bride, Willing

**What a wonderful spring break I am having! Well, when you have parents going to your sisters' softball tournaments and a brother who can drive to get food and all that, then that means computer, Xbox, and sleep time for me. ^_^ Other than what I just explained why I have been busy and lazy at the same time, I am currently writing another story for Dance Central, which is an _awesome_ game. If they can add some rock songs that is able to danced to, then it'd be the best game ever.**

**First off, I'd like to thank VampireSiren, (whose OC is in this story) for helping me getting ideas for this chapter! Like I said from the last chapter, I will have Jane and Sebastian do a task for the Queen, and it involves something sexy, and that would be a vampire; and no, like the Twilight kind. ^_^ It will be kinda like Hellsing and maybe Vampire Knight, but oh well. Let's just say I got carried away and put something that is not expected with the vampire, and also, if Sebastian watched, he will kill and disassembled every body part of the vampire (just saying). You have been officially warned. :)**

**So enough of that, and here's the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Chapter Thirty: His Bride, Willing~**

* * *

Last night, Jane felt bliss just by being comforted by Sebastian. Just as long as she stays away from the McCloud estate, then she can feel sane and keep her sanity. From what happened when Sebastian was dealing "business" with Claude, thinking of the demon made her realized something that she didn't remember, but discovered it right before the true murder of her parents: She's in love with Sebastian.

It was just became clear to her. He is attractive for his human form, but how he is the dedicating butler to her made her heart melt. His dark, malicious side was never shown to her, because he would never want Jane to become scarred. If that would happen, then darkness would be the only thing he sees. Jane is his light, and he never wants to let her go, even if he were to leave England and never come back.

She'll never forgive herself for having to fall for someone in sin, but he was always there for her, protecting her when she needs him. He's the only creature in the world she can ever trust, ever since her parents died and Tanaka disappearing the night they're killed. While she was paying her bills, she feels as if she is a grown up, and she is. Being a woman means doing everything she can do in her life will make a difference, and that comes in with falling in love with a demon.

"My lady, may I come in?" Sebastian asked, opening the door slightly, just so that it can actually be easy if she is too busy to have him around. Jane stopped with her work, her pen shaking from her right hand. Even though she just got comforted last night, at times, she'll feel uneasy around him. She didn't want him to feel disappointed though, so she has an answer.

"Yes, do come in," she replied. She decided to continue paying her bills and not focus on the demon, making it easier for her to concentrate on what should never be screwed up. Sebastian came in and was holding an envelope, which was a special one. He carefully put it on her desk, making sure it doesn't distract her. It caught her eye, and it was actually expecting after all; the Queen's mockingjay shall return. A faint smile escaped her lips, since she enjoyed doing tasks for Her Majesty. However, it quickly faded away when she noticed Sebastian leaving the room.

_Please don't go..._

"S-Sebastian?" Jane asked, deciding to read the Queen's letter later. He turned around, waiting for what she will say next. The brunette walked to him slowly, looking at his red eyes for a long, lingering moment before looking down at his gloved hand. She took it hesitantly, but carefully so that the demon wouldn't be bothered. "Just... let me feel your hand on my cheek," she told him shyly, placing his warm hand on her cold cheek. The demon gasped mutely, realizing how cold she felt.

The way she was rubbing it gave Sebastian an idea of why she's doing it, but there important tasks a butler must do. Feeling guilty of her body temperature, he used his other hand to cup her cheek, which earned an utter of shock from the young woman. "I... I..." Jane tried to spill out, blushing in defeat. _I finally realized last night that I love you, but there are secrets that you are probably hiding from me that involves them... Is that right... Sebastian? Is it for good, or for me to find out myself without you telling me with strong emotion?_

"My lady," Sebastian spoke up, which removed Jane from her second thoughts. "I'll take care of everything that bothers you, especially the McCloud household. Even if I perish in this world, I'll be with you, protecting you body and soul." His lips came to her ear, wanting no one else to hear what he was about to say except her. Jane's heart started beating, feeling herself being nervous of what's to come. "If I fail to protect you, then I shall die along with you, if that is what you desire. Your soul is... special to me, so if we get revenge on the ones who took your parents, I will still be with you and let your soul stay in this world."

Jane was almost in tears when the butler said that he'll spare her soul. She was shaking her head mentally, taking pity for the demon. With her bravery, she looked up at the demon's eyes, seeing herself in those red eyes.

_Sebastian... I could never allow that; we made that deal, so why waste it and starve to death?_

"You really do that? But why? I can't let you starve just because of how hard I'm trying to help find the truth of my parents' death with you." She grasped his hand, her fingers intertwining with his. His forehead touched hers, his lips so close to hers as well.

"I'd rather starve to death than see you leave this world by my hands and lips," the demon spoke up, realizing how near he was to her. He stepped back, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have to check on the others' work now. I'll be back later," he said, leaving the room with a small, but effective frown. He craved the taste of her lips the last time they touched. His tongue massaging hers and holding her figure would make him whole again, just to hear his wife tell him she loves him.

_You would do that for me? Sebastian, what are trying to tell me?_

Jane felt remorse after his words, even though she didn't do anything wrong. She lowered her eye and head back to her desk, planning to read the letter from the Queen. The guilt quickly went away when she noticed what she has to investigate with Sebastian.

She took the file out that came along with the letter, and scanned it through to see who is the cult. Even though she hasn't planned out what to do, she knows that it will be dangerous, yet exciting. She stood up and head out the door, preparing herself telling the demon of what they must bring to justice.

Despite what happened a few minutes ago, she gave herself a twisting smile.

* * *

"A vampirist, you say?" Sebastian asked Jane when he looked at the file. She nodded slowly while drinking Earl Grey tea.

"That's what the Scotland Yard's saying," the brunette said, her eye opening after taking a sip from her warm tea. "From the past few days, they found dead bodies of women around fifteen to nineteen years old." Sebastian's eyes went to her, since her age is eighteen, he must protect her. "According to the Queen, she wrote that they've been killed by vampire like bites on the necks, stomachs, and limbs. Since the bodies appear every morning, that means the action occurs at night." She felt a hand on her forearm: Sebastian's. She looked up at him with curiosity, wanting to know what's on his mind. "What's up?" she asked. His red eyes became darker.

"My lady, I think it'd be best if I handle this one alone. Since the victims are women your age, I fear for your safety." Jane glared a bit, disappointed with his words. Just because this time it's someone who can _kill_ her, she didn't want the role as a desperate damsel-in-distress.

"If the Queen asks me to do something, I'll do it," she argued back. However, she put her hand on his where it's holding her forearm. "I'll risk my life to even stop this 'vampire' that's lurking around in London. Just as long as I'm with you, I'm safe and sound." Sebastian's eyes became brighter from her boldness. He slid down his hand away from her forearm, looking away from her.

"I'll prepare a carriage for us, then, my lady," the demon told her clearly. Once he got up, he never looked back at her, but he smiled darkly. "It might take a while."

Jane raised an eyebrow, never knowing that Sebastian would tell her that it would take a while for him to arrange a ride to London. The time was around three in the afternoon, so since the demon told her that it could take a long time, she went to the library and observed the books to read. Her violet eye found _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne. The book was dark, but had an interesting charm to it.

As she began reading the story, she wondered if she and Sebastian would represent the main couple, since her deceased fiancée Ciel died years ago. She slightly blushed, trying to shake off that thought. Jane is so busy with her job and trying to find out who brought her pain and tragedy, having a child would make her life just a bit more difficult.

Getting further down into the climax, she felt pity for the protagonist's choice, just so that she'll be with the deuteragonist and their child. Knowing what would happen to them, she continue reading on just to make sure. Just as she reads on to the resolution, she widen her eye when...

"My lady, you should have another cup of tea," Sebastian said out of nowhere, a smile on his face. His hands carried a tea set, which was what he said about. Jane huffed and closed her book, glaring at him in bitter disappointment.

"You know I hate being interrupted when I'm reading, you mindless bastard," Jane scolded rudely, but later felt guilty about it. She looked worriedly at him, realizing that offended him a bit. "Forgive me. I can't help that I'm a bookworm." Sebastian chuckled, pouring some tea into a cup. Jane blinked, confused on why he's serving her tea when it was only a couple of hours ago. "Wait, I had tea a few hours ago, so why are you serving me some more?"

Sebastian smirked with eagerness. "I'd figure you would like some just before our ride is here. I can't have my lady thirsty while we find the vampiristic killer, now can't I?" Jane shrugged, taking the cup from Sebastian and sipped it slowly right after she blew on it to cool. When she tasted it, she noticed that it was... different. It didn't bother her to drink some more, but something was strange about the tea she's drunk.

"Is this a new flavor or something? This taste is okay, but what's in it?" Jane asked Sebastian before taking a last sip. Sebastian was silent for a bit, but when Jane looked at him, he knew that he must answer her question.

"Yes, mistress, I believe it was lemon and citrus added to the tea, if I had checked what I put in the tea." He heard a knock on the door, meaning that their ride is here. "We should leave now, ma'am." He started to head to the main hall, putting the tea set in the kitchen before doing so. Jane hurried so that she is beside him, so that she won't miss the action of what's yet to come.

Once he got in the ride, he offered a hand for her aid, in which she accepted it, since it's always the nice thing to do for a woman when it comes to stuff like this. She took a seat across from him, and no later, they head off to London as the day dimmed to nighttime. She laid her head on the top of her seat, but Sebastian went up to her and offered his shoulder for her to rest on. She blushed in the darkness of the ride, despite there being lights in downtown London. She moved her hair away from her face, placing the side of her head on his shoulder.

It was extremely comfortable, and she felt safe resting there. Jane refused to sleep, but due to his touch, she gave in, closing her eye to drift off in slumber. Sebastian chuckled lightly, seeing his wife sleep so peacefully. As he kept his smile, he placed a gloved hand against her dark brown hair, feeling the smoothness. Jane shivered in her sleep, and that made the demon lose his frown and look outside, noticing that the people walking were wearing coats, despite being a summer night. It wasn't too warm, but it was a bit chilly for a summer.

He placed the sleeping human in his arms, bringing her closer to him for warmth. His chin laid on top of her head, looking down at Jane breathing slowly in his arms. Her head laid on his chest, next to his heart. Jane didn't open her eye, but she did manage to whisper something that only Sebastian can here. "Don't let go." It was either his imagination, or Jane was talking in her sleep.

Sebastian parted his lips in surprise, never knowing that Jane would say that during her amnesia. Without a second to think, he brought her closer again, which satisfied Jane's rest. Since she's asleep, there was one thing that Sebastian wanted to do before she wakes up: kiss her. He never let her go, just only pushing her back a bit so that he was looking at her sleeping. If Sebastian really had a heart, it would be thumping in rhythm just to feel his lips on hers. "If you awake from this, I hope you can forgive me," he said quietly. He slowly moved his head to hers, their foreheads touching, his black sleek hair touching her cheeks.

Would a kiss in her sleep be worth it?

His lips touched hers, but he didn't exactly kissed her. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that her closed eye had tears. Sebastian hated when Jane cries, especially from yesterday when she felt so worried about him dealing with the McCloud butler Claude Faustus. The demon frowned, using his gloved finger to wipe away her tears.

He later moved his head up to kiss her forehead, hoping she wouldn't wake up from the touch of his lips. Once the carriage stopped, there was something strange about where the driver dropped them off at. Sebastian looked outside and the driver wasn't there, just the horses standing there. The carriage was at an isolated mansion, slightly smaller than the Worthington mansion. The demon went out of the carriage, but carefully put Jane down to her side so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

_This should help her if she wanders off, along with the tea I gave her,_ Sebastian thought, putting a knife (not his usual ones) beside her. Sebastian looked at her one last time before heading off to the mansion. In the carriage, Jane in her sleep heard footsteps coming her way, which made her sat up and pant slowly from fear. She looked around, noticing that Sebastian wasn't where he was during the ride. Her hand found something feeling sharp, and she figured out that Sebastian left it there for her safety.

_If this can help me for a bit, then why did Sebastian left me here? _Jane thought, taking the dagger and held it tightly onto her hand. She went out of the carriage and headed into the mansion, slowly trying her best to stay quiet for when someone threatening wouldn't notice. She felt that the place's been deserted for many decades, which made her felt nervous.

She walked slowly, but then later found a figure that was tall as Sebastian with no light, but something about the being made her indicate that it wasn't him. "My, my, what do we have here?" a deep, yet gentle voice said in the darkness. "Wow, from what I see, you are just so goddess like." He stepped closer into the moonlight, revealing a tall, blond-haired man with eyes blue as the ocean on a sunny day.

The blond licked his lips slowly, sinking in the sight of Jane. She blinked in shock and stepped back, clutching the knife behind her back. Her eye found something that was unusual of the man: _He possesses fangs. _"Who are you?" Jane asked, trying to stay calm.

"I go by Liam," he told her with a smile. He went closer to her, his smile becoming more sinful. "I wonder why a woman like you is doing here at night? I wonder if... you were looking for someone as a... lover." She noticed that he was trying to seduce her. Even if it is working, her love for Sebastian was greater, and demons are better at seducing humans than vampires, from what she learned.

"Well blonds are my type after all, and you are now ranked number one on the finest looking men," Jane fibbed, smiling darkly. The vampire walked to her and stopped, his hands coming up to her cheeks, his face becoming closer to hers. Jane glared and stopped him by placing her dagger free hand on his cheek, Liam stopping and raising his eyebrows at her.

"What's the hold up? Is it because we just met?" the blond asked, placing his forehead on hers, making Jane remove her glare so that he won't get suspicious.

"Probably so, but there are women who are prettier than me, so why would you waste your time here?" The blond male chuckled, cupping her neck with his hand. He sighed deeply, his lips grazing over her covered eye and cheek that isn't in his possession.

"Because you are the most gorgeous of them all," he said, his lips touching her earlobe, but not taking it into a kiss. "Damn it, I desperately want you... only you..." Jane glared on the inside, sick of his seductive techniques. She must save herself for now, but her dagger is the only weapon to protect her without Sebastian being in the same room.

"Go ahead, then," Jane told him. "Be glad that I want you too." Taking those words carefully, the vampire stole her lips, earning a muffled moan from Jane. _Forgive me... Sebastian. This is the only to stall him._ She closed her eye, pretending to enjoy it, and kissed him hard, placing her arms around his neck. The vampire used his hands to unbutton her black coat, but she broke the kiss to stop him. "Later," she whispered with a dark grin, her eye heavily lidded. Right now, she's in a bad situation, since he unbuttoned where her neck is. "I want this to last _all_ night."

"Smart girl," he replied in a whisper. His lips met hers again, picking her up and placing her legs around his waist. Now that they were face to face, his height wouldn't be a problem anymore. Jane just has to hold on a bit longer so that Sebastian can save her.

_Where are you? _Jane thought, just before the vampire broke the kiss, panting with her, their foreheads touching.

"Please raise your head, beautiful," Liam said seductively, taking in Jane into his strong embrace. The brunette started to feel tense, since she's in a life or death situation, and she can't die for Sebastian. She did so, just so that there isn't a problem for the handsome vampire. Liam opened his mouth to sink his fangs into her sensitive neck, but he lowered then, attracted to something else. Instead, his nose nuzzled her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of Jane's perfume.

She shivered, surprised that the vampire isn't biting her yet. Pretending to feel aroused, she placed her free hand from his cheek to his hair, massaging it slowly. He groaned from her touch, his hands coming down from her shoulders down to her sides, one resting on her waist, while the other caressing her inner thigh.

_I must drink this divine like blood right now, but she's so tempting, _Liam thought, his tongue slowly teasing her collarbone right up to her neck, later giving it butterfly kisses. Jane clenched her teeth with impatience, her eyes narrowing, wanting her demon to hurry up and save her from the vampire's clutch. Despite the strong desire for Sebastian, she had no choice but do something that he should never know of. To distract Liam, she lowered her head and kissed the vampire again with fake desire. The blue-eyed vampire widen his eyes, but closed them, pushing Jane against the wall to pin her, squeezing her tight so she wouldn't be free and that his body was touching hers. _Damn this mortal... Why is she so desirable? _

He put her down so that their bodies would be pressed together easily. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and Jane accepted it just to distract him more. He kissed her torridly while clutching her dark brown hair. She faked her moans and traced her tongue with his, battling for the sake of "winning". She slid her free hand down to his chest, keeping him busy once more. She opened her eye, watching him so that he is in her trap. To her surprise, Liam started to undo her eye patch, which was part of Jane's plan to do to call for Sebastian, but she figured out that she was also getting her virtue taken away by the gorgeous vampire.

Opening her contracted eye, she prepared herself to launch the dagger right at Liam's neck, her heart beating out of the intensity of what's happening right now. It may not kill him, but it will injure him for a limited time.

_Sebastian... Just where the hell are you? If he bites me, then I will..._

* * *

******Oh boy, cliffhanger number two. D: Oh geez, will Jane be able to escape Liam's seduction? Or will she be a vampire? I love torturing you people. XD (just kidding of course) But seriously, if I were in Jane's position right now, I'd probably let him bite my neck. Jane's not the only love interest that tricked Liam to that love session: Jasmine from Aladdin tricked Jafar, Peach pretended she loved Bowser (sometimes), and Fiona with Prince Charming. **

******I hope that I won't get hate from you guys because Jane did admitted to herself for the second time that her true feelings were for Sebastian, so please, please, _please_ don't get mad at me. D: It was her plan to distract the vampire- alright, I know your forgive me. :|**

******Another thing, since I am on Spring Break, I will hopefully get the second part of this arc done by then. For now, please follow the sentence's command please. ^_^**

******If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


	32. His Bride, Enduring

**Fast updates, right? You earn a thousand points! :) Pretty much like after the second part of a chapter, I have to do a recap to make things easier, so shall we? ;)**

* * *

**~Chapter Thirty-One: His Bride, Enduring~**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"S-Sebastian?" Jane asked, deciding to read the Queen's letter later. He turned around, waiting for what she will say next. The brunette walked to him slowly, looking at his red eyes for a long, lingering moment before looking down at his gloved hand. She took it hesitantly, but carefully so that the demon wouldn't be bothered. "Just... let me feel your hand on my cheek," she told him shyly, placing his warm hand on her cold cheek. The demon gasped mutely, realizing how cold she felt.

The way she was rubbing it gave Sebastian an idea of why she's doing it, but there important tasks a butler must do. Feeling guilty of her body temperature, he used his other hand to cup her cheek, which earned an utter of shock from the young woman. "I... I..." Jane tried to spill out, blushing in defeat. _I finally realized last night that I love you, but there are secrets that you are probably hiding from me that involves them... Is that right... Sebastian? Is it for good, or for me to find out myself without you telling me with strong emotion?_

"My lady," Sebastian spoke up, which removed Jane from her second thoughts. "I'll take care of everything that bothers you, especially the McCloud household. Even if I perish in this world, I'll be with you, protecting you body and soul." His lips came to her ear, wanting no one else to hear what he was about to say except her. Jane's heart started beating, feeling herself being nervous of what's to come. "If I fail to protect you, then I shall die along with you, if that is what you desire. Your soul is... special to me, so if we get revenge on the ones who took your parents, I will still be with you and let your soul stay in this world."

Jane was almost in tears when the butler said that he'll spare her soul. She was shaking her head mentally, taking pity for the demon. With her bravery, she looked up at the demon's eyes, seeing herself in those red eyes.

_Sebastian... I could never allow that; we made that deal, so why waste it and starve to death?_

"You really do that? But why? I can't let you starve just because of how hard I'm trying to help find the truth of my parents' death with you." She grasped his hand, her fingers intertwining with his. His forehead touched hers, his lips so close to hers as well.

"I'd rather starve to death than see you leave this world by my hands and lips."

**_~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~_**

"A vampirist, you say?" Sebastian asked Jane when he looked at the file. She nodded slowly while drinking Earl Grey tea.

"That's what the Scotland Yard's saying," the brunette said, her eye opening after taking a sip from her warm tea. "From the past few days, they found dead bodies of women around fifteen to nineteen years old." Sebastian's eyes went to her, since her age is eighteen, he must protect her. "According to the Queen, she wrote that they've been killed by vampire like bites on the necks, stomachs, and limbs. Since the bodies appear every morning, that means the action occurs at night." She felt a hand on her forearm: Sebastian's. She looked up at him with curiosity, wanting to know what's on his mind. "What's up?"

"My lady, I think it'd be best if I handle this one alone. Since the victims are women your age, I fear for your safety." Jane glared a bit, disappointed with his words.

"If the Queen asks me to do something, I'll do it," she argued back. However, she put her hand on his where it's holding her forearm. "I'll risk my life to even stop this 'vampire' that's lurking around in London. Just as long as I'm with you, I'm safe and sound."

**_~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~_**

Jane walked slowly, but then later found a figure that was tall as Sebastian with no light, but something about the being made her indicate that it wasn't him. "My, my, what do we have here?" a deep, yet gentle voice said in the darkness. "Wow, from what I see, you are just so goddess like." He stepped closer into the moonlight, revealing a tall, blond-haired man with eyes blue as the ocean on a sunny day.

The blond licked his lips slowly, sinking in the sight of Jane. She blinked in shock and stepped back, clutching the knife behind her back. Her eye found something that was unusual of the man: _He possesses fangs. _"Who are you?" Jane asked, trying to stay calm.

"I go by Liam," he told her with a smile. He went closer to her, his smile becoming more sinful. "I wonder why a woman like you is doing here at night? I wonder if... you were looking for someone as a... lover." She noticed that he was trying to seduce her. Even if it is working, her love for Sebastian was greater, and demons are better at seducing humans than vampires, from what she learned.

_Sebastian... Just where the hell are you? If he bites me, then I will..._

* * *

**~Present~**

Jane hurried and finally plunged the dagger to Liam's neck, and she flipped him so in that way, she is out of his grasp and that his back is on the wall. "Sebastian, come be by my side now!" she said, her eye glowing from her command to the demon. The vampire cupped the back of his neck and gritted his teeth in anger, rather pissed off that he didn't get to bite her neck and finish her off.

Dark feathers clouded the two of them, Sebastian standing beside Jane with his fuchsia eyes revealing. His face was full of anger, especially at looking at the vampire. Liam, however, seemed to show off an evil grin, despite his injury. "Funny, I never expect you being contracted to a demon who only cares about your soul. You should have been thankful for me being the bloody driver! I could have made you immortal, and you can stay with me forever, love, but you've really crossed the line after trying to kill me, _and_to ask your 'butler' to stall me!"

"I said that I wanted to take things slow, didn't I?" Jane replied with a glare. "You'll die for your sins of killing the innocent women!" Liam smirked.

"Even if I'll be in Hell when I die, you'll end up being with me after that malicious son of a bitch eats your soul." Jane clenched her fists in deep hatred, holding onto her dagger Sebastian gave her. Sebastian placed his hand on Jane's dagger free hand, trying to calm her down.

"My lady, I'll take care of him. You know I won't let _any_ men try to get you." Jane looked at him with eyes lowering. She unlaced her fingers and laced them so that his would intertwine with hers. She didn't care that her hand would hold his for a few seconds, she just wants the touch of his gentle hand. Jane nodded, letting his hand go for him to take care of Liam. Sebastian begin to crack his knuckles, his glare never leaving his face. "What you tried to do with my lady is unforgivable, seducing her with that damn charm."

Jane widen her eyes in worry, resulting a frown for her. She looked away from the two of them, feeling guilty. Even if it wasn't her fault, she had to distract him by pretending to be in his charm. "Sebastian... I don't blame you. If he drank my blood, then-"

"I forgive you, mistress; I know it wasn't your fault. The tea that you said tasted different made him refrain from attempting to bite your neck." Jane gasped softly, looking at the demon. "It lasts until morning, so please-"

"Come on, rotten demon!" Liam interrupted, rolling his head to make his neck crack. "Let's see if you are even capable of being hers!" Sebastian smirked smugly. His knives came into the picture and held onto them.

"It's already been decided, you poor creature. I am simply one hell of a butler." When his words drifted away, their battle started to begin. Liam used his fangs to create a blood whip and aimed it at Jane, which made Sebastian had to carry her and try his best to dodge the attack. Jane gripped onto him, closing her eyes from the ambush Liam created in the enormous room.

The demon took her to an empty room, making sure that there weren't any bruises or some other type of injury that need to be taken care of. He cupped her cheek and looked at her with his red eyes gleaming in the dark. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, making sure that the vampire doesn't find them by the sound of his voice. Jane nodded, giving him her dagger that the demon gave her when she was all by herself at the carriage.

"What's the plan?" Jane asked, breathing slowly since she was almost attacked by the sinister vampire. Part of the mansion started to crumble, which resulted in Sebastian having to hold onto Jane so she wouldn't be affected by the outcome. He checked his pocket watch.

"Sunrise should arrive in a couple of hours, so just stay by my side until we head outside when the sun arrives, that way, he will weaken and then we'll finish him off. Can you hang on for a while?" Just right when another rumble appeared, Jane clutched onto Sebastian and held him close to her, her pants becoming sounds of fear. "Even if I'm okay for now," she whispered while she tried to not let the tears flow from her eyes, "I still feel like that you're going to die. I don't want that to happen when I'm alive. Even if my heart is in pain, I can't help but smile for you... So please don't let me change that."

Jane's expression went from worried to shock when his hand went to her heart, his kind smile showing her that everything will be alright. She smiled sweetly at him, placing her hand where his hand was on her. She gripped it softly while looking into his blood red eyes. _I love you so much, Sebastian. Everything you tell me is the truth, and I never felt so thankful to have some like you to depend on._

Sebastian looked down at Jane, seeing himself in Jane's eyes. Something about their moment really wants him to tell her that they're married and that Claude and Alicia are responsible for her pain returning to her. Not knowing what he's doing, he brought his face closer to hers. Jane mirrored him, blushing while her forehead touched his. _As much as I hate to see you cry, my love, your smile is a beautiful lie. What would happen if I haven't met you?_

Before their lips touched, one more eruption from Liam occurred, and it made them stop what they were about to do. The demon put her down and faced towards the vampire, just as he arrived, he began to laugh darkly. "So, _Sebastian_," Liam said his name coldly. "Tell me why you are so willing to protect that foolish young woman?" Sebastian prepared his knives for launch, his glare reflecting the vampire's stare.

"My lady, head outside right now," the demon said coldly, but with concern. Jane narrowed her eyes with a nod, running down the stairs before anything else could happen. Once she made it to the carriage, she panted from her speed. She's never run that much in her life, and right now, it made her gasp for air as if she was in underwater for a long time. When another rumble occurred, it worried her again, closing her eyes to relieve herself, later opening them after a deep breath.

Sebastian will survive, but would he be able to make the vampire stay in the sunlight until he dies? As she tries to mute out the sounds of their battle, Jane began to have a numb feeling of what has happened to her a couple of months ago. She closed her eyes fully again, trying to visualize it without the lighten darkness in her way.

First of all, her cousin told her she was pregnant, despite knowing she's married to Cheren. However, she is dealing with a feeling that either Cheren left Isabel right when she told him, or a darker feeling, which Jane would be heart-broken to hear about. Second, when she entered the McCloud estate, she began to have visions of herself in the mansion, being there before the party. In fact, she heard Sebastian's voice when she went downstairs to where he was about to receive the tea leaves in order for her to be revived.

Of course, she didn't know of that, except for being awakened in the arms of her butler. When she opened her eyes that day, she remembered her butler very well, except of her status, that being the demon's wife, former Queen's mockingjay, and a _free_ woman. Why must she have to suffer the spider's threads of poison, when all she did was pay for her sins and help people in time of need? Her poor soul's caught up between the crow and spider, both of them avenging what they truly desire.

The spider must fulfill his lady's orders, but the crow must protect her longer so that he can regain her memories. No matter what the cost, the demons will even kill one another in order to take away the fallen human. Lust for taking Jane away was one thing to Claude, but Sebastian's caring and love drives her to be near him so she can be safe. Just as long as she stays with him, she'll feel secure and always will be.

Once she completes her revenge, she will take care of Alicia and Claude so she can stop their thwarts of evil and desire. Their own sins will wash them away to Hell, if it is the last thing Jane would wish for. But after that's all done and over with, what will be in Jane's fate? Her heart stopped for a second, hearing an outcry from the vampire. She opened her eyes and noticed there was daylight.

_Sebastian!_ she thought, opening the door and running to him, seeing him pant for air, three knives he possesses through the vampire's heart. Even though she was behind him, she can tell that Sebastian was smirking for finishing off the vampire who tried to seduce her. Once he took the knives out of Liam, he groaned his last breath and laid there, dying.

Jane felt so relieved, glad that it was over. She smiled, using a part of her hair to cover her contracted eye. "Hey, Sebastian? Can you take me home?" she asked, waiting for his eyes to look down at her violet ones. He did so, smiling back at her and bowing down before her.

* * *

Finally at the Worthington mansion, Jane felt herself becoming tired from the two-hour ride. She had an excuse though, since she didn't sleep for hours until sunlight would appear. Heading to her changing screen, she slowly stripped down to her sleepwear, feeling the lightness of it. Putting on her matching stockings that go with it, she noticed Sebastian was there the entire time, making her face red.

The demon couldn't help but have a lustful feeling for her in that, despite wearing it many times ever since Mey-Rin gave it to her for her birthday. Jane was speechless, but that doesn't mean she couldn't say his name when his red eyes were dead lock on her violet eyes. He slowly walked up to her, not knowing what he's doing, despite himself.

"Seba-" Jane attempted to say, but failed when Sebastian's lips touched hers, his hands on her waist. His lips on hers made her feel weak like poison, and it took her very effectively. She quickly closed her eyes and placed her hands on his back. The demon brought her forward, lying her down gently on her bed. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, tasting Jane to make him feel more revived than he's ever been. _Why now, love? _Jane asked him mentally, slightly moaning when his lips met hers again.

Her heart was throbbing, especially when his lips met her neck, causing her to lift and turn her head for him to have better access. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling like she was in Heaven. She placed a hand on his jet black hair, gripping it when she felt his teeth sink into her skin. Would Sebastian even blush from their lustful moment?

Jane couldn't say anything, not even give out a moan of pleasure or cry. All that was in store for her was the pleasure and surprises she's given. Sebastian's lips met her bruised ones, making Jane close her eyes for her comfort zone to stay balanced. When the demon's hips rotated against hers, she begin to yelp, making him break the kiss and look at her with deep apology. The demon panted before speaking. "Forgive me, my lady; I don't what's become of me." Jane stay there frozen as ice, feeling pale, but her blush never left. She looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"J-just don't worry a-about it..." Jane stuttered, her body shivering. Sebastian offered his coat, but she refused, shaking her head in the process. "Just... let me sleep." She laid her body under the covers, hiding herself up to where her lips are. The demon stood up and frowned, leaving her room so that she can rest. Now that she's all alone, she lowered her eyes and rested until she's fully recovered. Once she fulfills her goals, will she feel complete, or will the demon have to explain all of the missing memories himself, having to prepare himself to see Jane's reactions?

* * *

**I have played "A Thousand Years" while writing this, and it actually helped! :D Some of you might be surprised that Jane and Sebastian kissed at the end, but that doesn't mean Jane will have her memories back. Now that the two chapter vampire arc is over, another shall begin! Now it will be the arc where Alicia, Claude, and Hannah will return! Details will be revealed soon, and I will have some help with a friend of mine. ^_^ I can't wait for it to be uploaded. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, however!**

**EDIT (4/1/13): I kept the kiss and all that in, but I'm afraid I made Jane OOC when the first version of this chapter was uploaded. (Is that even possible for an OC to be OOC? O_o) All I can say is... Jane liked the kiss, but she's just shocked from it. ;)**

**If you like this story and want more, alert me and review along the way at the bottom of this chapter! :)**


End file.
